The Ghost Crew's Young Padawan
by Charm1355
Summary: When the Crew broke into the imperial base never did they think a seven-year-old was being held prisoner and being forced to train under the Inquisitor. So they rescue him and decide to raise him. Now they have to find a way to stick it to the Empire, help those in need and help Ezra as best as rebels can. Cover-image done by Lorna-ka. DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS.
1. Chapter 1 Midnight Op

**A/N: So this is my first SWR fanfiction, I am super excited cause I have written this ages ago but finally found time to type up the first chapter. also i should pint out this was inspired by the lovely art done by** meiloorunning **one tumblr. So hopefully you will enjoy this. Also I do not own any part of Star wars, this is for pure fun**

* * *

Sabine was at work on a data pad that she and the rest of the crew obtained on an imperial ship. While the mission was supposed to be a 'grab and go' operation, Chopper found a classified file accidentally while hacking into the computer. It has been about 2 days since that mission and Chopper and Sabine finally gotten past the pass codes to access the files. Once the two could look over the data though, neither got understand why the information was classified.

From what was one the data pod, it seemed to show the location of an imperial base on Lothal. The base was also nothing of too much importance; it had the typical weapons station, prison cells, nothing showing the base to be an immediate danger. That was until Sabine found the file that listed who was at the base, and the reason why the Empire would not want rebels to know about the base.

Sabine reached for her comlink, "Guys, meet me in the Common Room right now, I found out what the Empire was trying to hide." Sabine said quite excitedly.

* * *

Once everyone was in the common room, the rest of the crew became a bit concerned when they saw Sabine's smug smile.

"Alright Sabine I'll bite," said Hera, amused by the youngest Specters eagerness, "what did you find that was so important that we needed to come 'right now'?"

"I, Hera, found that the classified information shows the secret location of a base on Lothal." Sabine said rather cockily tone.

Sabine brought up the holographic image of a Pau'an man with red tattoos across his face.

"The Inquisitor." Kanan said as he got stood up from where he sat.

"Bingo," said Sabine, "He has been stationed there for a few months and-"

"Wait, why is the Inquisitor even there in the first place? Shouldn't he be trying to kill us?" asked a curious Zeb, who in return got an angry stare from Sabine for interrupting her.

"Well Zeb, the reason is this." Sabine said showing another image, only this time there was no picture of anyone, only 'apprentice' under it. "The Inquisitor has been using the base to train someone to follow in his footsteps." The room was silent for a moment, mostly out of pure shock that an inquisitor was training new recruits right on Lothal.

"Is there any information on this 'apprentice'?" Kanan asked, frustrated that yet again there would be another inquisitor to face.

"None; no age, species, gender, the only thing I could find was 'apprentice to Inquisitor'." Sabine explained.

Kanan just paced around the common room for a bit, an only stopped to ask, "Do we still have that storm trooper suit from that raid on that Star Destroyer?"

Hera responded, "It's still in storage, why-"

"And Sabine, didn't you assemble some new explosives?" Kanan asked again.

"Where are you going with this?" asked Sabine, who looked just as confused as the other specters.

"This is what I am thinking; with the storm trooper suit on, I can sneak in and take out the Inquisitor and his apprentice, before blowing up the base.

While Sabine and Hera just stared shocked at the idea, Zeb bellowed out laughing, until he noticed kanan's unamused stare.

"Oh, you're serious?" Zeb asked after regaining his composure.

"I know this plan seems a bit crazy, going against the Inquisitor and all," Kanan explained, "But if the inquisitor is really training people to follow in his footsteps, than we have to take them out before they have the chance to take us out."

After a moment of silent thinking Sabine stood up smiling, "as long as I get to blow something up, I'm in."

"The plan is downright crazy, but I guess crazy is what we do best," Zeb begrudgingly admitted.

"Alright, if we're going to go through with this plan, than were going to have to do it tonight." Kanan pointed out, with the rest of the crew nodding in agreement. The Crew then began going over their plan.

* * *

Hera had hidden the Ghost in a valley of pillars near the hidden base, where she waited for a quick get away with Chopper. The remaining members of the crew made their ways to the base quietly on their speeders. Once they got to the entrance of the base, they noticed two troopers on perimeter. Knowing from the schematics of the base, these guards were to be relieved soon; when one of the troopers turned the corner, Zeb knocked him out. Kanan put on his own trooper helmet, "Alright Sabine, stay hidden when setting off the explosive on the tie fighters."

Sabine just laughed, you should know me better than that." The young mandalorian stated as Zeb helped her hop the wall.

"Zeb -"

"I know, I know, stay out here and save your sorry rear when the plan changes." Zeb retorted. Kanan just rolled his eyes and got into position.

Once Kanan got to the main gate and met with the other storm trooper, the two were almost immediately relieved from duty. Once inside the gate, Kanan could help but smile at the yard of tie fighters, where Sabine was 'creating her master piece". Inside the base, Kanan managed to slip from the company of the other trooper.

Kanan found an empty corridor to sense the siths through the force. Kanan was able to immediately able to sense a force signature, but what surprised Kanan was the strong amount of fear. Knowing that the Inquisitor would not be expressing the emotion, Kanan followed the force signature to what had to be the apprentice. While he followed the force signature, he was confused as to why a supposed cold hearted sith was expressing fear.

Kanan followed the force signature all the way down to the prisoner cells. Nothing was adding up. Kanan none the less though reached the cell that had to be holding the apprentice, as two guards were stationed in front of the cell that the signature was coming.

"Why can't we just leave, it's not like the cell is unlocked?" asked one of the troopers to the other, sounding quite annoyed.

"The prisoner has tried escaping twice now, and any orders directly from the Inquisitor are not to be taken lightly," the other trooper said mater of factually.

Kanan decided he knew all he needed to know. Kanan used the force to persuade the troopers that the prisoner was on the other side of the base and to hand the key to the cell. Once the troopers were gone he put one hand on the blaster in his holster, and used the other hand to unlock the door.

"Oh no," Kanan whispered as he saw that the apprentice was a child.

The sleeping boy who appeared to be no more than five was in a white cadet uniform. He had dark (almost bluish) hair and his dark skin appeared to be covered in cuts and bruises. Kanan also noticed that the boys' wrist were restrained in binders attached to the wall. Kanan was appalled that the Empire had sunk so low as to keeping children prisoners.

As Kanan approached the child, the boy began to wake up. The kid looked at Kanan, and immediately fear appeared in his blue eyes. The child tried to scoot away from Kanan but he ended up pulling on the restraints holding him. Kanan's heart only cringed more when Kanan knelt down next to him and the boy began to curl up and cower, as if he thought Kanan was going to hit him.

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you" Kanan said as calmly as he could. Kanan noticing the binders, immediately took the key he got from the troopers, and freed the kid from the binders.

The boy noticing the restraints absence, looked at Kanan confused. Kanan took his helmet off to assure the scared child he was not like the troopers, "My name is Kanan, and I'm here to help."

The boy still seemed a bit scared, but appeared to have calmed down. Just then Kanan's comlink came on, scarring the child to yet again shrink down in fear.

"Spectre 1, were running short on time, what's taking so long?" Hera asked worriedly and hurriedly.

Kanan didn't even hesitate with what he told Hera next, "This is Spectre 1, change of plans, this is now a rescue mission. Spectre 2 get the Ghost ready for pick up."

"Uh, okay copy that, Spectre 2 out" Hera confirmed, rather confused.

Kanan turned his attention back to the boy, "Kid I need you to listen to me." Kanan said firmly yet calmly. "My friends and I are going to help you get out of here. I know you just met me, but I am going to need you to trust me, okay?" Kanan explained quickly but assuring.

At first the kid did nothing, but then he finally nodded at what Kanan had explained. With that Kanan picked the boy up and the two headed out of the cell.

* * *

Within his corridor the Inquisitor was meditating when we sensed a difference in the force. The Inquisitor had been focusing on his apprentices fear within the force. The fear pleased the Inquisitor as this meant the boy was experiencing what must be used to use the dark side and that the boy was beginning to break. Slowly though he noticed the fear in the boys presence began to disappear. That was when he noticed the presence of another he had met before.

"The Jedi," the Inquisitor murmured to himself, he had to stop what was happening. He turned his comlink on. "Lieutenant, Activate Protocol 17, it appear my apprentice has an ally in his escape this time." The Inquisitor used the force to retrieve his lightsaber. The inquisitor thought darkly to himself, 'the boy will now witness what happens to those who defy the Empire.'

* * *

 **A/N part2: yup i left you all with a cliffhanger. Don't worry their will be more added to this story and maybe a few other stories will be added in the future ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue Operation

**A/N: I will be honest I was not expecting a the amount of reviews that I did. I am so pleased that so many people love this story. Well here is** **ch 2**

* * *

Kanan and the boy had snuck their way back to ground level when Kanan though it was safe enough to ask the kid a question that had been bugging him, "so what's your name?"

Kanan had realized halfway through their escape that he did not even know the younglings name. But the boy just looked away nervously. This did not surprise Kanan, the boy had just met him. Even if the boy wanted to tell him, he wouldn't have been able to since just then the sirens went off.

Kanan began to sprint as the hallway began to flashing red as his little companion hid his face into Kanan's shoulder, breathing heavily.

"Hey it's going to be okay, my crew and I always find a way out," Kanan reassuring told the scared child.

Just as Kanan said those words to the boy though, he turned a corner leading to a dead end. Hearing the running of the troopers, Kanan was trying to come with another escape route when the boy began franticly tapping his shoulder. When he looked down at the kid, he noticed the boy was point at the wall of the dead end. That was when the older of the two noticed that on the wall was a small red button on it. The two reached the wall and when Kanan pushed the button, the supposed wall opened a small secret passage for the two. Just as they got in, the door closed and the two waited for the sound of the troopers to pass.

Kanan and the boy both let out a sigh of relief before he turned and smiled at the boy "told you we'd find a way out kid. Nice observation there."

Kanan had yet again began his trek down the hall when he heard a weak voice.

"Ezra."

Kanan looked down at the boy who was now giving him a half smile.

"What?" Kanan asked, as he thought he was just hearing things.

"You asked my name sir, it's Ezra."

Kanan just smiled at him, "Well it's nice to meet you Ezra."

Kanan now realized though that he had to ask the kid, Ezra, something else, "Do you happen to know where this hallway leads to?"

"West side of the base." Ezra stated.

With that in mind, Kanan grabbed his comlink out, "Spectre 4 and 5, I am going to need to meet you guys at the west side of the base. Spectre 5, how are the explosives going."

Sabine was clearly beaming from the other side of the comlink, "They are all set, once Hera shoots at them from the Ghost, this place will show quite a piece of work."

Kanan and Ezra were reaching the exit when he remembered to radio Hera, Spectre 2, we are going to need a pick up soon."

"Getting ready for pick up, but you haven't told us who we happen to be rescuing," Hera stated a little annoyed she was out of the loop.

"Well," Kanan began to say, but he had just exited the base when he noticed at least six troopers pointing blasters at them

"Oh, perfect", Kanan mumbled as he put Ezra behind him. As he was about to grab his own blaster though two of the troopers fell down after Sabine shot them from where she stood on the wall. With the trooper's confusion, Kanan shot two troopers as well when Zeb used his Bo-rifle to knock out the other two.

"Nice timing," Kanan gratefully expressed towards Sabine and Zeb.

Zeb though was not in the mood for gratitude, "We wouldn't need 'perfect timing if you didn't change the plans again," Zeb complained, while strongly emphasizing the 'again' part, "Where is our supposed rescue? Who in forces sack changed the op?"

Kanan just nodded his head down towards the now terrified boy somewhat hiding behind his leg, "He did."

"Uhh," was all Zeb could mutter out while scratching the back of his neck, a sure sign that the Lasat felt guilty for yelling in front of the kid.

Sabine on the other hand was not taken back at all before asking questions, "Who the heck is he? Is he hurt? What the heck happened?"

Before Kanan could answer any of Sabine's questions, he felt Ezra's grip on his leg tightening. "Hey it's alright they-"

But before he could explain who Zeb and Sabine were, he felt the familiar presence that Ezra was also sense. "He's coming," was all Kanan could say.

Kanan knew what he had to do. "Spectres four and five, take Ezra back to the Ghost and tell Hera to come pick me up, I need to do some stalling."

As Kanan took his lightsaber holster out he leveled with Ezra, "Kid, I need you to go with these people, they will keep you safe."

Ezra though looked worried but it was not for his wellbeing. "You'll be okay, right?"

Kanan just smiled at this, "I'll see you soon." Kanan knew that it might not be true, but he had to assure Ezra everything would be okay.

Ezra nodded. Sabine took Ezra's hand and led him to the speeders.

"In all seriousness mate, be careful," Zeb worryingly told Kanan before making a quick joke, "wouldn't want to explain you getting hurt to Hera."

"Aren't I always careful?" Kanan sarcastically asked, earning a rolling of the eyes from Zeb.

Once the Spectres and their now stowaway were far away enough. Kanan ignited his lightsaber, ready for a fight. He looked around him, ready for the Inquisitor to come any second. Kanan though could sense an attack not from around the corners of the base, but from above it. Kanan dodged just in time to miss the red lightsaber impaling the ground below. The Pau'an appearing enraged.

"Jedi, it seems you have taken what rightfully belongs to the Empire." The Inquisitor stated in a dark manner, "Where is my apprentice?

* * *

Zeb, Sabine and Ezra made it back to the Ghost in a good amount of time. Once on board while Zeb went to man on of the gunners, Sabine brought Ezra to the common room.

"Ezra, right? I need you to stay here for a little bit okay?"

Ezra just nodded at Sabine's orders while she raced to the other gunner and ran into Chopper, "Chopper, I need you to keep an eye on our guest in the common room," was all Sabine told the droid while she raced to her position.

During that time Zeb was able to inform Hera of the situations, "Specter two, we need to make a pickup of Specter one at the base."

"Copy that Specter 4," Hera replied as she got the ship off ground to grab their leader.

* * *

"I suppose I should be thanking you," The Inquisitor said almost too casually before his voice turned to ice, "Once my apprentice see's your lifeless body, he will not question me or the Empire."

Kanan took the bait and ran towards the Inquisitor ready to slice him down, only for his strikes to be easily dodged by the Inquisitor. But when the Inquisitor attempted to attack Kanan, the Jedi only counter attacked twice as hard until their blades were meeting.

The sith seemed to notice Kanan's determination, "You seem more dedicated to taking me down than usual. Seems the boy under my training struck a nerve."

The mention of the kid made Kanan change tactics and kicked the inquisitor hard in the stomach, causing the Pau'an to stumble a bit before Kanan yelled out while attacking him, "He is just a child," Kanan yelled, "Why is the Empire so interested in training children?"

"Because you and I both know he is not 'just a child,'" The Inquisitor pointed out. The Inquisitor then swiped kicked Kanan's feet causing the Jedi to fall onto his back. The inquisitor was about to slice him in half before Kanan narrowly rolled away, getting back onto his feet, lightsaber at the ready.

The Sith menacingly strode towards Kanan before indifferently saying "The boy will follow my footsteps and join the Empire or die."

That last remark caused Kanan to begin a full blown attack at the Inquisitor. When their blades met again, the Inquisitor was almost kneeling while hold his lightsaber as his only defense.

"The boy will not be part of your twisted methods anymore," Kanan nearly growled at the Inquisitor, but Kanan's statement only seemed to amuse the Inquisitor to laugh.

"What are you going to do about it? Train the boy yourself? A washed up Jedi training a street rat." The statement seemed to cause the Inquisitor to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.

Before Kanan could even react to the Pau'ans remark, Sabine's little gifts to the Empire began to go off. The fiery explosion caught the attention of the Inquisitor, as Kanan took the distraction to force-push the Inquisitor into the wall of the base, rendering the sith unconscious.

Just then Kanan heard the Ghost shooting at the base, cause the base to begin to be engulfed in flames. Seeing the cargo door opened, Kanan used his abilities to jump onto the Ghost.

Kanan grabbed onto his comlink before hurryingly telling Hera, "I'm on, get us out of here."

Hera immediately began speeding towards the stars. But just as Hera took off and the cargo door closed, Kanan caught a glance of Sabine's handy work; the base engulfed in flames was now the shape of the symbol of the rebellion.


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions and Explanation

As soon as Hera entered into hyper drive, she let out a sigh of relief before lean back into her chair. Then she remember to check on her fellow Specter's and their new stowaway. Hera set the ship on auto pilot and headed to the cargo hold, only to find Kanan, Zeb, and Chopper yelling about something while Sabine was looking for around.

"I thought I told you guys to keep an eye on him!?" Kanan yelled annoyingly at the others, looking through some crates.

"You told us to bring him to the ship, we did and Sabine's the one who left him in the common room with Chopper," Zeb exclaimed in his effort to defend himself.

Sabine was not pleased by Zeb's response "Do not put this on-"

"What is going on?" Hera firmly asked, immediately silencing the crew's bickering. Though she began asking a few more questions for Kanan before her first question could be answered, "What is with all the yelling, and where is this person we were supposed to rescue?"

Kanan though was lost for words in how he was going to explain the situation to Hera,

"Um… well it's kind of a long story." This resulted in Kanan earning her famous angry stare until Sabine interrupted.

"It really isn't that long," Sabine pointed out, still looking in the cargo hold, "The apprentice was being held prisoner, we rescued him, and Chopper scared him so he is now hiding somewhere. Oh, also the apprentice is probably only six."

The mention of a child on her ship both shocked and worried her. Hera yet again turned to Kanan who looked like he knew he was in trouble.

Hera was bewildered, "So let me get this straight; there is some scared child on my ship and no one bothered to tell about it!" While Hera did not necessarily yell, her voice was clearly angered.

Kanan though tried to calm the situation, "I know it was dumb, and we will talk about it as soon as we find the kid."

Hera though held her hand up, "Right now, you go change out of that uniform. Chopper, Zeb, Sabine, try to find this kid while I set the coordinates back for Lothal.

None of the other crew members dare question Hera orders and went to find the AWOL stowaway.

Hera made her way back to the cockpit with concern weighing on her mind.

 _"The poor thing must scared to death,"_ Hera thought to herself. While Hera wanted to find the boy, she could not let her maternal instinct distract her from keeping her ship on course.

Once Hera got to the cockpit, she got out of hyper drive, to show the beauty of the star filled space. That was when Hera heard the tiny voice "wow," Hera heard from the vent.

Hera made her way to the vent, noticing a pair of bright blue eyes looking at her.

"Hello there," Hera sweetly greeted what had to be the missing child, "What are you doing in there?" That was when Hera noticed the boy's eyes looking around Hera, "What are you looking for?"

While it took a bit for the kid to answer he finally did, "The droid isn't in here, is it?" He asked, with a little hiccup in his voice from obviously crying.

"Is that why you're hiding in the vent, because you're scared of Chopper?" Hera asked, though she already knew the answer to the questions.

"It has a name?" the boy asked both panicked and shocked.

Hera couldn't help but giggle at the boys questions, "You don't need to be scared of Chopper, he is not that type of droid," Hera explained in her calm voice.

The little kid opening the vent and stuck his head out to be face to face with the twi'lek,

"You're Spectre 2." The boys wasn't asking.

"How do you know that?" Hera asked

"You are the voice that was talking to Kanan on the comlink."

Hera had to admit it, "That's pretty impressive you noticed that. But if you want, you can call me Hera," the twi'lek explained, "What's your name?" Hera asked, only now realizing she never asked for the boy's name.

"Ezra," the boy said smiling. Then the boy looked behind Hera before asking her, "Are we really in space?"

"Yeah we are, do you want to come out and see?" Hera asked Ezra as she moved over so he could come out.

Slowly Ezra crawled out of the vent, while Hera happily helped him onto one of the chairs to stand on so he could look. While Hera set the autopilot for Lothal, Ezra's eyes filled with wonder as he looked at all the stars. Hera was relieved to see that the Empire had not corrupted the boy's innocent sense of astonishment.

"You've never been into space before have you?" Hera asked, yet again knowing the answer.

Ezra just nodded his head no at her, which was when the women noticed that Ezra was holding his wrist, "Is your wrist bothering you?"

"A little," The little boy barley said as he turned his head towards the ground, his blue hair covering his eyes.

Hera got to eye level with Ezra, "Can I take a look, I promise to be careful," Hera gently reassured.

The boy slowly showed Hera his wrist. Even with Hera being careful, the boy still winced at the touch. While she did noticing some scratches and bruises on the boys arm, Hera saw the source of the poor boys discomfort; the kid's wrist was red from a restraint, and now showed some of his torn skin bleeding.

"Can you move your wrist for me?" Hera asked worried about the extent of the injury.

Ezra just shook his head 'no' before replying, "It hurts when I move it." This confirmed Hera's worry; the boy's wrist was at the very least sprained. Hera had to keep herself calm, even though she wanted to throw a chair out of the Ghost.

"Well Ezra, we have a medbay on the ship. I can take you there and take care you wrist. Does that sound okay?" Hera calmly asked extending her hand out for Ezra

The boy just looked at the door before turning back to Hera, "That droid out there, it really isn't going to hurt me?"

"Chopper won't come anywhere near you unless you say okay, promise" Hera swore.

Ezra smiled at Hera's word, and took her hand so she could carry him to the med bay.

* * *

By the time Hera got Ezra to the medbay, she heard the commotion of Zeb and Sabine outside the door. While she had Zeb go fill Kanan in on what was going on, Hera got to work at Ezra's wrist while Sabine sat next to Ezra on the bench.

"So, how old are you?" Sabine asked, trying to make small talk with the boy.

"Seven," the boy replied. Both girls were a little shocked by the boys' age; from how small he was, the oldest they thought he was at least five. Sabine was thinking about how the boy was so small when she noticed him looking at her puzzlingly.

"What's up?" Sabine asked smiling

"Nothing" Ezra quickly replied and looked away.

Sabine knew not to take the boys nervousness personally, she knew what the kid had to gone through under the Imperials hand, having been there herself. "Kid, you don't have to be scared about asking a question. No one here is going to hurt for being curious."

Ezra then looked up holding a piece of his hair when he asked, "Is you hair really that color?"

Hera just smiled at the innocent question while Sabine also smiled while running her fingers through her hair, "No, I dyed it one day when I was bored."

"I like it," Ezra replied gleefully, "It looks pretty."

"Thank you. I like your hair too, it has a wicked blue tint to it." Sabine pointed out, messing up Ezra's hair a bit, which he seemed to enjoy.

Hera though had to interrupt the little banter, "Now, I'm going to have to disinfect your wrist, so it may sting a little bit." She explained to the boy. Ezra though only flinched slightly at the disinfectant getting sprayed, which made wrapping up the wrist a lot easier than Hera thought it would be. Hera was just finishing up wrapping up Ezra's wrist when Kanan, in his normal attire, and Zeb came into the med bay.

"How's our little patient doing," Kanan asked, hiding his worry when he noticed Ezra's wrist wrapped up.

"The brave little guy is all patched up." Hera replied as she padded his head

"Thank you for taking care of it." Ezra thanked.

Before Hera could reply, Chopper came rolling into the med bay. This caused Ezra screech a bit, lift his legs onto the bench and hide behind Sabine,

"It's okay Ezra," Hera assured him as she put a hand on the now boys shoulder. Hera looked at Sabine and nodded her head towards the door, indicated she wanted Sabine to get Chopper out of the room.

Sabine got up and put a hand on Chopper, "Come on Chopper, I need your help with something." With that the madalorian and the droid left the medbay.

Kanan decided to take Sabine's spot on the bench next to the boy, who was trying to even out his breathing from his little panic attack. "You okay?" Kanan asked. Ezra responded with a weak smile and nod.

"So Ezra, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Kanan asked.

"What do you want to know?" Ezra asked, seeming to be at ease answering any questions Kanan wanted to ask.

"Well for starters is how did you end up on that base?"

Ezra nervously began swinging his feet of the bench before explaining what happened, "I was looking for a friend of mine at the Imperial information office. But before I could find him, some trooper yelled, 'there's the intruder,' and grabbed me. They brought me to the base about two months ago."

"How did you keep track of the time?" asked Zeb, as he knew most prisoners easily lost track of how long they were held captive.

"They took me outside for training at night, and the moons were full at least twice." Ezra explained.

Kanan decided not to ask about the 'training'. From the bruises he saw, he knew it was a matter to not bring up. Although another matter did come up.

Hera was the one who had to ask, "Your parents must be out of their minds looking for you?"

Hera words began to sink in when Ezra looked down before gloomily, but stated the sad fact, "They're gone."

The oldest of the room looked both sadly and worryingly at each other before Kanan asked, "What do you mean by 'gone'?"

"The Empire took them away" Ezra explained as he began rubbing his eyes of the tears that were threatening to drip down. This immediately caused Hera to sit on the others side Ezra and half hugged him.

"When were they taken?" Kanan asked.

"They were taken on Empire day," Ezra revealed. Again the eldest were shocked by the news, since that would mean that Ezra's parents have been missing for almost a year. Ezra continued to explain, "I have been trying to find them but..." the kid didn't exactly know how to finish the rest of that sentence. Hera released her Ezra from her hug and asked, "Is that why you were at the Imperial office, you were trying to find them?"

"No, I was looking for Tseebo." Ezra clarified.

"Who's Tseebo?" Zeb asked.

"He's a friend of my parents and me," Ezra explained looking at the eldest crew members, "My parents told me if anything were to happen, he would look after me. But he's missing." Ezra could tell that the adults were a little confused. "Not like my parents missing. But, the problem is I don't know where he lives, so I've been trying to find him."

"So, who have you been staying with then?" Hera asked, not wanting the answer?

"No one." Ezra bluntly said.

"Let me see if I have this straight," Zeb asked, "You have been on the streets alone trying to find this Tseebo?" Zeb was clearly upset that the child had gone through so much with no one to care for him.

Ezra just nodded his head. Hera and Kanan both looked at each other, as though they could read each other's mind, Kanan asked Ezra.

"So your plan is basically to find this Tseboo by yourself?"

"I have to," Ezra stated, "I'm the only one looking for him." Ezra said the last part depressingly.

"Not anymore." Kanan stated. Ezra looked up at Kanan both hopeful and a little bit confused before Kanan continued. "Since you don't have anywhere else to go, why don't you stay with us while we help you look for Tseebo?"

Ezra smiled at this statement, "Really? You guys will help me find Tseboo?"

Kanan continued the clarification, "Yup, and that way you have a place to stay and hide from the troopers. In case they come looking for you."

Instantly Ezra wrapped his arms around Kanan's waist from where he sat and hugged him before saying, "Thank you, thank you."

Kanan returned the hug. Hera then put a hand on the boy's shoulder and promised him, "We'll keep you safe."

* * *

The Inquisitor merely looked at what was once the base, now the fires that destroyed it were being extinguished by the backup that came to the base.

Despite his calm exterior, he was enraged that his apprentice had finally succeeded in his escape, though what infuriated him more was the help he had from those rebels, from the Jedi. The boy's fate was now sealed.

"Sir," Agent Kallus approached the Inquisitor to give him a report. "According to the men, the Jedi used one of the emergency escape passages for him and the apprentice to escape from."

"Agent Kallus, tell me, what happens when a storm trooper fails to follow orders, what procedures are done to handle them?" The Inquisitor asked turning his gaze to the Agent.

"Those troopers are condemned to live their lives in shame, discharged form services, few are tortured to see if they will defect any data to a rebellion. Why do you ask sir?"

"That is perhaps the reason why the troopers here today could not seem to stop a break in of a pathetic excuse of a Jedi, and the escape of my apprentice." The Inquisitor yelled at Kallus, causing the agent to flinch slightly. "Those who defy the Empire, even once, should be terminated. Perhaps then we would have better men serving out Emperor."

Is that the reason you have called me here sir?" Kallus asked, returning to his normal formal stance, "You wish for me to find these rebels and terminated them and the boy?"

"Do what you wish with those rebel scum, but the boy is to be brought to me alive," The Inquisitor continued before returning his gaze to the flames before apathetically stating. "He has defied the Empire one too many times. I see the error in that now. Once the boy is brought to me, I will eliminate him myself."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if I kept anyone waiting too long, but with my job and school I had to prioritize a few things. I am still working on this. and hopefully everyone who reads this chapter will think the wait was worth it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Late Night Comfort and Cocoa

**A/N: So I know it has taken a little while for me to update; but alas i have other responsibilities. So I have a method, Once I have my homework down and study for all my classes (I am in college) then I can work on this story. And I am proud to say my grades have helped because of this positive reinforcement. So hopefully you all enjoy this chapter, at this point it is the longest; I must warn you though, it may contain too much fluff for some to handle without going 'awww'. So audience people please enjoy.**

* * *

When it came to putting children to bed, Hera had always assumed that it would be like a little rebellion; Ezra though put that notion to bed like he was doing. When Zeb went to check on Sabine and Chopper, Hera noticed Ezra yawning and rubbing his eyes. When Hera suggested going to bed, Ezra just nodded his head in agreement.

Kanan had gotten Ezra a shirt of his that had shrunk in the wash for him to wear to bed; he was going to use it as a rag but then Ezra came along. Kanan then had Ezra meet Hera back in the med bay while he went to check on the others. Hera was setting up the bed in the med-bay when the kid came in with Kanan's old shirt that was still two sizes too big on the boy; the shirt went off a bit on his shoulders, and the shirt was barley off the ground.

Ezra asked Hera shyly, "Kanan really doesn't mind that I wear?"

Hera laughed a little before responding, "Well seeing as the shirt wouldn't even fit over Kanan's head, I'm pretty sure he doesn't mind you borrowing it?"

"And it's really ok that I stay with you guys?" Ezra asked rather timidly, like even asking the question was grounds for the crew changing their minds.

Hera's heart ached at Ezra asking such a question. Hera bend down eye level with Ezra and smiled. "Ezra, we promised that you could stay here and help you find Tseebo, and we keep our promises." This earned a weak but grateful smile from Ezra, and a tired yawn.

Hera helped Ezra on to the bed, where Ezra noticed how soft the bed was.

"I'm going to go get the pillow and a blanket, be right back." Hera explained to the half-asleep child. When Hera came back with the pillow and blanket, she found Ezra fast asleep, curled up on what was probably the softest thing he's slept on in almost a year. Seeing the child asleep warmed Hera's heart as she gently picked up his head to put the pillow under him, and laid the blanket over his small frame. For a slight second Hera was sure she saw Ezra smiling in his sleep. She gently ruffled his hair before softly whispering to the sleeping boy, "Things are going to get better, you'll see." Hera then left the room to allow the child to get some much needed sleep

* * *

Sabine and Choppers original plan was to cut up some fruit for the kid, since he must be hungry and it would be a way that Ezra could get to see that Chopper was not evil. However, after nine dirty knives and a countertop covered in "fruit gut", Zeb came in and told them that the kid was going to bed, much to Sabine's and Choppers frustration, getting a laugh from the Lasat.

By the time Kanan came in, he saw the three crew members trying to clean up the fruitful mess. "Do I even want to ask?" asked Kanan a little annoyed at the mess.

"We thought Ezra would be more hungry then tired, so we cut up some fruit." Sabine said looking exhausted from cleaning up the mess, as Chopper just kept spinning around in frustration.

Kanan just rolled his eyes before reassuringly putting a hand on Sabine's shoulder, "I'm sure the kid will appreciate it from both of you," Kanan said the last part looking at Chopper too, ending the droids spinning fit. Once Sabine and the now helping Chopper were done cleaning up the mess and put the fruit away, Hera entered the kitchen as well.

"How's the kid?" Sabine asked worryingly.

Hera smiled warmly, "Kid fell right asleep. I wouldn't be surprised if he slept through a TIE fighter attack."

Kanan straightened up and was heading towards the med bay while he asked, "Are you sure cause…".Hera though stopped him from leaving the kitchen by jabbing her finger gently into his chest before she calmly yet firmly told him, "He is asleep after a long and stressful day, and you're not going to risk the poor thing waking up."

Kanan smiled at Hera's orders and put his arms up in surrender, knowing one could not argue with Hera, "Yes ma'am."

Zeb though had to bring them back to the reality, "So what exactly is the plan for the kid anyway?"

"We find Tseebo." Hera stated matter of factly.

"That's easier said than down," Sabine pointed out, "How we are going to find a guy who not only we don't know, but we have no general idea of where he is." The last part came out more panicked then she intended to.

"We'll figure it out," Hera assured Sabine, "We will ask Ezra in the morning about Tseebo and go from there."

The last part though caused worry to spread across Sabine's face.

"What," asked a concerned Hera?

"Just, be careful about what you guys say." Sabine said with concern for the boy, though this confused the adult's pf the room.

"What do you mean, like keep it clean or..?" Zeb asked confused.

"I'm just saying, we don't really know what Ezra has been through," Sabine pointed out before continuing her explanation, "I saw a lot of prisoners back when I was a cadet. The Empire have a, interesting method of messing with people's heads. Frankly I'm a bit worried how it messed with a seven year old."

"What you think the kid developed PTSD or something?" Zeb asked.

"No, but we might have to walk on egg shells a bit."

Kanan hid his annoyance at the nonsense when he pointed out one fact, "The kid seems to be comfortable around us, and we did save him, didn't we?"

"And what were his options again?" Sabine pointed out.

This remark brought up a pained reality to Kanan. What if Ezra went with them not because he trusted them, but because he really had no better options? Sabine though could tell her statement got to Kanan before pointing out,

"But he seems to like us, so he probably feels safe with us. But like I said, we don't know what might cause him stress or scare him; could be a noise, color, certain memory. We just need to be cautious with him." Sabine pointed out gently.

For a while the crew just remained silent, in their thoughts. Sabine needed something to ease her mind, to change the subject. That's when she noticed something n Hera's hand.

"Why do you have Ezra's cadet uniform?" Sabine asked, an idea forming.

"Oh well they're dirty and the kid will need them cleaned until we can find other clothes for him to wear," Hera explained, not really sure why Sabine was curious about a cadet uniform.

A cunning smile crossed Sabine's face, "I'll take care of it Hera." Sabine said as she took the clothes from a surprised Hera, though the Twilek already figured what the mandalorian was up to. "Good night." was all a smiling Sabine said before heading to her room for the night.

Zeb began to yawn, "I think I'm going to follow the younger two lead and head to bead," Zeb pointed out getting up.

"I still need to land this ship back on Lothal," Hera pointed out heading to the cock pit, followed by Kanan, before Zeb spoke up.

"Hey mates," the Lasat spoke up," we might need to be careful around the kid, but he seems to already to be fond of both you." Zeb assured the two before heading off to bed.

Once in the cockpit, Hera took out of autopilot and began to land the Ghost. Kanan sat in the passenger seat lost in his own thoughts, focused on the Ghost crew's little guest. Most of his thoughts though lead to his frustration of how Ezra had been through so much.

"Kanan? Kanan, what's up?" Hera asked, bringing Kanan out of his concerned daze.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry Hera I was just thinking about a few things." Kanan said. Hera could understanding what Kanan was thinking over.

"Yeah there is a lot to think about," Hera was on the same wave length with Kanan's train of thought, "This afternoon we were talking about taking down the Inquisitor and his apprentice. Now were helping a seven year old find…" Hera ended her thought processes when she noticed Kanan angered face. "Kanan. Do you want to talk about it?"

Hera had expected Kanan to just brush off her question, but he surprised her by beginning his rant.

"The kid looked so freaked out when he saw me! He looked like I was about to kick him or worse. They had him restrained like he was some loth-wolf, and did you see the bruises? I just wanted to-."

"Take all of Ezra's pain away and take it out on those who inflicted it?" Hera interrupted Kanan's rant by taking his hands into her own comforting hold. "I know the poor little guy has been through more trauma thing one child should. But the important thing is to be there for Ezra now and help him however we can."

Kanan's anger was soon washed away by Hera's comforting words. "Thank you Hera." Kanan replied, grateful for Hera's calm head in times like these.

Hera just smiled at him, "Why don't you go lay down, you look like you could use the rest love." Hera advised.

Kanan decided to take Hera's advice and headed off to bed, and let the pilot land the Ghost in peace.

* * *

Kanan did try to sleep but he could only get an hour or so of it. His mind was still focused on the kid; but, focused more on what the Inquisitor had said. The Inquisitor may have said it just to taunt him but it did get Kanan to think.

Ezra was force sensitive; there was no denying it. The kid also had to be strong enough in the force for the Inquisitor to be willing to train him. The real question was could Kanan himself train Ezra?

 _"No,"_ Kanan thought to himself, _"I can't, I am not capable. I am just another student, not a master. I-"_

Kanan's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a disturbance in the force, he knew immediately where it was coming from.

"Ezra," Kanan said to himself as he shot out of bed and hurried to the med bay. Once he got to the door he could hear crying. Once Kanan got inside he saw the boy thrashing around in his sleep, a clear sign Ezra was having a nightmare.

Kanan rushed to Ezra side, urgently nudging his shoulder, "Ezra, you have to wake up! Ezra!"

Just then Ezra shot up in bed, his eyes wide open with fear, gasping for air.

"Ezra?" Kanan asked, scared about the boys well-being. Ezra just looked at him completely confused. Kanan assumed the kid forgot the past few hours. "Ezra, you're safe. No one is going to-"

Just then Ezra wrapped his arms around Kanan's neck and held on to him like he thought Kanan was going to leave.

"You're real." Ezra sobbed.

"Of course I am," Kanan assured him. "Was that what the nightmare was about?"

The mention of the nightmare though only caused the boy to sob harder. Kanan decided not to probe into that subject, "Hey it's ok," Kanan assured Ezra, rubbing his back soothingly, "Your safe. It was just a nightmare, and nightmares can't hurt you." Kanan's statement seemed to calm the boy down and his breathing became normal.

Kanan came up with an idea, "Come on kid," Kanan told Ezra as he picked up the child, "I think I know something that will help."

* * *

Once in the kitchen, Kanan began to make his specialty, while the water was heating up, Ezra from the table spoke up.

"I'm sorry that I work you up."

Kanan assured Ezra calmly, "Don't be sorry, I was awake anyways." Just then Kanan heard the kettle whistle. Kanan began making Ezra and himself his favorite treat. When he gave Ezra the mug though, the kid looked at it puzzlingly

"What is it?" Ezra asked cautiously.

"Its hot chocolate," Kanan stated, "It always helps me whenever I have a nightmare."

After seeing Kanan take a sip, Ezra also took a sip from his own mug, then that sip turned into guzzling it down. When Ezra took a break from his beverage, Kanan chuckled at the child's chocolate mustache.

"I'm guessing you like it?" Kanan asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm guessing that I do." Ezra specified with a wide smile.

"Feel a little better," Kanan asked.

Ezra nodded before he indicated, "I feel way better being here with you guys."

"I know what you mean," Kanan revealed, assuming Ezra was taking about anywhere being better than the prison, "After spending so long in that place I would-"

"I haven't really felt this safe since my mom and dad were taken away," Ezra gloomily pointed out.

"What do you mean" Kanan asked, worried that he already knew what Ezra meant.

Ezra was silent a bit before he explained, "Since they were taken away, it's like I turned invisible; no one pays any mind to me unless I they think I am going to cause trouble. I would recognize them, but if I tried to talk to them, they acted like I wasn't there and would just hurry away. It's like I can't trust anyone."

By the time Ezra was finished explaining, Kanan heart sunk lower than it had for a long time. Kanan knew the hardship of living on the streets and fending for oneself, having gone through the same struggle to survive not so long ago.

But Kanan needed to assure Ezra that he could trust the crew, "You trusted me though to get you out of that base, and the others to keep you safe, right?" Kanan asked.

"That's because you guys have good vibes." Ezra specified.

"Vibe?" Kanan asked a little confused.

Ezra went silent, his face turning a little red like he was embarrassed of something. "Well my mom says I have a good vibe, it's a little weird though." Ezra finally admitted.

"It's ok," Kanan assured the kid, "I promise I won't think it's weird."

Ezra was hesitant, but finally explained, "Sometimes, I feel something, like I know someone is nice or mean. Sometimes I even get a vibe when something is about to happen, like I already knew what would happen. That's why I knew when you said you'd get me out of the base that I could trust you."

Kanan realized immediately what Ezra was talking about and smiled; Ezra was using the force without realizing it. Good chance Ezra's parents did not understand it either and assumed the kid merely had good senses and called it a vibe to explain it. More importantly to Kanan though was that Ezra trusted them because of the Force.

Ezra saw the smile on Kanan's face and assumed the worse, "You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"Kid that is the last thing I'm thinking of; In fact, I actually feel the same thing, "Kanan calmly assured the boy.

"Really?" Ezra asked disbelieving.

"Yeah, that's how I found you in the base, I could sense you there." Kanan explained.

"Kind of like when I knew Old Jho was nearby?" Ezra said smiling at his and Kanan's similarity.

The mention of the Ithroain threw Kanan off a bit, "Old Jho from Jhothal?"

"You know him." Ezra gladly expressed, recognizing the mention of Jho's town.

"Yeah, but how do you know him?" Kanan asked, hoping this could lead them in the right direction in the morning.

"Jho is a friend of my parents and me," Ezra explained, "When he was in Capitol City a few months ago, he let me stay on his cargo ship for a few days."

"Why didn't you stay with him then?" Kanan asked, wondering why 'good old Jho' wouldn't take the kid in.

"Two reasons, one I overheard him talking to someone that Tseboo was at an imperial office, so I went there to find him and then, well you know." Ezra told Kanan.

"And what was the second reason?" Kanan asked.

"Jho's wife is evil." Ezra pointed out, specifying the evil part. Kanan snickered at that remark, knowing very well that Jho's wife was one hairy mole away from being a witch.

Just then Ezra began yawing again, "Looks like you're ready for bed again," Kanan confirmed when Ezra eyes became droopy again. Kanan took the little boys hand and lead him back to bed.

"But what if I have another bad dream again?" Ezra asked worried, fighting to sleep for that concern.

Kanan thought about it for a moment before he came up with an idea after setting Ezra on the bed, "I'll be right back."

Kanan left the room for a few minutes before Kanan handed Ezra what he had retrieved; a shiny golden box.

"What is it?" Ezra asked examining the box in his hand.

"It's a holocron," Kanan revealed to the kid before continuing to explain, "That vibe you were talking about, I use it to open it and it always assures me that everything will be ok."

"And if I can't open it?" Ezra asked.

"Then when you look at it on the bed side, you can remember that you're safe here." Kanan assured Ezra, laying the blanket over Ezra, who smiled at Kanan's promising words. As Kanan left, he caught Ezra taking the holocron from the bed side, and holding it like it was a stuffed animal, able to finally go to sleep.

As Kanan went back to bed,Kanan thought to himself his plan _, "If he opens the holcron then that means I can train him and if he can't then I shouldn't think of the idea again."_ Kanan though wondered if that would be for the best for not only him but for Ezra.

But though Kanan doubted his abilities in training Ezra, The Force already knew what was best for the two human males; each other.

* * *

 **A/N: I would like to give a little shout out to** **yurithefurry,** **the brought up a very good point in the story that did need to be addressed, was actually waiting for this chapter to point it out, but do realize that it may of confused so people. So hopefully I answered their question, and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for more :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Early Morning Revelations

**A/N: I would like to point out, I have no idea if Jho being married is canon, but in this story he is. I hope everyone enjoys.**

* * *

Kanan and Hera got up early, in the hopes of getting an early start on their search for Tseboo. Kanan had just finished brewing caf when Hera came back from her call to Jho's place.

"So what's the situation?" Kanan asked handing Hera a mug.

"Good news bad news," Hera replied as she took her much needed beverage, "Good news is Jho is in Capitol City for some supplies, he will meet us at the old trading station north of the city."

"And the bad news?" Kanan questioned, though he kind of already knew the answer.

"His wife is not a morning person; I got an earful from her", Hera indicated while trying to clear her ears, "But she relayed our message to Jho, and he will tell us about Ezra and his parents."

"And hopefully where Tseboo might be." Kanan reminded Hera

"Right. But I am a little curious about what happened with Ezra's parents that made them get taken by the Empire." Hera said, voicing her concern for Ezra's parents.

"Once we talk to Jho and find Tseboo, we'll know everything," Kanan assured Hera, "after all how hard is it to find a human named Tseboo?"

"Tseboo isn't human, he's a Rodainian." Ezra corrected Kanan from the kitchen door; making his presence clear to Kanan and Hera.

"Thank you for clarifying that," Kanan said, crouching down to get eye level with the kid, "Did we wake you up." Kanan asked.

Ezra shook his head, "No, I was awake anyways and heard you guys talking. Are we really seeing Jho?"

Kanan was silent for a moment before he explained, "Well, me and Hera will be going to see Jho while you stay here?"

"How come I can't come?" Ezra asked a little sad he couldn't see his friend.

Before Kanan could try to explain, Hera put a hand on Kanan's shoulder and took over explaining gently, "Well Ezra, it's like we told you yesterday, with you on the Ghost, we won't worry about imperials finding you. But if you want to tell Jho something we will tell him, okay?"

Ezra thought of it for a moment before nodding and smiling, "Okay."

Hera smiled at the boy's cute remark and ruffled his hair again, earning a smile from the kid, "How about some breakfast?"

"If it isn't too much trouble." Ezra uttered nervously.

"Not at all," Hera assured the boy smiling, "Besides it looks like you could use a good meal." Hera knew the others notices too, that the kid was smaller than what a boy his age should be, and when she carried him last night, she could easily feel his ribs. Luckily for Ezra though, Hera knew what to make for kids, "Do waffles sound okay?"

Ezra nodded eagerly at the question, and with that Hera began making breakfast.

"Come on kid, grab any seat at the table." Kanan indicated to Ezra. Ezra slide into the booth at the table while Kanan went to the fridge.

"So how's your wrist today?" Kanan asked grabbing a container.

"Still a little sore, but a little better." Ezra answered looking at his wrapped up ligament.

"Well if you don't use that hand as much, it should heal better in a few days." Kanan explained as he set the cut up fruit from the night before on the table.

"Help yourself," Kanan indicated to Ezra.

"Thank you," Ezra said to Kanan as he grabbed a slice of jogan.

"Don't thank me, thank Sabine and Chopper, they're the ones who cut it up," Kanan revealed to the kid, causing the boy to hesitate eating the fruit, "They thought it would help you to not be so scared of Chopper." Kanan pointed out before taking a bite of one himself to show Ezra, "See, totally harmless."

Seeing Kanan eat the fruit encouraged Ezra to eat some of the fruit too.

"Perfect, nothing goes better with fruit then waffles," Hera pointed out as she set a plate of waffles before turning back to the fridge,

"Thank you Hera," Ezra said smiling at the kind Twi'lek

"You're welcome sweetie," Hera then turned to the fridge to grab the kid a drink, "Now do you want some juice or-,"

As Hera turned around, she saw that Ezra had already scarfed down half his waffles while Kanan chuckled at the kids now syrup covered face.

Ezra felt the stare of the two grownups in the room before looking up, "Sorry," Ezra muttered, thinking he offended them with his 'table manners' or lack thereof.

Hera just chuckled though and grabbed a wash cloth, "Nothing to apologize for kid," Hera clarified as she cleaned up Ezra's face a bit, "Now do you want some juice?"

The now cleaned faced child nodded yes, continuing to eat his breakfast at a slower pace. While finishing breakfast, the three heard the sound of someone being zapped followed by a yelling.

"CHOPPER!" Zeb roared as he chased the droid into the kitchen, causing Ezra to panic and hide between Kanan and the wall next to the booth. Hera noticing the scared kid, grabbed Zeb by the ear and put her boot on Choppers dome of a head.

"What the heck are you two doing?" Hera sternly asked the two, giving both Lasat and droid the death stare.

"Ask the rust bucket," Zeb angrily indicated, getting his ear back from Hera, "I'm sleeping and this bucket of bolts shocks me."

Chopper then began beeping non-stop that even Hera was having a hard time understanding him. Before she could somewhat translate though Ezra entered the conversation.

"I didn't hear Zeb snore." Ezra indicated from behind Kanan, revealing the reason Chopper woke up Zeb.

The grownups looked at the kid, a little baffled that the kid understood the droid.

"Ezra, can you understand binary?" Kanan asked the boy hiding behind him.

"Kind of," Ezra admitted, "I know a little bit from the droids on the streets, but not a lot. Why?"

"Just that is pretty impressive for a seven year old." Hera admitted.

Chopper then began beeping nonstop, clearly happy the kid understood him. Though when he tried to come closer to the kid, he only clung onto Kanan.

"Slow down Chopper," Hera said gently to Chopper, "just give him time. Why don't you go see if Sabine is up, but don't shock her." Hera indicated the 'don't' part.

As Chopper rolled out of the room Ezra chimed in weakly, "Thank for the fruit." This earned a little happy spin from Chopper.

Once Chopper was gone, Zeb got himself a cup of caf.

"Well if it make you feel better, I needed you to wake up soon anyways to run a diagnostic on the Ghost." Hera pointed out to the groggy Lasat.

Zeb moaned at the idea though, "Hera be reasonable I just woke. I need at least ten minutes before I do anything."  
Hera agreed, "Fine, but it will be done by the time Kanan and I get back from town."  
"Can I help?" Ezra eagerly asked the Lasat.

Before Zeb could argue, Hera intervened smiling towards Zeb, "Of course you can. Zeb can always use a hand."

"Come on Hera, we should head out; Jho said to meet him at the old loading dock by 9 am." Kanan pointed out.

"You guys will be careful, right?" Ezra asked a little worried.

Kanan smiled at the kid, "Tell you what, why don't you hold onto this," Kanan said handing Ezra his comlink, "That way if you want, you can talk to me or Hera while were out."

Ezra looked at the comlink in his hand and smiled at the man.

Kanan then messed his hair up a bit, "Be sure to listen to Zeb and Sabine, alright."

"Okay, "Ezra replied with a little giggle.

With that Kanan and Hera went to the cargo hold to get there speeder when they heard to comlink going off. Kanan turned it on, "Hello."

"I'm just making sure it works." Ezra said on the other line, and from the entrance to the cargo bay, earning a laugh from both Kanan and Hera.

* * *

Kanan and Hera rode their speeder to the old Lothal loading dock. Once used by the Republic for transports, were now used by Lothal business men who did not want the Empire interfering with their trading local farmers. The place was now empty this morning.

Hera, who drove the speeder, parked it behind a rock formation. The two then waited around the post location, waiting for Jho.

"Where the heck is the guy?" Kanan annoyingly asked

"Relax," Hera evenly told Kanan, "He will be along."  
"I know, I know." Kanan said trying to calm down and failing. "I just want to find this guy. Who knows, maybe he knows what happened to the kid's parents."

"Maybe?" Hera sad with a little doubt in her voice, which Kanan picked up on.

"What? You don't think he'll know?" Kanan asked

"It's just…" Hera did not want to say what was bugging her, but Kanan figured it out.

"You don't think they're alive, do you?" Kanan asked, almost a little disappointed that Hera had thought what even he was thinking of, but just kept denying it for Ezra's sake.

"I don't think he thinks they're alive." Hera admitted, indicating the 'he' part.

Kanan thought that was crazy, "The kid hasn't-"

"Kanan," Hera interrupted his argument, "Ezra has not said anything about finding his parents, all he seems to be focused on is looking for Tseboo." Hera's tone then got more disheartened, "I just think with his parents being gone for almost a year, he might not have high hopes of finding them."

As much as Kanan hated to say it, he couldn't argue with Hera's point. If the kid had thought his mom and dad were alive, he would be looking for them, not some friend of his.

" _Is he really an orphan,"_ Kanan thought to himself. Just thinking it made Kanan depressed for the kid. But there was the alternative.

"Well at least the kid has this Tseboo guy, and the sooner they get reunited, the sooner Ezra will be safe." Kanan said, trying to brighten up the situation, though the thought of the kid leaving them saddened him. But he knew it would better for Ezra to be with a friend then random strangers.

Hera was about to say something, but just then they saw Old Jho's speeder coming their way. Once it came closer them, the Ithroain parked the speeder and stepped off.

"If it isn't my two favorite rebels." Jho said happily

"It's great to see you Jho." Hera greeted while hugging Jho.

"Long time no see." Kanan added as he shook Jho's hand.

"Thank for seeing us on such short notice." Hera gladly thanked.

"Well when the wife called me yelling about you guys needing to talk to me, I am more than willing to spend a little more time away from her. So what do you guys need, a job or…?"

"Wait, didn't she tell you why we needed to talk to you?" Hera asked, now very annoyed with Jho's wife.

"She never tells me the whole story. Why, what's up?" Jho asked.

"Well we actually were told that you could help us find someone," Kanan explained to Jho, "You know a kid named Ezra?

Jho's eyes widened at the boy's name, "Ezra Bridger? Short, like seven, dark hair and bright blue eyes. That Ezra?" Jho sounded almost hysterical at the name.

"That's him," Hera said, realizing that no one in the crew knew Ezra's last name.

Jho anxiously asked, "How do you know about him?"

Kanan and Hera explained about their recent mission and discovery of the boy. Jho again rambled his shock. "I can't believe it, he's alive. I thought for sure he was gone. I heard about the kid being taken into custody and I thought..." Jho couldn't finish the sentence.

"Well Ezra told us that you might know where to find his friend Tseboo." Hera revealed.

The mention of the Rodanian though caused anger to enter Jho's eyes, "If I ever see him, I will personally shoot him myself!" The Ithroain shouted.

"Woah, relax," Hera said calmly, yet again calming a situation before it escalates.

Jho took a breath, "Sorry guys, it's just the mention of that low life increases my blood pressure."

"Why? What did he do that is so horrible?" Kanan asked both confused and concerned.

Jho took a moment to compose himself before he explained, "it was never confirmed, but me and everyone else who knew Miriam and Ephraim, Ezra's parents, are sure that Tseboo was the one who turned them in."

This news utterly shocked. Kanan anger began to rise as did Hera, but Kanan needed to know, "But for what? What could two citizens with a child ever do to get arrested and taken away?"

"Do you guy know those broadcast, the _'The Voices of Hope'_?

"Of course," Hera gladly stated, "They talked about standing up against the Empire," then it started to click in Hera's head, "Wait, were Ezra's parents involved with those broadcast?"

"The Bridger's were the _'The Voices of Hope'_." Jho revealed to the now mind blown Kanan and Hera.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes I left you all with another cliff hanger. I hope all enjoyed this chapter. Do not worry though there will more family fluff. Also for some reason viewers are in need of the bluberry being hurt. DO NOT WORRY, he will relive some of his tortured moments, so stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6: Broadcast and Battle Scars

**A/N: I know it has been a while. it is not that I do not want to update, but that I have not been able to. My laptops keyboard won't work anymore, I actually had to plug in another keyboard to write this up. I do now know how it feels to be the author who hasn't updated, I now realize what I nag I am when I am waiting for an update.**

 **Anyways I thought I should mention something: the crew is a little bit younger than what they are in the series: Kanan is 21, Hera is 18, Zeb 35, and Sabine is 13. figured if Ezra was younger than so should the crew**

* * *

At first Zeb thought it was a bad idea to let a seven year old help with delicate equipment especially something like the Ghost; Zeb's main problem was he was worried that Ezra was going to hurt himself. It turned out though that Ezra had an amateur knowledge on working with mechanics. Ezra explained that he used to help his dad a bit with repairs on equipment. So Ezra could easily hand Zeb tools he needed, making repairs go by a lot quicker. While fixing the Ghost the two passed the time by asking each other questions.

"So how old are you?" Ezra asked handing Zeb a screwdriver

"I'm thirty-five, thank you. What's your favorite color?"

"I can't decide between orange and blue, so I like both. What's your favorite color?"

"Purple," Zeb responded, then came up with a more practical question, "Hey can you grab the wrench and screw that loose bolt in there." Zeb was indicating to a bolt that was between some pipes his over-sized hands couldn't reach.

"Okay," Ezra agreed gladly grabbing the wrench, then Ezra asked nervously "Zeb, can I ask you a personal question?"

Zeb had a feeling he knew what the boy was going to ask, "Yes kid, I do bathe regularly, I just smell weird."

This remark ensued Ezra to bend over laughing, "No not that, I was wondering what species you are."

"Lasat," Zeb said proudly, before he realized dismally "I'm guessing you haven't met many of my kind before."

"No," Ezra confirmed while he twisted the bolt. But then he noticed the sad tone that was in Zeb's response and turned to him, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No need to be sorry," Zeb assured the boy. "It's just… I guess thinking about it makes me homesick," Zeb admitted. Zeb was actually surprised by what he said. It was definitely true, but it was the first time he ever admitted it to anyone. Zeb figured that the kid has that effect on people.

"What do you miss about it?" Ezra asked, curious about the Lasat he found fascinating. If not for anything else, their mutual agreement that Chopper was crazy helped them bond.

Zeb was a little hesitant to answer but again he told the boy, "I guess I miss being part of the Lasan Honor Guard the most."

"What's the Honor Guard?" Ezra asked inquisitively

"Well the Honor Guard are a platoon of soldiers that go around Lasan and help citizens in need. They helped to maintain order and peace on Lasan." Zeb explained

"So the exact opposite of Stormtroopers," Ezra remarked, causing both Lasat and human to bellow out laughing.

"Yeah pretty much kid," Zeb clarified for Ezra after he caught his breath from laughing so hard, "Man I could tell you some stories."

"Please do," Ezra eagerly encouraged.

"Nah kid, you really don't want to hear any of my stories." Zeb replied.

"Yes I do," Ezra assured Zeb excitedly, "I'm a seven year old boy, seven year old boys love stories about soldiers."

Zeb had to admit it, he was genuinely please by Ezra's eagerness to listen to one of Zeb's 'old time stories'. When Zeb wanted to tell his stories, Kanan and Sabine found other things to do. Hera would listen, but Zeb could tell she just listened to be nice. This was the first time since he began his life as a rebel that someone wanted to listen to stories of his past

"Well, is the bolt screwed in?" Zeb asked, causing Ezra to nod yes, "Alright since the maintenance is done, I guess I can tell you one tale over lunch."

"Cool, which one?" Ezra asked as he and Zeb headed to the kitchen.

"How about telling you about the time me and my men went to find a sarlacc." Zeb began, eager to share a bit of his past with someone.

* * *

Kanan and Hera were at loss of words. The two had talked about the Voices of Hope with Jho on multiple occasions. They never though he would know them personally, than again they never thought of the Voices of Hope having a seven year old boy.

Hera was the first to come up with the question, "How?"

Jho took a seat on an old ship part where the other two were near before he explained.

"Miriam and Ephraim both lost a lot when the empire took over. They said they didn't want their son to live in a world where he couldn't even have the freedom to speak his mind. So about two years ago the two worked on these broadcast about uniting against the empire. They got people talking, they raised people's spirits most thought they lost."

"Why were we never told about them? We could have helped them." Hera said, a little dismayed they couldn't of helped Ezra's parents.

"It was supposed to be local knowledge only. No one talked about it publically out of fear that if off world people got wind of it, more imperials would come here." Jho explained.

"So how was Tseboo involved with all this?" Kanan asked.

Jho again appeared a little frustrated with the mention of the Rhodanian. "Tseboo was the 'inside man'. He worked for the imperial information office, any information he happened to overhear went back to the Bridger's. Any devices the Empire deemed unfit, Tseboo and Ephraim would fix it up and use it for the broadcast."

"And you're sure Tseboo was the one who ratted them out." Kanan ask, hoping there was another reason the Bridger's were taken away. "Maybe he was arrested and forced to squeal."

"Besides the fact no else in Capitol City knew about what the Bridger's did, right after they go missing, the only time he is ever seen now is coming in and out of the Imperial headquarters, hiding behind the Empire like a coward. It had to be him!" Jho exclaimed angrily

"And you have no idea where he could possibly be at now?" Kanan asked

Jho just sighed, "I wish I knew more."

"Jho, when you found Ezra, letting him stay with you wasn't going to be long term, was it?" Kanan asked, seeing what possible alternative was for Ezra.

Jho answered, "No. I wish I could take him in but my wife…, well you know. But I know some people from Alderran who could help him find a home. Kids are always getting adopted there. Before I could though, Ezra heard me talking about Tseboo's Imperial job on the transmission with an acquaintance who saw Tseboo "just the other day' and he ran off to find him."

Kanan just shook his head, annoyed at the situation that not only the crew, but Ezra were in.

Jho went on, looking ashamed "I wish I could have done more more but-"

Kanan put his hand on Jho's shoulder assuring, "Hey you did all you could, and Ezra wanted to make sure we told you he says 'hi'". Jho smiled at Kanan's words.

Hera though came up with something else they needed to know, "Jho we just need to know one more thing; do happen to know where the Bridger's lived?"

* * *

"Suddenly, our lanterns went out. We were in total pitch black when I felt the sarlacc slimy tongue wrap around my waist!" Zeb exclaimed to the young human boy as the two were enjoying some BLT's. Ezra was intrigued by the tale that Zeb was telling.

"The beast then tried to swallow me whole! But once inside the sarlacc's throat I took out my bo-rifle and electrocuted him from the inside!" Zeb exaggerated by making all these movements to indicate how the situation happened.  
"What happened then?" Ezra asked eagerly

Zeb keenly finished his story, "The sarlacc began thrashing, but I knew I had to keep up the attack, it must have been a good ten minutes before the monster succumbed to his injuries and with one last loud burp from his remains, I was expelled from the beast, finally the sarlacc that was terrorizing a multiple of Lassan's towns was dead."

By the end of the story Ezra was staring at the Lasat in amazement, "Woah, you're like a real hero."

Zeb laughed, pleased by the compliment, "Thank kid." Zeb expressed his gratitude by patting the kids back. But once Zeb's hand made contact with the boys back, the boy shrieked in pain and quickly retreated to under the table.

"Kid, are you ok?" Zeb asked worried, he only patted the kid lightly. He had barely touched him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Ezra went on hysterically before Zeb noticed some blood was forming on Ezra back, that's when it hit him about what Sabine had mentioned last night.

"Ezra, kid it's okay? Just relax, no one is attack you. You're safe." Zeb's words seemed to work a bit as the kid began to calm down and quieted a bit, noticing the lack of a continuous beating on him. Zeb asked the kid, "Did someone at the base do that to you?" Zeb asked calmly

Ezra could only nod as he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes.

Zeb knew he had to keep a level head, and looking at Ezra's pained expression on his face, the task was one of the hardest things he ever would have to do.

"Come on, let's get that back cleaned up." Zeb calmly told the kid.

Ezra sniffling came out and held Zeb's hand as they went back to the medbay

"I'm sorry that I freaked out." Ezra said as he sat back on the med table, who had calmed down.

"Don't worry about it kid," Zeb assured the boy as he got the medical supplies, "if anything I should be apologizing, now can you take off your shirt so I can bandage up that scrape?"

Ezra did as he was told, and squirmed out of Kanan's old shirt over his head. That was when Zeb saw them all. Ezra had multiple scars on his back and across his arms, Zeb could even see a few lacing his abdomen. At least five, that looked like whip marks, were recent and were the ones that were bleeding. Most though seemed to have healed, though not well as they seemed to of been infected at some point. Those scars appeared to be a few months old at least. Some were small and jagged, while others were quite large and straight. Zeb could tell those were the ones that were engraved into the boy intentionally.

Zeb couldn't hold his tongue, "What did they do to you?" Zeb tried to retract his question, fearing talking about it will cause the boy distress "Never mind kid. I just-"

"It's okay," Ezra assured Zeb before he told him, "I actually got it a few nights ago when I tried to escape again."

"Again?" Zeb asked curiously as he began to clean up with blood from the boys back to bandage it up.

"I've tried to leave a few times, but the last time I really almost got out. The night before you guys rescued me, I pretended I was sick and when the two guards came in to check on me, I jumped over them and locked them in the cell."

Zeb laughed again, "A seven year old tricked a pair of troopers, why am I not surprised?" This caused Ezra to chuckle before he frowned and continued his story.

"I knew the base pretty well and I avoided the troopers. I actually made it outside through the vent. But The Inquisitor found me. That's when I got that." Ezra said pointing to the back that Zeb had just finished bandaging.

"Punishment?" Zeb asked.

"Training," Ezra corrected, "Training all night, of dodging troopers targeting me on the Inquisitors orders, one of them had shock whip." Ezra shuttered at the mention of the weapon, recalling the pain that inflicted on him only a few days ago.

Zeb faced Ezra and gently place his hand on the boy's shoulder, before telling him convincingly "You're a lot tougher than I thought."

"If I was tough, I wouldn't even have gotten the scars in the first place." Ezra told Zeb, thinking the Lasat was just easing the situation. Ezra didn't feel like he was tough like Zeb

Zeb though shrugged off a bit of his shirt to show the kid teeth marks on his shoulders, or where a piece of his shoulder should be, a good chunk of his shoulder was peeled off his body, leaving teeth marks all across it.

"Something I forgot to tell you about in the story I told you earlier. When the beast was swallowing me, his teeth got a piece of me as he swallowed me. Yet I still managed to take him down. And trust me I have way more scars than you do." Zeb told Ezra who looked shocked at the idea of someone like Zeb getting hurt. Zeb continued, "Scars aren't a sign that you got hurt, they tell everyone else that you are a tough survivor."

Zeb's encouraging words prompted Ezra to smile, "Thank Zeb."

At that moments Sabine came into the medbay holding some clothes in her hand, "What's going on in here?" Sabine asked.

Ezra put the stained shirt back on before he answered, "Nothing Zeb and I can't deal with." causing both boy and Lasat to smile at each other.

Sabine smiled and rolled her eyes, "Well it doesn't seem like you guys are causing trouble."

"The day is still early," Zeb said as he ruffled Ezra's hair causing both boys to laugh. "What have you been doing all morning?" Zeb asked Sabine.

"Oh just making some changes to Ezra's outfit," Sabine said, handing Ezra what was in her hand. It was his cadet uniform, except now it was orange.

Ezra could hardly tell it was the same uniform

"I was thinking your outfit could use some color, I hope you like the color?" Sabine asked.

"Are you kidding? Orange it my favorite color." Ezra said as he hugged Sabine for the gift, "How did you know?"

Sabine just slyly smiled, "Oh women's intuition. Why don't you go to the bath room and change?"

"Okay," Ezra agreed, hurrying to the bathroom, leaving the Mandalorian and Lasat in the medbay."

"That was the only dye you had, wasn't it?" Zeb good-humoredly asked Sabine.

"Yup," The thirteen year old answered.

"Well since you're done with your project of the day, you can enjoy the kids company for a bit, I need a nap." Zeb admitted

Sabine teased Zeb a bit on the matter, "What? The big Lasat can't handle one kid for a day?"

"No the kid is great, but out favorite rust bucket woke me way to early." Zeb pointed out as he headed off to bed, only to trip over the droid in the hallway. The droid then beeped at the situation he caused.

"Dammit Chopper!" Zeb shouted as he began kicking the droid as he continued to head back to his room.

Sabine just smiled at herself, already having an idea of what she and Ezra could do until Kanan and Hera came back.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope all enjoyed the fluff and emotional moments behind it. Please remember; reread, review, recycle! seriously though i would love to read some peoples opinion on this. Also qucik rant :LEGACY WAS WAY TOO EMOTIONAL FOR ME AND I LOVED IT!**


	7. Chapter 7: Bonds and Art Work

Once Old Man Jho gave Kanan and Hera a few more details on the situation and told them the Bridger's address, Six Morgan Lane, the two bid The Ithorian farewell and headed to Capitol City. Once inside the City they noticed the large amount of troopers in the area. They troopers were on every block in the city following one of multiple officers. What caught Kanan and Hera eye and concern though was a wanted picture of Ezra, angrily struggling in someone's arms with the message written;

 _Wanted: Ezra Bridger_

 _Age: 7_

 _This criminal is wanted for multiple charges such as petty theft, destruction of imperial property and for being associated with rebel activity. He has recently escaped from imperial custody and is a danger to those he comes into contact with. Reward of 50,000 credits to those who bring him in alive._

"I'm guessing word of our recent activity spread here." Hera said sarcastically to Kanan quietly as he ripped off the poster from the wall for a closer look up.

Suddenly they noticed some Troopers and two officers turning over an Ugnaughts merchant wagon.

"Where is the boy, we know he is here!" yelled the officer at the terrified ugnaughts.

"No! He no here. Swear I do, swear" The Ugnaughts told the menacing troopers, cowering in fear before the troopers kicked him to the side.

Kanan was about to grab his blaster before Hera took hold of his to stop him, "We can't draw a scene here, and there are too many troopers." Hera whispered to Kanan who reluctantly put his blaster back into the holster.

The officer began to yell at the crowd of citizens in a formal manner, "Anyone who sees the boy named Ezra Bridger is to turn him over to the Empire! Anyone seen harboring him will face the Imperial Forces." The troopers and officer began to disperse across the city. During this time Kanan and Hera made their way down the alley as the "short cut" to Ezra's house.

"Good thing we know where we are going," Hera clarified, "any citizen here would be too scared to tell us where the house is."

"They probably wouldn't help without the threat." Kanan muttered with a bitterness behind his words.

"Why do you say that?" Hera asked cautiously. Hera had been told about Kanan's struggle on his own, he rarely though dwelled on it.

"The only time people pay attention to street rats is when they steal from them or when there is a bounty on their head." Kanan grimly pointed out.

Once Kanan finished his sentence though Hera smacked him upside behind his head before continuing on their way.

Kanan touched his now stinging head trying to catch up with Hera, "What in Musafar's name was that for?" Kanan shouted

Hera turned around upset and pointing her finger in his face, "For calling you and Ezra 'street rats'! It is demeaning and you two are both better than that?

"I know, but…, it's just something Ezra said last night that got me upset." Kanan told Hera.

"You mean when you two shared a late night hot chocolate?" Hera said slyly with her cunning smile on her face.

Kanan looked at her a little puzzled about how she knew before she chuckled and told him, "You need to start cleaning up your mugs. But it was very sweet of you to comfort Ezra last night like that. So what did he tell you?"

Kanan then explained to Hera what Ezra had mentioned about being "ignored" on the streets and explaining what he had to go through on his own. Hera then to look at Kanan with her motherly concerned face.

"That poor child has been through way too much."

Kanan could just agree, "Yeah".

Hera though soon decided to get things back to the matter at hand, "So, once were at the house, we need keep our eyes opened for anything that Ezra will need if he's going to be staying with us. If we're lucky there should be something on how far along he is in schooling so-"

"Woah, woah, woah Hera. You making it sound like the kid is going to be living with us."

Hera stopped in her tracks and gave Kanan her serious "I won't be questioned" look.

Kanan looked at her and began shaking his head, "Hera we can't-"

"Yes we can, and we will," Hera said assertively, "Why else do you think were heading to his house?"

"I thought we were looking for hints of someone else the Bridger's knew, who may be able to take care of him?" Kanan explained

Hera though began elaborating, continuing on their way to Morgan Lane. "Kanan, you said it yourself, everyone who saw him ignored him. Ezra told us if anything ever happened to him, Tseboo would look after him. But the problem know with that is even if Tseboo wasn't the mole, would you feel comfortable handing Ezra over to someone who works for the imperials?"

"I don't feel comfortable handing him over to anyone?" Kanan spitted out. While Kanan knew it was true, he didn't want Hera to know. Now she was giving him a satisfied smiled.

"I knew you cared about him. You're worried about him, you're fond of him"

"It's more than that," Kanan began, earning confused look from Hera before he continued, "Ezra and I have Force bonded."

"I don't know what that mean?" Hera revealed

Kanan took a deep breath before calmly explaining, "When two force sensitives meet, and have a similar force signature, the two develop with bond with one another. Being able to sense each other's presence and emotions easier than with other beings and even other force sensitives. It was what could be used for a Jedi master to find the padwan they should train." Kanan had a hard time saying the last part; as it was brought Depa to him.

Hera's face lite up with excitement, "Kanan, that is amazing," Hera expressed, but then she noticed a complexed look on Kanan's face which resulted her into asking, "isn't it?"

Kanan vented out his concern of the boy to Hera, "I got to be honest Hera, and it is a lot to take in. Ezra is the first force-sensitive I've met since the Jedi Purge that wants nothing to do with the Empire, all great parts of having bonded with him. The problem though is the Empire is aware of him."

"But that isn't what is really scaring you, is it," Hera questioned before stating what had been bugging Kanan since his confrontations with the Inquisitor, "You want to train him, don't you?"

"No, that is insane." Kanan lied, trying to brush off the idea from Hera's mind.

"Then tell me, why is your holocron in the med bay where Ezra slept last night?" Hera insightfully asked Kanan with a sly smile on your face.

Kanan really did not want to talk about it, he knew with Hera he would have to, but now he just wanted a distraction. Luckily he found one,

Right down the alley they turned into was the address they have been looking for.

"Look, we're here." Kanan said as he hurried down the alley.

From behind him Hera just stared at him, annoyed by the sudden change in the topic. But did decide to bring it up later.

The outside of what was once Ezra's home was littered with 'property of the Empire' signs, along with rotting food remains and rusting mechanical garbage littering around the two story home. Every window was broken, but alas, all were too small for Hera and Kanan to squeeze into.

Kanan tried opening the door to no avail.

"Damn," Kanan cursed frustrated, "Do you happen to see another way in?" he asked Hera.

"None," Hera answered, beginning to look around in the clutter, "Maybe they have a hidden key around here."

When looking around in the rubbish turned up nothing, Hera began to smile and turned on her comlink,

"Who are you trying to reach?" Kanan ask.

"Who do you think? Ezra probably knows where a key would be."

Before Kanan could say anything else, the other line of the comlink came to life with a familiar young voice.

 _"Hello?"_ asked Ezra

"Hi Ezra, it's me and Kanan." Hera told the boy

 _"Hi guys! Are you and Kanan alright?"_ Ezra asked, sounding like he was moving around a bit.

Hera assured Ezra, "We're fine sweetie, and how are you doing with Zeb and Sabine?"

Ezra began his gleeful rambling, _"It's great. Zeb told me about how he got eaten by a sarlacc, and made me a BLT, and Sabine turned my clothes, orange, I'm putting it one right now."_

Both Kanan and Hera couldn't help but smile at how delighted Ezra was right now.

"I can't wait to see that," Hera told Ezra, "But before we can get back to the ship, we need to ask you something."

 _"Am I in trouble,"_ Ezra asked a little worried.

"No, no, no, you are not in trouble," Hera assured the kid, "Kanan and I are actually in front of your house right now and were wondering if you parents had a hidden key somewhere?"

The other end of the comlink was silent for a bit before Ezra came back on, _I don't think you guys should go in."_ Ezra bluntly told them.

Hera looked at a confused Kanan, worried that they just took two steps back with Ezra trusting them.

"Why do you think that?" Hera asked in her concerned maternal voice.

 _"My mom and dad said not to let anyone in without asking them. They have stuff in our house that they won't even let me touch. I'm not sure if they would let me let you guy's in."_ Ezra explained nervously to the two.

Hera was lost, she didn't want Ezra to go against his parents ruled, even if they weren't around, they had obvious reasons to not let people in the house without knowing them.

Kanan though, knowing how to explain it to Ezra, took the comlink from Hera.

"Ezra, I promise that if you tell us not to touch anything in the house, we won't. We just want to get in so we can grab a few things of yours you might need. We also want to see if we can find anything your parents might have wanted to keep away from the Empire. We promise we will be quick." Kanan explained to a concerned Ezra.

The other end of the comlink before Ezra asked, _if you guys are going to go in, can you bring Dev back?"_

"Dev?" Kanan asked a little worried any bet still inside might be dead.

" _Dev is my lothcat. My mom made him for me,_ "Ezra explained to Kanan, _"I left him in my room."_

"Sure kid," Kanan assured Ezra, "We will bring Dev back."

 _"Okay. The six on the house, the top screw is a button. It will open and give you the spare key card."_ Ezra explained.

With that Hera pressed the six button on the house, and out popped the key card.

"Thank you Ezra," Kanan thanked Ezra, "We will be back soon."

 _"Please do,"_ Ezra told Kanan and Hera.

"Why? I thought you were enjoying your time with Sabine and Zeb on the ship?" Kanan asked jokingly.

 _"I am, but I miss you guys."_ Ezra told the grownups on the comlink.

Hera then took over the comlink again, "Don't worry we will be back in a little bit."

 _"Alright, see you guys then,"_ Ezra said, biding the two good bye for themoment _._

"Bye," Hera told Ezra, before turning off the comlink.

Hera then turned to Kanan with a satisfied smile, which Kanan quickly questioned, "What?"

"Just nice to see he is just as warmhearted of you as you are of him. Must be this 'Jedi-bond'," Hera said gleefully as she unlocked the door.

"Let's just find what we need," Kanan told Hera as the two entered the abandoned Bridger home, trying to hide the fact he was anxious to get Ezra his lothcat toy. Also he didn't want the boy to miss them for too much longer. But first though, they needed to have a look around of the abandoned home first.

* * *

Sabine was in her room cleaning up her tie-dye mess when she heard the commotion of Chopper and Ezra heading her way. Her first instinct was to get the two away from each other, but then noticed that the two were actually racing each other, with Chopper winning the race to Sabine's room.

"No fair," Ezra complained to the droid a little winded. "You actually know where her room is."

Sabine was pleased by Ezra interaction with the droid. "It seems you two are getting."

"Well I wanted to show you my new colors," Ezra said pointing out he was now in his orange uniform, "But I didn't know where you were at. So I asked Chopper and he said he would race me."

Sabine just smiled at Ezra. Seeing him in the now orange outfit, made him look like a normal kid. One would almost find it hard to believe he was not only a homeless kid, but an imperial prisoner. Now the though with a happy smile gracing his face, he looked like a happy typical kid. Even if Sabine knew he wasn't 'typical'.

"Does the outfit feel okay?" Sabine asked, though she soon noticed that Ezra had gone into her room and began looking around at her art pieces with his eyes bugged out with astonishment.

"Ezra?" Sabine asked, trying to get the kids attention.

"Hmm," Ezra acknowledged, "Oh yeah, thank you so much for dyeing it for me." Ezra said before turning around to the colorful murals around Sabine's room.

"I'm guessing you like my piece of works?" Sabine asked, amused by the boys wonder in her work.

Ezra then looked at Sabine in total shock, "You painted all these?" Ezra asked.

"Do you like it?" Sabine gladly asked, though she was pleased that she already knew the answer.

"It is so colorful. It is like I stepped into a rainbow. You're really, really good at drawing!" Ezra told Sabine.

Sabine had to admit, she was pleased by Ezra's compliments. She knew she was a pretty good artist. Kanan, Hera, and Zeb always tell her so, but it was nice to hear it from a child sense of wonderment and honesty. Such positive reviews of her work instilled her confidence as an artist.

"Hey I know that symbol, it's the sign of rebellion, "Ezra said, pointing to the pink fire bird with another symbol Sabine noticed on the fulcrum packages she picked up with Hera once.

"Why does it have Fulcrums logo on it?" Ezra asked curiously before suddenly realizing with sudden enthusiasm, "You know Fulcrum! You know him!"

Sabine stared Ezra shocked, she asked him, "How do you know that?"

Ezra then continued to point at Fulcrums symbol, "Fulcrums symbols were always on the mystery packages my mom and dad got from him."

"Mystery package?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah for their radio broadcast they would do for him." Ezra voiced to Sabine casually.

"Have you ever met Fulcrum?" Sabine probed, hoping to finally learn the identity of Hera's "informant'. Though Sabine's hope soon went down.

"No, he just sent packages and occasionally talked to dad on the holoprojector." Ezra revealed to Sabine.

While Sabine was a little disappointed about still not knowing who Fulcrum was, she wanted to ask one more question, "What kind of broadcast did your parents do for Fulcrum?"

"I don't really know, they would send me to bed before I could listen to them. They said they were "speaking for the hope and future of Lothal' though." Ezra said, a little off from his eager attitude earlier.

At that moment Sabine had figured out just who Ezra's parents were. But she could tell that Ezra was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable talking about his parents. So she decided to take his mind off the matter, and smiled at Ezra with a fun idea for the two of them to do.

"Do you want me to teach you how to draw some of these symbols?"

"Really?" Ezra asked eagerly.

"Sure. I'll get the paint, and you can grab some paper I keep under my bed."

With that, Ezra and Sabine began to gather the material needed to express their "Art for the Rebellion".


	8. Chapter 8: Choices: Good and Bad

Once Kanan and Hera entered the abandoned Bridger home they were greeted by the cold that haunted the dark home and crawled up their spines, and the mess the imperials left behind. What was once a home for a small family was now haunted by one night of imperial raiding. Everything that could be was overturned was. Where broken items had not littered the home was covered by dust that had highly accumulated over a years' time.

"Maybe we should name this place 'The Ghost'," Hera remarked to Kanan as she began to look around the now eerie living room that only showed some signs of a loving home.

It was then that Hera saw a holodisk slightly sticking out of the holoprojector. Once she turned it on and inserted the disk, it took everything to hold back her emotions; it was a picture of a young Ezra innocently smiling as a tall man with the boy's hair and a women with his eyes were hugging him.

"They look like a happy family," Hera responded gloomily before putting the disk in her pocket before turning to find Kanan no longer in the room. Hera then turned to the kitchen for some clue of the Bridger's.

In the upstairs of the home Kanan went upstairs to find the families bedrooms, like the rest of the house, a complete and utter mess thanks to the Empire. Kanan though found the room he was looking for. Even everything in Ezra's room was either overturned or taken out of their respective location.

Kanan's instinct took hold and he flipped the mattress back onto the discarded bed, to find the handmade stuffed lothcat on the floor. The orange toy named Dev had a small sewn smile on his face and had a tiny heart shaped stitched pouch where a heart normally go. Kanan brushed the dust off of Dev, smiling at how happy Ezra will be when he got his toy back; at that very least Kanan could do that for the boy.

"Kanan?" Hera called from down stairs.

"I'm up here." Kanan called back, still looking at the toy that seemed to be the last part of Ezra's innocent childhood.

Soon Hera came up stairs, with an empty backpack she found amongst the households remains, and a card in her hand.

"I'm guessing that must be Dev?" Hera asked, her voice that cracked a bit from holding back a tear.

"Hera, are you okay?" Kanan asked a little worried, only for her to hand the man the card she had found. The card had a picture of a candle on it with the inside showing the heartfelt message that tugged on Hera's heart string's

 _Ezra,_

 _Empire day may cause pain for others, but on this day our greatest joy of our lives came to us. You are our reason to keep hope alive for a better future for you and for the Galaxy, Happy Birthday Ezzy, Love Mom and Dad._

"Ah, shit," was all Kanan could mutter, recalling what Ezra had said about when his parents were taken. "Hasn't this kid been through enough!?" With that Kanan punch the wall, leaving an indent in the structure.

Hera though whipped her tears for Ezra away to maintain her cool head and began going through his closet.

"I was right, these should definitely fit him," Hera said smiling at the array of orange the boy had. "Hey look at this vest. This bird on the back kind of looks like Sabine's star bird." Hera pointed out as she held up the brown vest she found.

Hera though noticed Kanan was looking at her like 'she' was the unrealistic one.

"Kanan do not even give me that look." Hera protested.

"Hera, you don't understand-"Kanan began before Hera went on with her argument.

"No, you don't understand!" Hera began to argue loudly, "Look at this place. In a matter of one day, the one day Ezra should be celebrating his parents were taken from his home!"

"Hera just-"and again Kanan went unheard by Hera's howling, resulting in him going down stairs followed by the frustrated Twliek.

"He's been on the streets for almost a year looking for a Rhodanian who may have been the reason all these horrible things happened to him in the first place. And to top it off he was captured and went through who knows what horrific matters with the imperials and the Imperials. Kanan he needs us! Ezra needs to know he has somewhere safe to be."

"Hera we just can't!" Kanan was finally able to voice.

"Why? Kanan don't even pretend you don't care about the boy; you admitted you guys bonded so why in forces name can you not stomach the idea of him staying with us?  
"BECAUSE I CAN'T TRAIN HIM HERA, OKAY!" Kanan finally bellowed out what he has been fearing with the kid since the Inquisitor brought it up.

As Hera's angered face began to soften, Kanan took a seat on the living room table in despair before admitting to Hera his concern

"Hera, I'm not good enough, I only made it to padwan. I'm no knight. Ezra deserves to be trained by someone who is more qualified to train him."

Hera took a seat next to her love and place her comforting hand on his shoulder before she told him, "Kanan, knight or not you still are a Jedi. A Jedi who survived on his own and faced a lot of obstacles to do so, just like Ezra has. You know the Jedi way and you know what must be done in order to train Ezra to use the force and control it. You can use your experience to train him."

Kanan though still showed some skepticism, "But what if I do train him and I fail?" Kanan asked Hera.

Hera thought of her response before she told him the words he once told her, "You once told me the force works in mysterious ways. It seems to me the force lead you, lead us, to Ezra for a reason. You've always trusted the force, why question it now?" Hera asked rhetorically.

Kanan smiled at Hera's words and confidence, "Thank Hera. But still, what if Ezra doesn't want to be trained?" Kanan questioned.

"Is that why you gave him the holocron, to see if he could learn from what you said to open it?" Hera correctly guessed.

"Yeah, I-," Kanan was looking down in his lap when he noticed a gap between the table and the floor, "Hera get up." Kanan told her.

Hera pouted, "Kanan we were making prog-,"

Kanan though picked her up by the shoulders and put her to the side so he could push the table to the side, revealing a hole in the floor,

"Woah," Hera mumbled at the new discovery.

With that the human and twliek climbed down the ladder to the hidden room of the house. Once down there they found the location of all the "Voices of Hope" broadcast. Everything needed for a broadcast was found here, they even found a frequency scrambler.

"This stuff looks pretty high tech," Hera pointed out as she rummaged through the datacard for clues, "looks like one of the datacards is missing, "Hera pointed out as a gap was found between the cards."

"This has to be what the imperials were looking for." Kanan pointed out as he looked at some of the equipment.

"What do you mean?" Hera asked a little perplexed as she looked through a cargo box.

"You saw how everything up in the main part of the house was in shambles, a simple arrest wouldn't warrant for that much destruction. They had to be looking for something, something like a broadcasting room or data with imperial information." Kanan explained.

"Or evidence they were working for someone bigger." Hera pointed out as she saw the side of the cargo hold.

What?" Kanan asked.

Hera then pointed to the side of the cargo box with a familiar logo on it.

"Fulcrum." Kanan muttered.

"They were working for Fulcrum. Do you think the imperials knew?" Kanan asked.

"I don't know, but I'll contact Fulcrum once back on the Ghost and ask for information on what they knew about Fulcrums work." Hera said.

Kanan though wasn't listening, he could sense a presence watching them. Kanan began to quickly climb the ladder, ignoring Hera calling out his name to hear the sound of footsteps running towards the door.

Kanan saw the figure of the silhouette and used the force to take hold of him before throw him with the force back into the house.

Once Hera had hurried up the stairs back to ask Kanan what in forces name had just happened, the saw the now bruised up Rhodanian get up from his little attack,

"Please, Tseboo means no harm." was all the Rhodanian could mutter to the two.

Kanan and Hera were both speechless at the appearance of the man they had been trying to find all day. It appeared that Tseboo was no longer missing anymore.

* * *

Once Sabine showed Ezra how to draw a star bird and other symbols, the two began drawing multiple images. While Ezra couldn't draw with his right hand due to his wrist, he turned out to be a pretty gifted left handed artist.

Sabine had left Ezra for a few minutes to see how Zeb was doing. Zeb had just woken up from his nap when Sabine came in. Once told what Sabine and Ezra were doing, he decided to see some of the kid's artwork.

Once back in Sabine's room, Zeb noticed a bile of artwork on the floor, with one catching his eye. It was drawing of what was clearly Ezra holding hands with a man and women in the plains of Lothal with a tower in the background.

"Are these your parents?" Zeb asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yup," Ezra said happily as he pointed to the picture that Zeb was holding, "That's my mom, and my dad, and that's me in the middle."

Sabine also noticing the image asked another question, "What's with that tower in the background?"

"Oh that's my mom and dad's old hideout." Ezra stated simply before he explained, "They used to do broadcast there when I was really small, but they moved it to our house so imperials wouldn't see where they were going."

"Well you drew them lovely Ezra," Sabine complimented to the little boy. Then she noticed another picture with Ezra, but instead of his parents, Ezra was piggy-back on a green Rhodanian's shoulders.

"I'm guessing that this guy is Tseboo?" Sabine asked.

Ezra looked up from what he was working on and smiled, "Yup, he is my 'honorary uncle' my mom says. When he comes over he always let me ride on his shoulders." Ezra told the Lasat and Mandalorian happily at the memory.

Just then at thought came to the boy, "Do you guys think Tseboo will let you guys visit us once we find him?"

Zeb took hold of answering this question, "He probably will, and if we can't come there, you're always welcomed here," Zeb told Ezra, which was rewarded with a happy smile at the response

Sabine then looked down and noticed what Ezra was working on at the moment.

"Is that all of us?" Sabine asked, only for Ezra to try cover it up.

"Don't look, it's not ready." Ezra told Sabine, only to be picked up by Zeb from under the boy's armpit to see the drawing Ezra was trying to hide. It was a picture of all the crew, pretty well drawn, but what Sabine noticed first what was in the drawing of Kanan's hand.

"What's that blue sword doing in Kanan's hand?" Sabine asked trying to play dumb in fear she may say too much to the kid.

"That's his lightsaber he was using when he was fighting the Inquisitor. That's what Jedi fight with right, lightsabers? Kanan is a Jedi, right?" Ezra asked.

Sabine and Zeb look at each other a little confused before Zeb put Ezra down and looked at him in a serious tone, 'Promise you won't tell anyone what we tell you?"

Ezra smiled and indicated with a zip and lock signal that he wouldn't say anything.

Zeb and Sabine just chuckled at the remark before Sabine said it, "Yeah, Kanan is a Jedi."

Ezra gasped in excitement, "I knew it! But I thought the Empire killed them all?"

"Kanan is too stubborn to kill." Zeb remarked.

"That's good, either wise you guys might not have saved me." Ezra said casually as continued with his drawing of the crew.

Sabine wanted to get off the rescue topic and went back to the drawing of the crew, and noticed another thing Ezra drew in, "You drew all of us great kid, but why are Kanan and Hera holding hands?"

Ezra just smiled and giggled at the question like the answer was obvious, "Because that is what married people do, they hold hands."

Sabine and Zeb just starred at each other before they burst out laughing at what they kid said.

Ezra looked at them a little confused, "What? What?!"

Sabine was the first to regain her composure, "Kanan and Hera aren't married." Sabine exposed to the boy.

Ezra then looked like he was thinking about the matter, then looked back at his picture before asking, "You sure about that?"

Sabine answered with another little giggle, "Yeah kid I'm sure. But between us, they might as well be."

This last remark caused everyone in the room to begin laughing, and for Chopper to come in to see what was going on.

At first Zeb and Sabine thought Ezra might take a step back in trusting them with the droid in the room, but then Ezra surprised them and asked, "Chopper, want to draw with us?"

And with that the members on the Ghost and Ezra began drawing a little bit, waiting for 'the married couple' to come back home.

* * *

"Who else knows we're here?" Kanan asked Tseboo as the Rhodanian took a seat on the Bridger's old couch.

"No one," Tseboo responded, "The Imperials are so focused on 'other matters', they did not even notice that Tseboo snuck away from imperial office. Tseboo had to make sure that they could not find what Bridger's were arrested for hiding."

"Hiding what?" Hera asked curiously.

"Tseboo should not tell strangers of what happened here in Bridger's home." Tseboo replied.

Hera was not taking of that though, "Yeah these strangers," Hera pointed to Kanan and herself, "saved Ezra Bridger from the Imperial base he was being held at. So I'm pretty sure you can trust us with what happened here.

Tseboo was silent before he asked, "Prove it. What is the name of Ezra's favorite toy?"

Kanan though was getting testy with the man. But took the toy out from the holster he was holding him in when he responded, "Dev. Now start talking." Kanan was showing no sign of sympathy towards the obviously sacred Tseboo.

Tseboo though explained to the two, "Ephraim, found something… big when he was sneaking in the Imperial office after hours."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'big'?" Hera asked.

Tseboo got up and began pacing around before he continued his explanation, "Ephraim found the Empires future plans for Lothal; construction plans, and land for mining plans, everything the Empire wants to keep secret from Lothal citizens are in a datacard Bridger's uploaded.

"Ephraim wanted to broadcast the intel to the citizens. I tried to reason with Bridger's that once they broadcast this information, The Empire would stop at nothing to find out the 'Voices of Hope' identity. I told them I could not fight a battle I knew could not be one."

"So you turned them in!" Kanan yelled, "You were supposed to-,"

"No, no, Tseboo could never do that." Tseboo pleaded with Kanan.

"Then how did the Empire find out about the Bridger's?" Hera asked, now becoming just as annoyed as Kanan was.

"Because they started tracking us!" Tseboo cried out. He took a few deep breaths before he continued. "The new identifications cards they gave to employees a year ago, they have trackers on them. When the Imperials noticed the file on the plans missing they went to all the homes, even mine. Before I could even tell Bridger's of what was happening, they were all arrested. Nothing Tseboo could have done would change that."

"They weren't all arrested," Hera argued, "Ezra has been searching for you for a long time, hoping you would look-,"

"Tseboo knows of young Bridger's attempt to find me. But Tseboo cannot. When Tseboo walked away from the 'Voices of Hope', he walked away from any association with the Bridger's"

The room was silent before Hera put two and two together, "You haven't been missing, you have been hiding from Ezra, avoiding him."

Tseboo cowardly tried to defend himself, "If Ezra seen with Tseboo, Tseboo would get in trouble with Imperials for harboring child of Rebels, nothing else Tseboo could do."

"Nothing else," Hera argued as she pushed Tseboo, "You could have kept him hidden," Hera began to continue to push him until he hit the wall, each argument getting louder, "You could have found someone else. Anything would have been better, then leaving him on the streets like some ANIMAL!"

"Tseboo knows what he did was unfair to Bridger's son. But in Universe run by Empire, one must look after oneself, and Ezra needs know that in this corrupt world life is not fair!"

Hera was about to lose it, but just then Kanan took hold of Tseboo through the force and held him in a chock hold in the air. As Tseboo struggled and Hera looked on with worry on her face, Kanan approached the Rhodanian who was gasping for air.

"Because of you, Ezra went through unspeakable cruelties, one no one deserves to go through, especially one as young as he. You are nothing but a spineless coward. The only reason you're leaving here today alive is because the other option is not my way." Kanan stated coldly to the bug-eyed Tseboo.

With that Kanan released the Rhodanian from his force hold, causing Tseboo to scurry away into the dark alley as fast as he could.

Hera put her hand on his shoulder, "Hey, you okay. That was, pretty intense."

Kanan just brushed off the situation that just happened and let out a little chuckle, "Well, you know I don't like anyone messing with a member of our crew."

Hera warmly smiled at Kanan before hugging him.

"We still got to run it by Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper; and I'm still not sure about training Ezra, but like you said, the kids our responsibility now."

The two continued their embrace before heading back to the ship. Both now fully knew what horrific ordeal Ezra had been through in just a years' time, so much injustice for one as young as he. But they also knew that Ezra still needed someone to look out for him and comfort him, and it looked like that obligation and pleasure rested in the hands of the crew.

* * *

 **A/N: So far this is my longest chapter. I hope all enjoyed this chapter. I do plan on wring some more SWR fic's, some more generic with the canon of the series, a few AU. But I do want to finish this story up before I start any of those. So anyways please review and let me know what you think of this tale. I'm super please my first fic is going of so well with everyone. if it's a critic please let me know. again thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9: A Family's Choice

Once the crew had used up all the paint they had, they had to begin cleaning up Sabine's room of the spilled mess everywhere. It was more along the lines of they needed to clean themselves up then the room since Chopper thought it would be funny to spin with the remain paint around the room, splattering the whole crew with various paint colors.

While this caused Ezra to burst a gut laughing, Zeb began beating the droid as it attempted to wheel away. Eventually though after some more beatings to the droids chrome, they did wash up what had been paint splattered.

While Sabine and Ezra were washing their faces Ezra asked, "Can I ask you guys a question?" he asked

"Sure you can kid," Zeb said as he came into the room from cleaning himself up.

"What are you guys?" he asked curiously, "Like do you guys go around and save random people like me all the time, or…?"

"Sorry kid that's confidential," Zeb said jokingly only to get elbowed in the ribs by Sabine in a comical matter.

Sabine continued the explanation, "When we aren't saving little boy," Sabine said as she patted Ezra's head, "we spend the rest of our time stealing from the Empire and messing with them anyway we can while helping those affected by the Empire."

Ezra still looked a bit confused at her response, "So then what are you guys? If you steal that would make you criminals, but you guys seem too nice to be criminals."

"Were not really anything to be honest; I guess the best way to describe is we're a kind of a family, trying to put up the good fight against the Empire."

Sabine and Zeb though noticed Ezra looking a little downcast again. Sabine soon realized that the mention of 'family' may have caused him to remember the family that were taken from him. But before they could ask, Chopper came into the room beeping, _"Kanan and Hera are coming up on the Horizon."_

With that distraction, Ezra immediately perked back up, "Come on, come on! They're back, come on, hurry up!" Ezra said to Zeb and Sabine as he tried to drag the two by their hands. The whole time the Mandalorian and Lasat couldn't help but smile at the boy's innocent excitement of having Hera and Kanan come back.

* * *

As Kanan and Hera slowed down the speeder to walk it up the ramp Hera brought it up, "How are you going to do this?"

"We'll need to talk to Sabine and Zeb about it first, then we'll explain the situation gently to Ezra." Kanan explained.

"I just hope-," Hera began, only to be interrupted by a tiny human hugging their legs,

"Kanan, Hera, your back!" Ezra shouted as he gladly hugged them.

"Hey kid, did you miss us?" Kanan asked, jokingly, which Ezra picked up and replied,

"Eh, only a little bit." Causing both male humans to chuckle.

Hera bend down to Ezra's level to notice the difference in his attire, "wow, Sabine did a good job with the dyeing, I hardly recognized you." Hera smiled at Sabine, who blushed a little at Hera's praise.

Ezra smiled at the response, "Did you guys find anything?" Ezra asked.

"We found 'something'," Kanan replied as he got out the stuffed lothcat from his baster holster.

"Dev!" Ezra excitedly shouted as he snatched it from Kanan and began hugging Dev. Ezra then continued to hug Kanan's leg again, "Thank you".

"Hey, I told you I'd get him for you," Kanan said as he got down to Ezra's eye level, "Did you think I wouldn't"

Ezra though shook his head, earning a pat on the head from Kanan.

Hera then got an idea, "You know Dev looks just like a lothcat Kanan and I saw outside the Ghost." Hera said to Ezra.

"Really?" Ezra sked excitedly.

"How about this, why don't you and Chopper go find it and take a holo-image to show the others." Hera told Ezra, hoping the distraction would keep him out of the Ghost long enough to talk to the other about the situation.

"Okay, come on Chopper." Ezra said as he raced down the ramp followed by Chopper.

"Stay within view of the Ghost please." Hera hollered to them.

Just then Ezra hurried back on the ship and approached Hera again and asked, "Sabine said you know Fulcrum, is that true?"

Hera looked at Sabine and Zeb for a second quizzingly before telling Ezra, "Yes we do, why you ask?"

Just then Ezra reached into the heart shaped pouch on Dev and got out a datacard and gave it to Hera before telling them, "I think mom and dad would be okay if I gave you this."

Hera looked at the missing datacard from the house, as Hera was going to ask how Ezra knew about the datacard, Chopper beeped for Ezra to hurry up,

"Chopper wait for me." Ezra called out as he chased after the droid.

As Ezra and Chopper ran off Kanan expressed his shock, "Wow, I thought Ezra would be scared of Chopper forever."

"Well I guess splatting us with pain opens kids up to anyone, or anything," Zeb said, stilling picking some dried paint from his ear.

"So what happened, did Jho tell you where to find Tseboo?" Sabine asked anxiously.

This caused Kanan and Hera to look at each other upsettingly.

"What?" Sabine and Zeb asked them at the same time alarmed.

"We need to talk about that." Kanan replied as he headed to the common room followed by the others.

* * *

While Sabine scanned over the datacard Ezra had given the crew, Hera and Kanan told Sabine and Zeb about what Jho told them about "The Voices of Hope", the house, and the confrontation with the Rhodanian.

"So Tseboo just left Ezra to defend himself?" Sabine asked, disgusted by Tseboo's actions.

"Yeah," Hera replied quietly, still distraught about what Ezra had been through.

"That's it!" Zeb said as he grabbed his bo-rifle, "Where does this Rhodanian live, I would like to shove this rifle up his,-,"

"Zeb! That won't help." Kanan told the angry Lasat.

"Why not?" Zeb asked a little annoyed at not being able to smack the guy who left a little boy on the streets.

"Because we still don't know his address." Kanan replied, "Otherwise I would be leading the way." This caused the two men to smile a bit at each other as they agreed that the Rhodanian needed a smacking.

Sabine then was able to show the schematics from the datacard, "Whoa," was all she could say.

"What is it really that big?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah," Sabine said smiling at what she was looking at. "Imperial docking here, weapon and ship developments coming here to be constructed. This is like the mother load of imperial information."

"I already left a message for Fulcrum to drop if off. Fulcrum's men should be able to know what to do with sabotaging the plans." Hera explained

"All these plans and schematics, and the Bridger's left it in their son's toy." Sabine replied.

"You should have seen the house, it was completely overturned, and the imperials probably thought they wouldn't leave a datacard in the hands of a child. Let alone a child's toy."

"Are they really, 'gone'?" Sabine asked concerned.

Kanan answered this question gently, "All we really do know is that they were arrested and no one knows where they could be being held at. So, it's more along the lines that they are 'missing in imperial custody'."

Zeb just punched the wall, "Karabast! Can't anything go right for this kid?"

Hera seemed to smile at Zeb's concern for Ezra, "Seems you really care about him, and it's only been a day."

As Zeb blushed a bit, Sabine spoke up for both of them, "We have to admit, spending the day with him was fun, He's smart enough to know what we're talking about and fun enough to make us laugh. Overall, he's a pretty cool kid."

Zeb nodded at Sabine's statement in agreement, resulting in Hera to smile and reply,

"Good, because it looks like he will be staying here for a while."

"How long is a while? Zeb asked curiously.

Kanan took over telling the news, "Ezra will be joining our crew, as in we're taking him in." Kanan let that sink in for a bit before they continued the conversation.

* * *

Ezra saw the lothcats that Hera had mentioned, but with it getting dark, Ezra couldn't tell which one looked like Dev. Ezra looked at Dev over and back at the pack of wild cats before asking Chopper, "Can you shine a light on them please?

The droid turned a light on them, only for the lothcats to scatter and Chopper to chase after them chirping, _"After those hairy beast!"_

Ezra just laughed and smiled at the situation. For a moment he forgot about chasing the lothcats, lost in thought of the Crew.

Almost a day ago, he was beginning to lose hope that he was ever going to get out of the base. But then Kanan and the rest of the crew came and saved him, fed him, and spend time with him. Now they were helping him find Tseboo. At first he just thought they would ditch him somewhere, or that Chopper was going to hurt him. But then he sensed it, that vibe his mom and Kanan talked about; it helped him know that the crew were really trying to help him. Kanan's vibe though Ezra easily related to though, he couldn't explain it, but it was almost like the two were 'meant' to meet. It sounded weird but Ezra was happy he met Kanan and the others, for the first time in a year, things were finally starting to look up.

Chopper then came back from his chasing adventure with a Lothcat in one of his robot arms. Ezra looked at the cat and then at Dev, "hmm, this one doesn't have a heart shaped mark on his chest," Ezra replied, Chopper then put the cat down before going back to find the cat's only to be stopped by Ezra,

"Whoa, it's okay, I think the others want us back now, maybe we should call them and see if their done with their grown up meeting." Ezra told the droid. Hera hadn't fooled him, Ezra knew from his parents that when you send a kid to do something it meant, 'no kid's allowed meeting'.

Chopper was turning on the comlink installed in him when they heard Kanan talking on the other end.

" _Everyone is too scared to keep him,"_ Kanan said on the other end of the comlink, not knowing that Chopper and Ezra were listening. Ezra was about to say hi when Kanan continued saying,

" _Tseboo went out of his way to avoid taking Ezra in, fearing that having him around will lead to trouble. That is exactly what everyone has been doing with him, avoiding him like the plague. Guys no one-,"_

Chopper finally was able to turn it off before Kanan could say anything else, but the damage was done.

Ezra's heart shattered, "Tseboo doesn't want me?" was all he could mutter at the moment. It all began to make sense now, why he couldn't find him sooner, or why he didn't hear about a Tseboo trying to find him on the streets.

Ezra began shaking, with tear's beginning to stream down his face, 'No one wants him', that's what Kanan was saying. That's what they had to be talking about; how they were going to get rid of him.

"Fine with me!" Ezra cried out as he ran as far away as he could. He could hear Chopper trying to chase after him but Ezra was too fast. Something you developed on streets.

" _The streets are the only place I belong now,"_ Ezra sadly thought to himself as tears and snot were streaming down his face as he ran to the only place he could go to now.

" _I really thought they were different. Why can't I realize that I can't trust anyone? No matter how nice they seem, in the end no one wants me, Kanan said it himself."_

* * *

"No, No, No way!" Zeb hollered at Kanan and Hera about the idea of Ezra staying with them. "You mates have to be joking right?"

"We're serious Zeb, we have to," Hera replied a little disappointed that Zeb was not on board with the plan, "I thought you liked Ezra?"

"Of course we all like him, but have you guys thought this idea through?" Zeb asked.

"We have," Kanan answered, "That's why he has to stay with us."

Zeb went on, "If you guys really had thought this through then you would realize how dangerous it is for him to be with us. On a daily bases we steal from imperials, get shot at by the Empire, and get into crazy missions that are dangerous even for us!"

"Zeb's right," Sabine chimed in, "Guys, we are rebels. Thieving, killing troopers, and 'blowing everything related to them up' up rebels. We're not baby sitters." Sabine finished, looking unhappy at her response, clearly showing that she did not want to part with Ezra, but fearing they had to.

Hera pinched the bridge of her nose, annoyed the two were arguing with her about something that cannot be argued with. "Guys we need to all be on board with this, and I'm not changing my mind about it.

Zeb had to bring it up, "There has to be another place to bring him."

"Like where?' Hera asked.

"Tarkintown?" Sabine added.

"Sabine? The homeless town? Really?" Hera asked

"I know the location isn't ideal, but lots of former farmer there take in orphaned kids. It wouldn't be hard to find someone to take in Ezra." Sabine pointed out, "And we always go there to drop off food, so we could visit him whenever we want."

Sabine waved his hand towards Sabine, "See, why can't we do that?" Zeb asked.

"Because he's force-sensitive," Kanan stated before he continued, "If we drop Ezra off at Tarkintown and the Inquisitor senses him there, he will burn the town to the ground just to get to Ezra."

Sabine and Zeb were silenced by this statement, as it blew a hole in any plan to put Ezra somewhere safer than the Ghost.

"One thing I learned about being force sensitive in a Empire ruled Galaxy is that you have to keep moving," Kanan pointed out, "and sense we are always on the move anyhow, it makes sense for him to join us."

Zeb still pointed out the obvious, "It's still dangerous for him to stay with us."

"It is," Hera admitted, "But it's more dangerous for him to be anywhere else."

Sabine asked as a last resort question, "There really isn't no one else? Relative, other friends of the Bridger's?"

Kanan shook his head as he continued his explanation, "Ezra would have mentioned if there was anyone else, and he said last night that everyone his parents knew ignored him. The sad fact is this; everyone is too scared to keep him. Tseboo went out of his way to avoid taking Ezra in, fearing that having him around will lead to trouble. That is exactly what everyone has been doing with him, avoiding him like the plague. Guys no one but us are willing to and capable of take care of this kid. He needs us."

Again the room went silent when Sabine asked, "How would this work with missions, he can't go with us on them?"

Zeb just look at the Mandalorian shocked and feeling betrayed by Sabine changing sides on the debate, "Sabine?"

"Well I'm on the ship most of the time, so he'll stay on board on me and in worst case scenario we keep Chopper on board to look after him." Hera explained.

Zeb again tried to argue but went unheard by the others planning.

"Are we going to like train him to be a rebel?" Sabine asked excitedly. But Zeb argued that idea.

"Why would we train him to be a rebel, he's just a kid."

Sabine looked at the Lasat, arms crossed with an angry face, "So what if he's just a kid?"

Zeb then realized his mistake with what he said, "Sabine, you and Ezra are totally different."

"No were not," Sabine argued, "I was on my own to for a while after I ran away from the academy. I was twelve when I joined you guys, and as I remember, you were my advocate for letting me join the crew and taking part in the rebellion." This remark finally shut Zeb up when it came to arguing about Ezra staying with them. Sabine continued with her argument, "Besides it'd not like were taking in some dumb kid; Ezra was able to tell how long he was held captive by just the moon, and is able to figure things out pretty quickly for someone his age."

Zeb finally let out a huff in submission, "He's going to have to stay in my room, isn't he?"

Hera responded with a smile and reasoning, "Well you are the only one with the extra bunk."

Zeb rolled his eyes, "Fine, but let's make it clear, if the kid gets hurt while he is with us, it's not my fault."

Hera just smiled, "We're all on board so I'm fine with it," she said as she hugged Zeb for finally making the choice unanimous.

"Um I think we still need to ask someone else." Kanan pointed out.

Hera began to point out, "I pretty sure Chopper will-,"

"I think Kanan means we should ask Ezra if he is okay with staying with us. The kid should feel like he has a choice." Sabine responded.

"Oh, okay. Yeah we should probably do that." Hera responded. Hera was about to grab her comlink to radio Ezra and Chopper to come back when Chopper rolled in frantically spinning his chrome.

"Chopper what is it? Where's Ezra?" Kanan asked the droid only to be repeatedly rammed into the shin by Chopper, who was chirping frantically.

Hera then translated freaked out, "Wait, why did Kanan make Ezra run off did?"

Kanan's heart stop, "What did I-,"

Chopper then replayed the part that Ezra heard. When the replaying ended, everyone was glaring at Kanan, disappointed and angry.

"You guys were here, that part was taken out of context!" Kanan argued, panicked that Ezra had run off.

Hera was freaking out that little Ezra ran off, "Still he heard about Tseboo in the worst way! Now he probably thinks we lied or something! We have to go find him!"

Kanan asked, "Where would he possibly go though?"

At those words, Sabine ran to her room, followed by the others. Sabine then went through all the drawings that Ezra drew earlier and found the one she was looking for.

"Here," Sabine said as she pointed to the drawing of Ezra with his parents and the tower. "Ezra said he and his parents used to go there. It's familiar to him, I bet he's going there."

"It kind of looks like an old communication tower." Kanan pointed out.

"The one right outside the city!" Hera realized. "We passed on our way back here. It's only a klick away from here."

"Then let's go." Kanan said, then he noticed another piece of Ezra's art on the floor, "Why are Hera and I holding hands?" Kanan asked Sabine, only to get smacked in the back of the head by Hera.

"Really?" Hera asked annoyed.

"Right, sorry." Kanan apologized as the crew headed to the speeders.

"Chopper, stay here, just in case Ezra comes back on his own for some reason." Hera ordered as she grabbed driver's seat on the Speeder.

The Droid beeped in agreement, and with that the crew headed out to find their little friend.

* * *

Everything hurt; his legs from running so much, his head from all the confusing, his chest from breathing too heavily and his heart from being crushed by the betrayal. But Ezra kept running further from the Ghost and closer to his tower. Suddenly Ezra tripped and fell to the ground, falling on his sprained wrist and scrapping his knee.

"Ow!" Ezra cried again, holding his already wrapped up wrist. Trying to forget Hera's gentle hands wrapping it up for him. _"She didn't care, none of them did, they were just pretending."_ Ezra thought to himself bitterly. Ezra then noticed his bleeding knee through his ripped up cloth of his suit.

Out of anger, Ezra ripped of the rest of the lower pants. Once his lower right leg was ripped up and showed his boot, he just hugged his knees to his chest and began crying again.

He knew he had to get to his tower before it got cold, but what was left for him there. Nothing. No one to talk to or be with; except for Dev, but he didn't offer any words. There was no warmth or comfort. Only cold and loneliness awaited Ezra, this only made him cry harder.

Ezra then sensed something dark approaching. At first Ezra didn't care, his vibe was wrong about the crew, why should he trust it again. Bu then he heard a speeder coming towards him. He turned around and saw at least four coming his way.

Ezra could barely make out the Imperial sign on the head speeders bike before he began to bolt towards his tower. He tried to run as fast as he could, he could actually see his tower, but he wasn't fast enough. The Imperial scooped him up around his chest as the speeders continued to speed up.

Ezra screamed at being taken by an imperial, "Let me go!"

"I don't think so Jabba," said the cold voice Ezra recognized as the one who brought him to the Inquisitor all those months ago; Kallus had captured him again. Ezra wasn't going to have that happen. Just as Kallus turned to one of the troopers to give them an order, Ezra bit him as hard as he could in the arm until he could taste blood.

"Ahh!" Kallus shouted as he dropped Ezra back on to the ground from the fast moving speeder. Ezra only had a few seconds to compose himself before he began running for his life again, back to the tower.

"Stupid brat!" Kallus yelled as he stopped his speeder followed by the other troopers. One of them was about to fire when Kallus held his hand up, "No, wait!" Kallus said as he grabbed his own gun, "I'm taking the shot." Kallus replied coldly.

Kallus didn't care about the Inquisitors orders at this point. He was too tired from his search for the damn kid to give a crap. He aimed his gun at the kid, having a clear shot of the kid. Then a shot was fired.

* * *

 **A/N: I would like to address something something important; The argument scene of keeping Ezra is the reason why I wrote this story in the first place. I love all the young Ezra AU stories, but My only complaint about them is they never really have that discussion of keeping Ezra. I feel like if Ezra was younger they all would have a serious talk about keeping a kid, he's not a droid, a kid is a lot of work to raise. So I am overall glad with How I wrote that scene into this story.**

 **I hope no one is too mad about Ezra's misinterpretation of Kanan's words. But lets face it, seeing Ezra hurt is what everyone wants for some odd twisted reason.**

 **So lets see how long I will leave you all hanging from this cliffhanger before I add the last chapter of this suspenseful and fluffy tale. Also thank you all for your reviews, they all are great and encourage me.**


	10. Chapter 10: Going Home

With Kanan and Hera on one speeder and Zeb and Sabine on the other, they hurried as fast as the girls could drive towards the tower. On the way their though, Kanan sensed fear within the force that send chills all over him, a fear he clearly recognized from last night; Ezra was in trouble.

"Hera speed up," Kanan told her from the back seat, soon using the comlink to tell Sabine to speed up as well.

As they got closer to their location they saw several speeders, and one of them dropping something, or should it be said someone, as they began racing towards the tower; It had to be Ezra, and it had to be an imperial agent pointing a blaster at him.

"Ezra!" Kanan shouted as he grabbed his blaster to aim at the would be shooter. But Zeb beat him to it and shot the imperials blaster out of the man's hand. Before the agent could grab the weapon strapped onto his back, Sabine speed up closer to him only to have Zeb jump of and begin a full out bo-rifle fight with what had to be Kallus.

Hera and Kanan noticed Ezra turned away to see what had happened, only for a second though before he began his race to the tower. Hera, finding Zeb to be handling the Kallus issue fine, sped up towards Ezra's direction; as she saw several troopers beginning to speed towards the tower he was running to.

Sabine was able to shoot the three Imperials aiding Kallus, while the other Imperials went towards Ezra. Sabine wanted to help Kanan and Hera with the oncoming troopers, but Zeb needed help too.

"Go Specter 5!" Zeb hollered to Sabine as he and Kallus rifles were locked into each other, "I can handle muttonchops here."

Sabine nodded as she raced towards the others, soon remembering the obvious; Zeb was the muscle of the group for a reason.

"You should have ran when you had the chance." Kallus told Zeb as he tried to make a strike at Zeb's head only for him to dodge,

"Shouldn't you be focusing on bigger things then chasing a child." Zeb said in what was supposed to be a demeaning manner.

"No, I have a personal policy; prisoners I put in prison are my responsibility!" Kallus revealed to the Lasat.

Zeb lost it; he may not be able to teach Tseboo a lesson, but he was more than happy to take out his anger at Ezra's struggle out on Kallus.

* * *

Ezra had barely made it to one side of the tower when the advancing troopers began firing at him, most were deflected off the tower.

Kanan and Hera raced towards the kid, shooting at least one of them down before they finally reached their little guy, curled up into himself as a way to shield himself from the ongoing blaster fight.

"Ezra!" both Kanan and Hera shouted as they jumped off their speeder to check on the young human, only for Ezra to try run off again after hearing their voices. Luckily Kanan was faster than Ezra and was able to catch him quickly; good thing for that too since if Ezra had stepped out from behind the tower he would have been shot by the trooper's blaster shots.

Ezra began to attempt to squirm out of Kanan's hold,

"Ezra it's okay, it's us." Hera tried to assure the terrified boy.

Ezra though didn't respond and continued to try to get as far away from them as he could.

Kanan turned him around so the boy was facing him, gently gripping his shoulders, "Ezra would you-,"

That was when Kanan's heart completely shattered; Ezra face was stained with tears, his eye's red and buffy from the constant crying. His face showing both complete fear and utter betrayal. Ezra was also shaking in fear, like he thought Kanan was even considering the idea of hurting him. It was as if Ezra had forgotten the past day with the Crew, like he was back in that prison.

Kanan was going to try to understand what had happened when he heard more blaster's going off. He grabbed his own blaster and began to shoot from behind the tower. Kanan managed to take down a few when he heard an explosion going off and covered Ezra and Hera with himself in order to protect him from the fragments falling from the rusted tower. Luckily nothing hit them

Kanan examined the two, "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine love," Hera assured Kanan. Ezra though, just looked just like he did back at the base when he first met Kanan; he looked up at the man in complete confusion at Kanan's concern for him.

Before Kanan could try to talk to the child again, Sabine came onto the scene,

"Are you guys ok? That 'present' was supposed to be sent closer to the troopers than here. I'm so sorry" Sabine said worried about the two humans and twi'lek

"Were fine," Kanan assured Sabine, "Did you take down any of the troopers? And where in this galaxy is Zeb?

"I was able to take down three of them, and Zeb is over there," Sabine said pointing to the engaging battle between Kallus and Zeb. The two were evenly matched in their fighting style and stubbornness, easily able to keep up their duel as it came closer to the tower.

Kanan rolled his head in frustration.

"Great," Kanan said sarcastically before continuing, "we need to get rid of these troopers, get Zeb, and get out of here. Sabine do have any more 'surprises'?"

Sabine went through her pockets, "Only one left, but…" Sabine got an idea and smiled cunningly under her helmet, "If I put this on one of the speeders, the explosion would definitely be enough to take out the advancing troopers. But we'd have to sacrifice one of the speeders"

Kanan's mind was made up by the advancing sound of blaster shots being shot on the other side of the tower. "Sounds like the best plan we've got."

As Kanan and Sabine readied the speeder for its 'finale ride', Hera stayed close to Ezra, who just sat curled by back to the tower. Hera tried to assure him, gently putting her hand on his cheek in an attempt to wipe some of his tears away.

"Ezra, everything is going to be okay. I promise we're going to get Zeb and we'll be going back home soon." Hera told him in her smooth motherly voice.

Ezra just looked up at her in total shock and puzzlement. It almost seemed like Ezra didn't hear her, or believe her. He was going to ask her what she meant but before he could, Sabine turned the Speeders auto pilot on high speed with her handiwork on it. Kanan and she aimed it at the shooting troopers,

"Brace yourself!" Kanan shouted as he and Sabine returned behind the tower. Hitting the ground to avoid falling over again from the aftershock.

Just then the speeder speed right towards the troopers and the explosives went up in a large green colored fire ball that shook the earth under them. The shock of the explosion caused Hera to fall on her back and Ezra onto his knees

At the moment the explosion went off, Zeb in his duel with Kallus lost his footing. This gave Kallus the advantage he needed, as Zeb was about to collapse on the agent, Kallus stunned Zeb with the end of the bo-rifle, sending the Lasat down to the ground.

Ezra, the first to be up after the explosion sent everyone else to the ground, was the first to notice what was about to happen to Zeb.

Ezra panicked, Zeb was going to die!

"ZEB!" Ezra cried out to his friend, hand stretch out towards the situation as a last ditch attempt that 'something' would happen to stop Zeb from getting killed. Soon that 'something' came through, as Kallus was thrown over two klicks away from the scene.

Kanan, having witnessed what Ezra had done from where he had fallen onto the ground, just starred at Ezra in complete shock; Ezra had used The Force to save Zeb. Ezra though just looked at his hands in complete horror, like he had done the worst thing possible; the boy looked over at the fallen Lasat before racing to the ladder of the tower.

Kanan was going to race after Ezra, but he knew where Ezra was, Zeb need to be checked on. He raced towards the big guy soon followed by Hera and Sabine as they too regained their poise.

"Zeb, are you still with us bud?" Kanan asked in panic, as it looked like Zeb wasn't breathing. Just then though Kanan noticed the Lasat moaning, Kanan was able to let out a sigh of relief.

"Uh, what happened?" Zeb asked, grabbing at his side

"You were almost a shish kabob," Kanan told the Lasat as Hera came up to check on Zeb's injuries. "Kallus almost wasted you, but then he was flown over yonder.

"Yeah I saw that before I went out, thanks mate," Zeb indicated towards the Jedi.

Kanan though just shook his head, "Wasn't me, thank the kid."

Zeb looked shocked before shouting in pain.

"Ow," Zeb let out as Hera touched a sore spot on his ribcage.

"Sorry Zeb," Hera apologized, "But it looks like you have few broken ribs from that strike."

"So where is the little hero?" Zeb asked through gritted teeth, noticing the absent of the kid.

Hera began looking around, almost panicking again before Kanan pointed up at the tower.

"I'm going to go get him. You three take the other speeder back to the Ghost, and I'll be right behind with the kid.

"Kanan-," Hera began but was interrupted by Hera.

"I won't come back without him Hera," Kanan assured Hera, "and Zeb needs to be checked for any internal injuries. I'll be fine." Kanan assured Hera.

Hera though just smiled and reached into the satchel and gave Kanan the little vest they found at the house.

Kanan just smiled at her, "What? It's getting cold. Now get going." Hera told Kanan.

As Hera and Sabine supported a weakened Zeb to the remaining speeder, Kanan made his way to up the ladder.

* * *

 _"What just happened!?"_ Ezra kept asking himself as he climbed up the ladder. Nothing made sense to Ezra anymore. First Kanan was talking about getting rid of him, then Kanan and Hera came and were talking about 'home', and just a few seconds ago, somehow Ezra blew Kallus as far as he could without touching him and got Zeb hurt.

Ezra recognized what he had done; he had done what the Inquisitor would do to him during training. When he would use that 'magic' to throw things at Ezra to dodge, when he would use it to hold Ezra up by the neck if he didn't follow an order right. It made Ezra want to throw up thinking that he was like the Inquisitor.

Ezra's head was pounding by the time he made it to the top of the tower. His vibe was almost forcing him to go back down to the ground, but he pushed that urge aside and went onto the tower balcony.

Ezra found the rusty door and pried it open. A cold breeze escaped the room as Ezra went inside. Nothing had changed in the two months he had been captured. His backpack and energy slingshot was by the door, his little collection of trooper helmets were up by the shelf, and the bench he called his bed was in the corner.

Ezra went to the hard bed and laid on his side, in an attempt to fall asleep and forget the last two months, the last day ever happened. As he laid down though, he only got back up when he recalled the bulgy item in his pocket. Ezra sat up again and took the holocron out from his pocket.

As Ezra gazed at it, he remembered the comfort Kanan offered last night, telling him the holocron will remind him he is safe. Ezra though knew now though that had to be a lie, it all was; Zeb's concern for his scars, Sabine's words of the crew being a family, and Hera's mention of home.

"Uhhh!" Ezra growled as he chucked the holocron across the room in his anger and hurt. Ezra's thoughts were stuck in his fear and anger of never having neither a home or family again. Ezra reached into his other pocket and got Dev out, only to put him to the side. After all Dev was just a toy. Ezra then looked at the now discarded holocron on the ground.

Ezra remembered how Kanan had mentioned using his 'vibe' to open it. He didn't know why he was thinking of the man who wanted nothing to do with him; but at the same time, that 'vibe' Ezra trusted to help him survive, was the same thing he used when he pushed muttonchops away. Ezra didn't really know what to think of the vibe now, but began to focus on that 'vibe', the only real constant Ezra had at the moment. It took a bit for Ezra's mind to be cleared and his breathing to be normal. His though tears still threatened to drip down at any second.

That was when he heard it, a voice, and when Ezra looked up he was completely stunned. The holocron was in tiny pieces, floating! A holoimage of a man who introduced himself as Obi-wan began talking. Ezra heard the message but what stuck in his head was when the man said, ' _trust the Force_ ', it just did for some reason. The rest of the message had a calming effect on Ezra, but this only lasted for a few seconds; as the holocron began to piece itself together, behind the item that gently went back down to the ground, stood Kanan in the doorway, starring at Ezra.

Kanan stepped over the holocron and went towards Ezra. Ezra curled up as a defense of whatever Kanan was going to do to him, only for Kanan to put a gentle hand on Ezra's shoulder. This action only confused Ezra more until a thought came to him and he pointed to the holocron as he scotched away from Kanan and closer to the wall.

"I'm sorry!" Ezra told Kanan, "I didn't mean to take it. I-,"

Ezra though was interrupted by Kanan stating, "I didn't come for the holocron, I came for you kid. Are you alright?" Kanan asked, worried about Ezra's shivering.

"You don't care." Ezra said bluntly, taking Kanan by surprise.

"Kid, we just took down those imperials, just to make sure you were okay, how could you think we don't care?" Kanan asked, feeling hurt that Ezra thought they didn't.

Ezra just looked away, on the verge of tear, but trying to hold them back.

Ezra finally replied bitterly, "Because no one wants me."

Kanan was shocked, "Ezra what makes you think-,"

"YOU SAID IT!" Ezra cried out, the tears streaming down his face, he couldn't hold them back, he couldn't hold anything back anymore, it hurt too much to. Ezra began his rant of hurt through his sobs,

"'No one wants him', you said it talking to the others! You're right about it too. Mom and dad are gone, and Tseboo doesn't want me either right? That's why I hadn't found him sooner! If Tseboo doesn't want me then no one else will. No one wants to deal with a lothrat!" Ezra then continued to cry into his knees.

Kanan couldn't take it, he quickly took Ezra into his hold and hugged him, as if he thought the harder he hugged Ezra, he could somehow make all the kids pain go away. All the pain from losing his family, being alone on the streets and being under that Pau'uns horrific and tortuous training.

Ezra just froze in the embrace, yes he was used to giving hugs, but not getting them. Even though Ezra was supposed to be mad at him, he couldn't help but lean into Kanan's warm embrace.

"Kid, I never said no one wanted you," Kanan began his clarification, Chopper turned off the comlink before you heard me finish what I was saying. "I said, 'no one but us wants to take care of him.' We want you Ezra, we want you to stay with us because we care about you."

Ezra looked up at Kanan in complete shock at Kanan's words, but then he looked disheartened again.

"Even though I'm like the Inquisitor?" Ezra asked painfully, fearing Kanan's reject.

Kanan though put both his hands on Ezra's shoulder and looked right at him and told Kanan confidently, "Kid you are nothing like that sith monster."

"But I hurt Zeb!" Ezra said as he began to cry again.

Kanan smiled at the boy's confusion this time, knowing how to fix this crying spell.

"Kid, Zeb got hurt because Kallus was the one who hurt him. You used The Force to save him." During this time Kanan began wiping Ezra's tears away.

Ezra's eyes perked up again in curiosity, "That thing the man was talking about on the holocron?" Ezra asked between his little sniffles.

Kanan smiled and explained what he should have explained to Ezra last night, "Yes. Remember how I was talking about that vibe you and I both have?" Ezra nodded before Kanan continued, "Well it's more commonly called The Force, and it's what keeps everything together in the galaxy. Only those strong in The Force can open the holocron," Kanan then held out his hands, suing the force to retrieve the discarded item on the floor, "or retrieve it like I just did."

Ezra again was staring at him in amazement, "You just; but I-,"

"Ezra," Kanan interrupted Ezra knowing what he was going to say, "Tell me when you saw what was about to happen to Zeb, what were you thinking?"

Ezra thought for a moment before answering, "That I didn't want Zeb to get hurt."

Exactly!" Kanan told Ezra proudly, "When you used the force back there, it was to save Zeb, not hurt that agent. That way of thinking is the way of the Jedi."

"Like you." Ezra said, shocking Kanan that the boy knew, but Ezra clarified, "I saw your lightsaber last night."

Kanan smiled and said with pride, "Yes Ezra, just like me."

Kanan then gave Ezra the offer he now knew he was meant to give the boy, "If you want kid, I can teach you the ways of the Force and teach to be a Jedi."

Ezra smiled, "Really? Like with a lightsaber and everything?" Ezra asked Kanan who nodded with a smile at the boy's excitement on Kanan training him.

"And you guys really do want me?" Ezra had to ask for confirmation on this, he had to be assured by Kanan's word.

Kanan only smiled and told him, "I told Hera I wouldn't come back home without you, and that is exactly where were going. Everyone on the Ghost want you Ezra."

Ezra smiled as his heart swelled with happiness and hugged Kanan again before crying, this time tears of joy, "You really mean it, don't you?"

"I promise kid, you won't be alone anymore." Kanan told him, only for the boy to hug him harder.

After Kanan and Ezra stopped hugging, Kanan helped Ezra fill his backpack with the few things he owned in the tower. Kanan and Ezra were about to leave when Kanan noticed how cold it was again,

"Woah, hold on," Kanan said to Ezra as he got out the vest and put it on Ezra, "Hera will kill me if I bring you back home shivering."

Ezra just smiled at Kanan as he mentioned home again. But then he thought of something,

"Wait a second," Ezra said to Kanan as he raced back to the bench to grab Dev. Ezra then quickly hugged him before putting him into the backpack before returning to the ladder.

"I'm sorry I thought you didn't want me and ran off" Ezra blurted out as the two began to climb down the ladder, Kanan getting down first. Ezra needed Kanan to know he didn't mean to cause the crew so much trouble.

"Kid, don't worry about it," Kanan assured Ezra, "I know why you thought what you did. You were scared you were getting hurt like you're used to and ran off before it could happen again."

Ezra was shocked, that was exactly what Ezra was thinking when he ran, "How do you know that?" Ezra asked Kanan as Kanan reached the ground.

"Because once upon a time I was in your shoes kid," Kanan told Ezra as he lifted Ezra off the ladder and began their trek back to the Ghost, carrying Ezra in his arms.

Ezra looked up at Kanan, but Kanan pushed the topic aside, "Lets save that tale for another time, ok?"

Ezra just nodded, his eye's becoming droopy and he let out a yawn. The past few hours had been both mentally and physically exhausting on the boy, he needed to sleep.

Kanan just smiled at the kid, "Get some sleep kid, we'll be back on the Ghost in a little bit."

With that Ezra was out like a light, resting his head on Kanan's shoulder. Ezra now knew that the Crew really did want him. Hera said earlier that they were going home, and Kanan was bringing him home. Ezra's trust in his vibe to trust Kanan was right. Now he knew it as The Force, and The Force knew what it was doing lead Kanan and the Crew to him; it was leading him to a family, his family now. With that peaceful thought, he easily went to sleep.

* * *

After Hera and Sabine took care of the injured Zeb, they waited in the common room for Kanan and Ezra to come back. As the seconds passed though they began to worry.

"I'm going to get them," Zeb said as he got up to go to the speeders, only to be stopped by his broken rib forcing him to sit back down.

"Take it easy big guy," Sabine told Zeb smiling at the Lasat before assuring him, "They will be back soon."

Chopper then began beeping, as his sensors began sensing someone approaching the Ghost.

Hera smiled at the droid and told Zeb and Sabine, "Soon just turned to now."

Hera, Chopper and Sabine raced to the loading dock, followed by a poor slow and injured Zeb. As they lowered the ramp, they saw Kanan holding a sleeping Ezra.

"Is he o-," Hera began, but was shushed by Kanan.

"He is asleep after a long and stressful day, and you are not waking him up." Kanan told Hera in a loving mocking way, as she had said almost those exact words to him last night.

While Hera should have been mad at Kanan cutting her off, she just smiled at Kanan's fatherly concern for the boy. Hera just saluted his orders with a smile on her face.

Kanan then gave one last order for the night, "Why don't you all go to bed, It's been a long day." With that Kanan headed to the med bay to lay Ezra onto the bed from last night. The others, on their way to their respective cabins, couldn't help but smile at their fearless leader tucking their newest member into bed.

They all knew that having a kid on board was going to take some getting used to. They would have to all help in raising Ezra to be the kind of person his parents wanted him to be; a good person who would stand up against the injustice of the Empire. The crew knew this responsibility would take some time and energy; but for Ezra it would all be worth it to give him a chance to reach his full potential, and a family he needed. Ezra was now not only specter six, but he was their young space son and brother now, and the Ghost crew's young padawan.

* * *

 **A/N: An that concludes this story, Well... Not really. Okay I got a lot of reviews on This being the last Chapter and how upsetting it was. I should rephrase, this is the last chapter of the Origin of the story. I mentioned one of the reason why I wrote this story was because I felt with the other young Ezra AU was that they took him in way too quickly, yes in truth they decided to take him in after one day, but they did in the canon and that's why I wanted to do it in this AU as well.**

 **So here is where this story is going to go. I will be posting more chapters, on Ezra adjusting to being with the crew and the crew bonding with him and going on crazy missions with him. So No this AU is not over, not by a long shot, I already have a few idea's for chapters I'm going to post. But I do hope all are satisfied with how I wrapped up Ezra joining the crew and stay tuned for more chapters.**


	11. Nightmares and Night Comfort

**A/N: So this is the first of many one shot stories I will be doing for this AU. Also if anyone has any questions on this story, just send me a message. :) Now please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 _All Ezra can see is a dim light at the end of the dark room he was in, as he got closer to the light though he saw two figures he could never forget,_

 _"Mom, Dad!" Ezra called out to them happily as he began racing to them, but the faster he ran, the further they got, he ran and ran al he could until the two were no longer in his sight. Ezra stopped running, on the verge of crying when a hand was placed on his shoulder, he happily recognized the glove on the hand._

 _"Kanan I -," But the hand on his shoulder went straight to his throat and began choking him. Ezra looked at him with pleading eyes, Kanan though only smiled at the boy's pain, his eyes instead of being blue and full of protection were now yellow and full of hate._

 _Kanan's skin then began melting off his facing, only to show Ezra it wasn't Kanan, it was the Inquisitor._

 _Ezra now really couldn't breathe, he tried to get out of the Pau'ans grasp but to no avail. The man then began to laugh,_

" _Foolish boy. Did you really think anyone cares for a weak lothrat like you?" The Inquisitor questioned the terrified child._

 _The Inquisitor then slowly put his other clawed hand towards Ezra's face to show nothing to bitter cold darkness. Ezra screamed._

"No!" Ezra screamed as he sprung up in bed. Ezra was able to calm his breathing a bit, and able recognize his surroundings; he was on the Ghost, his new home with the crew, sleeping in the medbay for the last few days. Though sleep was a real understatement, in truth he had been laying in the medbay bed until he heard everyone else go to sleep. Ezra would then go to the upper turret seat and stargaze; it wasn't sleeping, but it was the closest he would get after that nightmare. Unfortunately that night though Ezra fell asleep before he could sneak off. But he was awake now, so Ezra grabbed Dev and went to the turret like he had been doing for the past few nights to forget that horrible nightmare. The only constellation he had was that the nightmare ended before it got to the worse part.

The part where the Inquisitor made him remember that night almost a year ago, when Ezra's parents tried to blockade the door for as long as they could and screamed for Ezra to run. The part where when Ezra ran out the back door only to be looking at the end of a blaster. When his father tackled the trooper so his son could flee. It all made Ezra want to throw up, but pushed that urge down to focus on the present situation.

Ezra made into the turret seat and made himself comfortable. He had forgotten a blanket but he could manage. Ezra looked up at the starry night that stretched over Lothal, the only constant now he had in his life now,

" _Well… one of them."_ Ezra thought to himself happily. While Ezra had been with the crew for almost a week now, he realized that every day was different, but did notice the slight routine the crew went through daily. Such as Kanan and Hera being the first ones up in the morning, the crew doing some form of combat practice. Ezra's favorite routine though was when Hera in the morning and Kanan at night asked him if he was okay; Ezra appreciated their concern for him, almost like his parents.

Thinking about though made Ezra's eye's well up again. Because Hera and Kanan weren't his parents. Because if they were…

"Kind of late to be star gazing, huh?" came Kanan's familiar voice from behind Ezra.

Ezra knew he was caught, "I'm sorry, I know I should be in bed."

"While you should be in bed, it's nothing you need to apologize for," Kanan assured Ezra as he wrapped Ezra up with the blanket he brought with him.

"Aren't you mad I'm not in bed?" Ezra asked Kanan, shocked Kanan wasn't lecturing him on the matter.

"The only thing I am is concerned that you have been coming up here and not sleeping for the past week." Kanan told Ezra. When Ezra looked up surprised Kanan explained, "Remember kid, I can use the force to sense when you're scared, and you have been every night almost. Also Hera has been noticing you've been looking like awfully tired lately and told me she was worried about you."

"I'm sorry," Ezra told Kanan. Ezra didn't want Hera to worry about his sleep problems.

"Kid, you have nothing to apologize for." Kanan assured Ezra firmly yet coolly. Kanan then noticed the view Ezra was looking at. Kanan couldn't help but chuckle at the two's similarity.

"What's so funny?" Ezra asked curiously.

Kanan told him, "I just find it quite a coincidence that you and I both come here when we are troubled."

Ezra looked at Kanan for a bit before asking concerned, "Why are you troubled?"

Kanan knelt down next to the seat Ezra was sitting in and told him, "Because I want to know why you can't sleep?"

Ezra just wrapped himself in the warm blanket before he answered, "Because I don't know how to keep the nightmares away without mom and dad," Ezra admitted to Kanan.

Kanan was a little confused by this statement, "What do you mean?"

Ezra explained. "Whenever I had a nightmare, my mom and would let me sleep with them, but they aren't here, so…" Ezra couldn't continue without crying so just looked back up at the stars.

Kanan looked at his new ward with concern. He couldn't have Ezra not sleep, nor have him reminding himself that his parents were gone. A thought came to him though.

"Come on," Kanan told Ezra as he picked up the kid.

"Where are we going?" a tired Ezra asked, only to let out a long yawn afterwards.

"To my cabin where you can sleep with me tonight," Kanan told Ezra.

"Really?" Ezra asked, "You're okay with that?"

Kanan smiled at Ezra as he walked towards his quarters, "Kid, if sleeping in bed with someone will help you go to sleep, then I am more than happy to be that person," Kanan said to the kid who nestled his head into Kanan's shoulder, "I know I'm not your dad, but I will do whatever it takes to help you feel comfortable and safe with us." With that reminder in his head, Ezra began to drift into a deep sleep.

Once the two got the Kanan's room, Ezra was already falling asleep again. Kanan gently laid on his back on his bed while Ezra laid on his stomach. Kanan kept a firm and gentle hand on Ezra's back, rubbing the child back until he knew the child was asleep. Kanan smiled a bit tiredly at both Ezra and himself. Ezra was finally asleep after a week of constant nightmares. Kanan knew when Ezra was ready, he would tell Kanan about what the nightmares were about. But right now, Kanan was just happy he could help his padawan and he soon fell into a deep slumber as well.

After that night Ezra knew he could come to Kanan whenever he had a bad dream. Over his time with the crew though he would experience less nightmares. While Ezra had mental scars of his parents being taken away and of his time with the Inquisitor, the nightmare was wrong; Ezra was not alone anymore and he did have people that cared about him. While they could never replace his parents, Ezra was grateful to have this family to comfort him now.

* * *

 **A/N: i should also mention something else. Hopefully most who read this story knows of the talented artist melty-artz on tumblr, if not I highly recommended you see her work she is very talented. Anyways a while ago she drew this really cute pic of a sleeping Kanan and a younger Ezra and that is what really inspired this chapter. Just wanted to let people know of the talented artist who inspired this chapter.**


	12. It's Just a Scratch

**A/N: This idea actually was asked by Braggy here on Fanfiction, loved the idea I went with it. So you can thank Braggy for coming up with this idea. I actually have a bunch of ideas written down for this story and am surprised with myself for not coming with the scenario myself. Anyways here it is.**

* * *

It was early in the morning when Hera and Ezra were the medbay unwrapping Ezra's wrist from the bandages that had helped his wrist heal from his time as a prisoner. Hera could hardly believe it had been almost two weeks since they rescued little Ezra from the hands of the imperials, but his injured wrist reminded Hera where he once was and was more than happy to get rid of that temporary reminder.

"Okay Ezra, how does your wrist feel?" Hera asked Ezra.

Ezra turned his wrist around and smiled, "We're good." Ezra said happily, "Thank you Hera."

Hera just smiled at her little guy before telling him, "You don't need to thank me Ezra, but I want you to be careful," Hera said as she ruffled Ezra's hair before jokingly telling him, "Don't want to see you back in here unless it is to go to bed. Okay?"

Ezra just smiled at her and told her, "Okay," Ezra then asked, "Can Chopper and I go chase lothcats now?"

"Sure go have some fun," Hera approved, as he was heading out the door she yelled out towards him, "Tell Chopper not to shock any of them this time."

"Will do," Ezra hollered back.

* * *

Ezra and Chopper were yet again out on their lothcat hunts. The two had been doing these hunts every other day since Ezra had joined the crew. The two would normal do their hunts after lunch, most of their hunts though were less hunting and more of chasing the cats around to see who could find the most.

While Chopper was one in the distant, Ezra found one sleeping out in the open on top of a rock. Ezra looked at it peacefully sleeping. Ezra tried to quietly approach it in an order to pet it, but just as he reached his hand out, the cat awoke and attacked.

"AW!" Ezra cried out, grabbing his scratched up arm.

As the Lothcat ran off from the boy, Ezra saw the damage the cat left on him. His right arm now had three clawed scratch marks that went from his mid-forearm to his wrist. Ezra looked at it carefully. It wasn't bleeding too much, and he remembered what Hera had said, he didn't want her mad at him. Also Ezra knew that if Hera would be mad, so would Kanan.

Besides, Ezra has had way worse, so he rolled his arm sleeve back down and ignored it to find Chopper. Ezra soon forgot about the scratches, but that was only for a little while.

That night, his arm started to bleed again when he moved it, so he relied on his other arm that night to get comfortable in his bed. Over the next few days Ezra noticed his arm became redder around the scratches and some strange green mucous started to drip from around the edges, and he couldn't help but notice some swelling happening with his arm as well. Ezra couldn't even touch his arm after two days. He knew he should tell Hera or Kanan, but they have been so nice to him and he didn't want them to be mad at him, so he let his fear overcloud his better judgement.

A few days later though while Sabine and Zeb brought some supplies to Tarkintown, Hera had enlisted Kanan, Ezra and Chopper to help clean up the outside of the Ghost.

While they were cleaning up the top of the Ghost, Kanan and Hera noticed Ezra was being a little off, he was cleaning, but seemed to be doing it at a slow pace, like he was tired or something.

"Does Ezra look off to you?" Hera asked Kanan

"He probably is just a little tired. Let's be honest though, cleaning the ship isn't the most exciting job." Kanan assured Hera. As she went to clean the window of the turret, Kanan decided to approach the little guy.

Ezra was cleaning near the top of the blaster when Kanan approached him. Upon closer inspection, Kana noticed Ezra not only looked tired, but he looked like he was in pain, that was when Kanan noticed Ezra was holding his right arm close to himself.

"Ezra, are you okay?" Kanan asked.

Ezra began to climb down from the blasters as he told Kanan, "I think I am," Ezra smiled at Kanan, "Why?" he asked.

"Just checking on you little buddy," Kanan said as he patted Ezra's head. While Ezra smiled at Kanan's sign of affection, Kanan became concerned as he felt the heat radiating from Ezra's skin. Kanan then knelt down next to Ezra and felt his cheek, it was just as warm.

"Kid you seem a bit warm, you sure you're feeling okay?" Kanan asked Ezra again.

Ezra though just began to back up a bit before replying, "Yeah I'm fine. I just-,"

Ezra walking back didn't notice the wet surface of the Ghost that Chopper had just mopped up and slipped on it. Ezra would have fallen onto his back if Kanan hadn't caught him. But catching Ezra by his right arm just might have been as worse as Ezra let out a cry in pain the moment Kanan grabbed his arm.

"OW!" Ezra cried out as Kanan steadied him back onto his feet only for Ezra to kneel down, crying in pain as Ezra was cradling his arm.

"Kid!" Kanan yelled out for his injured padawan's attention, catching the attention of the twi'lek, causing her to run towards the situation, as she was though Kanan was figuring out what was going on.

"Kid, what's wrong? Are you-," Kanan's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed blood in his hand, the one he caught Ezra with.

Kanan calmed down his voice, "Kid, let me look at your arm.

Ezra just shook his head, but Kanan told him sternly, "Kid let me see your arm, right now."

Ezra knew he had to show him, so he gently let go of his arm. Kanan then gently rolled up the boys sleeve and saw what was causing the boy so much pain; Ezra's arm was infected from some scratches on his arm. The arm was swelled up, puss now oozing out form the edges along with some blood. When Kanan touched it to see how sore it was, Ezra yet again let out a cry in pain, but the heat form the wound helped Kanan realize that this scratches were at least a few days old.

"Come on kid, we need to get this cleaned up." Kanan told the crying child as he picked him up.

Hera then finally approached the two, freaking out when she saw Ezra crying, "What's going on? Ezra are you okay?"

Ezra though only began to cry harder into Kanan's shoulder, but the two grownups were able to make out what Ezra was saying in between his sobs,

"I'm sorry Hera." Ezra would only repeat his apology to the twi'lek until the three and Chopper got to the medbay

* * *

Once in the medbay Hera began to clean up the wounds on Ezra's arm, Ezra would occasionally flinch, but the whole time kept his head down and his eyes closed, like he was terrified to look at Kanan and Hera. Ezra also was now quite, beside the occasional sniffle. Hera would look at Kanan sadly, she didn't want to say it, but she was hurt Ezra was scared to come to her about his wound.

As Hera had finished up wrapping up the now cleaned up injury, Kanan sat down next to Ezra on the bed.

"Kid I need you to look at me," Kanan told Ezra, but he only kept his head down, "Ezra, look at me." Kanan said more sternly.

Ezra looked up at Kanan with his teary blue eyes full of fear,

"Ezra, when did you get hurt?" Kanan asked calmly, trying to assure Ezra he wasn't in trouble.

Ezra looked back down a bit before he answered, "A few days ago when Chopper and I were chasing Lothcats, "Ezra explained, "One of them scratched me."

Hera then asked a question as she came back from the cabinet to retrieve something, "Why didn't you tell us though hun?"

Ezra just kept looking down, "Because I didn't want you to get mad at me." He said as he wiped up the tears threatening to roll down his face.

Hera was now both hurt and confused, "Why would you think I'd be mad at you for getting hurt?"

Ezra told her "You said you didn't want to see me in here unless it was for bed. I didn't want you guys to be mad that I got hurt again, and I know that guys are mad at me now."

"Oh sweetie," Hera whispered as she sat down on Ezra's other side to hug him, "Ezra I was joking," she began to explain, "I don't like seeing you hurt, but if you are ever hurt I want you to come to Kanan, me, or anyone here before it can get this bad," Hera told the little guy as she indicated towards his wrapped up arm.

"So you guys aren't mad at me?" Ezra asked the two nervously.

Kanan took over the explanation, telling him assuring "We're mad that you didn't tell us you were hurt, but we aren't mad at you. But next time something like this happens, we want you to tell us, not hide it. Okay?"

Ezra gave a weak smile, "Okay," but something still bugged him, "But why did this scratch get bad, none of my others one did."

While Kanan knew what he was talking about Hera was going to ask, but Kanan looked at her without Ezra noticing. Hera understood. So Kanan took over explaining.

"Because these scratches were a lot deeper then ones you got before, so it caused a lot more pain, does that make sense kid?"

Ezra though about before smiling and nodding that he understood.

Hera then got out some fever reducers for Ezra. While it was more of a high temperature then a fever, Hera gave him one to lower it down.

"Now Ezra these might make you a little sleepy, but will help you feel a little better."

Ezra just nodded and swallowed it down with some juice Chopper had brought in.

"Now Ezra, be honest, is your arm still bugging you,

Ezra just looked at it, and replied, "It feels better, but…"

"What?" Hera asked the kid as he trailed off.

Ezra then held his wrapped up arm up to her, "Can you kiss it?"

Hera and Kanan just looked at each other and smiled at the boy's innocent question.

Hera took Ezra's arm and kissed it gently, "Now does it feel better?"

Ezra nodded happily before he let out a big yawn.

Kanan picked up Ezra's feet onto the bed and then laid down a blanket over him, "Try to sleep off the pain okay little guy. Get better." Kanan whispered to the sleeping child.

Kanan and Hera left the medbay and head to the cockpit to wait for Zeb and Sabine to come back home.

"That fever reducer should keep him a sleep for maybe an hour or two," Kanan told Hera "We should keep an eye on the wound to make sure it's healing right."

Kanan then noticed Hera was quiet, something he was not used to,

"Hera, are you ok?" Kanan asked.

Hera looked at him and asked what she already knew, "There are more, aren't their?"

Kanan knew what she was talking about; Hera was talking about more scratches marks on Ezra, ones that Ezra received from both the harsh streets and the ruthless Empire.

Kanan had to be honest, "Yeah," Kanan then explained to Hera what Zeb told him the day after Ezra officially joined the crew, "One of Ezra's cuts reopened the day we were in Capitol city. Zeb saw a lot of them." Kanan let that sink a bit.

Hera then looked at him, her emerald green eyes full of sadness and sympathy for the boy,

"But that's why he is with us now," Kanan assured Hera as he took his loves hand, "To make sure he never gets hurt like that again."

Hera and Kanan then took each other into their embraces, each taking in the others warmth and comfort. Chopper even patted the two's arm, letting them know it was going to be okay.

Over the next few days, Ezra's arm healed up quickly, only showing three small scars, once it was completely healed up. Hera knew that she couldn't do anything for what happened to Ezra in the past. Hera and the other knew they couldn't guarantee Ezra wouldn't ever get hurt again, but they would be there for him when he needed them, just as he would be there for them when they needed him as well.


	13. Bunk Buddies

The day Zeb had been dreading for the past few weeks had finally happened; Ezra was moving into his cabin. They had finally got a mattress for the top bunk for Ezra to sleep on the day before, and after Hera checked the room to make sure the room was 'child friendly', they determined Ezra could move in with Zeb.

It wasn't that Zeb didn't like the kid, Zeb, like the others, enjoyed having the little guy part of their crew. The problem though was that Zeb was worried Ezra wouldn't get any sleep with Zeb as a roommate. He had never told the other members of the crew but the truth was Zeb had a hard time staying asleep at night. The truth was Zeb would toss and turn in his bed at night in order to prevent himself from falling into a deep sleep.

Whenever Zeb fell asleep for more than two hours, nightmares of his past haunted him, of how he couldn't help his people from being slaughtered by the Empire. It was the reasons he took naps throughout the day, in order to prevent himself from going to bed. But with Ezra as his roommate, he knew he would have to come up with another method.

Zeb had tried to think of other rooms Ezra could stay in. Kanan's room was out due to not having a second bunk in his room, and he couldn't bunk with Hera and Sabine for obvious reasons. While Ezra had been staying in the medbay for a few weeks, Zeb knew that couldn't be permeant as the med bay was supposed to be for emergencies (and when he recommend the idea to Hera, she gave him a lecture on the matter). Zeb really didn't know what else to do but one thing; not make a sound or move while Ezra was in his room, without falling asleep.

" _That could work."_ Zeb thought to himself, though he knew he was kidding himself.

* * *

Finally night time came and the crew went their respective ways for the night. Ezra had already gone to bed; with Hera tucking him in for the night. When Zeb got to his, or now 'their' cabin, he saw Ezra asleep with his lothcat toy in his arms. Zeb then went to lay on his own bed, trying to fight the urge to sleep. For almost an hour he stared up under of the bunk above him, trying to keep his mind occupied. Doing nothing though caused exhaustion to go over Zeb. As Zeb shook his head from fatigue, he heard the top bunk moving,

"Zeb," Ezra whispered to the Lasat.

Zeb did not respond, hoping if he was quiet the kid would just assume he was asleep and follow suit, this hope though was soon diminished when Ezra peered his head to see the Lasat underneath him. Zeb closed his eyes to convince the kid he was asleep, again though Ezra was not fooled.

"I know you're not asleep Zeb." Ezra told the Lasat, who noticed the boy sounded a little sad at the statement.

"No I'm not kid, but you should be," Zeb pointed out to Ezra sounding a little harsher than he intended.

"Are you mad at me?" Ezra blurted out, taking the Lasat by surprise.

"Why would you think I'm mad at you?" Zeb asked, wondering why Ezra would think of something so crazy. Yes, Zeb sounded a little harsh, but he didn't think the kid would read into it too much.

Ezra then laid back onto his bed, so Zeb could only here his voice, "Because you have to share a room with me." Ezra told his bunkmate with a guilty tone.

" _Karabast,"_ Zeb thought to himself guiltily.

"Kid, I'm not mad." Zeb told the boy.

"Then why aren't you asleep?" Ezra asked.

Even though Zeb wanted to avoid the topic, he knew he had to be honest with Ezra so the poor kid wouldn't think he was mad and so the kid would go to sleep.

"To be honest kid I don't sleep well anyways. But let's just leave it at that, and know it has nothing to do with you"

Ezra was quiet for a while when he came up with an idea,

"Do you want to hear a bedtime story?"

This really took Zeb back a bit,

"What?" he asked a little confused.

Ezra then explained, "My mom and dad would tell me stories to help me sleep, and they would read to themselves when they went to bed. Maybe you need to hear a story to sleep."

Zeb remembered his parents doing something similar to him when he was a boy. But with Zeb being thirty-five, he figured this wouldn't work on him and even if it would, he couldn't let it; Zeb was trying to avoid falling asleep.

"I don't think that will work for me kid," Zeb gently told the kid.

"We won't know until we try," Ezra said optimistically, "I know this one about a Jedi and a goat, or was it a ghost. Anyways the Ghost/Goat lived or haunted a mountain. Oh wait hold on-,"

"How about I tell you a story kid. That will put both of us to sleep "Zeb cut in calmly, though to be honest he just wanted the kid to shut up.

"Cool," Ezra agreed, "Which one?"

"Umm?" Zeb was lost, he didn't know any bedtime stories, none that were age appropriate at least. Ezra seemed to sense this and came up with one,

"How about you tell me of how you joined the Honor Guard."

Zeb thought about this for a moment, him joining the Guard wasn't too long of a story and it was a decent story to tell a seven year old.

"Alright kid, are all situated up there?" Zeb asked the kid, hoping that if the kid was positioned for bed, he would fall asleep sooner.

Zeb heard Ezra get comfortable into his bunk and the Lasat began to tell his tale.

"Well, to get into the Honor Guard, you can't just sign up, you have to be recruited by a Guard already in Service. Well my older brother recruited me to join. On my first day at the academy I was excited to begin my training; until I learned it was the beginning of 'Chaos Week'…"

Zeb continued to tell Ezra of having to wake up before the sun rose, of having to climb a mountain in under twelve hours or the whole platoon had to do it again until they did. While they did achieve that task they had to run around the base twenty times and other insane exercises to see which Lasats could make it. Zeb continued to tell his story, not even sure if the kid had fallen asleep or not, but despite himself, he found himself drifting into a slumber; dreaming of that first day as an Honor Guard.

* * *

When Zeb woke up, he was completely shocked at how he felt; he felt well rested. For the first time in the longest time, when morning came he didn't feel exhausted. That was when he heard Chopper rolling into the room,

"Don't even think about you rust bucket," Zeb shouted as he threw his pillow at the droid, causing the droid to wheel away.

Zeb felt a lot lighter throughout the day, he had more energy and was less frustrated by the small things that normally would bug him.

That night when Zeb headed to bed, he walked into Hera,

"There you are, Ezra's waiting for you," Hera told Zeb.

Zeb was a little bit embarrassed by this. He didn't want to be the declared 'bed time story teller', "Did he say why?"

Hera smiled at him, "He said he was waiting for you to tell him another story."

"Yeah well the kid couldn't sleep so I told him one so I could finally sleep." Zeb told Hera, who was smiling at the Lasat's softer side.

"If it is such a burden, then I can try to tell him one." Hera offered, knowing Zeb would interfere.

"Nah, I'm heading to bed anyways." Zeb told her, trying to sound annoyed, before he headed off to his and the kid's cabin.

As Zeb entered the room, Ezra looked at him happily from his bunk,

"Which story are you going to tell me tonight?" Ezra asked the Lasat, who smiled at the multiple stories he could tell the kid.

Zeb and Ezra soon fell into this routine; Zeb would tell Ezra one of his stories, with Ezra falling asleep somewhere along the story, followed by Zeb falling asleep and dreaming of his better times on Lasan instead of that one terrible day.

Zeb had been wondering if he would ever have a normal night sleep before Ezra; thanks to his new bunk buddy though, his sleep problems became a thing of the past.

* * *

 **A/N: Lets face it I had to do a brother bonding chapter. Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed, more to come in the future.**


	14. The Basics

The day had finally come, the day Kanan was nervous about. But he knew it had to come sooner than later; today was the day Kanan was going to begin Ezra's Jedi training.

Truthfully, Kanan had been trying to prolong it for as long as he could. When Ezra first came aboard his excuse was he wanted Ezra to get comfortable with the idea of being with the crew before they started training. However, since it took Ezra about a week to feel at home with the crew, that reason went out the window quickly. Kanan's next excuse was he wanted to wait till Ezra was moved in with Zeb, saying 'he needs to be well rested to train properly'. But then Ezra moved into Zeb's cabin a week ago, he was beginning to run out of reasons to stall the inevitable.

It was late last night when Kanan realized that he did need to stop procrastinating; well more or less it was Hera telling him to begin training Ezra soon. Kanan was cornered by Hera in the galley while he was making himself some tea.

"Kanan, you told him you were going to train him to be a Jedi, I'm sure he is just itching to learn." Hera told him, while the rest of the crew slept.

"I know Hera," Kanan responded a little annoyed, "I'm just waiting for the right time to start."

Hera then smiled at him innocently and rested her hand on his shoulder, "Kanan, do you know why they call 'now' the present?"

Kanan knew where she was going with this and sighed, "Because it is a gift."

Kanan then felt a little punch from Hera into the shoulder her hand was resting on, "Exactly. Training will not only be good for Ezra but it will be for you as well. So you will start teaching him tomorrow, right?

Kanan knew he could never argue with Hera, "Yes love."

Hera then smiled sweetly at the human and kissed his cheek gently before heading off to bed, leaving Kanan smiling for a bit, before remembering what laid ahead of him tomorrow.

Soon morning came and he got up, got ready for the day, and went to the kitchen to find Hera and Ezra making breakfast.

"Hey kid," Kanan greeted happily to Ezra, actually getting excited about training Ezra, "Guess what we're going to do today"? You're going to be really excited."

"Excited about what?" Ezra asked a little confused, but genuinely happy that Kanan was happy about something.

"Well today I thought it would be a good idea to begin your training," Kanan told Ezra. He let it sink in a bit before he asked, "So what do you say, after he grab some breakfast we head outside?"

Kanan had braced himself for Ezra to squeal happily at the idea of training to be Jedi, but Ezra's face just went blank. At first Kanan was wondering if Ezra had heard them, then suddenly Ezra got up and left the kitchen without a word and in a hurry, leaving both adult human and Twi'lek confused.

"What was that about?" Hera asked a little worried.

Something then hit Kanan, a terrible thought he should have realized sooner "I'll figure it out and go talk to him" Kanan told Hera, he had a feeling he knew what he did wrong.

* * *

As soon as Ezra left the kitchen he made his way to the cockpit's ventilation system, his designated hiding spot. Once inside he just sat there, hoping he could avoid Kanan and "training" as long as possible. It wasn't that he thought Kanan would ever hurt him. The problem was the word 'training' made his stomach churn, it reminded him of his time on that base.

 _Throughout the day Ezra would be rudely kicked in the ribs by a trooper who would then drag him outside in the bases enclosed yard. There the Inquisitor would be, with that same scowl on his face, like he was disgusted by Ezra's presence. If he thought Ezra wasn't listen, he would use the force to make Ezra face him, causing Ezra to struggle painfully. The Inquisitor would tell Ezra to focus on the pain he endured and the fear he was facing. Ezra wouldn't though, his parents always told him to never act out on anger or pain. When Ezra would shake his head of the Inquisitors dark thoughts, the Pau'an would use the force again to throw the child across the courtyard. As Ezra would get up, the Inquisitor would send the trooper around them to "hunt' for Ezra on stun. If the troopers weren't trying to shoot him, they would make him run crazy courses that ended with burns on his hands and an electro-whip mark on his back._

 _Almost every day the Inquisitor would look down on him, smiling at Ezra's agony before the man told the troopers to take him back to his cell. But not before pointing his red lightsaber at Ezra, just close enough to his face so that he could feel the heat radiating off the blade, telling the child, "Boy, you will succumb to the dark side and obey the Empire, and I will beat that lesson into your skull until I do!" The Inquisitor then used the force to throw Ezra's head into the wall behind him repeatedly until he went unconscious._

Ezra just wanted to close his eyes and forget that those two months ever happened. Remembering that time at the base and the head beating really made Ezra want to throw up now, he could feel the content from breakfast creeping up his throat. That was when he heard someone's footsteps enter the cockpit, resulting in Ezra to swallow down the little vomit that was beginning to form. The voice then revealed who had entered the cockpit.

* * *

Kanan could sense Ezra in the cockpit, while on the way there though he wanted to kick himself for not explaining how his training was in no way like the "training" Ezra went through in that prison. Of course "training' to Ezra met pain, torment, and all those horrible memories of that base. In his haste to start training Ezra and getting Hera off his back about it, he hadn't thought of a how he should talk to Ezra about the matter. He should of came up with some kind of speech to explain how they were going to go about training, not just blurt it out first thing in the morning. As Kanan got to the cockpit, he had thought of how they were going to begin training, and how he could explain it to the kid. First though he had to find the kid.

"Ezra, I know you're in here," Kanan said looking around, trying to find his ward in the room.

"I just need you to listen to me kid," Kanan told Ezra before he began to explain the matter to the kid he couldn't find. "I know that when you hear the word 'training' your thoughts go back to what that pau'an scum did to you. But I need you to realize this; what he did was not training, it was cruel torture and abuse. My only regret about finding you kid was I didn't find you soon enough to prevent the nightmare you went through. I wish I had found you sooner."

This was true. Whenever Ezra came into Kanan's room at night after a bad nightmare, he always wished he could have found Ezra before the Inquisitor did, before he had to learn to be alone on the streets.

Kanan was about to explain his plan for training when he heard the voice from the vent.

"It wasn't your fault," Ezra blurted out from his 'hideout'. Kanan opened up the vent to reveal the boy sitting inside it, Ezra then continued, "You didn't even know me then, and it's not like you knew. You're the one who saved me. I know you'd never hurt me, I just get scared when I remember." Ezra said all of this quickly so Kanan knew he was happy Kanan had saved him. Ezra soon could feel Kanan's guilt lift a little through their force connection. Ezra was relieved by this as he did not like Kanan being sad.

Kanan smiled and helped him out of the vent continued to explain how his training was going to be far different from the Inquisitors.

"Well kid, our training is going to be as different as possible, we're going to take our training slow. We're going to go over the basics first."

"What are the basics?" Ezra asked as he wiped away the tears from remembering darker times, feeling better now that Kanan was explaining things to him.

Kanan and Ezra began walking out of the cockpit when Kanan began to continue his explanation.

"When I was beginning my Jedi training at the temple, the Jedi instructors would teach us about the force and how to take a hold of it. They would also show us to focus on the force so we could mediate and later how to use it in combat to protect people."

The two had finally reached the intended destination, Kanan's cabin, when Ezra asked, "So how do I focus on the Force?"

Kanan smiled as he reached the item he was trying to find, the holocron. Ezra smiled as Kanan handed the shiny square object to him.

"Remember when you opened it, how you were focusing on that calming presence to help ease your mind?"

Ezra did remember that moment. At the time he was scared and confused about the sudden change going on, but now he just smiled because after he opened it, Kanan came and brought him back to the Ghost, as an official member of the crew; that memory made Ezra smile and forget those memories that should be forgotten; for the time being that was.

Kanan continued with his explanation, "Well Ezra, what you were focusing on was the Force, you just weren't aware of it at the time. That is what we are going to begin with; we are going to help you focus on the Force and take a hold of it so you can meditate. Which will help you to control your connection to the force better. Does that sound okay kid?"

Ezra thought about it, he wanted to be like Kanan and if he was able to learn from Kanan's teachings, maybe he could forget about that time with the Inquisitor.

With the idea of learning to be like Kanan, Ezra smiled and nodded yes. Kanan then lead Ezra to the top of the Ghost so they could meditate in a quiet location.

Kanan sat on top of the Ghost and nodded for Ezra to sit next to him, which the boy happily did.

"Okay, now the Force is everywhere. One must clear their minds and focus on one's connection to it," Kanan began to explain as he himself attempted to enter a meditative state, only to be disturbed by Ezra.

"Kanan?" the boy asked.

"Yeah?" Kanan asked.

Ezra though just smiled and said, "Nothing, I just want you to know I'm glad your training me," the boy happily expressed as he followed his masters lead and closed his eyes to focus on the Force.

Kanan smiled at the boy's gratitude as they began the rest of their meditation exercise. The whole morning was dedicated to trying to meditate, trying to connect with the force, to try clear the mind. Trying though was the word of the day. With the crew going about their business below and each member checking on them every twenty minutes, focusing became a bit of a challenge. From Hera sneaking a peak at the two 'bonding' to Zeb and Sabine causing a ruckus with whatever, it became clear they couldn't really focus.

"How about we get up early in the morning to mediate kid?" Kanan asked. Ezra just nodded and agreed.

The next morning Ezra woke up and raced into Kanan's room and woke him by jumping onto his bed, excited to continue their Jedi training so he could one day be as nice and awesome as Kanan was.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the chapter that begins Ezra's training. So many of you guys have asked for it and now it is here. I wait a bit for the reason (excuse) Kanan gave, I wanted Ezra to get comfortable with the crew before he dove into training. I also want to give a shout out to Nonagon, a user in the reviews who mentioned the idea of telling Ezra is wasn't training it was abuse. I tweaked it a bit but am happy with how this chapter turned out. Anyways I have to begin studying microbiology, so hoped all enjoyed. Oh also I want to give a shout out to user DaFreeze, who actually translated this in Russian on another site, it was pretty cool to see my work in a different language.**


	15. Professor Sabine

" _This is so unfair,"_ Sabine thought to herself as she was finishing up a sketch she had been working on while Ezra was coloring a picture on the floor in her room. While Sabine loved drawing with Ezra (it was starting to become their 'thing') she was mad at Hera for yet again leaving her out of the loop. Hera had gone to pick up some supplies with Kanan and Zeb for Fulcrum. Hera had told Sabine to stay on the ship to watch Ezra. Sabine though was beyond frustrated; Hera still wouldn't tell anyone who the heck this Fulcrum was or what this informants end game was. To make it even more frustrating, since Sabine was caught trying to spy on Hera's holocom conversation with Fulcrum, Hera had been trying extra hard to keep Sabine away from the Fulcrum topic. Sabine thought with Ezra's parents having worked with Fulcrum, maybe she would finally be told everything. But Hera and Kanan agreed to let Ezra know what he needed to, so basically treat Ezra like they treat Sabine in regard to the unknown ally.

So now Sabine and Ezra were in the Ghost in Space while the others took the Phantom to Garel for a drop off. They were gone for an hour and every minute Sabine became more and more irritated at being treated like a child.

"Sabine?" The young Mandalorian was distracted from her thoughts when young Ezra said her name. Sabine looked at Ezra, who was looking at her curiously.

"Yeah kid?" Sabine asked, a little annoyed; not at Ezra, just with everything else.

"Are you ok? You have been quiet; you usually mumble when you draw."

Okay, now Sabine was getting annoyed with Ezra, "I'm fine, just a little exasperated is all."

"What's 'exasperated'?" Ezra asked curiously.

Sabine really wasn't in the mood to explain, so she did what any older sister figure does to their younger brother figure, she grabbed the datatpad and handed it to Ezra.

"Look it up and then you will know," Sabine told Ezra matter of factly.

Ezra though just looked at like he had no idea how to use it.

"What does "exasperated' mean?" Ezra yelled into the datatpad.

"Kid you type it in!" Sabine yelled at the kid, now really loosing all her patience, "you sound it out and try to spell it! It will spell check itself and then you read what it means, any idiot can do it!"

Ezra though looked down at his feet, his voice began to tremble with what he said next, "I don't know how to."

Sabine asked rather bitterly, "To what, type?"

"To read." Ezra admitted, his voice showing how upset he was with the matter.

Sabine felt like someone just slapped her, she almost wished someone would slap her.

It was quiet for a moment as Ezra just looked at the floor with disappointment.

"Kid, I-,"

But before Sabine could apologize though Ezra bolted out of Sabine's room. Sabine followed him as he went into his room and went into the vent above his bunk, with the intent to get as far away from the Mandalorian as possible.

Sabine felt like shit, her only consolation was that the other's weren't here to freak out on her. Just because she was in a bad mood doesn't mean she should put Ezra on her level. Now Ezra hated her cause she had to remind him that he couldn't read. She had to make it right.

Sabine climbed up onto his bunk and opened up the vent.

"Ezra I,"

Again though Ezra just crawled away from Sabine. While she should have just called out for him to come back, she knew he wouldn't listen to her, so she began to crawl after him through the tight squeezing vent.

" _how does the kid do this all the time?",_ Sabine thought to herself as she squirmed her way towards the sound of Ezra crawling away. Sabine finally found an opening, one Ezra clearly made his way out of. Sabine tried to get out the same way feet first, but she got stuck in the vent by her waste. Sabine began to kick and squirm her way out, only to land on the floor of the galley bottom first.

"Oww!" Sabine cried out as she began to rub her sore butt.

Sabine then heard the laughter of Ezra, who was near the cabinets. While Sabine was still sore from the fall, she smiled that now she new where the kid was.

Ezra saw Sabine looking and him, and immediately stopped laughing and turned his head away, still remembering he was mad at the Mandolorian. Ezra was about to leave the room when Sabine called out.

"Kid please wait," Ezra halted at the door and turned back to Sabine as she continued, "Look, I'm sorry okay. I was just a little grump and I took that anger out on you. I didn't mean to make you upset."

Ezra just looked at his feet before asking, "Am I dumb?"

Sabine got up and went over to Ezra so the two were eye level with one another, "Ezra, you are not stupid. You know hoe to talk to Chopper, and tell the time by the moon. You are a smart kid, especially considering your age" Sabine told him, hoping this would cheer him up.

Ezra though did not seem convinced, "But I don't know how to read and-,"

"Kid, look at me," Sabine told Ezra. When Ezra finally did Sabine smiled and assured him, "The reason you can't read is because you haven't had the chance to learn."

"Mom was supposed to homeschool me. She didn't want me to go an imperial operated school." Ezra told Sabine, conflicted by the fondness of remembering his mom wanting to teach him and missing her by remembering those times.

Sabine just smiled and wrapped her arm around Ezra's shoulders. Sabine knew what she had to do.

"How about this, why don't I teach you to read."

Ezra looked up at Sabine, "Really?"

"Yeah," Sabine replied, "How about this, we take an hour a day so I can teach you. Sound like a plan?"

Ezra thought of it for a second before asking, "Will there be any homework?"

Sabine laughed at the idea, "Well since we will be learning in our home, I would think homework would be irrelevant in this case. So what do you say?"

Ezra smiled and nodded, "I say I like this idea. Can we start now?"

Sabine smiled, "How about we start after lunch."

"Okay," Ezra replied happily.

* * *

The next few weeks Ezra and Sabine would take an hour after lunch so Sabine could teach Ezra Galactic Basic reading. The others found out about their schooling soon enough, and they all supported the idea. Hera knew that Sabine was a top student, the girl knew more languages then Hera herself did. If anyone could be a teach Ezra how to read, it was Sabine.

Sabine was pleased by how quick it took Ezra to learn how to read. He was soon reading whole passages from the datapad. Sabine soon though found out Ezra needed to learn some other things as well.

"Sabine, I have a question?"

"Are you stuck on a word?" Sabine asked as she looked at the datapad Ezra was reading.

"No but I was wondering, why in the story does Kia get thirteen credits back when he gave the vendor twenty?"

That is how math became part of Professor Sabine's curriculum.

While Ezra got math, he got bored with it very easily. So Sabine came up with some other courses they could go over to keep Ezra from getting bored. Soon the weekly course for two hours a day became so that Primeday was focused on Reading and Foreign Language (Mostly either Twi'eki or whatever main language of the planet the crew was on); Centaxday was focused on Math and Galactical History, Taungsday was focused on Reading and Math, Zhellday was all about History and Language. Benduday though was dedicated to Sabine and Ezra's favorite topic, Chemistry. Chemistry in truth though was teaching Ezra how to make explosives and fireworks. At the end of the week, the two would go out into a field and build up their entertainment before finally lighting it up

"So we just need to add the yellow charcoal," Sabine mumbled to herself as he pored some into the fireworks base.

'Your mumbling again," Ezra said mockingly to his professor.

"I am not, I am merely talking to myself quietly," Sabine defended herself. The two though just laughed as they finally finished up their colorful entertainment.

"Ready?" Sabine said as she began to light up the end of the firework.

Ezra nodded as they began to hide behind the rocks nearby. They were so busy looking at their masterpiece that they didn't notice someone sneaking behind them.

"What are you two doing?" Kanan asked the two younglings who turned to see him.

Ezra replied, "We're learning."

Just then the firework shot up into the sky, giving off a yellow and green display beauty of a fiery explosion. Sabine and Ezra looking proudly at their work and Kanan looked proudly at the two.

"So Ezra, what did we learn today?" Sabine asked

"That adding too much yellow charcoal will cause the fireworks to go off a lot sooner and a lot faster."

"That's right." Sabine replied to her little student as she ruffled his hair.

On the way back, as Ezra hurried back onto the Ghost to tell Hera and Zeb how Sabine and his project went. Kanan though placed a hand on Sabine's shoulder and told her, "You're really are a great teacher for Ezra."  
Sabine smiled warmly at Kanan before replying, "I guess I learned from the best." This earned a smile from Kanan as well.

With that the two went back onto the Ghost to hear Ezra telling Hera and Zeb that they needed to see their next fireworks project.

* * *

 **A/N: I have been meaning to write this one for the longest time (got to love sibling bonding). I actually was going to take a different route with Sabine founding out Ezra couldn't read but** DisneyandWildKrattfangirl **inspired the idea of the two kind of fighting and that's how this turned out. I Also found the Galactical calendar on Star Wars wiki so I hope I got them right. I hope everyone likes it.**


	16. Wash it Off

It was rare for it to rain on Lothal, maybe twice a year at best. When it did rain on Lothal however, it was a massive down pour and it would happen at the most unexpected times. One such occasion happened when Ezra and Chopper were out on one of their Lothcat hunts.

"Chopper, look," Ezra called out to the droid nearby. Chopper soon saw what Ezra was pointing at; a whole heard of lothcats were scurrying away from the field towards the rock formations nearby.

"Huh, that's weird, why are they all-," Ezra's thoughts on the suddenly fleeing felines were haulted though by the sudden downpour of rain.

Chopper chirped to Ezra, _"Lets get back to the ship before we soak."_

"Right behind you," Ezra shouted as the two hurried towards the distant Ghost.

As the two specter's raced to get out of the rain, Ezra was having a hard time seeing what was in front of him; with the rain and his own soaking hair starting to blind him, he didn't see what laid in front of him.

"Umph," Ezra cried out as he fell into a mud pit. Ezra immerged from the mud physically fine, but was now covered from head to toe in mud, and was only to wipe off some of the mud on his face.

Chopper was soon by the the younglings side, checking to see if his human friend was okay.

"I'm fine Chopper, just a little muddy," Ezra reassured the droid.

Chopper then beeped at Ezra to get onto his chrome for a ride, in order to prevent another trip in the mud.

Ezra gladly accepted, "Thanks Chopper."

The two then made a beeline for the Ghost, Ezra holding onto a speeding Chopper for dear life.

* * *

Hera was the first to notice the down pour and naturally was the first to worry about the droid and boy being out in it all. She looked out the window at the rainfall, hoping to see

Kanan, playing sebac with Zeb could sense the twi'leks worry, "Don't worry Hera, the two will be back soon."

"That doesn't mean I can't worry." Hera argued

Kanan though just smiled, "Hera, If Ezra was in any trouble I would sense it and-,"

Just then Kanan froze, concern in his face.

"What?" Hera was now really freaking out.

Kanan though just laughed, "Just kidding."

Hera was not amused,

"That is not funny! You know how much I love that kid," Hera yelled at him while continuously hitting Kanan's shoulder.

While Kanan and Hera were having their lover's coral, the ramp to the Ghost opened, stopping the spat. Kanan just shot Hera his 'I told you' glance as the two made their way to the ramp.

"Looks like I'm taking Kanan's spot in this game," Sabine happily stated as she and Zeb continued to play sebac while Kanan and Hera went to check on Ezra.

* * *

As Chopper and Ezra rode up the ramp and into the Ghost, Ezra was soon flung off the droid and across the room.

"Awesome!" Ezra shouted at his enjoyment of having rode Chopper, "Lets do that again!"

Suddenly Kanan and Hera entered the cargo hold and found the dripping wet droid and the soaking and muddy Ezra.

"Ezra, look at you, you're a mess you poor thing." Hera exclaimed as she knelt in front of the dirty child. Kanan was just standing in the doorway smiling at the situation.

"You go get in the shower before you catch a cold," Hera ordered her young specter.

"What shower?" the boy asked naively

Kanan and Hera looked at him very thrown off by the question.

"The one in the fresher," Kanan clarified to Ezra when a disturbing question occurred to Kanan, "Kid, have you not taken a shower since you've been here?"

"Nope." Ezra replied bluntly with a smile on his face, before frowning when he noticed the disturbed look on Kanan and Hera's face.

"I only took baths back at my old house, and didn't need to take baths on the street as I was a 'lothrat'." Ezra reasoned with the two adults.

Hera was unamused, "First off Ezra, never refer to yourself as a Lothrat, it is demeaning. Secondly when was the last time you actually washed up."

Ezra then recalled his experience, "At the Imperial base. They hosed me down when I got there. Outside, and it was cold, and the water hurt my skin, and -,"

"Why don't I show you how to work the shower kid. That way you can get all that mud off you," Kanan suggested to Ezra, before Hera scared the kid by taken the cargo and throwing them at the wall.

"Okay," Ezra happily agreed as he took Kanan's hand, the two heading to the refresher.

Hera smiled at herself and then noticed the wet Chopper,

"Come on boy, lets dry get you dried up." Hera indicated for Chopper to follow her to the common area to blow dry.

* * *

Kanan lead Ezra to the fresher,

"Why do I need to take a shower? It's just mud." Ezra questioned as the two males entered the fresher.

"Do you really want to question an order from Hera?" Kanan asked

Ezra thought of it for a moment before shaking his head and smiling, "Never question Hera, that is rule number two."

What's rule number one then?" Kanan asked curiously

"Always listen to Hera." Ezra pointed out, causing Kanan to bust a gut laughing.

Kanan then opened the curtain to the shower.

"Okay kid, the soaps and stuff are on the side. Turn the faucet to the left for hot water and right for cold. Also the shower head unattaches from the wall." Kanan explained all this as he got the shower hose down for Ezra to hold.

Ezra then smiled, went to the faucet and turned the showerhead towards Kanan.

"Ezra, Ezra! Don't you-,"

Suddenly the hose was sprouting water all over the place.

* * *

"So the kid's okay?" Zeb asked Hera as Sabine laid down her idiot's array, smiling triumphantly at the distraught Lasat.

Hera was finishing up drying Chopper when she turned to the two at the table.

"Did you guys know Ezra hasn't taken a shower since he's been here?" Hera asked the two, hoping she wasn't the only one who hadn't noticed.

The two were silent for a while, in thought on the matter when Sabine finally spoke up,

"Well that explains the smell coming from the cabin, and here I thought Zeb was the one not bathing." Sabine remarked before laughing at her own joke and get an angered stare from Zeb.

"Your comparing the smell of our cabin? Yours smell like we all stepped into a toxic waste dump with all that paint in there."

Before a fight between Mandalorian and Lasat began, Hera gave the two the stink eye to silence them.

"It doesn't bother either of you guys that Ezra didn't ask any of us how to use the shower here?" Hera asked.

"Not really," Sabine admitted.

Hera was silent for a bit before Zeb became the voice of common sense.

"Hera, the kid was on the streets for a while. Added to the fact he's seven, he probably went a while without thinking of personal hygiene."

Hera had to admit it, Zeb had a point. While it pained her to remember that Ezra was once on the streets, she had to so that she could understand him better.

Kanan suddenly emerged to the common room, his head soaked.

"What happened to you?" Sabine asked, trying to stifle her giggles

"I was teaching Ezra how to use the hose part of the shower, he sprayed me."

The whole crew began laughing their heads off.

A short while later Ezra was in his oversized shrunken Kanan shirt and was finally cleaned up, and smelling better because of it.

* * *

 **A/N: I have been wanting to do this chapter for a while now. I figured with Ezra being on the streets would mean lack of personal hygine. Shout out to** Midnight Luna **for coming up with the mud idea, I knew I needed Ezra to not know what the showers was and the mud touch added more of a reason for him to use it. So I hope everyone liked this fluffy chapter cause the next one will pull at some emotions. STay tuned please**


	17. Missions and Motives

The mission was pretty basic routine; go into Capitol City where the shipment was being kept, create a diversion and get the crates from the imperials. Kanan, Zeb, and Sabine were getting ready for the mission while Hera and Chopper were prepping the ship for the mission. The only one who didn't really have a job to do though was Ezra.

This was the first mission the crew was going on since the seven-year-old joined their ranks. But since the Ghost was low on fuel as were their food rations, getting the credits for the shipment from Vizago was a priority. The problem though was that the crew was so use to their routine of prepping that they neglected to tell Ezra what he was suppose to do. So he ended up doing his own thing.

"Has anyone seen my helmet?" Sabine asked, looking around the cargo hold for her specially designed helmet.

"Here it is," Shouted Ezra, sneaking up behind Sabine while wearing her helmet.

"ahh!" Sabine shouted in shock as she elbowed the prankster in the helmet.

"Ezra!?" Sabine shouted in concern for unintentionally hitting Ezra and landing him on the ground.

"I'm okay," Ezra said from the ground with a thumb up, "The helmet protected me."

Sabine just smiled and rolled her eyes, "Yes, my helmet," Sabine said as she took the helmet back as she helped Ezra up, "What are you doing with it anyways?"

Ezra just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Making sure you don't loose it."

Sabine then smiled and ruffled Ezra's helmet hair. Sabine continued to get her equipment ready as Ezra watched.

Soon Kanan and Zeb came in, geared up for the mission.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Kanan asked.

While Zeb and Sabine nodded, Ezra responded uncertainly, "I think I'm ready."

Kanan just smiled with his arms crossed and asked, "Where do you think you're going kid?"

"I have no idea; I'm just following your guys lead." Ezra replied honestly.

Kanan's face then went blank, "Didn't I tell you what you will be doing?"

Ezra just shook his head no, causing Kanan to face palm himself while Zeb and Sabine chuckled at the situation.

"Come on," Kanan told Ezra as he took his hand and lead him to the cockpit, "Zeb and Sabine you two make sure the speeders are ready."

While Zeb and Sabine did as their leader asked, Kanan lead Ezra towards the cockpit where Hera was.

"Where are we going?" Ezra asked anxiously.

"You, are going to be with Hera here in case we need a quick escape while Sabine, Zeb and I go to Capitol City." Kanan finally explained to his padawan.

"How come I can't come with you?" Ezra asked, looking up at Kanan with his blue eyed puppy face.

"Hey, don't give me that look kid," Kanan said as he and Ezra got into the cockpit, "The Empire is still looking for you in Capitol City, it's safer for you to be here with Hera."

Ezra though still seemed a bit disheartened though about not going with Kanan.

"It's okay Hun," Hera assured her little guy, "Besides, I can always use a second pairs of eyes in case we need a quick get away."

Ezra though was still concerned, "But how will we know if you they are okay?" He asked Hera with concern.

"With this," Kanan told Ezra as he handed him a comlink.

"You're giving me your comlink?" asked Ezra.

"Actually I'm giving you your own. See the back of it." Kanan told Ezra.

Ezra did as he was told and read what was inscribed in the back, _"Specter Six,"_ Ezra read out loud, "That's me." Ezra said with a smile on his face.

Kanan smiled as well, "Yup, this way we can let Hera and yourself know what is going on and when we will be back. So Specter six, your job is to stay with Specter two and help be on the look out for any imperials that pose a threat to our mission. Okay?"

Ezra smiled at Kanan and nodded. Kanan then ruffled the kid's hair.

"We'll get into our position then alert you guys when phase two of the plan will occur." Kanan told Hera.

Soon Kanan left the cockpit, leaving Hera and Ezra inside. Ezra began to feel better when a few minutes later, his comlink came to life.

 _Specter One to Specters six, testing the comlink, how is it coming on your end?"_

Ezra smiled and replied, "This is Specter six, comlink is working."

This did help with Ezra feeling better, but that didn't stop Ezra from worrying.

* * *

About an hour had past since the others left for the city. Hera and Ezra were still in the cockpit when Kanan contacted the two on beginning of phase two. After Kanan turned his comlink off though, Hera couldn't help but notice Ezra's worried expression as he hugged his knees in the chair next to her.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Hera asked, concerned for her young specter.

"Nothing." Ezra simply replied, not looking at Hera, but showing obvious sadness in his voice.

Hera would not tolerate Ezra being in this dismayed state, "Ezra, I know something is wrong. Talk to me hon, what's on your mind?"

Ezra took a moment but he finally asked, "Why do you guys do this?"

Hera was a little confused, "What do you mean?"

Ezra then elaborated to her. "Why do you guys go on these crazy missions where you guys know there is a chance of you guys getting hurt?"

Hera know knew what was weighing so heavily on the kid's mind.

"Well kid, the answer to that is kind of long. First off we are sticking it to the Empire by stealing their own stuff right under their nose,"

Ezra giggled at the first part of Hera's long answer,

"Also with the cargo of weapons we get we can sell them to supply the Ghost and give the cargo of food to those in need."

Ezra smiled at that idea, "Sabine told me about that. She said you guys bring food to the people of Tarkintown, who lives were ruined by the Empire." Ezra was happy that his lessons with Sabine were helping him understand what the crew did.

"But the main reason is because if we don't stand up against the Empire who will?"

Ezra did not react well to this last response as he buried his head into his hugged knees and replied gloomily, "That's what mom and dad would say."

"Oh Hun, come here, "Hera said to Ezra as she picked him up so she could hug him in her seat.

"Mom and dad would say that they had to speak against the Empire so I could learn to fight for my freedom, but they got taken away from me. What if the same happens to you guys, or worse?"

Hera knew she had to be honest with Ezra.

"I'm going to be honest Hun; everyday, every mission there is always a chance of that when we face the Empire. But we have to stand up against the Empire; not only for ourselves but for everyone who lives have been devastated by the Empire. Life has more purpose when you live to help others instead of just one's self."

Ezra was silent for a bit, taking it all in, when Ezra still looked conflicted by the crew's goals Hera continued.

"I know these missions seem dangerous, but we protect one another. We look out for each other to make sure we all make it back to the Ghost. Besides, if it wasn't for us going on these missions we would of never of found a certain little kid that none of us can imagine living without now." Hera said this last part with a smile on her face.

Ezra smiled at Hera's statement of not only the crew looking out for each other, but Hera saying how much he meant to the crew.

"Remember how it felt when we saved you kid?" Hera asked Ezra.

Ezra thought of it for a moment before answering happily, "Safe, and happy that you guys actually cared."

"That is the same way the people we help feel, it helps them realize that there are people out there who care. We give people hope that maybe one day, the Empire will be taken down."

Hera's words of hope made Ezra feel better about these missions.

"You feel a little better?" Hera asked.

"Yeah," Ezra replied

Hera hugged Ezra little harder before rubbing her nose against Ezra's cheek,

"That's my boy," Hera cheerfully said.

Ezra giggled at the gentle gesture, "Hera?"

Suddenly the Ghost transmission came in with Kanan's voice.

"Ghost, get ready for take off. We are coming in hot."

"Copy that, Specter Two out." Hera replied as she set Ezra back into his seat.

Hera immediately began prepping the Ghost for take off.

Ezra could see the crew on their speeders coming towards them, followed by a couple of TIE fighters. Hera opened up the cargo hold doors, the two beings on board feeling the vibrations of the crew boarding.

The transmission came back on, this time it was Sabine's voice,

"We're on, GO, GO, GO!" Sabine hollered as two more TIE Fighters came their way.

Hera, with her head start, was easily able to avoid the TIE Fighters, soon making it to space and entering hyperspace.

As Hera turned on the autopilot, she noticed the little padawan was no longer in the cockpit. Hera though, having some idea of where he was going, went straight to the cockpit. There she saw Ezra being told what happened by Zeb and occasionally Sabine cutting in.

"Kanan and I took down at least a dozen troopers to get to the supply's-," Zeb exaggerated when Sabine cut in.

"Then we had to race through the streets on the speeders to get away before reinforcements came in…" The two continued telling their tale to the kid, not noticing Hera had entered the room as well.

Kanan, going over the load they just obtained, smiled at the tale Sabine and Zeb were telling his padawan when Hera came up to him.

"So another successful mission?" Hera asked, relieved that she already knew the answer.

"Yup, got the crates for both Tarkintown and Vizago." Kanan confirmed before asking Hera,

"So, how was it here? How was Ezra?"

Hera just smiled and told Kanan, "Ezra was a little worried, but don't worry I helped to ease his mind."

"Just one of your many talents." Kanan complimented his pilot.

After Ezra's first mission with the crew, he would still get worried about the crew's safety on every mission. But he knew why the missions they went on had to be done, and was assured that the crew looked out for each other. Kanan also developed a habit of always telling Ezra the step by step actions of the missions before they went on them, to help his padawan mind be calm. Kanan wasn't too worried though, it was thinking of the missions that Ezra would go on in the future that terrified him, even though he knew that would most likely not happen for a while. For now, Kanan knew Ezra would be safe on the Ghost when things got too dangerous.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay Shout out for WernerLombardi for want Hera comforting. I knew I had to add a chapter of Ezra's concern with the crew going on missions and wanting to go with them to make sure they are ok. So the Hera touch telling him to trust the crew blended in perfectly with the this. This chapter will tie in with the next chapter: So here is my challenge, who can guess what the next chapter will be about. You guess right and I will give those a shout out at in the A/N. Also if any of you guys have any questions about this story, just message me and I will be happy to answer them.**


	18. A Thief's Guilt and Redemption

**A/N: I will be honest, No one really got the guess for this chapter right. I was a little suprised, I thought I gave an obvious hint in the last chapter. I do need to give a hand though to** Vanessa Master sand Rebels-lover (there response was simple and hilarious) **these two got a good part of what will happen in this chapter right**

 **I would also like to point out this is my longest chapter to date (taking up 15 pages on microsoft!)**

 **Also I need to talk about my "malfunction', as some of you have been freaking about me not updating latley. When I am not doing this I work 2 jobs and go to college! So sometimes I cannot find the time to type up my stories. Also expect a new story of mine to be posted.**

 **Now I am done ranting. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 _He was hungry, and it was dark in Lothal. Ezra thought he could easily take a few credits from a speeder parked outside a bar one night. He would only take a few. His timing though could not have been worse, only his 'vibe' helped him sense the knife wielding trandoshans. Ezra bolted down the ally way as fast as he could._

" _Get back here brat!" shouted one of several trandoshans that joined the chase. Ezra ran as fast as he could. Luckily, Ezra knew exactly where he was and knew of a hole in the abandoned building near by. Once in the ally, Ezra quickly crawled into the tiny hole and hid in the dark building. He could see the scaly feet of the gang from his hiding spot. Ezra held his breath, and prayed they didn't hear his heart almost beating out of his chest._

" _We lost him!" yelled one of the trandoshans, as another punched the wall of the building on the other side of the ally, leaving a dent into wall._

" _Search the other alleys!" yelled at what had to be the leader. As the others left, the head transohan hissed at the alley and shouted, "Boy, you made a big mistake today! I will find you and you will wish you were dead!"_

"Ezra, Ezra?" Sabine questioned, shaking Ezra from his thoughts,

"Hmm, what Sabine?" Ezra asked Sabine, just remembering that he and Sabine were in the middle of one of his lessons in the mandalorian's room.

"I was going over the Trandoshans species and asked you why they can only go to warmer planets?"

Ezra smiled, "Because they are one of few humanoid species that are cold blooded. If they go to planets with cooler temperatures, they could unintentionally enter hibernation and end up dying from hypothermia."

Sabine also smiled at her little pupil, "And here I thought you weren't listening."

Ezra sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry Sabine, I was just remembering something about trandoshans."

"Well it seems a good time to end todays lesson, so why don't we-." Sabine began looking around her room and then turned to Ezra, "Kid, have you seen by spray paint?"

Ezra just shook his head no and began looking around to help Sabine.

"Where is it?" Sabine asked, beginning to sound frustrated that he last spray paint bottle was missing.

Suddenly Chopper began beeping from the doorway, and in one of his robotic arms was the missing spray paint. Chopper then suddenly sped off down the hall.

"Chopper!" Sabine cried out as she took the bait and began chasing the droid, followed by a curious Ezra, who wanted to see how this soon be fiasco would end.

* * *

In the Cargo hold, Kanan and Hera were going over the weapons they had obtained on their previous mission to exchange with Vizago. They were not only expecting credits for the blasters, but also a data disk for a possible construction base for TIE Fighters on the Endor Moon. The only issues though were the crews part of deal had not technically been met.

"You know that he knew there were two crates, but told us three so he could skimp on the money." Hera clarified to Kanan, who knew just as well as she did what the Devaronian had in mind.

"If he tries to short change us, though, we are in more need of food than information." Kanan pointed out.

Hera though tried to think of an alternative, "Maybe we could offer him to transfer the supplies to a source or…"

Hera lost her train of thought though when she heard the clatter of metal in her ships passageway along with the grunting of a certain mandalorian and lasat, followed by the beeping of Chopper. Suddenly Chopper, now covered with yellow paint, came bursting into the cargo hold with an infuriated Sabine spinning on top of his chrome.

This chaos was also followed by a grunting Zeb who had a yellow line of pain straight down his face. The matter only got more funny by Zeb's anger spread across his face. The Lasat then tackled the spinning droid and mandalorian.

Kanan and Hera only stared at the situation, bemused as what to do about the situation. Ezra then came in, smiling at the fight like it was all for sport and not spawned from an irrational problem. His smile soon faded though as Kanan gave him serious look that silently asked if Ezra knew better then to encourage the behavior.

Ezra then told Kanan, "Chopper stole Sabine's paint and sprayed Zeb with it."

Hera had heard enough, she approached the ongoing brawl, only to clear her throat to make her presence obvious to everyone I the room.

The fighting immediately stopped as the three feuding crew members looked up to Hera.

"THEY STARTED IT!" The three yelled at once (or beeped in Choppers case).

Hera though just put up her hand, "I don't care who started it, I am finishing this by sending you three to the market. We need some supplies." Hera passed her sentence calmly as she handed Sabine the data pad of supplies for the market. "You guys wash the paint off and head off to Mothal." The three went off to wash off before Hera could holler,

"And Ezra will be coming with you guys, so don't cause any fights."

Ezra stared at Hera nervously, "What did I do?" he asked, thinking he was being punished too.

"You're not bring punished kid," Kanan assured the kid as he picked up Ezra. "We just need you to keep on eye on the 'children' so they don't cause trouble."

"Like the time Zeb and Sabine paint bombed an imperial recruitment center?" Ezra asked, recalling one of Zeb's tales of his and Sabine's crazy adventures.

"Exactly," Kanan said smiling at the memory of the white base splattered in pink.

Ezra smiled back, not being fooled, "You know if you guys need to do 'grown up things' you can just tell me."

While Kanan looked at Hera, smiling at his padawan wit, while she approached the two and padded Ezra's head, "So you'll help the others with the groceries?" Hera asked kindly.

Ezra smiled and nodded at Hera.

Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper soon came back and got ready to head to the market.

"Zeb can I ride on your shoulders?" Ezra asked the Lasat eagerly.

"How about I let you once we've gotten everything?" Zeb negotiated with the kid.

Ezra smiled, "Okay."

Ezra though soon fell behind, not because he couldn't keep up, but because he had this strange feeling, like something bad was going to happen. He soon brushed it off however when Sabine yelled for him to hurry up.

* * *

Once in the market, the crew immediately began collecting their much needed supplies. But when they reached the end of the list, they found the one item that would be impossible to find.

"Meilooruns." Both Zeb and Sabine both exasperated in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Ezra asked.

"Oh, Hera does this thing," Sabine began to explain, "She will put that one thing on the list that is nearly impossible to find. Today's impossible item is-,"

"There is a meiloorun stand over there," Ezra pointed out to the two. The two looked at the stand that Ezra was pointing to.

"That was easy," Zeb pointed out, a little perplexed by their good fortune.

"I'll go get it," Ezra said as she grabbed a few of the remaining credits and hurried to the stand.

Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper had no tiff about it, the stand was in view and they needed to check to make sure they got everything.

Ezra bought the desired fruit from the merchant and made his way to the others. Ezra though, was so happy with accomplishing the task, he failed to notice a dark figure approaching behind him. The figure whom aggressively grabbed Ezra from behind, to throw him into the alley the boy was passing. Ezra hit the ground hard, but didn't have time to register what had happened cause suddenly he felt a hard punch hit him in his eye socket. As Ezra held hthe side of his pain in agonizing pain, he then heard the voice of someone he prayed he'd never hear again.

"Ezra Bridger," snarled the leader, "I knew the moment I saw your wanted poster in Capitol city that I had to be the one to turn you in."

Ezra got up from the ground, only to back up against the alley wall to get some distance from the Tandoshans leader from that night on Lothal that felt so long ago. The leader was followed by several of his kind.

Ezra wanted to scream for Zeb and Sabine, but his voice was muted by fear.

"They Empire might want you alive, but that doesn't mean you can't be a little broken." The scaled creature exclaimed as he got out a power hammer, as his followers also took out their weapons.

Ezra still remained frozen. He had no where to run to, he was trapped. The leader then ran right towards him, weapon raised to strike Ezra.

Ezra finally found his voice, only to scream as loud as he could as he held his arms over his head for some sort of defense from the beating he was about to endure.

The beating though never came. While his eyes were closed, he heard a skirmish going on in the alley. One full of painful grunts and blaster shots going off every second. It was only when the sound of pounding fist and clattering weapons die down did Ezra look up to see what had happened. What Ezra saw brought him relief.

Sabine and Zeb had found Ezra in his predicament and handled it as only they could.

"Ezra, get over here, right now." Sabine said both sternly yet calmly as she still had her blaster pointed at the groaning gang members.

Ezra did not need to be told twice. He ran towards the two, swerving his way around the now beaten up and dismayed trandoshans that littered the alley floor. Once he got to his rescuers, Zeb immediately picked up Ezra with one arm, and with another pointed his bo-rifle at the lead trandoshan, now with a bloody arm and eye, who regained consciousness.

"Lets make it very clear," growled an enraged Zeb "Come near this kid again, and your dead."

The lizard man though just laughed, "Fool. That boy is nothing more then a dirty thief and will cause you all nothing but-,"

Sabine, not in the mood, stunned the punk with her blaster.

The three humanoids and droid gathered their supplies (including the meiloorun from the ground) and left the market place as soon as they could. Once outside of the town, Zeb set Ezra on the crate of their supplies so they could look over the boy.

Zeb took a sharp intake of air as he noticed the bruise forming in the corner of Ezra's right eye.

"Karabast," Zeb could only mutter.

Sabine got out one of the frozen cartons, and placed it on Ezra's bruise.

"Ezra, are you hurt anywhere else?" Sabine asked. While Sabine was sure the bruise was the worse of the injury, another matter was bothering her. Ezra looked like he was on the verge of crying, not saying a word since the ordeal happened. Yes, he had only been silent for five minutes, but for Ezra, five minutes was far too long for him to be mute.

"Kid, talk to us." Sabine pleaded with the little guy.

Zeb came up with an what might have occurred to the kid, "You know what happened back there wasn't your fault." Zeb pointed out, "Those punks had no right to attack you."

"But you guys are mad, aren't you?" Ezra finally asked, his voice trembling with his sobs.

Sabine thought she understood what he met, "We're mad at those scaled cowards for attacking you, but we're not mad at you kid."

Ezra though just gripped the edge of the crate till his knuckles turned white before he exclaimed, "But you guys know that I stole!" Ezra then began crying again.

Zeb put a gentle hand on the kids shoulder and smiled at the kid's naïve nature, "Is that why you think we're mad, because you stole from them?"

"I don't know," Ezra responded nervously.

"Kid, we already knew about you pick-pocketing." Sabine revealed to the kid

Ezra finally looked up at Sabine, shocked that what he thought was secret wasn't.

Sabine though just smiled as she took the frozen carton of the kids face a bit, "It wasn't that hard to figure out Ezra. How else did you think we thought you survived on the streets?"

"I'm sorry." Ezra replied, still saddened.

"Kid you have nothing to be sorry for," Zeb assured the kid.

"Ezra, why did you steal when you were on the streets?" Sabine asked.

"Because I needed to eat." Ezra replied honestly.

"So you only stole because you had to, not because you wanted to." Sabine pointed out. Ezra nodded, starting to feel better that Zeb and Sabine weren't mad at him.

"But stealing is wrong though." Ezra pointed out.

Zeb took over clarification "In normal cases it is. But you stole as a last resort and not because you're a bad person."

"Besides, we steal from the Empire," Sabine pointed out, "That doesn't make us bad people, does it?"

"No," Ezra said to defend his crew's actions, "You guys steal from the bad guys to help those who need help. You guys steal…" Ezra began to trail off his train of thought, realizing what he was going to say before smiling.

"Because we have to." Zeb pointed out as he ruffled Ezra's head, knowing Ezra felt better about his past.

"Come on, lets get back. Hera and Kanan will get worried." Sabine pointed out.

Ezra hopped off the crate and began walking towards where the ghost was when Zeb pick him up and put him on his shoulders.

"Promise is a promise." Zeb reminded the kid. Ezra grinned happily.

"So do Kanan and Hera know?" Ezra asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, they figured it out the moment you told us you lived on the streets." Sabine pointed out as she pushed the crate.

"The real question is how are Kanan and Hera going to react to your black eye?" Zeb voiced his concern of the leader o the crew reaction to their bruised kid

"They are going to freak" Sabine pointed out. Chopper beeped a reply that even Zeb knew meant 'We are dead'.

* * *

It turned out though, Hera and Kanan didn't freak out like Sabine said they would. Yes, as soon as they saw Ezra had a bruise forming on his face, the two asked a million questions. While Hera got another ice pack for Ezra, Kanan heard Zeb and Sabine explain what happened at the Market.

To the Lasat's and Mandalorians surprise, there was no yelling. Only a gentle reminder from the Jedi.

"Well luckily you guys got there in time. Just next time, don't let him wonder off by himself." Kanan told them calmly. Kanan then told them, "Hera and I need to drop off the supplies to Vizago, you guys want to come?"

Zeb and Sabine just looked at each other, smiled and then in unison told Kanan, "Nah."

Kanan just chuckled at their response. Not that he was surprised, the two had made it clear they did not like Vizago, so they had no desire to willingly go see him.

"Ok, then you guys keep an eye on Ezra." Hera piped in as she turned her attention from the kid.

Ezra then asked curiously, "How come I can't come with you guys?"

Kanan and Hera looked at each other, wondering if letting Ezra come was such a good idea.

"You sure you want to come?" Kanan asked Ezra before he pointed out some facts, "It might be a long while and you've already had a busy day at the market. Also it might get a little boring, we are going to be talking a lot of business stuff with him."

"Yeah, but since I'm part of the crew now I should know how you guys do things. Doesn't that include knowing who we work with?" Ezra reasoned, almost appearing grown up (if it hadn't been for him smiling the whole time).

Kanan and Hera also smiled at each other at Ezra's reasoning.

"He has a point," Kanan indicated to Hera smiling.

"Alright," Hera stated before she gave out her orders, "grab your helmet and meet us at the speeders."

Ezra quickly got up and ran to find a helmet.

"Wait," a thought accord to Kanan, "Ezra doesn't have a helmet?"

Concern appeared on Hera's face before she told Kanan, "Get the trooper helmet."

* * *

After a while on the speeder Kanan, Hera, and Ezra finally made it to the Broken Horn Syndicate camp. They say several Devaronians in the camp giving them the stink eye.

As Kanan helped Ezra off the speeder, he could sense the boy's apprehension at all the intimidating gang members looking at them.

"Just stay close to Hera and me Ezra, and everything will be ok." Kanan assured Ezra.

Ezra smiled at Kanan's word and took his hand.

Luckily for Ezra he had Kanan and Hera by his side pushing the crates. While he knew all three of them were getting stares, he felt like they Davaronians were eyeing him in particular. The worst part was he was sure it had nothing to do with his eye.

They finally made it to Vizago's tent, where the leader of the syndicate sat at his desk.

"Ah, my favorite rebels. Bringing the good's, we talked about," Vizago asked, giving them a grin that only a con man could make that made one's skin crawl.

"We ran into a little problem with-," Hera began to explain the predicament when Vizago noticed the tiny human hiding behind the Twi'leks leg.

"Who in the galaxy is that?" Virago asked, not pleased by the unexpected member's presence.

"That is he," Hera pointed out a little annoyed

"And his name is Ezra. He's part of our ranks now." Kanan finished explaining who Ezra was, also not pleased by Vizago's negative attitude about the kid.

Vizago then smiled, "Yes the Bridger boy. He has quite the bounty on his head," he said this wickedly.

Ezra clung tighter to Hera's pant leg, not liking Vizago much already.

"We all have bounty, everyone here has a bounty over their heads," was all Kanan had to say to drop the subject.

Vizago shrugged off the matter, "Fair enough." Soon the topic of buissness continued.

"So I can see that there are only two crates for me. I believe I told you that my sources confirmed three crates contained the Ion riffles."

"We grabbed all the crates," Kanan argued, "Only two of them had the riffles."

"Our deal was though that I would give you the credits and the data disc with the intel I received on the TIE Fighter construction." Vizago said as he pointed out the data disc on his desk.

"How about this; why don't we take the riffles to your other camps in exchange for the information." Kanan offered.

How about I give you half the credits and the intel you desire." Vizago offered coldly before pointing out, "It's all about business, you know that."

"We're low on funds as it is, it's not our fault that your intel about the crates was wrong." Hera argued.

"A deal is a deal." Vizago pointed out. "Either take half the credits and intel or ditch the intel and I give you the credit amount I promised."

"What's that?" Ezra asked, suddenly appearing at the side of Vizago's desk, pointing at a holo-list of different species projected on the other side of the tent. Some of the species on the list had red marks on them.

"That there my boy is a list of anyone who has wronged the Broken Horn Syndicate." Vizago pointed out as he got up from his desk and walked towards the list.

"Why do some of them have red marks on them? Ezra asked, a little nervous at the answer he was going to hear.

"Lets just say they aren't a problem for the syndicate anymore." Vizago sad rather darkly towards kid.

That was enough information Ezra needed to hear for Hera and Kanan's liking.

Kanan approached Ezra and scooped him up, "Look just give us the credits." Kanan told Vizago.

Vizago just shrugged off Kanan's hostility and handed him the credits that were promised to the crew.

As the Ghost members were leaving, Vizago gave them a crude pointer, "How about next time you leave the midget at home. Another smack in the eye will teach him to be quiet."

Both Kanan and Hera just gave him an angry stare and took a deep breath before leaving the tent to get back to their speeders.

* * *

Once back to the Ghost, Ezra spoke first

"I don't like him." Ezra said bluntly.

"Yeah, none of us do," Hera pointed out. "But we have to deal with him if we want some form of income."

"But he didn't give you guys the intel he promised." Ezra pointed out, mad at the Broken Horn's leader.

"No but we got the credits and-," Kanan was interrupted by a disturbance in the Force. Ezra sensed it too as he looked in the direction they came from to find a dozen speeders with Devaronians on them, and all them heading towards the Ghost.

"Get inside!" Kanan shouted to Hera as he picked up Ezra and the three ran up the Ghost ramp, barley missing the blaster shots that began aiming towards them.

"Chopper, get the Ghost ready for take off!" Hera shouted into the comlink as she ran towards the cockpit, followed by Kanan and Ezra.

"What's happening?" Sabine shouted as she suddenly appeared from her room.

"We're under attack!" Kanan pointed out the obvious, "Zeb, Sabine, get to the turrets, we might need to open fire on them".

In the Cockpit, Hera got the Ghost up for take off. None of the blaster shots from the Syndicate were strong enough to damage the Ghost fortunately and soon the Ghost shot up into the sky.

Hera set the Ghost to auto pilot, relaxing in her chair. Sabine and Zeb then came bursting in.

"Karabast! What in the forces name was that all about!" Zeb yelled at the top of his lungs.

"No idea, we did our business with Vizago, and just as we got back, his gang came shooting at us." Kanan told the Lasat and Mandalorian calmly.

"Well something happened?" Sabine pointed out.

Ezra tugged Kanan's pant leg to get his attention.

Don't worry kid, we are all fine and-," Kanan finally looked down at the kid and saw why he wanted Kanan's attention. Ezra was holding a data disk, the very one that was on Vizago's desk.

The past ten minutes just made sense to Kanan.

"Ezra, why did you take this from Vizago?" Kanan asked the Ezra, revealing to the rest of the crew what happened.

"Because we were supposed to get it anyways," Ezra explained as he smiled, "and it's okay to steal if we have to. You guys needed the disk right?"

The rest of the crew looked at each other in perplexity; they knew Ezra meant well, but now they had no idea what to do.

The Holo-projector began to beeping and Chopper turned it one to reveal an infuriated Vizago.

"I should have known that brat was up to no good!" Vizago shouted, causing Ezra to cling to Kanan's leg.

"Bring back the disk, and I might consider doing business with you again." Vizago offered frustrated.

Kanan though finally lost his cool and yelled at the projector, "No, you will do business with us again because let's face it, you can't find anyone else on Lothal to do the crazy stuff you ask from us! So we will keep the disk and you are going to deal with it. 'It's just business!'" Kanan then turned off the holoprojector before Vizago could reply.

Here just smiled, she loved it when Kanan got all assertive with his leadership role.

The other crew members were no laughing hysterically at Vizago's dumbfound look when Kanan threw his own words back at him.

Kanan though gave them an authoritative glance, which silenced everyone.

Kanan then got eye level where Ezra stood.

Ezra was sure he was going to get yelled at, but Kanan just told him calmly,

"Ezra, I know why you took the disk, and we definitely can do some good with it. But you realize that if you were caught, you could have gotten seriously hurt. Those members of Vizago's group shot at us because they wanted that disk back."

Ezra hung his head in shame, "I'm sorry."

Kanan though tilted the kids head backup so Ezra could see Kanan, "Next time kid, don't take anything unless one of us is there to give you the OK and to make sure you don't hurt yourself. Understand?"

Ezra nodded and then weakly smiled. "So does that mean I'm not in trouble?"

Kanan and Hera looked at each other and silently agreed. "Not this time, but next time kid you'll be grounded till you're fourteen, sound fair?"

Ezra smiled and nodded, Earning a pat on the head from Kanan.

Kanan knew that Ezra was smart enough to steal without getting caught. Heck, Kanan didn't even notice what the kid was up too. Kanan also knew that Ezra knew the difference between stealing for the right and wrong reasons; Sabine and Zeb pointed out how guilty Ezra felt when he thought his actions on the streets weren't justified. If it helped Ezra feel part of the crew to be able to help out this way, Kanan was content to let Ezra use this talent. So long as the crew was there to help Ezra. when he needed it.


	19. New Orders New Concerns

The Inquisitor had prepared himself for this meeting. The Pau'an knew the moment those rebels scum abducted his apprentice, that word of his unauthorized training would reach his master. The Grand Inquisitor had prepared himself with hours of meditation, keeping a calm mind and an apathetic face on.

Finally, the Inquisitor entered the dark room where the holoprojector of Vader began to form as the pau'an knelt down to his knees in respect.

The Inquisitor bowed his head down when his master spoke.

"Inquisitor, it seems that an imperial prisoner under your supervised training has escaped recently. Is it true that you took this force sensitive under your training and then were inept enough to let him escape?" Darth Vader said this with a deathly tone in his mechanical voice.

"The boy has escaped with the aid of rebels, but I have our top-,"  
"SILENCE!" Vader spoke in a raised and infuriated voice. The Inquisitor only lowered his head lower to avoid the eye contact with his master.

Vader continued his seethe of frustration, "You were told under my direct orders to deliver any children of the force to me. Yet you kept this force child hidden in a base to be trained under your incompetent tutelage. Your job is to hunt and eliminate the Jedi, AND YET IT WAS A JEDI YOU HAVE FAILED TO CAPTURE THAT TOOK THE CHILD RIGHT UNDER NEATH YOU!" Darth Vader's voice was full on rage now, if the Pau'an saw the sith lord behind the mask, he knew his face would equal the rage that his voice held.

"Master," The Inquisitor finally spoke despite himself, "I assure you that the best of imperial officers and myself are hunting for the child and the rebels who aided in his escape, and they will be terminated!"

"No!" Darth Vader stated to the Inquisitor, who looked up at the holograph of his master for the first time.

Vader continued, "The boy will be under the training of this supposed Jedi no doubt. This Jedi will know the location of other rebel cells in the galaxy. When you capture the rebels, do what you wish the others. As for the Jedi and the boy, interagate the Jedi till he breaks, and make the boy witness it all. The boy will break and he will understand how weak the Jedi are and that the only way with the force is to join the dark side, breaking his master as well."

The Inquisitor bowed his head, "Understood Master."

"And Inquisitor," Vader spoke in a threatening tone, "Do not fail me again, punishment for failure will not be light." And with that the Vader hologram turned off.

The Inquisitor stood smiling maliciously, the thought of his masters plans brought on a sick pleasure inside the man. As he walked out of the room he could only think of how he would make the Jedi watch as he finally turned the boy down the path of the dark side, or die in the process.

* * *

Kanan woke up in cold sweat, panting for air from where he had been sleeping in his cabin. Kanan knew what he just saw was no dream; it was the force warning him of the impending threat that not only he faces but Ezra did as well. If the Inquisitor ever got his hands on Ezra again, he knew his padawan would not survive the same torment again and Kanan would die before he ever let that happen. He did not care what happened to himself, but if anything happened to Ezra…

"Kanan?" there little Ezra stood in the door way of Kanan's opened bedroom door, hugging his stuffed lothcat in one arm and rubbing his tired filled eyes with another.

"Ezra, are you okay?" Kanan asked concerned when a fearful thought occurred to him, "Did you have a bad dream?"

The little guy just shook his head, "I don't really know. I just woke up really worried, and wanted to make sure you were ok."

Kanan just smiled and padded a spot on his cot to welcome Ezra to join him. Ezra gladly joined his Jedi master in bed next to him as he leaned his head into Kanan's arm.

"It's my job to worry about you kid, not the other way around. But I'm okay Ezra, just having a hard time sleeping" Kanan tried to assure Ezra, but he knew something was bothering him. "What is it?"

Ezra hesitated in asking but finally the words came out with some fear, "that evil pau'un Inquisitor man, he isn't going to find us, right"

"Why are you worried about that?" Kana asked

Ezra just looked down a little distraught, "Because I don't want you guys getting hurt because of me."

Kanan was silent for a bit, lost for words. Ezra should never think that he put the crew in danger, let alone have such a thought at his age. Kanan picked the kid up and put him in his lap before telling Ezra the truth.

"Ezra, I will be honest, the Inquisitor is trying to find us. But that is why we are always moving. He can't get a lock on us if we are always on the move. So don't worry about the Inquisitor finding us in space and catching us by surprise because we will be ready for him, okay."

Ezra nodded that he understood before Kanan continued.

"Besides, the Inquisitor has been after us before we even met you." Kanan revealed to the young boy, who looked up at Kanan in surprise.

"How?" Ezra asked in bewilderment.

Kanan took a deep breath before he told Ezra of his first encounter with the Inquisitor.

"A few months before we met you, the crew and I had heard that a women named Luminaria, an old Jedi master, was being held captive in an Imperial Prison.

"Did you know her?" Ezra asked curiously.

Kanan explained, "I met her once, she was a respected Jedi. One who was disciplined and ready for combat when required." Kanan continued his story, "We thought that if we could help her escape that she could help with finding other force sensitives as well to bring back the Jedi Order. We found the base she was being held at and snuck in; only to reveal it was a trap."

Ezra gasped, "She wasn't there?"

"She was, but…" Kanan didn't want to use the word 'dead', and luckily Ezra was smart enough for him not to as Ezra nodded his head that he understood.

"Anyway when we found what was left of her, there he was in the door way; the Inquisitor. It turned out that he had used Luminaria to lure lingering Jedi to meet their demise. I was lucky though, Sabine and Zeb had set off some explosives that knocked the Inquisitor to the floor, giving me a head start to run and meet up with the others. We were lucky to escape, but since then we have had other run ins with him at other bases, other imperial operations. Every time he seemed to have the upper hand. That was why we infiltrated that base the night we found you. We wanted to take the fight to him for a change. Then we found you and We knew saving you was more important than taking him out. Also I think us freeing you really ticked him off" Kanan said the last part smiling at Ezra.

Ezra giggled a bit a well when he suddenly hugged Kanan around his waist.

"What was that for?" Kanan asked a little confused but happy.

"I just realized I never thanked you guys for helping me escape from him." Ezra said with his voice trembling a bit, at the memory of that place, of that Pau'an.

Kanan held on to Ezra protectively, "We're here for you now kid, and no one is going to change that."

Ezra looked up at Kanan and smiled.

Kanan then knew what had to be done as he carried Ezra out of the cabin, "Come on, we need to ease our minds."

"And drink hot cocoa?" Ezra asked hopefully

"You know it." Kanan confirmed.

"Can they have marshmallows?" Ezra asked happily.

"Why not?" Kanan confirmed gladly.

Kanan knew he had not been completely honest with Ezra. If that vision was true and the Inquisitor was under orders to break Ezra, Kanan knew he had to teach Ezra to protect himself from that ever happening. While no one was every going to separate him from his padawan, not the Inquisitor or any Sith Lord; he knew that one day there was a possibility that something might happen to the crew and that Ezra had to be ready for that possibility. For now, though, Ezra just needed to to know that not only Kanan, but that Hera, Zeb, Sabine and even Chopper were there for him in the present and that was what mattered.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it has been a while since I have updated. i have had loads of school and work to do. But with Summer here I hope to do update a little more. Also I think this needs to be said STOP TELLING ME TO UPDATE! Its not that I won't, but i need time to write these stories, and all the comments that say so are really pissing me off. I love that you guys want more, but it starts to get annoying after a bit.**

 **so on an other note i hope you guys liked this chapter, the next one will be kind of a angst filled so beware. Also if you guys have any questions for me or this story just send me a message or comment and I will try to answer them. Again hoped you enjoyed and please review me how you all felt :)**


	20. One Day

Two months. It had been months since the Ghost crew rescued Ezra from being held captive by the Empire, and it had been two months since Ezra joined their little meshed up family.

At first Ezra was a little tentative; but as soon as he learned to trust the crew he was a typical seven-year-old. Always having fun with Sabine's art, laughing at Zeb and Chopper's antics, and finding comfort with Hera and Kanan. Ezra made life on the crew a little more enjoyable with his innocent and spirited nature.

The past few days though the crew noticed an obvious change in their little padawan. While Ezra was always the first up for Jedi training, Kanan had to drag him out of bed. While Ezra usually had twenty questions for Sabine during class, he had just been quiet and seemed not to pay attention. What really seemed to bug the crew though was how quiet he was. Ezra seemed to limit his conversations to only what needed to be said, and when he did talk it was with a sad tone.

The situation though reached its peak when Kanan went to wake up Ezra (an unusual task already), only to find that the kid was in the vent over the hallway.

Kanan was on his way to the boy and Lasats cabin when he heard the kid from above.

"I'm already up Kanan," said the voice from the vent above Kanan's head.

"Ok then," Kanan replied as he looked at the closed vent, "Come on then, I was think for today we could-,"

"Can we actually not do training today. Please" Ezra asked painfully.

"Are you not feeling okay?" Kanan asked, ready to get Hera to deal with it.

Ezra just replied, "No, I'm just a little tired, can't we take a day off?"

Kanan was taken aback by this. Ezra was the one who was usually begging Kanan to hurry up in the morning to get to Jedi training. In truth Kanan didn't want to skip training. As a Jedi, one must have a routine of training in order to gain discipline and proper training ethics. But Kanan could tell in Ezra's saddened tone that even if he made Ezra train, it would just be a wasted effort.

"Sure kid. But you still need to come down for Sabine and your lessons okay?"

"Okay." Ezra said so quietly that Kanan had to strain his ears to hear the kid.

"Why don't you come down for breakfast?" Kanan asked, thinking maybe food will make the kid feel better.

"Thank, but I'm not hungry." Ezra replied.

Kanan now knew something was wrong. Ezra never turned down food. But he knew he couldn't just ask Ezra up right what was wrong. Kanan needed an expert; however, Hera was sleeping in today.

* * *

Sabine had not set up the little class room in her room today. She decided that today wasn't a great day for Ezra to have lessons. She was about to go tell Ezra when he came in. Seeing the kid's gloomy face only confirmed Sabine's decision; today just wasn't a good day.

Ezra looked around a bit before he noticed no data pads or holocharts were displayed.

"Where's all the schooling stuff?" Ezra asked with no emotion in his voice.

Sabine just smiled as she got eye level with the little guy, "I thought today might be a good day to skip class. I know you might not be up for it considering what today it is."

Ezra looked up at her in surprise, "You know?"

Sabine just smiled in sympathy, "Yeah, and I get if you need some space. I know on days like this, I just want some me time."

Ezra thought of Sabine's words for a bit before he asked, "If I go to my tower for a bit, do you think the others would be upset?"

Sabine just smiled as she ran a hand through his hair, which the kid leaned into.

"It is no problem," Sabine told Ezra, "make sure you bring your comlink though."

Ezra smiled weakly and nodded. As Ezra was about to head out of the room, Ezra quickly hugged Sabine's leg; which actually took Sabine aback a bit.

"Thank Sabine." Ezra replied before he left the room.

Sabine smiled at the kind nature of the kid. When she thought of what that kid had gone through though, it made her temper boil.

" _Damn Empire Day!"_ Was all Sabine could think of. She knew today was not a good day for Ezra.

* * *

"It's like he is hiding something Hera. Whatever it is I know is bugging him but he won't talk about it." Kanan had been ranting to Hera about Ezra going tiny emo on the galaxy. Hera was listening from her cabin as she was getting her headset on.

Hera just told Kanan what she had been telling herself.

"Kanan, Ezra will tell you when he is ready. Just be there for him." Hera just smiled as she took a strain of Kanan's stray hair and brushed it behind his ear.

While Kanan smiled at his loves gesture, he still worried.

"It's hard Hera. I can tell through our bond that whatever is going on is really eating at him, and there is nothing I can do to help him."

Hera just smiled at Kanan's concern for the kid.

She gently put her hand on his shoulder, "When he is ready, he will ask you for help."

Kanan weakly smiled again at Hera's gentle features.

Hera just smiled as she left the room followed by Kanan.

When they reached the kitchen she noticed Sabine was making herself a sandwich.

"Sabine? I thought you and Ezra would still be doing your little class." Hera asked.

"Nah, I gave the poor kid the day off," Sabine simply replied.

"Great," Kanan vented out as he rubbed the back of his head, "I let him out of Jedi training, now he probably is skipping on learning twi'lek. He is slacking."

"Actually, today we were going to go over some history. But seeing as today is a bad day for history in his case, he should probably have some time to himself."

Kanan was a little surprised that Sabine might have some idea what was wrong with his padawan.

"Why would today make Ezra upset." Kanan asked cautiously.

Sabine just stared at him shocked. "you really have no idea what today is?"  
Kanan shook his head.

Sabine then finally told him, "Today is the anniversary of when he lost… everything."

Kanan went blank, he looked at Hera, who looked like someone had just slapped her.

Kanan grabbed the datapad from the table side and scrolled to the day's date; Empire Day.

"Karabast." Was all Kanan could mutter.

"Hey, that's my word." Replied Zeb jokingly as he entered the kitchen.

"I can't believe we forgot!" Kanan vented out as he began venting out his frustration.

"WE?" Hera asked madly, though most of the anger was at herself.

"Yes, you're the one who found the card!" Kanan argued.

Soon the two were in a yelling argument. While Sabine watched while eating her sandwich, Zeb just stared at the argument in confusion.

"What is going on?" Zeb whispered to Sabine.

Sabine told him simply, "They're mad at each other because they forgot it was Empire Day."

"Why would… Karabast." Zeb finally got what the two were fighting about.

"Yeah," Sabine agreed, "Today isn't a good day for Ezra. It's like literally the worst day of his life."

Hera and Kanan stopped arguing a bit as they heard what Sabine had said. Sabine and Zeb didn't know just how bad today really was.

"It's worse than you think." Hera told them, as she explained why today was a conflicting day for their little padawan; that today he was eight.

* * *

Ezra just stared at the view. From his tower he saw Capitol City. He used to love looking at how small the city looked from the old tower. He was amazed by how small his home was. Now he didn't really like looking at the city, he didn't know what to think his old home.

Where he sat, he remembered his dad being there right next to him, pointing out which buildings were which before his mom came in and said she got the equipment set up. That was such a long time ago though. Only a year and he was already forgetting what they look like. That was what really scared him the most. He just wished he could go back in time to see them, just one more time.

Ezra remembered what happened exactly a year ago to the date. how could he not, it would haunt him.

 _Ezra was woken up by his mother coming in and waking him up with tickles. His mother then brought him down for a special breakfast. While his dad was still at work, mom and him went out to the tower for a bit and had a picnic and just spend some time looking at the animals of Lothal. By the time they got home, his father was there and brought him his present; an energy sling shot. Ezra and his father laughed as Ezra shot at some of the cans outside. His mother made him a cake and the three just laughed and enjoyed each other's company. Everything was perfect for Ezra._

 _Then everything went wrong. Ezra had been in bed for at least an hour when he heard sirens and shots being fired. It was so close and loud. Immediately his instinct told him to go down stairs, something told him his parents were down there. There he saw them; his mother was covering the hole to their secret place while his dad was putting their furniture against the door._

 _Ezra was scared, "Mommy, daddy, what is going on?" Ezra's remembered his voice trembling with fear._

 _His parents looked at him, eyes wide opened. Ezra could see how terrified they were._

" _EZRA, RUN!" his mother yelled, her eyes swelling up in tears._

" _What's happening?" Ezra asked terrified now._

" _EZRA, listen to your mother!" His father yelled at him in desperation for his son to listen, "Go to our secret house and stay there till we come get you! Go out the back door, NOW!"_

 _Ezra just stood there, fear immobilizing him._

 _The pounding on the door got louder, his father was struggling to hold the barrage of troopers pounding on the door._

 _His mother knelt down in front of him, "Everything will be okay," she spoke through cries in her voice but still smiling somehow, "We love you, our little Jedi," She then kissed his forehead before turning him around to the back door. "Run Ezra, run till you get the hide out!" Ezra ran for the door, hearing the door in the front go down. As he reached the back door he opened it to find a trooper pointing a blaster at him._

" _Freeze!" the robotic voice of a trooper barked at Ezra._

 _Suddenly though his father tackled the trooper to the ground._

" _DAD!" Ezra called out to his father._

" _EZRA! RUN! RUN!" his dad looked at him, for the last time, desperate to keep the trooper down so his son could flee. His face was mixed with desperation and pleading for his son to get away as fast as possible._

 _With that Ezra ran down the allies, his eyes welling in his tears. He knew his mother had been lying. It wasn't going to be okay, his parents weren't going to meet him at the tower. They were gone._

Ezra looked around the tower he used to reside in. Ezra smiled a little when he saw the old equipment his parents used for the broadcast, that was until he remembered they weren't here for him.

Ezra hated being alone. For months he was alone, trying to survive and desperately searching for a Rhodanian that wasn't looking for him. At the Base though was worse. No one talked to him unless it was an order. That Inquisitor's training always ended with sore limbs and beatings from the Troopers. The Inquisitor told him there was no hope, only darkness, that always made Ezra feel sick. For a few hours though, Ezra thought the Inquisitor was right. That was until dressed as a trooper Kanan saved him.

Ezra knew he wasn't alone, but in a way he was; at least in this situation. How could he talk to the crew about today? They never knew them or even met them. Ezra just sat on the makeshift bed of rags, hiding his face in his hands and realized he really didn't want to be alone. Being alone meant he remembered all the bad things that happened that day, all the bad things that happened before the crew came along.

Suddenly Ezra felt the make shift bed move. It scared Ezra a bit, until he realized he wasn't alone, Kanan was there by his side.

Once everyone on the crew was well aware what Empire Day meant for Ezra, they all decided to kind of do their own special things.

Kanan thought he would sneak off to find Ezra at the tower next to the ship (Sabine had told him), but Hera was on the ramp.

"Hera, he needs me," was all Kanan needed to say.

Hera just gave him her two cents.

"Just remember, be there for him," Hera tapped his cheek gently and handed him a certain data card before helping Chopper with a project.

Kanan made his way to the tower, he could sense Ezra's force signature, over the days he could tell something was bugging him, now there was obvious sadness and despair radiating from his little padawan.

Kanan thought of what he was going to tell his padawan when he realized the the truth behind Hera's advice.

Yes, both Kanan and Ezra had gone through tremendous loss, but Kanan remembered exactly what he wanted. Not to talk about it, but he just wanted someone to be there. Over time he found people who helped him accept what happened; now he needed to do the same for Ezra.

Once Kanan reached the top, he saw him. It was almost dejavu, two months ago they were in the same places; Ezra on the bed looking at the holocron while Kanan stood in the doorway. Ezra though didn't notice Kanan was there. Kanan just sat next to him. Ezra looked up at Kanan in surprise.

Kanan could just tell he needed.

Kanan found an old port in the Bridger's old equipment and put the data card Hera and him had found at the Bridger's home that day. Suddenly it appeared; the holoimage of Ezra and his parents. All so happy.

At first Ezra just looked at the image in shock, then he smiled as he realized what it was, who they were. He beamed at them, his eyes filled with tears, but this time with joy. Kanan just sat there next to his padawan, understanding what Hera meant by being there for him; Because in a second, Ezra quickly wrapped his arms around Kanan and began crying.

Kanan just rubbed the little guys back. No words were exchanged, sometimes to be there for someone you care about, you just got to be there to offer some support.

* * *

After what felt like hours of being up in the tower, both Jedi and Padawan made it down the tower.

Ezra, who was holding hands with Kanan to keep up was about to ask a question, but Kanan already knew what he was going to ask.

"Hera found it; that day we got Dev for you."

Ezra looked up again to ask a question, only to smile when Kanan already had an answer, "Yes kid, you can keep it. It's kind of yours anyways."

Ezra then looked down a bit before he mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Kanan was a little confused, "For what?"

"For not telling you guys about today."

Kanan stopped them before he knelt down to get eye level with Ezra.

"Trust me kid, I know what it is like to struggle with days like these. It's hard to make sense of it and it's hard to talk about. It's okay to have struggles, as long as you remember you're not alone in dealing with them."

Ezra just smiled at his mentor as the two continued towards the Ghost.

"So, sorry we didn't do anything for your birthday." Kanan apologized with guilt of forgetting.

Ezra just shrugged and smiled, "It's okay. I kind of just wanted to be myself, and you guys haven't known me long enough too…"

Ezra began to trail off because as Kanan and him got on the ramp of the Ghost he smelled something familiar yet troublesome

"Is that chocolate, and smoke?" Ezra asked before he hurried to the kitchen, with Kanan in tow.

The two entered the kitchen to find Hera, running something burning under the sink as Chopper used his extinguisher to put out the flames in the oven.

"Hera?" Kanan asked with confusion and concern in his voice and face.

Hera tuned towards her two humans frazzled.

"You guys are back! Oh, I was hoping to make another one before you two got back."

Kanan smiled as he wiped frosting of Hera's face, "I thought we agreed you can cook and grill but baking is out of your skill range."

Hera smiled, "I know, but Ezra's favorite-," Hera was pointing to where the kid was standing, only to find he had made it to the counter where the mixing bowl still sat. Ezra was smiling as he licked the bowl.

"The mix taste good, so I think your cake would of too." Ezra replied as he smiled at Kanan and Hera with a chocolate grin.

The two grown up's just smiled as Hera got a wash cloth to wipe up her boy's face.

"Why is it whenever you eat, you always make a mess on you face?"

Ezra just replied, "Cause you're a great cook and I can't wait to eat what you make."

Hera just padded his head when they heard their comlinks going off.

" _Specter's, please come up to the roof of the Ghost quickly."_ Spoke the serious tone of Sabine on the other end.

The four members of the Ghost made their way to the top of the ship. There on the roof sat Zeb and Sabine. The two smiled at them before Sabine pressed a button on her wrist comlink. Suddenly the sky lite up in blue and orange barrage of fireworks.

"Woah," Ezra stared at the fireworks display in awe as he sat down next to Zeb and Sabine.

Kanan, Here, and Chopper sat behind them, also looking at the amazing present Sabine a Zeb made for their little specter.

The display in the sky lasted for about half hour. Sabine smiled as her handiwork reached its finale; the smoke of the fireworks clearly spelled out 'Happy Birthday Ezra' in the night sky but when Sabine turned around, she saw that Ezra was beginning to doze off.

Sabine pouted, "Here I thought it was worthy of a round of applause."

Ezra rubbed his eyes, "It was really amazing Sabine, but..." Ezra then began to doze off mid-sentence.

The older member's o the crew just giggled as Kanan picked him up.

"It's been a long day, he just needs some sleep," Kanan responded as he brought his little padawan to bed.

What Kanan said though was only half true. While Ezra was tired from the emotional day he had, the real reason he fell asleep was because he was at peace. Ezra knew that even if his parent's weren't around, he wasn't alone. Being part of this team and family was the best gift the Ghost crew could ever give him.

* * *

 **an: this marks 20 chapters, does this mean this wraps up this tale. NOT BY A LONG SHOT, I STILL GOT PLENTY MORE IDEA'S. HOPE ALL ENJOYED THIS MILE MARKER CHAPTER OF MINE!**


	21. Morning Mix Up

As Ezra woke up, the only thing he registered was that he was warm and in his soft bed. At first Ezra was more than happy to stay that way. Then he realized that it was morning, Ezra smiled as he remembered it was time for Jedi training with Kanan. As quickly as he could he got out of bed, without waking up Zeb, and got ready for the day. Ezra then made his way to Kanan's room to wake him up, only to hear someone making noise in the kitchen. There in the kitchen was Kanan standing at the the counter with two mugs.

"What cha doing?" Ezra asked, slightly startling his Jedi master.

Kanan turned around, saw Ezra and smiled. "Oh just making a drink to wake me up this morning." Kanan simply explained.

"Are you making one for Hera too?" Ezra asked innocently.

Kanan thought of what Ezra said and grabbed a third mug, "I am now."

Ezra smiled, "Hot chocolate before training, I like it."

Kanan just smiled as a began mixing the contents of the mugs when he heard a buzzer going off. "Damn fuel tank," Kanan muttered to himself. He knew the tank had a leak after a close call with an asteroid during the last mission.

Kanan turned to Ezra, "Looks like Jedi training will have to wait a bit. Why don't you grab the red mug and enjoy your chocolate while I go check on the tank.

Ezra smiled and nodded as Kanan left the kitchen.

Ezra got the foot stool and saw the mugs, one red, one green and one blue. Ezra personally was not a fan of red. Red was evil!

" _Why does it matter? There both hot chocolate."_ Ezra thought to himself.

So Ezra grabbed the blue one and went to sit at the table. When Ezra first tasted it, he knew something was different with it. He couldn't taste any chocolate in it. But it was sweet and he did like that. So Ezra sipped it for a bit till he waited for Kanan to be done.

" _Specter one to Specter six, finished with temporary repairs. Let's meet outside for meditation on top of the ship."_ Kanan voice spoke in Ezra's comlink.

" _Copy that Specter one."_ Ezra replied happily.

As Ezra got up from the table though, he suddenly felt wide awake and his mind was racing with so many thoughts. Ezra had so much energy and he liked it!

* * *

"Focus on your breathing and your connection to the force." Kanan told his padawan for the seventh time now, trying to maintain his cool. Ezra though seemed to be more distracted than usual. Ezra wouldn't stop tapping his hands on his knees as the two tried to mediate on top of the Ghost. Every five seconds Ezra would move his head to look in all kinds of directions to see what was going on around him.

"Kanan, if the force is everywhere, why can't the others use it too? Does the force pick who is force sensitive as random? Why does Chopper hate Zeb?" Ezra went on with a multitude of questions. Before Kanan could answer the first one though Ezra was onto the next question he had.

" _I don't have the energy for this. I should have made two cafs for myself."_ Kanan thought to himself. Now he needed to mediate to ease his mind from his curious eight-year-old child.

"Hey Ezra. Why don't we shorten the Jedi training and you and Sabine go do your lessons early?

"Okay," Ezra simply replied as he quickly got up and ran down the Ghost, "Sabine, SABINE!" he hollered with so much liveliness.

With the kid gone, Kanan just laid down on the Ghost.

"No more sugar in the morning for that kid." Kanan stated, exasperated from having his ear chatted off.

* * *

Sabine yawned as she got the math equations ready for Ezra. She had just woken up when Ezra burst into her room to start their lessons.

Ezra had been squirming in his seat the whole time, Sabine was wondering if he was even listening. Sabine just figured she would just have to re-explain it all when he got the questions wrong. Not that she minded, she actually liked her quality time with Ezra.

As she gave Ezra the math problems though, she soon found that Ezra was working on the problems a lot faster than usual.

Sabine knew Ezra was a quick learner, but a lot of the equations took a while to solve out.

"Ezra remember to follow the steps thoroughly and-,"

"I'm done." Ezra replied happily as he handed the completed datapad back to his teacher.

Sabine just looked at the now twitching Ezra. She then looked over the answers Ezra wrote on the datapad. She knew he had to of messed up somewhere, it had only been ten minutes.

Sabine was shocked. "There all right. Ezra how were you able to do these so quickly?"

Ezra just told her "You're a really good teacher! You're always teaching me awesome things. Is it because you're a genius or something? What's next?"  
Sabine was still a little shocked. It took her so long to find the answers to the equations herself.

"Um, why don't we end out lessons for today." Sabine simply replied. She needed to figure out if Ezra needed to be given more challenging material.

"Okay!" Ezra then left the room in a hurry.

Sabine was still going over the equations that she had given Ezra when she remembered how restless Ezra had been today in class. He was twitching if he wasn't moving.

" _Kanan."_ Sabine thought to herself. This had to be a Jedi thing.

* * *

About a few hours have passed since Kanan ended Ezra and his training for the day. Kanan had finally calmed his nerves from the morning. He had gone to the kitchen to get some lunch. Kanan soon noticed how quiet it was and realized that Sabine and Ezra weren't eating lunch. Normally the two ate lunch together after their lessons.

Just as he was thinking this, Hera came into the kitchen with some grease on her face.

"Well the fuel tank and heater need to be redone before we take off again. Add that to the many problems on the Ghost." Hera explained distraught.

Kanan then noticed the untouched mug on the counter and smiled. It was still warm too.

"Well a hard mornings work deserves some caf then, huh." Kanan said as he handed her the caf mug.

Hera smiled grateful, "Thank you dear."

However, once she took a sip from the mug, she immediately spat it out and went to the sink to rinse out her mouth.

"Kanan, that is so not funny!" Hera shouted, angry at the confused Jedi. "You know chocolate gives me a rash."

Kanan was very confused till he realized the discarded mug on the ground was red.

It all made sense now.

"Karabast!" Kanan simply said as Sabine and Zeb entered the kitchen.

"Seriously Kanan. That is Zeb's word." Sabine replied with a smirk on her face.

"Where's Ezra?" Kanan asked nervously.

"He and Chopper went outside to play. Said something about setting a record for catching the most lothcats." Zeb replied

Kanan immediately face palmed himself.

"Speaking of Ezra, do Jedi learn faster than regular students," Sabine asked Kanan, "Cause today Ezra really caught onto some advanced math problems. Also he seemed to be twitching. Is that also a Jedi thing?"

Kanan just kept hitting his hand onto his forehead.

"Kanan you're going to give yourself a concussion. What is going on?"  
"Ezra drank your caf." Kanan replied simply.

It was deathly silent until Zeb bellowed out laughing.

"Aw man, the kid must be a bouncing off the walls!" Zeb was able to say in between his gasp for air as he continued to laugh.

"YOU GAVE EZRA CAFFINE!" Both ladies in the room yelled at Kanan.

"What if he get's sick!" screamed Hera at Kanan.

"What if this stunts his growth?" voiced a concerned Sabine.

"I didn't give it to him. I told him to take the red mug, but he took the blue!" Kanan tried to explain as he was trying to defend himself.

"EZRA HATES RED!" Sabine yelled at Kanan.

This surprised Kanan and Hera. "He does?"

"Whenever he paints, he insists on not using red. Says red is a bad color"

Kanan again face palmed himself. He knew why too. The Inquisitors light saber.

Suddenly he felt the force of a hand painful smack the back of his head.

"Hera, I get it, I should have told him it had caf in it." Kanan admitted as he rubbed the back of his head.

Hera just crossed her arms and gave him the death stare. It was like Hera was trying to set his soul on fire.

Kanan couldn't take it, and began to leave.

"So, I'm going to go find the kid before he hurts himself."

Kanan was about to exit the door when Hera put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm coming with you." Hera stated.

"I got to see this." Zeb said as he regained his composure from laughing so much.

"Family outing." Sabine cheered in feign excitement.

* * *

The crew had a general idea where Chopper and Ezra went. They told Ezra not to go beyond a rock formation in the field, so clearly that is where they had to be at.

Once the crew got there, they found two unsettling factors; that Chopper, upon seeing Hera, wheeled up to her and hid behind her beeping, 'save me from the tiny maniac.' The other factor was Ezra climbing up the rock formation rather quickly. The kid was already twelve meter's up

Kanan felt his heart skip a beat.

"Ezra Bridger, get down from there right now!" Hera hollered to the tiny wall climber.

Ezra, just noticing the crew's presence looked down at them and waved before he let go of the wall completely; quickly come down to the grounds surface.

"OH MY-," Hera screeched as she was about to have a heart attack.

Luckily though Ezra easily landed on the ground, landing in a crouching positon with a smile on his face. Kanan couldn't help but smile in pride, he knew teaching Ezra that would come in handy.

"High guys," Ezra said as he ran up to them and began tugging on Zeb's hand.

"Zeb, look. I caught at least seven lothcats, and now they are all running away. I asked Chopper to chase them into a corner, but he said I'm crazy. Can you scare them into the corner? Can you, can you, can you?"

Zeb just looked at back at the crew confused. Luckily Ezra became distracted by a poor unfortunate lothcat.

"Lothcat!" Ezra exclaimed, "I've got it, I've got it.!" And just like that Ezra bolted after the creature.

He crew just stared at each other in bemusement.

"How do we get him back to normal?" Kanan asked.

Sabine just laughed and replied, "You don't. Like any substance, you got to wait for it to run its course through Ezra's body. After that he will be exhausted from this caffeine high and should fall asleep.

The crew just starred at the hyperactive kid as he ran around in circles trying to find the lothcat that somehow got away.

Ezra then ran back to the crew again.

"Come on guys, we have to find the lothcat. I think it's the daddy cat. That way we will have caught each member of the family once. Come on!" Ezra was now dragging Hera by her hand towards the rock formation.

Hera just smiled and bend down to Ezra's eye level, gently holding his shoulder to look at her so he wouldn't take off.

"Ezra, before we go find the daddy lothcat, can you tell me how much did you drink from the blue mug?" Hera asked, hoping she could figure out how long they had till Ezra crashed.

"I drank all the hot chocolate. But it was a weird hot chocolate, but it was really sweet and creamy I think it had cinnamon in it. Did it Kanan?" Ezra asked as he turned to see Kanan right behind Hera.

Hera turned around and smiled at Kanan, "You made me a cinnamon latte?"

Kanan smiled a bit as he got eye level with his love and padawan, "Yeah, I got the cinnamon on our last visit to Ryloth."

Hera just smiled at Kanan. She was touched. "You know Ryloth cinnamon is my favorite."

Kanan just rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

"Well it is the only place you can get any good spices." Kanan pointed out.

Hera just giggled. That was when they all heard a tiny yawn come from Ezra.

Ezra, who still had Hera's hands on his shoulder, began slowly closing his eyes and his head lolling to the side.

Kanan just smiled, "I've got him." Kanan then picked Ezra up, letting the child's head rest on his shoulder.

Hera just smiled as she brushed Ezra's hair out of his closed eyes.

Zeb just laughed. "Now we know what else puts the poor kid to sleep, you two flirting."

Hera and Kanan just rolled their eyes, almost in unison.

Zeb and Sabine couldn't stop themselves from laughing.

The crew made their way to the Ghost and Hera had to take the time to point out the obvious.

"Just so we are clear, Ezra isn't to touch caf till he is at least fourteen."

"Agreed." Replied the rest of the crew.

"What's caf?" asked a tired Ezra as he began to stir from his sleep.

Hera just ran a hand through his hair to help him fall back asleep.

"Nothing that should concern you. Go back to sleep youngling."

Soon Ezra was out again before they made it back onto the ship.

The rest of the crew just giggled as their youngest member dreamt of catching lothcats.

* * *

 **AN: I have had this story set up for the longest time now. A few of you guys have even asked about the idea as well. I thought I would start off the next ten chapters on the humerous side. I hope you all enjoyed it. Also I would like to thank you guys for 400 reviews and over 300 follows. I am so excited this story is liked by so many people. You all are amazing!**


	22. Relapse

It began as a typical morning; all was well on the ship. Ezra was done with his lessons with both Kanan and Sabine. Sabine had to work on some explosives so she told Ezra to go have lunch without her. Ezra didn't argue and with an empty belly headed to the kitchen, that was when everything went wrong.

As the door opened, Ezra's heart skipped a beat. All he saw was an electrical charge attacking Zeb. The discharge shrouded his vison in bright painful lighting, and soon he saw who was at the end of the torture droid in the kitchen; the sociopath that was the Inquisitor.

Ezra began trembling, how had the Inquisitor found them? Ezra tried to turn around but all he saw the gray walls of his prison.

"How did I get back here!" Ezra muttered to himself. He couldn't breathe. He saw Zeb starring at him terrified. Why was Zeb so scared? Slowly the torture droid came closer to him. He was against the wall cornered. Ezra just tried to close his eyes to avoid seeing the inevitable pain coming. The poor distraught boy could feel his heart beating against his chest in stress. Ezra slowly slide down the wall to curl into himself to avoid the pain. Pure panic rose in him as the menacing silhouette of the Inquisitor approached him with the droid.

Ezra screamed as he stretched his arms in front of him in desperation to push the droid and the Inquisitor away.

* * *

Kanan and Hera were going over schematic of the lower part of the town of Wothal to pick up supplies from an imperial carrier. That was when Kanan sensed a sudden surge of panic.

"Kanan, what's up?" Hera asked worried as she saw the concern on his face.

"Somethings wrong. Where's Ezra?" Kanan asked with worry lacing his voice

Hera remembered the last time Kanan had a _"bad feeling"._

"Kanan, fool me once-," Hera was about to mock when they heard the screams of their boy followed by a loud pang of metal and a gruff hit more metal.

The human and twi'lek looked at each other in a panic. They followed the noise to the common room and saw what appeared to be the aftermath of a shootout.

They saw a distraught and bruised Lasat and droid at one end of the room; regaining their composure after apparently being thrown half way across the room into the wall. Who slammed them into the wall was on the other side of the doorway; a terrified Ezra curled up into himself crying.

Kanan and Hera just stared at each other. With pained expressions on their faces; they knew Ezra unintentionally used the force against Zeb and Chopper. Hera went to check on the two at one end of the room and Kanan tried to comfort Ezra, or at the very least understand what happened.

"Ezra?" Kanan asked cautiously as he approached the terrified youngling.

Ezra though didn't seem to hear Kanan as he only curled up into himself even more. The kid had yet to even open his eyes.

Hera was helping Zeb get up from the rubble.

"Zeb, what happened? Are you hurt?" Hera asked with a concern in the tone of her voice.

Zeb was straightening up when he explained. "I'm fine. Damn droid shocked me for a kick, the kid walked in, saw and freaked out. I tried to calm him down but…this happened." Zeb sadly pointed to the terrified child, still oblivious to his own surroundings.

Kanan was at a lost. This wasn't a nightmare he could wake Ezra from, and no matter how many times he said his name, he would only seem to get more scared. It was as if he thought Kanan wasn't really there.

Ezra only seemed to yelp even more when the door opened again, this time revealing the crews Mandalorian, looking at what had happened in shock.

Sabine just stared around in bewilderment of Zeb and Hera helping Chopper up, the overturned mess of the table, and Kanan with concern on his face trying to reach out to the trembling Ezra on the ground.

Sabine went over to Kanan.

"What did you do?" Sabine asked with both anger and alarm.

Kanan turned to Sabine, "It wasn't me. Ezra saw them fighting and now it's like he can't even hear me."

Sabine gave Zeb and Chopper a stern look, this caused the two look away guiltily.

Sabine just rolled her eyes and approached the kid.

"Sabine." Kanan whispered as to not scare the kid. But his warning fell on deaf ears.

Sabine knelt down in front of Ezra and gently placed her hand on his cheeks.

Before Ezra could react, Sabine began to calmly speak to him.

"Ezra, it's Sabine. You're not in that base and the Inquisitor is nowhere near you. You're on the Ghost and you are safe. When you open your eyes you'll be in the common room of the Ghost. I will be facing you, Kanan will be next to you, and Hera, Zeb, and Chopper are right behind me. On the count of three open your eyes. One, two three."

Slowly Ezra opened his tear stained eyes. The boys breathing slowed down as he saw the crew smiling at him; they knew Ezra was back in reality

Ezra though did not smile with the others. He looked down before he muttered sadly, "I did something bad. I'm sorry." His voice

Kanan took over, "No kid, what happened was an accident, you didn't-,"

Kanan couldn't finish explaining; Ezra, in shame, ended up bolting from the room. This left the others looking at one another with deep concern.

"Ezra?" Hera tried to call out after him, only for Kanan to place a hand on her shoulder.

"I've got this one." Kanan told her with a gentle smile.

Hera, Sabine, and Zeb, looked at one another. They knew Kanan could help Ezra accept what just happened, just as he did for each of them.

* * *

Kanan proceeded to where he knew his tiny padawan went. Kanan knew Ezra needed air after what just happened. Just like he would back when he had his own episodes.

Up on the roof sat Ezra, starring at the setting sun of Lothal, hugging his knees tightly as he buried his head into them.

"Ezra?" Kanan gently approached him. Kanan was going to put a hand on his shoulder but hesitated with what Ezra asked next.

"Is this the part where you ask me to leave?" Ezra voice was cracked, like his little hears was breaking as well.

Kanan face palmed himself, frustrated that Ezra would think such a thing. Kanan though couldn't let Ezra sense his frustration, so he calmed himself down before he sat himself down next to his padawan.

"Kid, you should know by now that we would never kick you out." Kanan assured Ezra, though the boy did not look to convinced.

"Maybe you should," Ezra admitted in despair, "It happened again; last time it was Kallus, but this time it was Zeb. I didn't know it was Zeb. All I saw the Inquisitor and that droid and I couldn't breathe, and-," Ezra was beginning to hyperventilate again in fear when Kanan interrupted him.

"Ezra!" Kanan raised his voice so his padawan could hear him. "Look I know exactly what happened. Kid what you experienced was a flashback."

"Like a past memory?" Ezra asked as he tried to wipe away his tears,

Kanan then turned serious. "Yes. Zeb told us that you saw Chopper zapping Zeb. That lead to you unintentionally reliving a painful time in your life."

Ezra seemed to hear Kanan, but then he mentioned something.

"But I did it before the flash backs."

Kanan was a little confused, "What do you mean?"

"The whole 'pushing things' without touching them," Ezra explained as he pushed his tiny arms forward, "I never hurt anyone before but things would break if I got mad or scared. My parents said I would grow out of it, but I haven't. Now I'm hurting people."

Even though his padawan said all this with gloom on his face, Kanan couldn't help but chuckle at what Ezra said.

"Kanan! It isn't funny." Ezra argued with a pout on his face.

Kanan managed to calm himself a bit, "Ezra, you're a lot stronger than I thought. Do you realize what was happening?"

Ezra shook his head before Kanan continued, "You were using the force."

Ezra looked up at Kanan shocked before looking at his own hands in surprise, "Really?"

Kanan nodded his head, "What was happening was the force, but in tiny burst. It is normally how Jedi could identify if a child was strong in the force. Even I broke a couple of vases before the Jedi council recognized my abilities.

Ezra smiled at what Kanan said, relieved that he was not alone in his struggles.

"One of the first lessons the younglings are taught is to learn to be able to control the force through focus and discipline. So that looks like we have our next focus for training sessions for a while." Kanan explained to Ezra. Kanan then got an idea.

"Come on," Kanan instructed Ezra as he and him slide down the side of the Ghost and onto the ground.

Kanan looked around a bit before he found what he was looking for; the disregarded trooper helmet the crew used for target practice

"Here, try moving it with the force." Kanan ordered as he put the helmet in front of Ezra.

Ezra just looked at him timidly. Kanan knew why too.

"I know your upset with what happened. But you have to learn that using the force is only dangerous if you let it be.

"But when I used it I didn't even know what I was doing," Ezra pointed out.

"That's how it always is for younglings. This time you will have something to focus the force on." Kanan could see Ezra was still nervous about it.

Kanan put a shoulder on the young boy's shoulder.

"I know you can do it." Kanan confirmed

With the boost of confidence Ezra smiled before turning to the helmet that was on the ground.

"Ok, focus on the force, just like when we meditate," Kanan instructed, "and once you have a hold of it, focus it on the helmet."

Ezra soon focused his breathing, just like when Kanan and him would meditate. After a few second, Ezra was able to feel the force around him. Ezra followed Kanan's instructions and with his arms stretched out tried to focus his energy on the helmet. He was beginning to move it, but just a bit.

"Come on kid, keep a clear mind and focus on lifting the helmet." Kanan barley spoke.

Ezra, again following Kanan's orders, focused on the helmet with the force. Suddenly the tattered helmet lifted up a couple of centimeters into the air. Ezra began smiling, and he caught Kanan smiling too. That was when he lost his train of thought as the helmet fell back down on the ground.

"I'm sorry, I lost focus." Ezra apologized quickly

Kanan though wasn't only smiling he was beaming.

"Kid, that was amazing, especially on your first try."

"Really?" Ezra asked

"Yeah, no one gets using the force right away. I struggled a lot with it at first. But soon you will be able to lift the helmet, and boulders with the force, and be able to do so many things with the force in time." Kanan revealed to Ezra

For a moment Ezra lite up a bit at the idea of advancing his Jedi training, but only for gloom to return to his face.

Kanan picked up on it, "You're still upset about what just happened."

"What if it happens again?" Ezra asked in fear as he sat down on the ground, carrying his head in his hands. "What if I have one of those flashbacks again and hurt someone else like you, or Hera, or Sabine. Zeb probably already hates me now."

Before Kanan could tell Ezra how crazy he was for thinking such a thing, someone beat him to it.

"Kid, I could never hate you. Kind of the number one rule of being cabin mates," Zeb pointed out casually as he sat behind Ezra, as the two girls and droid came up onto the boy's other side.

"How long have you guys been listening?" Kanan asked, showing no surprise in his voice that the other crewmates were spying on them.

"Long enough," Hera smiled to him as she warped an arm around Ezra's shoulders.

"You want to know a secret about us kid?" Sabine asked rhetorically, "We all have been in your shoes. More than once too."

Ezra looked at each of them, like he didn't believe what Sabine just said. But they all nodded, each had a sad but assuring smiles on their faces.

"That's how I knew how to calm you down," Sabine revealed, "Because sometimes when I wake up, before I can even open my eyes, I have to assure myself 'I'm not in the imperial academy anymore, I am on the Ghost, and I am safe' So I won't have a flashback of waking up in that gray nightmare."

Hera gently put a hand on the young Mandalorians shoulder. Hera knew that for Sabine wouldn't have admitted this unless she knew it would help Ezra.

Hera took over comforting the kid,

"We all have had 'episodes' where we remember painful parts of our past. But we help each other with remembering where we are now and helping each other cope."

"How do you guys cope?" Ezra asked.

"Normally it involves a few quarts of nerf ice cream." Sabine pointed out.

"Oh, can we do that now?!" Ezra asked with excitement.

Kanan let out a content sigh before he responded, "Come on, let's go cope.

As the crew got back up to get inside the Ghost, Zeb picked Ezra up and put him on his shoulders.

Ezra hesitated a bit before he gathered enough courage to say, "I'm sorry I hurt you," Ezra apologized to the Lasat.

Zeb though just chuckled, "Seeing as we are getting some ice cream for it, I say we are even.

The two guys smiled at each other as they followed the rest of the crew onto the ship.

* * *

After a few weeks of Jedi training with Kanan, Ezra was soon able to use the force easily to lift and move things with the force.

Ezra was grabbing a cup for juice when Kanan spotted him doing just that.

"Kid, what have I told you about using the force?" Kanan asked with his arms crossed.

"' _Don't use it unless you are in danger or helping someone,'_ " Ezra quoted Kanan from a few days ago when he was caught using the force to clean his cabin.

"But I am in danger." Ezra pointed out.

"Of what?" Kanan asked with a smirk on his face.

"I am in danger of being thirsty," Ezra pointed out with the smirk on his face as well.

Kanan, noticing the boys outstretched arms turned and saw that Ezra was using the force to pour himself a glass juice.

Kanan just chuckled a bit before he grabbed the floating glass.

"I think our next topic for Jedi training will be self-discipline."

"Before we start that, can you hand me my juice?" Ezra asked as Kanan was holding his glass.

Kanan smiled and handed Ezra his glass before rubbing his head, causing Ezra to smile.

Even though Kanan was smiling, a matter was weighing heavy on him. Ezra admitted his parents knew he would unintentionally break things.

'Could they of known?' Kanan thought to himself.

"So when are we going to learn self-discipline?" Ezra asked as he finished his juice.

Kanan, still smiling said, "We'll worry about that tomorrow. Today we will focus more on lifting larger objects."

"Cool," Ezra said as he put the glass and headed out with Kanan.

For the time being, Kanan need to focus on the present, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

 **A/N: okay, i do apologize for this being so late. I was going through some writers block and I could not get my thoughts down. But I am so happy with how this turned out. Ezra in terror and relapsing his pain was a must for the series. Will I do it again, perhaps. Anyways I hope everyone likes this. Hope you guys think this chapter was worth the long wait ;)**


	23. Copilot

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

The Chronometer continued to go off, each beep getting louder. Hera knew she had to turn it off, so without opening her eyes, she used her hands to feel around for the source of the obnoxious noise. Finally, her hands rested upon the chronometer where she found the button to turn off the retched alarm. Finally, silence filled her small cabin yet again. Hera knew she had to get up, she knew she had to fly the ship back to Lothal from Eriadu, and she knew she had to wake up at four in the morning in order to get back to Lothal to talk to Jho about a job he heard about; the real question though was did she want to get up.

"Ahhh," Hera moaned as she pulled the cover's off, prompting a shiver to go down her spine. No matter how much she argued, she could never win a battle against herself. Slowly but surely Hera finally got ready for the Ghost morning flight. Hera was stumbling to get her goggles over her lekku's as she entered the kitchen. As Hera made her way to the caf maker, she found that the caf was already made, much to Hera's pleasant surprise.

"Kanan?" Hera asked herself. Here knew she had not preset the maker yesterday, so she assumed Kanan must of. Never the less, she was just happy to have the hot beverage in her mug, ready for her morning flight.

Hera soon made her way to the cockpit. As Hera got into her comfy pilot seat, she checked her surroundings. Not matter how tired she was, Hera was content to know she was exactly where she belonged. She was in her favorite seat, the controls and steering yoke were at her finger tips, her caf was on her left, and Ezra was sleeping in the co-pilot seat on the right.

" _Wait?"_ Hera questioned herself, being taken a little back. That last part was not right. Ezra was supposed to be in bed. But on her right side in the cockpit sure enough was her little Ezra sitting in the co-pilot chair, his head resting on the arm rest.

While Hera found Ezra sleeping in the seat adorable, she also was curious as to why he was sleeping in the cockpit.

"Ezra?" Hera gently whispered as she nudged the young boy's thin shoulders.

"Huh," Ezra muttered as he instantly shot up awake, still with bed head and drool on the side of his face.

Hera chuckled a bit, revealing to Ezra who woke him from his slumber.

"Hera?" Ezra asked sleepily before a thought caused him to immediately wake up. "Are we back on Lothal?" Ezra asked quickly as he wiped the drool off his face.

"Not yet," Hera assured Ezra.

"So we can still do the flying lesson then?" Ezra asked innocently

Now Hera was awfully confused, "Flying lessons?"

Ezra was beaming at Hera, his smile wide "Yeah, remember? We were talking about it while the others were first exploring Eriadu."

Hera, after stirring her mind for what Ezra could possibly be talking about, finally recalled the conversation Ezra and herself had almost a week ago.

* * *

 _While the others were going over the layout of the Imperial run factory town, Hera and Ezra were in the cockpit in case any imperials recognized the crew and they needed a quick getaway. While Hera was going over some of the pressure meters, Ezra kept looking at all the buttons._

" _Hera what do all the buttons do?" Ezra asked as curiosity lite up his eyes._

" _Well Ezra it depends, some buttons do different things, and some buttons do the same as the one next to it." Hera briefly explained as she finished analyzing the meters._

" _How do you remember them all?" Ezra asked, amazed that someone could know what all the many buttons do, "It must take forever to remember them all."_

 _Hera smiled at Ezra's fascination at her ship_

" _I tell you what, how about some morning when I am flying the ship, you can watch me while I explain what I am doing. Sound like a plan?" Hera offered._

 _Ezra grinned ear to ear and nodded his head._

" _Then it's a plan," Hera confirmed as she ruffled the little guy's hair._

* * *

That felt like ages ago to Hera. With the crew being noticed by the Empire, they ended up having make a quick getaway. Not to mention their cargo retrievals had to be done at night. With the crazy schedule, flying lessons completely slipped her mind, as did her regular sleep cycle.

"I'll be honest Ezra, I didn't expect you to get up so early just for flying lessons," Hera admitted to Ezra, who was still grinning at her.

"Are you kidding?" Ezra questioned, "I set my alarm extra early and made sure everything was ready so we can get right to it."

Hera then recalled the premade caf.

"Ezra, did you make the caf this morning?" Hera asked, questioning if Ezra would break the rules of touching caf.

Ezra, realizing his mistake pointed out, "No, I asked Kanan to set it up to brew this morning for you. I know the rule, 'don't touch caf again till I'm fourteen."

Hera smiled at Ezra, "good boy." Hera acclaimed for Ezra knowing the rule.

"So we can do the flying lesson, right?" Ezra asked, his eyes glowing in excitement and curiosity.

In all honest, when Hera was thinking about teaching Ezra how to fly the Ghost, she thought about doing it on Lothal, and going into knowing the steps before actually flying. But Ezra was up now, and the best way to learn was observation.

"Sit back kid, and watch me okay?"

"Okay," Ezra replied with excitement lining his voice

"Now the first thing you got to do is make sure you are seated where you want to be, so you can reach the yoke." Hera began to explain, then waited for Ezra to finish giggling before she continued.

"Then you got to make sure you have the avionics off, "Hera then turned the avionics switch off before she continued

"Next you turn off the carburetor heater and turn the mixture knob is all the way in," Hera instructed as she pushed the nob in, "Now we prime the engine to make sure it has the fuel to fly." Hera then primed the engine.

"Now we turn the engine on along with the thrusters." Hera explained.

"What do thrusters do?" Ezra asked.

Suddenly as soon as Hera finished turning on the thruster, the ship began to float.

"Does that answer your question?" Hera asked with a cunning smile on her face.

Ezra nodded, a little startled from the ship suddenly floating; he supposed he was still a little tired.

"Now, we pull down the yoke to ascend." Hera pointed out as she did so in order for the Ghost to go up into the air. "We keep this up until we are far enough in space to chart our course."

"Where do we keep the map?" Ezra asked as he began to look for a datapad.

"You see that?" Hera pointed out to the green screen.

Ezra nodded his head.

"Press the blue button next to it." Hera instructed.

Ezra did as he was asked, and smiled as the green screen turned on to show a map of where they were in the galaxy. A line on the screen spinning slowly to assure where the Ghost was.

"Is that blinking green light us?" Ezra asked as he pointed to the light just next to the circle that read Eridau.

"Yup, we're in orbit now next to the planet." Hera pointed out, as the ship entered the starry sky that lead to space.

"Now this is the part where we enter hyperspace." Hera explained.

"Yes!" Ezra squealed like a happy puffer pig.

Hera just chuckled at this before she continued to go over flying the Ghost.

"Now we have to go into full throttle," Hera indicated as she put the throttle lever to max, "Now we hit the hyperspace button," Hera finally indicated to the red button.

"You want to press it?" Hera asked Ezra, already sure of the answer.

Without missing a beat Ezra smacked the red button hard, throwing the Ghost into the realm of the beautiful blue hyperspace.

Ezra smiled gleefully at Hera.

"Good job sweetie." Hera praised, as she pressed the button to put the ship into auto pilot.

"How long will it take to get back to Lothal?" Ezra asked

"Oh about an hour, so why don't we make breakfast." Hera suggested

"Can it be waffles?" Ezra asked hopeful

"Sure," Hera agreed as she took Ezra's hand as they made their way to the kitchen

* * *

Hera and Ezra had finished eating breakfast and were heading back to the cockpit when Ezra began to ask some questions.

"S what happens if the ship is under attack while in autopilot?" worry obvious in the boy's voice.

"The ship has an alarm in place so if there is anything within the immediate area of the ship, it will warn us so we can stir the ship away." Hera assured her little Ezra.

"How did you get so good at flying?" Ezra questioned.

"Well I learned from those who flew before me. I read datapads and manuals on flying. Also a lot of what I know is from trial and error, learning from my successes and failures."

"You make mistakes?" Ezra asked baffled at the idea.

Hera giggled, "Everyone does Ezra, the key though is learning from mistakes, which is what I do, so I know how to better myself for next time.

"How did you get into flying?" Ezra asked, wanting to know a little bit more about Hera's past.

Hera smiled at the question, "Well when I was little, the Clone Wars was happening. A lot of battles were fought over my planet of Ryloth. I would see the ships fighting for my planet to be free. When I was very little, I knew I needed to be up in the sky. As strange as it sounds, when I am flying the ship, using the skills to help others, I know exactly where I belong."

Ezra was silent for bit; he knew what it felt like to want to belong somewhere. He then smiled at himself, happy that Hera had a place she belonged.

As the two entered the cockpit once again Hera looked at the holomap.

"So we are about to enter Lothal's galactical area, so we will need to get out of hyperspace soon. Do you want to help me steer?" Hera asked, smiling at Ezra

"Really?" Ezra asked a little stunned.

"Um hum," Hera replied as she padded her lap where Ezra could sit.

Ezra eagerly got up from his chair and happily got into her lap, finding comfort to be right beside Hera.

"Okay, we're going to slow down out of hyperspace," Hera explained to the ecstatic child as she pressed the red button once again to exit out of hyperspace. Suddenly the sky was back to the star array of space now with the colorful planet of Lothal clear in the scenery.

Hera smiled at Ezra's grin; she knew no matter how long they were away; Ezra was always happy to see his home planet.

"Okay Ezra, now grab onto the yoke okay," Hera directed as she helped him pull back the throttle to slow down the ship.

Ezra did as he was told, and grabbed onto the yoke with both hands.

Hera continued her directing, "Now pull the yoke a little bit."

Ezra gently pulled it back, successfully slowing down the ship,

Hera then placed her hands over Ezra's tiny ones on the yoke.

"Now we're going to land near Jhothal, so we need to turn north due west, okay?" Hera instructed

Hera could sense Ezra's tiny hands tense underneath hers.

Hera gently placed one of her hands on Ezra's shoulders. "I'll be right here to guide you." She assured him.

Hera then sensed his hands loosen up a bit as she again placed her hand back on top of Ezra's. Slowly but surely the two guided the ship north before turning it west. The whole time in silence as the two concentrated on their delicate procedure. Soon the outskirts of space flew past them and the orange sky of Lothal's sunrise entered the horizon.

Ezra smiled, "We did it!" Ezra exclaimed, surprised he actually was able to do it.

Hera hugged him, "You did great hun," she applauded before kissing the top of his head.

"Why don't you go back to your seat; we'll need some more practice before we work on landing." Hera pointed out.

Ezra nodded and went back to the copilot seat.

Within minutes Hera landed the Ghost back on the earth of Lothal.

Soon Hera turned off the ship, and turned to Ezra who was now standing right next to her, glowing with happiness.

"What?" Hera asked smiling.

Ezra then hugged her around her waist.

"Thank you. I had a great time learning from you." Ezra thanked happily,

Hera, smiling, returned the hug.

"Hey, you're a great student. It's a pleasure teaching you." Hera acknowledged.

"Are we going to be doing more flying lessons?" Ezra questioned, hoping this was not the end of his lessons with Hera.

"I don't see why not," Hera pointed out, "and maybe I can teach you more about robotics so you can help me fix the ship or Chopper."

Ezra grinned, "Really? That's so cool."

Just then the door to the cockpit opened.

"What's so cool?" Kanan asked as he came in with caf in his hand.

"Kanan," Ezra exclaimed as he ran up to him, "Hera taught me how to fly the Ghost, and she helped me steer it to Jhothal, but she landed it, and she says she's going to teach me more about flying the Ghost and how it works and stuff!" by the time Ezra was finished with his exciting news he was almost out of breath.

"Wow, that's awesome Ezra," Kanan responded, "But we have another lesson soon, so why don't you go get ready to meditate so we can start our Jedi training." Kanan suggested.

"Okay," Ezra agreed, "Thank again Hera," and with that Ezra left the two adults in the cockpit.

"Are you serious about teaching Ezra how to fly the Ghost?" Kanan asked with skepticism.

"Why not? There's no reason why I shouldn't, is there?" Hera asked defensively.

"Well…" Kanan was about to argue, but he then noticed the twi'lek stern face, and he knew immediately not to question her.

Kanan just smiled in agreement. "You're right. There is no reason as to why you can't teach Ezra. After all he is learning from the best." Kanan admitted.

Hera smiled in satisfaction. "That is exactly what I was thinking." Hera agreed as she kissed Kanan's cheek before exiting the cockpit to get some well-deserved rest.

Kanan just laughed, he knew that the flying lessons weren't really for Ezra. More or less they were Hera's excuse to spend more time with Ezra, and Kanan couldn't deny Hera that, he wouldn't even dare to.

* * *

 **A/N: I think this is the shortest amount of time I spend on a chapter, I finished it in one day. I've actually had this chapter idea for a while when I saw the comic done by meiloonrunnigs comic of Hera and Ezra having flying lessons and then Ezra giving Hera the holocron. Anyways I was going to write it in the earlier chapters but decided to wait on it. I hope you all like it.**

 **Also someone commented and asked if I answer questions. I do if you message me. If you do, I am so game to answer anything.**

 **And Finally, who else is freaking out about season three? I CAN'T BE THE ONLY ONE!**

 **That's all from me, for now (evil laugh).**


	24. Kidnapped

The sun was beginning to set over the area of Ethol, evening was soon to hit Lothal. While everyone was going over evening routines, little Ezra was turning the kitchen upside down in his search for his missing companion.

Sabine entered the kitchen for some juice when she saw the young padawan using the force to search under pots in the pantries.

"Is this some sort of Jedi practice?" Sabine asked a little curious what Ezra was trying to do.

Ezra looked up to her, uneasiness was covering his face. This frightened Sabine a bit

"Sabine, have you seen Dev?" Ezra asked optimistically.

Sabine had to think for a moment before she remembered Dev was Ezra's stuffed Lothcat toy.

"Um, no I haven't. Did you lose him?" Sabine asked when Ezra's worried face returned.

Ezra pouted, "I have looked all over the ship and I can't find him anywhere. I need to find him." Ezra stated.

"Okay Ezra think, 'where was the last place you remember seeing Dev?" Sabine asked.

Ezra began to ponder as he looked up to think, "I believe I last had him on Choppers and me's Lothcat hunt." Ezra admitted

"'Chopper and I' Ezra, we need to work on your grammar soon. But good chance you left Dev by where you and Chopper was." Sabine clarified as she ruffled the now smiling kid's hair.

"Okay, I'm going to go get him." Ezra told Sabine as he headed out.

"Bring Chopper with you. I'll keep my eyes out here just in case." Sabine insisted.

"Okay, thank Sabine." Ezra then hugged Sabine, before heading out.

Sabine couldn't help but smile,

"He's a good kid," she thought to herself. Sabine then decided to look for the missing toy in the cockpit.

* * *

Riding on top of Chopper, the droid and youngling made it to the Lothal pillar field in no time.

"Thank Chopper," Ezra thanked as the droid came to a halt. As Ezra began to come to the rock formations, he couldn't help but sense something in the force. Ezra looked around, but couldn't see anything, so he shrugged it off.

Ezra began to look around, "Do you see him," Ezra hollered over to Chopper. Chopper beeped a no response.

"Hmm, maybe he-," Ezra though couldn't finish his sentence.

Chopper was shot by an electric impulse, sending the droid into a berserk fit before he fell to his side.

"Chopper!" Ezra called out and tried to hurry to his fallen friend. Ezra then felt a roped projectile shoot at him, knocking him to the ground roughly. Soon electrical pulses painfully coursed through Ezra's body. Ezra cried out in agonizing pain. Ezra was in so much pain that he finally blacked out from it all.

SWR.

Hera and Kanan were making their way to the cockpit to shut down some units for the night.

"How long did it take you?" Kanan asked.

"Two hours, but I got the job done." Hera admitted to Kanan as they entered the cockpit. They then were surprised to find Sabine's bottom half kicking her feet from inside Ezra's 'hideout vent'.

The two giggled a bit before Sabine heard them.

"This is so not funny," Sabine argued as she struggled futilely to get free. "Can one of you guys help me, I'm stuck." Sabine asked in shame.

Kanan still laughing, grabbed Sabine by the waist and was able to yank her out.

"Is there a reason your pulling an Ezra and crawling through the vent?" Kanan asked.

Sabine explained, "I was looking inside to see if Ezra lost his lothcat toy in there, he's trying to find it everywhere."

"You mean this lothcat?" Hera smiled as she showed the clean toy in her hand.

"You kidnapped Dev?" Sabine smiled as she feigned shock surprised by Hera's deceit.

"Well the toy was filthy, and I thought giving Dev a thorough clean would kill any parasites on it." Hera explained before she asked, "Speaking of which, where is the little bugger?"

Sabine was going to tell them when Kanan suddenly got an intense migraine.

It was like the force was nailing hail into his brain. Kanan had to grasp his head, to ease the pain a bit.

"Kanan!?" Hera exclaimed, nervous for the distraught Jedi.

Kanan couldn't hear her, Kanan was sensing immense pain, and felt a familiar presence that send him into a panic.

"Where's Ezra?" Kanan asked Sabine

"Chopper and him went to the field they were Lothcat hunting in to find Dev."

Kanan grabbed his comlink, "Specter six are you there?"

The girls soon realized what Kanan was freaking about as they got no response from the young specter. Kanan's eye were widened with worry as Hera used the Ghost link to try to contact Chopper.

"Specter three, report. Specter three?" All Hera got was static

"Sabine, go get Zeb, we'll meet you in the cockpit." Hera ordered the mandalorian.

Sabine hurried out to get the Lasat.

"Kanan, can't you sense Ezra?" Hera asked in a panicked state.

Kanan just shook his head, "Not if he isn't where he said he's supposed to be." Dejection lined Kanan's voice as he told the scared Hera.

* * *

As quickly as they could on the bikes, the crew made their way to where they told Ezra he could play at during the day with Chopper. With the sun setting, they had little light to help them search for the missing crewmates.

The four older specters were looking near pillars when suddenly,

"Chopper!" Sabine hollered in concern as she found the droid on his side shorted out.

The others ran to the droid as well.

Once they got the droid back on his wheels, Hera was able to press a few buttons to turn Chopper back on. Once they did though, the droid began wheeling around, his chrome spinning as he beeped, _"WHERE IS HE?"_ Over and over again.

"Chopper, what happened, where is Ezra?" Kanan asked seriously as he tried to keep his frustration low key.

Chopper then showed the holovid of Ezra, running towards Chopper with concern on his face, and be taken down by a stun net before the young boy fell unconscious. Then the screen went black as Choppers power went down

"No." Kanan whispered to himself as fear for his padawan numbed him.

* * *

As Ezra regained consciousness, he felt immensely sore, like someone had used him as a human bullet. As Ezra tried to get up, he found his hands bound together. This immediately woke Ezra up. Ezra panicked when he saw he was in a small metal crate with bars on one the sides. Ezra crawled to the opening where the bars were, there he heard the humming coming from the bars, warning him to not touch unless he wanted another shock.

Ezra looked around and saw several Gamorreans surrounding a fire. Ezra was trying to listen to them when a banging shook his cage.

"See the lothrat is awake," snorted a dark brown pig man before he smiled shrewdly, "You're going to bring us quite a pretty penny."

Ezra couldn't hide his fear, as he knew why they had taken him.

The Gamorreans chuckled wickedly, "Such a little punk. Why would the Empire want such a runt like yourself?"

Ezra wanted to make a quick comeback like Zeb or Sabine, but fear clouded his mind.

"Doesn't matter, the bounty on your head will keep my men fed for a month.

It then came to Ezra, "You might want to think about skipping a meal."

The Gamorrean was not amused, and again shook the cage that made Ezra almost fall on the electrified bars.

"Make as many quick remarks as you like, you'll be out of our hairs soon enough." And with that the foul humanoid walked over to the fire pit.

Ezra now alone, sat in the cold cage trying to think of a way out. But when he couldn't think of any, tears began streaming down his face as he hugged his knees for some comfort.

Ezra was going to handed over the Empire, he was going to face the wrath of the Inquisitor, and god chance he was going to be killed. But what really caused Ezra to cry as he did was not seeing the crew again.

They saved him once, but that was pure chance then. Now they didn't know where he was. It seemed hopeless.

Ezra would never hear one of Zebs stories, or watch Sabine paint, or get another hug from Hera, and he'd never see Kanan again.

" _That's it!"_ Ezra thought to himself suddenly. Kanan and him had that connection in the force. Kanan could sense him when he was close by.

Ezra could tell by the barley set sun that he mustn't have gone too far from where the crew had been.

Ezra wiped the tears away, and began to focus on the force. Just like meditating with Kanan, Ezra got a hold of the force, and Began sending out his force signature from the direction they had to of come from. In the midst of meditating, he prayed Kanan would find him before it was too late.

* * *

The crew were experiencing a variety of emotion; panic, worry, anger. Zeb though displayed his full out emotion as he used his bo-rifle to shatter a nearby boulder.

"I'll break their necks!" Zeb roared at whomever took his little buddy.

"They couldn't have taken him far," Hera tried to reason, "Capitol city is on the other side of the planet and we would have noticed a ship going by us!"

"Whoever they are, they aren't professionals." Sabine pointed out as she tried to find any traces for the kidnappers.

"What makes you say that?" Kanan asked, seeming distant from the others.

Sabine explained, "If they were pros, they would have taken Chopper. If not for security, then to scrap him for cash."

Sabine looked around with her helmet on as she used every form of scanning.

After several moments, she threw her helmet off in frustration. Tears flooding her eyes.

"The only trace we have is from the fuel particles from some bikes; but it is barley readable. They must have left in a hurry!"

Sabine looked like someone had just ripped her heart out.

Kanan, despite remaining the quietest of the crew, felt pure depression. He couldn't lose Ezra, if he did…

Suddenly, like a bolt of lightning, it hit him. The force came pound on his mind, but instead of pain, a gentle and familiar humming coursed through him.

"Ezra," Kanan mumbled.

The other specters went silent,

What?" Hera asked surprised.

"Shush, I need to focus." Kanan ordered. The others Specters muted as Kanan looked around.

The Jedi closed his eyes, focusing only on where the force was radiating. Kanan then froze when he heard a faint panicked voice

" _Kanan"_ Kanan heard Ezra's faint voice.

Kanan's eyes shot open.

"Come on!" Kanan hollered as he grabbed Hera's wrist and brought her to the bike.

Zeb and Sabine followed suit on theirs.

Soon the crew followed Kanan and Hera on their bike, heading north-east for almost an hour before the they came upon a large assortment of ginormous rock pillars that created almost a labyrinth.

Once they were just outside the formations. Kanan got off his bike, following Ezra's force signature. It was now getting stronger, meaning they were getting closer. The crew followed Kanan at every twist and turn before they all saw a bright light beyond an almost enclosed circled space.

They stayed a few pillars away for precaution.

"Sabine," Kanan whispered to Sabine, who was already using her ray vision in her helmet.

Sabine saw the group of Gamorreans, and the cage near the only wide space out.

"He's there. They got him in a cage attached to a bike. Seven punks, one guarding Ezra." Sabine whispered.

Hera and Zeb got their weapons drawn

"Then let's get him out," Zeb suggested with intimidation.

"We can't." Kanan clarified.

Hera was not hearing it, "Kanan, they got Ezra locked up like he belongs to the zoo and are going to turn him to the Empire as soon as they can. I want my child and I want him back now." At this point, it looked like Hera was about to cry if she wasn't holding Ezra in her arms.

Kanan though reasoned, "If we go in firing off, good chance they could hurt Ezra, or possibly speed out of here once they hear us.

They crew was silent for a bit, but Hera sighed at Kanan's logic, "Alright, what's the plan. Kanan smiled smugly

* * *

Ezra kept his eyes closed. When Ezra focused on the force, I made Ezra feel safe knowing it was there. Ezra though really began to worry. What if the crew couldn't find him, what if he really wasn't going to see any of them again?

A whimper escaped his throat at the thought as the air got colder.

"Quit winning brat!" hollered the guard on duty.

Ezra was going to retort when he sensed it. The Force presence that always told him things were going to be ok. Ezra smiled.

" _They're coming,"_ Ezra beamed as he sensed Kanan beyond some close fitting pillars.

The pig man angrily starred at him, "What are you so happy about?"

Ezra though didn't need to answer the humanoid, cause just then a fiery explosion on the left and right side of the camp went off, sending the group of men into a panic.

"Were under attack!" shouted one of the men. Soon though, three of them were stunned as they fell to the ground.

Ezra smiled as two of their heads were bashed together by his favorite Lasat. Sabine and Hera then shot two of them coming towards Zeb. The three seemed to be keeping them as close to the enclosed walls as soon as possible.

Ezra, distracted by his rescuing Crew, hadn't noticed the one guarding him had gotten on the speeder. Soon Ezra was jolted to the side of the cage. Ezra panicked as he was being taken away from his friends again.

"Guys!" Ezra hollered out to the others as they got farther away from him. Ezra then saw something racing towards the fleeing speeder. Ezra regained his smile as he saw that Kanan was racing after the him.

* * *

As soon as the crew had forced the gang to the further ends of the pillared area, Kanan saw Ezra being taken away by the speeder. Right on que Kanan raced after him through the only exit

Kanan revved up the bike and swerved around the corners to gain his millimeters. The opening out of the cavern became wider, giving Kanan the chance to get up next to the cage.

Despite on a high speed chase, he was relieved to see Ezra unharmed looking at him with a smile, maybe bound but unharmed.

Kanan was about to grab the bars when Ezra screamed, "Don't! There electrified!"

Kanan had to come up with another plan, and before the pathway narrowed up again.

Kanan got his lightsaber out.

" _I'm not losing my kid!"_ Kanan thought to himself with determination.

Kanan then in a swift moment, stepped onto the seat of the bike, and jumped up into the air and landed on top of the cage. Kanan saw his own speeder fumbling to the ground with no driver, but remained on his task.

Kanan gripped onto the side of the cage, and found the pig man on the speeder pointing a blaster at him.

Despite the swerving of the cage as it raced out to an open field, Kanan maintained his balance as he deflected the blaster shots. Kanan then came up with a plan. Kanan jumped right in front of the man, sliced his blaster in half, grabbed the coward by his suit and.

"No one, touches my kid!" Kanan scolded the thief. He then threw the pig man off the bike and onto the ground. Kanan got a hold onto the bike, and slowed it down. The bike and cage spun around a bit before it finally stopped.

As quickly as he could, he turned found the switch for the cage and turned the electric current off. Kanan then made his way to Ezra. Ezra, in a protective fetal position from the crazy chase, looked up as Kanan approached the cage

"Scoot back," Kanan told the terrified Ezra. Ezra immediately did as he was told. Kanan sliced the bars off the cage.

"Kid are you okay?" Kanan frantically asked as he undid Ezra's binder.

Ezra though remained silent, the kid was holding back his tears, like he was ready to burst.

Kanan was getting scared, and held the kid's shoulders "Kid are you hurt? Did they do anything to you? Please, say something?" Kanan was pleaded at that point.

Ezra thing flung himself out of the cage and at Kanan; arms wrapped around his neck as the young boy cried into his shoulders.

"I was scared I was never going to see you again!" Ezra cried, clinging to Kanan for dear life. The tears were soaking into Kanan's shirt, but Kanan didn't care.

Kanan, holding back his own tears of joy, held Ezra tight as he ran his hands through Ezra's hair.

"No one is taking you away from me." Kanan assured Ezra.

The two held onto each other for what felt like hours, not wanting to let go of the other.

Kanan had to remind himself that the others would be looking for them.

"Come on," Kanan told Ezra as they got on the speeder.

With Ezra in the front, Kanan drove the bike back towards the others.

* * *

The earth littered of the gangs former Gamorreans camp was littered with unconscious, the gang now tied up to prevent them from following the crew

While Sabine and Zeb gathered some supplies from the camp they could use, Hera was impatiently wait for Kanan to come back with Ezra.

"Hera, they will be here soon." Sabine assured Hera.

"I know but-," Hera was interrupted by a groaning Gamorreans. Hera, to release some stress, then kicked the man in the head to send him back to a painful slumber land.

Suddenly, beams of the bike with the cage hitched to it came through the passing. On it was a battle worn Kanan and their smiling Ezra.

"Guys!" Ezra called out to the other crew members as he got off the bike and ran towards them.

"Ezra!" Hera exclaimed as she raced towards Ezra.

Hera got down to the kid's level and wrapped her arms around her little guy. She then began to inspect Ezra for any injuries

"Are you okay sweetheart. You're not hurt are you? If they did anything to you so help me!"

Ezra just shrugged, "Just a little bruised, but I'm okay."

Hera smiled as she held her tears back as she got something out of her pocket.

"I believe you have been looking for him" Hera told him as she held out the stuffed Lothcat.

"Dev!" Ezra exclaimed as he hugged his toy, "Thank you Hera!" Ezra then hugged Hera too.

"I really missed you," Ezra admitted. That was what caused tears to stream down Hera's face.

* * *

The crew boarded the Ghost with their new supplies from the gang.

"Ezra, why don't you get ready for bed," Hera suggested.

"Um, I think he is all set," Zeb pointed out as the boy on his shoulder, had fallen asleep on top of the Lasats head. The rest of the crew got quite a laugh from the scene

"I'll put him to bed. Night," Zeb replied as he carried the tiny kid to their cabin.

As the two boys headed to bed, Sabine soon followed suit, but not after she pleasantly surprised Kanan and Hera by hugging them both. "Night guys," she farewells for the night.

While Hera was smiling she saw Kanan clutching some cargo, his knuckles turning white.

"Kanan?" Hera questioned as she got onto the crate next to him.

"We almost lost him." Kanan ventilated.

Hera was taken a little back, but she assured him, "He's home Kanan. Your plan worked and we got him back."

Hera though could tell read Kanan. "But you know that, and something else is bugging you."

Hera held one of Kanan's hands in hers to console him.

Kanan looked up and smiled fondly at her, but Hera saw how troubled he seemed.

Kanan then explained, "When I was chasing the biker with Ezra, the whole time I was telling myself I wasn't losing him. The thought of losing him made me feel sick; and once I had him back, I didn't want to let go of him. I was…, I was…-,"

"Acting like a father?" Hera finished her humans sentence, smiling slyly.

Kanan then looked away before he admitted to Hera, "I told that punk that Ezra was my kid."

Hera understood Kanan's conundrum.

"Kanan, you were sensing Ezra's fear through your bond with him. Of course you worried about him, we all were terrified for him, I can't imagine what was going within your mind. You and him are close because of you guys force bond, and in the heat of the moment, said what came to mind." Hera reasoned.

"Hera, the Jedi-,"  
Kanan, I understand the Jedi not letting attachments get in the way, but Kanan that didn't happen today. In fact, you were the level headed one who came up with a plan to get Ezra back when we all just wanted to kick some ass." Hera pointed out.

Kanan was silent, smiling a bit a Hera's reasoning.

"I'm going to tuck Ezra in. But Kanan… You acted like a Jedi leader did, but would it be the end of the world if you saw Ezra as your kid?"

With that Hera left the cargo bay, leaving Kanan to his thoughts. Hera smiled as she left,

* * *

That night Kanan couldn't sleep, Kanan tossed and turned. But his nerves were getting the best of him.

Maybe Hera was right, maybe in the spur of the moment, he just told the punk whatever words came to mind. The problem was that words did come to him. Of course Ezra meant everything to Kanan, but that was part of the problem. It wasn't really till tonight did he realize how much he really cared about Ezra, like he…"

Suddenly, Kanan heard a noise in the vent above him, Kanan smiled.

"Can't sleep kid?" Kanan asked the vent.

The vent door opened and out came Ezra's head.

"How did you know it was me?" Ezra asked innocently.

Kanan laughed as he reached up and got Ezra down. "Lucky guess. But shouldn't you be sleeping."

Ezra then looked nervous.

"What's wrong?" Kanan questioned.

Ezra nodded his head. While the kid looked exhausted, Kanan could tell Ezra was on edge too.

Kanan sighed a bit, "Come on," He told Ezra as he sat Ezra on the bunk.

"Kanan?" Ezra asked nervously as he looked at his lothcat toy.

"Yeah kid," Kanan asked as he wrapped a protective arm around the small kid.

"Were you really that scared?" Ezra asked

Kanan let out a sigh, of course Ezra sensed Kanan's fear, now Ezra was worried for the older man, "Yeah, kid, I was." He admitted

Ezra looked shocked, "But your never scared."

Kanan explained, "Kid, I thought I was going to lose you, and I can't, we couldn't, think of life without you. You mean everything to us."

Ezra was silent for a bit before he asked, "Why?"

Kanan was confused, "Why what?"

"Why do I matter to you guys?" Ezra asked before he admitted, "I'm just a dumb kid who you guys got stuck with. I don't do anything important like you guys."

Kanan was upset Ezra thought this way., "Kid, I never want you to say that about yourself. Kid you matter so much to us. You bring so much joy to us all. You make us remember why we really are fighting for the Empire. Your hope kid."

Ezra smiled weakly, "Really?"

"Of course kid." That was when it hit Kanan, "Before you joined the crew, there were days I wouldn't even think about my past, of what I once was. It was just to painful. Then you joined us and kid, you became my second chance.

"When I decided to train you Ezra, I realized I did have a purpose in the force; to teach the next generation what I knew from my time at the temple." When Kanan finished, he understood his previous protectiveness for Ezra. It wasn't just because he cared for him, It was because it was his duty as Ezra's master to guide him.

Kanan continued, "Tonight, you showed me I was doing something right when you used your connection to the force to connect with me. You used what I taught you to help yourself escape, and I'm so proud and amazed by you."

Ezra smiled a bit before he recalled, "But, I'm just a kid."

Kanan smiled as he hugged the kid's shoulder, "No you're not, You're my student and my kid; and you're gonna be an amazing Jedi someday"

Ezra leaned into Kanan's hold and smiled at his master's words, followed by a gentle yawn escaping him.

Kanan chuckled at how innocent the kid was when tired, "How about you sleep in here tonight."

Ezra beamed as he got under the covers and curled up next to Kanan.

"Night kid," Kanan told Ezra as he laid down as well

Kanan wasn't sure if the kid was tired or what, but he swore the drifting off kid muttered, "night dad."

The exhausted Kanan decided to let it slide this time. But Kanan wouldn't forget how when Ezra said that, it warmed his heart.

* * *

 **A/N: I have this idea for so long. Everyone loves baby blueberry being kidnapped. Space family is not pleased by this. But I hope everyone likes it**

 **Also OMG last weeks episode was intense, Im so relieved the crew is okay. But again I hope you all enjoy this chapter**


	25. Mistakes in Targeting

Zeb was out in the field practicing his shooting with his bo-rifle. The Lasat was pretending he just needed some air and was just practicing to burn off some steam. In truth though Zeb was keeping his eyes out for Ezra.

It had been a week since the kidnapping episode, and Kanan and Hera were letting him go Lothcat hunting again. They were keeping him close to the ship for a few days, but they realized they couldn't keep in in the Ship forever so they had set up some rules.

First Ezra had to be back to this ship before sundown. Second, they told Ezra to check with them once he got to a designated spot and let them know on the comlink he was okay ever so often.

It wasn't that Ezra was alone or anything, he had Chopper, but that wasn't what was bugging Zeb. In truth, he felt like Ezra should learn how to use a blaster.

If for no other reason, to hold off anyone who could harm the kid. The kidnapping made Zeb realize he wasn't going to be around all the time to save the kid. SO the kid needed to learn. Zeb thought Kanan should teach the kid, but hadn't talked to the Jedi about it yet.

"Hey Zeb," Kanan greeted.

"What's up?" The lasat asked

"I was going to check on Ezra and Chopper, you want to come?" Kanan asked.

"Huh, fine," Zeb agree, pretending to be annoyed, but actually wanting to take the time to discuss with Kanan about the idea.

Soon the two men were heading to the field where Ezra and Chopper were playing.

"So, what's the reason you want to spy on Ezra?" Zeb asked his leader.

"It's not spying," Kanan argued, "We're just going to make sure Ezra is where he said he'd be.

Zeb though wasn't buying it, and Kanan could tell.

"Okay, I just want to make sure Ezra really is okay. It's not that I don't trust him, but after last week I've been worrying that Ezra may not know how to protect himself. I want to see if Ezra can use his sense to realize someone is nearby.

Zeb then voiced his own concern, "Have you thought of teaching him how to use a blaster?"

"Well Hera and I-," Kanan was going to begin, but was immediately silence when they heard a blaster go off. Both got their blaster's out and hid behind some pillars.

Kanan got a glimpse the top of a white head just beyond some rocks.

"Troopers!" Kanan urgently whispered.

Both men assumed Ezra was being kidnapped, but this time by the Empire.

With silent hand movements, Kanan indicated that while he attacks the trooper from the front, Zeb will sneak behind from the back to take the trooper down.

Both men got into position, ready to attack from their respective pillar. As Kanan came from behind his pillar though, he did not see a trooper at all, just Ezra wearing a Stormtrooper helmet with a blaster in his hand with Chopper next to him

"Ezra?" Kanan questioned rather angrily, wondering how Ezra snuck a blaster away from them.

"Hi Kanan," Ezra greeted him as Chopper heard something from behind Ezra.

Kanan immediately realized the sound was Zeb's blaster

"Zeb, NO!" Kanan shouted, but it was too late, Zeb used one end of the his bo-rifle to smack the helmet right off the poor kid, sending him to the ground hard

Zeb immediately realized his mistake.

"Kid!" Zeb freaked in horror at what he had done.

The two men looked at the child laying on the ground.

"I'm okay," the kid assured as he rubbed the side where the helmet smacked into his face, "The helmet protected me."

Kanan helped Ezra up on his feet. But the stern look on Kanan's face made Ezra realize he was in some trouble.

"Chopper made me." Ezra immediately threw the blame at the droid.

Chopper began to chirp at Ezra for lying.

"Ezra Bridger!" Kanan raised his voice, "What in forces name made you think it was a good idea to be playing with a blaster with a Storm Trooper Helmet on!"

Ezra was hesitant to answer but did reply, "I wanted to practice shooting and thought the helmet would be added protection."

Zeb then stepped in to lecture the kid, "Kid do you know how dangerous it is to practice a blaster without supervision! You could have hurt yourself! Where the heck did you get the helmet?"

Ezra answered casually, "From my tower, I have a bunch of them." Ezra then continued to look at the ground in shame.

Kanan could sense something else going on with the boy, "Okay kid, out with it. Why did you feel like you needed to practice shooting?"

Ezra didn't look directly when he answered, "After what happened with the kidnapping thing, I wanted to learn to protect myself so It wouldn't happen again."

Both Kanan and Zeb just looked at each other, having recalled the very conversation they had to check up in the little guy.

"Okay that part I get, but didn't you ask one of us to teach you?" Kanan asked.

"I didn't want to bother you guys." Ezra told them as he finally looked up at them,

Kanan just sighed as he took the kids hand to lead him back to the ship.

"Ezra," Kanan began to explain calmly, "Zeb's right. A blaster isn't a toy, it's a dangerous weapon that can hurt and probably kill you if you are reckless with it."

Zeb piped in, "yeah kid, if you want to learn to protect yourself, you need to learn from someone who knows how to use a blaster."

"Can you teach me?" Ezra asked as he looked up to the Lasat as they were nearing the ship.

Zeb was a little surprised, "Why me?" he asked

Ezra shrugged his shoulders before he replied, "Everyone else is teaching me something; and if I'm going to learn to protect myself then I need to learn from the best."

Zeb was a little surprised that Ezra thought he was the best shooter, but smiled at the boy's praise. Still he wasn't sure if he was the best teacher for Ezra.

Kanan though piped in, "Zeb teaching you is a great idea. But you can learn once you're done being grounded."

"Why is Ezra grounded?" Hera asked as the boy's entered the Ghost and end up comforting the twliek.

"Um…" Kanan stuttered, clearly he needed to tell Hera, but…

"I'm grounded because I took Sabine's old blaster and was shooting rocks without supervision." Ezra fessed up.

Kanan was sure that Hera was going to explode with rage. But Hera, not wanting to scare Ezra, took a deep breath before she asked the men "Did you guys already talk with him about how dangerous that was?"

"Also how he could have gotten hurt, killed, and if he wanted to learn how to use a blaster he should have talked to us about it." Kanan listed.

Hera just shrugged her shoulders, "Okay. Ezra you're grounded for a week, extra chores and no Lothcat hunts for two weeks."

Ezra didn't argue back; he knew he deserved it.

"Can Zeb teach me how to shoot once I'm done being grounded?" Ezra asked Hera innocently.

Clearly both men wanted to ask Hera first.

'That is a great idea," Hera approved as she looked up at the Lasat "He needs to teach you something anyways, and who better to teach you."

Hera then noticed a bruise forming on the side of Ezra's face,

"Where did that come from?" Hera asked calmly concerned.

Both men were trying to think of a way to explain what happened; But Hera saw the helmet Kanan had put two and two together?

Now Hera was mad, "YOU HIT EZRA! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO!? He steals a blaster so you hit him?"

Hera then picked up Ezra and lead him to the kitchen to get ice on the forming bruise.

"Why did we get yelled at?" Zeb questioned Kanan

Kanan replied simply, "Because we should have known better."

* * *

Zeb had to admit, he liked teaching Ezra how to shoot.

After Ezra was no longer grounded, Zeb began to go over the safety of a blaster, and how to shoot it properly.

"Okay don't lock your arms, and visualize before shooting." Zeb instructed. "Also remember; never aim a blaster unless you have the intend to shoot the person, okay?"

Ezra with his helmet on nodded.

Chopper in the field was ready to throw the rock in the air, and when it did.

Boom!

The rock in the air shattered.

"I did it!" Ezra exclaimed as he hugged Zeb, 'Wait till the others hear!" Ezra then ran towards the ship.  
"Ezra! What are the rules?" Zeb had to scold the kid.

Ezra thought of the rules before he realized his mistake, "No entering the ship with a trooper helmet on and when running with a gun make sure safety's on." Ezra pointed out as he took off his helmet and put the blaster on safety.

Zeb smiled that he was actually a decent teacher for Ezra.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay now everyone on the ship is teaching Ezra something! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.**


	26. Hoth Throat I

**A/N: I am so psyched I got this written. I have had this idea forever and am happy I got this time by the time "Hera's Hero's" will air. Also it seems fit seeing this will focus on Ezra and Hera a bit. Enjoy.**

* * *

Ezra woke up early as usual to wake up Kanan. Despite Kanan telling him they weren't having training today, he still wanted to eat breakfast with his master.

After getting ready for the day, he made his way to Kanan's room. But Kanan wasn't there.

"Kanan?" Ezra asked the empty room. Not that the boy was surprised. Ezra was told they were going on a mission in the morning. Good chance Kanan and Hera were in the cockpit drinking caf and talking about the day; so that was where Ezra checked next.

Once Ezra got there though he noticed something different about the outside. Ezra noticed that instead of green or brown grass gracing the land, instead was an endless sheet of white. Ezra, still a little tired, couldn't seem to comprehend what it was, all the eight-year-old knew was he wanted a closer look.

* * *

Hera and Kanan were in the loading dock inspecting their speeders for their pick-up of the supplies.

"So you think Ezra will like Hoth?" Hera asked Kanan as he passed her a caf, as a the two finished their finale check of the equipment.

Kanan shrugged his shoulders unsurely, "I hope he does. I know Lothal gets some snow fall, but nothing like here. So-,"

Kanan and Hera then heard the tiny footsteps that had to belong to the little padawan they were talking about.

Soon Ezra was climbing down the ladder to the bay.

"Hey Ezra," Hera greeted, "We see you're up nice and early."

"Uh-huh," Ezra acknowledged as he walked past them.

"Ezra, what are you doing?" Kanan questioned.

"There is some white stuff outside and I want to get a closer look." Ezra explained as he attempted to reach the button to open the hatch.

"Well you be-," Hera was about to tell Ezra to be careful until she realized what the little boy was trying to do.

Kanan realizing too, beat her to the kid before he exposed them all to the blistering cold. It was a good thing Ezra was still too short to reach the button by himself.

"Woah there kid, you can't go out. You'll freeze out there." Kanan told Ezra as he picked the kid up and took him away from the hatch.

"Why?" Ezra asked innocently, still not knowing where the crew was.

"Because honey, it's awfully cold out on Hoth; and if you go out in just your night clothes, you'll be freezing in two seconds.  
Shock then filled Ezra's eyes,

"Hoth? Wait, is that all snow!?" Ezra asked in excited curiosity.

Unable to wait for an answer, he squirmed out of Kanan's hold and raced back up to the cockpit. Kanan and Hera, both smiling as the boy was innocently excited about snow, followed him.

Ezra was in such a hurry he hadn't noticed that he passed Zeb and Sabine in the kitchen, who both greeted the kid as he passed right by them with no acknowledgement.

Once back in the cockpit, and stood on the pilot's chair Ezra took a more careful look out the window. Every single space of uneven terrain was white, and it was starting to shimmer with rays of pink and yellow as the sun began to rise. It was just, amazing; and Ezra had never seen anything so pretty.

Ezra heard the doors open and smiled when he saw it was the rest of the crew.

"Haven't seen that much snow before huh?" Kanan asked as he sat in the seat next to Ezra.

Ezra shook his head no as he jumped from the chair so Hera could sit and go over some controls.

"I thought Lothal got snow?" Zeb asked.

"Not really," Ezra admitted, "When it does it never sticks and most of the time it just turns to slush after a few minutes." The crew noticed Ezra seemed troubled, but soon went back to his young curious nature.

"So, what are we doing here?" Ezra questioned.

Hera pressed a button and showed a holomap of a snowed in valley.

"We will be going here to pick up some supplies for Fulcrum.

Ezra gasped in excitement, "Are we finally meeting Fulcrum?"

Hera with authority and Sabine in annoyance answered, "No."

Ezra, unlike Sabine, did not think too much on the mystery person before another question occurred to him.

"So, what are we picking up?"

Sabine smiled, "Ezra, what are Hoth's primary exports.

Ezra smiled as he answered, "Hoth is renowned for it's pure minerals and clean water."

Sabine smiled at her student, "There is your answer kid."

"Cool, so when are your guy's going to pick it up?" Ezra asked curiously.

The kid then noticed Hera and Kanan smiling, "Actually Ezra, we were thinking about letting you come on this pick up." Kanan revealed.

The crew could have sworn that Ezra would burst with excitement if that were possible.

"Really?! I get to help and shoot bad guys?!" Ezra asked eagerly as he shape his hands to look like a blaster.

"Woah there kid," Zeb interrupted, "I don't think it will be that dangerous."

"It's true," Hera confirmed, "No one is in the area but us. We thought this would be the perfect place to practice cargo pick up. You know to practice for the more dangerous pick-ups in the future.

Ezra thought of it for a moment before me smiled and nodded, "Okay,"

"Okay," Kanan smiled as he ruffled the kids head, "Let's go get some breakfast and then get ready."

Ezra saluted his given orders, which only made the crew laugh at their little guy.

* * *

Soon the crew was in the cargo bay, getting their gear on for the cold tundra.

Kanan was getting his own coat on when he noticed Ezra was still absent.

"Ezra come on," Kanan called out to him.

"I'm coming," Ezra responded as he hurried. Soon he was down the ladder with his backpack and casual attire.

"Ready." Ezra confirmed naïvely

Sabine and Zeb giggled a bit at your youngling.

"Ezra, where's the winter coat I got you the other day?" Hera asked, hiding her annoyance.

Ezra looked surprised, "I have a coat?"

Hera looked at Kanan and he knew he was in trouble; after all, he told Hera he was going to give it to him.

"To be fair…" Kanan couldn't find an excuse. So without an argument (and without looking into Hera's angered eyes) went to the storage closet to get the kids winter gear.

Ezra the surprised the others by blushing in embarrassment, "Hera, you guys didn't need to get me a coat."

Hera was a little confused, "Why do you think that?"

Ezra replied with some doubts, "Cause its summer on Hoth."

Hera looked at Sabine, "I have taught the kid well." Sabine then addressed the kid, "But Ezra, it's going to be way below freezing levels, even during the summer here."

"Still..." Ezra seemed a little distraught by the simple idea of a coat. That was Ezra told them, "I spend an entire winter outside in Lothal and I didn't have a coat then. I just don't want you guys wasting money on me."

The kid's words seemed to twist each member of the Ghost crew's hearts, even Chopper's.

"Kid," Kanan responded as he came down the ladder with the coat and some other apparels. "You can't tell us you liked being cold." Kanan questioned.

Ezra timidly replied, "No, but-,"

"Ezra, I know you had to be out in the cold back when you were alone. But that isn't the case now, and it's never a waste to get you something you need. We all have coats, ergo you do too. Now do I have to use the Jedi 'mind trick' on you" Kanan joked and smiled as Ezra laughed at the last part.

"Okay. Thank Kanan," Ezra agreed with a smile on his face, feeling a little better about the coat.

Kanan smiled as he ruffled the kid's hair, "Alright then, let's get you bundled up. The last thing we need is a sick kid."

Ezra nodded as Kanan helped him get his gear on. As the rest of the crew got ready, Hera smiled at the master and padawan, seeing them act more like father and son; it warmed Hera's heart.

SWR

It didn't take the crew long to get to the valley with the crates. Once they got to the designation, they began to hook the crates.

"I want to help," Ezra shouted as he got off the speeder. Only to fall in the snow; he was still getting used to the limited movement in his snow attire.

"Come on kid," Sabine told the kid as she helped the kid stand back up, "You can help me push and hook up this one."

Ezra smiled, happy that he was helping. Even if it was miniscule, he was just happy to be there.

That was when Ezra sensed it coming.

"Get down!" Ezra shouted as he pushed Sabine down so she would avoid the incoming snowball barrage.

"Zeb! Chopper!" Hera shouted at the two, "What did I tell you two about horsing around on missions."

Zeb looked away guiltily while Chopper continued to collect snow for another attack.

Chopper though didn't see the giant pile of snow coming right on top of his chrome.

The crew was not only shocked that the droid was now buried under a pile of snow, but by who had done it.

"Ezra!" The crew all yelled in shock.

Ezra was silent before he pointed to the pile that held the droid, "He started it." He replied simply.

"Don't care who starts it," Kanan state as he used the force to clear the snow off the droid, "I will finish it."

This immediately ceased fire for the moment.

Soon the crew continued to hook up the cargo to the bikes. As they were ready to load, Kanan didn't need the force to know.

"Don't even think about it." Kanan told the child and droid behind him as the two readied for a second snow war. But upon hearing Kanan's orders, dropped their weapons and loaded onto the speeders.

The trip back was quiet, but once they were about to board, Ezra again sensed an attack, immediately ducking behind Chopper whom got a direct hit.

"Jobs done. Now we the war can begin." Kanan pointed out as he got a snowball ready, only to be struck by Hera, whom was smiling slyly.

"I couldn't agree more," Hera told Kanan as she threw another snow ball at him.

Soon the whole crew was taking part in the snow war. Each one using their skills and talents to attack their 'enemies'. It was nice to just let loose and have a little fun. Even in a Galaxy ruled by the Empire, even the crew needed to forget about their problems, even if it was only for a moment.

* * *

As evening hit, the crew began to get ready to leave the ice planet.

As the Ghost flew out of the Planets atmosphere, the crew were in the cockpit discussing the next part of the mission

"So when are going to get the creds from Fulcrum?" Kanan asked.

Hera was beginning to enter hyperspace when she answered, "Once we reach Duthol, the credits will be in a crate for Tarkintown Fulcrum will leave us."

"So why don't-," Zeb was going to ask something when Ezra let out a tired yawn.

Sabine giggled at the little boy, who was already wrapped up in a blanket for the night, "Seems like someone is ready for bed."

Ezra tiredly shook his head, "No I'm not, I'm just…" Ezra, too exhausted from the day to think straight, began to doze off again.

Kanan smiled as he shook his head and picked the kid up, "Come on youngling."

"Hera?" The tired boy asked the twi'lek weakly.

Hera smiled as she turned to him, "I'll tuck you in when we land,"

Ezra, content with that reply, nodded his head as he rested it on Kanan's shoulders as the two left the room.

"Poor kid seems beat." Zeb stated as he smiled at the day the crew had with the kid

"Well he burned a lot of energy having so much fun," Sabine replied, "Heck I had a blast whipping you at the snow war."

Zeb stared at Sabine surprised, "Um, did you forget how hard I nailed you in the side during the final moments?"

"Nail me?" Sabine asked in disgusted shock, "You just barley damaged my armor.

Hera smiled at her two kid's bickering about the day.

When Hera went to check on her youngest crewmate, she was more than happy to get him an extra blanket for bed. Hera smiled as she too retired to bed. Maybe the crew was odd to some, but to her, they made a perfect family.

* * *

Zeb and Ezra's story was relatively short that night (the one about the crew loosing Chopper in a lake). Zeb was not surprised when he woke up during the night, but what surprised him was what was in his bunk; or really 'who' was in his bunk. As Zeb turned in his bunk, he saw the dark hair boy had crawled in with Zeb and curled up right next to him. At first Zeb was too tried to deal with the youngling and was ready to kick him out of bed when he noticed the kid began to shiver when he took the blanket off. Zeb began to worry more when the kid appeared to not have woken up from the exposure to the cold.

On instinct, Zeb felt the kid's forehead, and it was warm.

"Karabast," Zeb muttered quietly, as to not wake the ill child.

Zeb wasn't a monster, and Ezra was clearly tired. So noticing the blanket hanging from the top bunk grabbed it and wrapped the kid around it before holding the kid close.

"Just for tonight kid." Zeb muttered to the sleeping child. Zeb would tell Kanan and Hera about it in the morning.

" _Maybe the kid just needs to sleep it off."_ Zeb thought to himself hopefully.

Soon the Lasat fell asleep as well, unaware of how sick Ezra was.

* * *

When Ezra woke up, it made him wish he hadn't. Everything about the boy hurt, from his pounding head, to his sore throat, to his aching bones. It was like someone attacked him in a freezing unit.

Ezra didn't know what time it was, but he knew from his sore throat that he was thirsty. Once he stood up though a cold shiver engulfed him, so he grabbed the blanket from the bunk and shuffled his way to the kitchen. The hall felt like it went on forever, and Ezra couldn't seem to take more than five steps without coughing his lungs up. If that wasn't bad enough, Ezra kept getting a dizzy spell when he straightened back up.

Finally, the kid got to the kitchen. Once he got the juice and sat at the table to drink it, but he soon found the bench so comfortable. Soon the poor boy was curling up on the bench as he cocooned himself into his blanket as he fell into a restless slumber

* * *

Hera, rather than sleep in, decided to start her day early, she made her way to the kitchen when she noticed the empty glass on the table.

Hera was not amused, "I told him time and time again, 'put the dishes in the sink.'" She muttered to herself as she picked up the glass.

"Okay," the tiny voice replied as tiny hands took the glass

Hera, a little startled from finding out she wasn't alone, was relieved when she found the voice belonged to her little Ezra, whom was lying on the bench.

"Ezra, did you fall asleep out here?" Hera asked concerned as she noticed the boy still sounded tired.

Ezra slowly but surely got up to put his glass in the sink, still wrapped in the blanket,

"No. I woke up and slept with Zeb cause he's warm," Ezra explained in a rasped voice. "Then I came to the kitchen for juice. But I got sleepy and-,"

As Ezra reached to put the glass in the sink, he began to have an another coughing episode. Hera noticed that the coughs sounded congested, which caused her to worry more. As Ezra rose back up from the fit, the blanket fell off his small form. That was when Hera got a good look at her poor child

Ezra looked truly exhausted, like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all. The poor kid was pale, all except for his cheeks that were red.

Hera's instincts took over, "Ezra, are you feeling okay?" Hera asked with motherly concern as she looked him over.

"I think so," Ezra muttered weakly, "My throat just hurts.

Hera though doubted it was just the boys throat, seeing as he soon began to shiver after telling her about his throat. Hera gently laid her hand on Ezra's forehead, becoming more concerned when she felt the heat radiating off the poor things forehead, he had a raging fever.

"Sweetheart, your burning up," Hera gently told the ill child.

"Then why am I so cold," Ezra questioned as he once again began to cough.

Hera, seeing her boy in such distress, grabbed the discarded blanket and wrapped him in it as she gently rubbed his back in soothing circles.

"Let's get you back to bed," Hera ordered as she picked the youngling up.

Ezra began to stutter to object, "But Kanan and I are supposed to get back to training, and Zeb promised he'd show me how to snipe, and Sabine was going to teach me how to write in Twi'leki.

Hera sweetly, but strictly told Ezra, "You can learn all that after you feel better."

Ezra was going to say something when Kanan entered the room.

"Hera have you seen Ezra? He's not-," Kanan then noticed Hera holding the blanket bundled child.

"Sorry Kanan," Hera apologized, "But Ezra is taking a sick day." Hera alerted the Jedi in a serious tone.

Upon hearing the word 'sick', the man immediately looked at the wrapped up child.

"Kid, you don't look too good." Kanan pointed out, almost as concerned as Hera.

Ezra, knowing he was not going to win the battle, just rested his head on Hera's shoulders, only to begin another coughing fit; and this time he actually coughed something up.

Kanan looked at the kid horrified. Kanan then grabbed a napkin and wiped Hera's shoulders to reveal what Ezra coughed up on her; black gunk. Both adults looked at each other with panic in their eyes. They then looked at their ill child, to see they poor thing had passed out from exhaustion.

" _What is wrong with my baby?"_ Hera thought in motherly panic.

* * *

 **A/N: That's right, we are at the sick Ezra chapters, and it's so great I had to make it a two parter and leave you all at a cliff hanger. Will the crew figure out what he has? How will the others react with their boy being sick? How will Ezra react to being sick? Will he survive...? (Laughs evilly). Stay tuned.**


	27. Hoth Throat II

**A/N: What does Ezra have, is there a cure, will Ezra survive…?**

* * *

The crew had never been in such a disheartening situation. Yes, each had their fair share of being shot, captured, electrocuted, and each had caught the flu at least once; but to see their youngest member in such agony was just awful.

Ezra was laying in the medical bay with every spare blanket the crew could find. The boy was so pale except for his cheeks that were painted red from the fever. Ezra had to lay at an elevated level in order to breath. Hera was by his side, making sure the cool cloth on his forehead was changed ever so often and wiped off the black gunk from his lips when he coughed. Hera seemed to be the only one that could bear to watch over the ill child, Despite Ezra looking like he was in such much pain.

The others, all distraught by their youngest member's ailment, sat in the common room as Sabine was on her data pad looking for an answer to what their tiny Ezra had. Kanan was just looking at his undrunk caf while Zeb sat next to Sabine with guilt weighing on his chest.

"Huh, I should have said something last night." Zeb voiced in frustration with himself.

"It wouldn't have changed anything," Kanan assured his friend.

"Kanan's right," Sabine agreed as she still looked at her screen, "we don't know what he has anyways, the kid would still be like this. All you could have done was be with him."

Zeb, despite being reassured, still did not seem comforted.

Hera entered the room, looking troubled.

"How is he?" Kanan asked in fatherly concern.

Hera told them frustrated, "His fever is almost forty Celsius (hundred-three Fahrenheit), he won't stop coughing, even when he's asleep. Chopper's watching him for a bit. I just don't understand what could be wrong with him?"

Sabine then smiled as she beamed at the screen,

"I've got it," Sabine proclaimed, "Hypothermic Streptococcal. Or as it is commonly known as 'Hoth Throat'."

"Hoth Throat?" Zeb questioned.

"It's a bacterial infection," Sabine began to explain, "Apparently it can only survive in freezing cold environment, and most cases of the disease are from Hoth. As it spreads it spreads its cold extremities to people, which is why Ezra is so cold."

"So the black gunk is…?" Hera asked

Sabine looked at the screen and made a twisted face in disgust, "frost bitten pus."

"EWW!" shuttered the older three of the room.

Sabine continued, "Apparently the cold bacteria build up and infected Ezra's tonsils in his throat, leading to the frozen pus to lace his tonsils and throat. It's actually a good thing he's coughing it up, apparently if he doesn't he could choke on it, but if he coughs up too much it can spread the infection to the rest of his body."

The three were silent, they had hoped it wouldn't get worse, well now they knew better.

Kanan though was aggravated. "How did the kid get Hoth Throat. It should have been in the regiment of galactical vaccinations from when he was younger." Kanan pointed out, having remembered those very vaccines when he joined the Temple.

Sabine then widened her eyes in alarmed panic. "No he wouldn't of," Sabine stated before she threw her head back and covered her eyes in frustration, "Karabast, I should have known!" Sabine sounded furious with herself.

"Woah Sabine," Hera comforted as she helped her to sit back up, "What are you talking about? Galactical vaccines are mandatory once a child turns five."

"Not since the Empire took over." Sabine revealed before she continued to divulge what she knew, "When they took over, the stopped enforcing vaccinations. You either buy them if you have the money or you join the Empire's forces to get them.

The crew was silent. Ezra couldn't have been vaccinated, his father only had a desk job and knowing the Empire the vaccines probably cost a lot. They unintentionally exposed Ezra to the disease by bringing him to pick up the supplies.

Kanan pushed the past aside to focus on the present, "How long does it last for? A few days, week? Kanan was hoping it would not be a long ordeal

Sabine looked at her screen and twinged when she saw the answer, "It can last for three weeks to almost over a month."

"Okay, no way we're letting Ezra suffer like this for a month." Hera stated, "What is there for treatment?"

Sabine again looked at her screen and smiled relieved, "Good news: there is an antibiotic we can give him that will clear him within a week."

Zeb smiled at the statement, "Great, we can pick some up at the market in Duthol.

Sabine though lost her smile as she read the rest of the information, "Not likely,"

Kanan's face went blank as he face-palmed himself, "The Empire has the antibiotic, don't they?"

Sabine nodded her head in sad confirmation, "In the event a cadet is already contaminated." Sabine though got out her holo-map, "But there is an Imperial base west of here. They're bound to have some in their medical unit. We just need to sneak in and get some." Sabine pointed out

Before they could go over a plan though Chopper cam in twirling his head and beeping angrily,

"What do you mean the rat got away?" Hera asked, angry that Chopper called Ezra a rat, and that Ezra was no in bed.

Just then the crew heard an echoed cough come from the closet. Upon opening it, they found a bundled up Ezra coming out of the vent.

"Ezra!" exclaimed with worry as Hera picked him up from the vent, "What are you doing? You should be in bed." Hera nagged with worry as she tightened the blanket around Ezra.

"But you weren't there." Ezra told her as his eyes began to water.

"Hun, I was right here." Hera told him, though it didn't help.

"But I woke up, and you weren't there, and I got scared you-," Before Ezra could continue his tearful explanation, began another coughing fit, followed by more gunk coming down his chin. As the rest of the crew watched in sorrowful pity, Hera held her ill boy and assured him he was okay.

When he was done he uttered desperately, "Please don't leave me."

Hera's heart clenched at his plea, and smiled sympathetically.

"Come on," Hera told him as she carried him back to the med-bay.

The others for reassurance followed. They all saw Hera sitting on the bed with her back to the wall and laid Ezra down so he was using her leg as a pillow.

"There we go Hun, comfy?" Hera asked sweetly.

"You aren't going anywhere, right?" Ezra asked for reassurance

Hera just smiled as she ran her hands through his hair, "I'm not going anywhere, I promise." As Hera guaranteed Ezra, he began to drift off again.

The three Specters and droid quietly left the two in order for them to have a relaxing environment.

"The sooner we get the stuff the better." Zeb stated.

"So let's go over the plan." Sabine said. "What are you thinking of Kanan?"

Kanan made up his mind, "I think I should stay behind on this one."

"What?" Both Zeb and Sabine asked shocked.

"You guys saw the kid, he seems persistent to keep Hera by his side, and she's going to need help."

Kanan then took a deep breath, "I can't believe I am saying this, especially after last time, but I think it would be best if you two went on this mission by yourselves.

Zeb and Sabine just looked at each other in horrified.

"Um Kanan, do I need to remind you about last time?" Zeb pointed out, still recalling how the two inadvertently blew up the largest Damn on the other side of Lothal.

"No you don't," Kanan stated as he still remembered the close call they all had. "But Sabine can sneak into the base with ease and you can be the lookout for her."

The Lasat and Mandalorian just looked at each other unsurely.

"Please," Kanan asked, "for him." Kanan indicated as he pointed to where Ezra was.

Both, unable to deny the sick child, just let out a content sigh.

"Come one Zeb, let's get out gear." Sabine ordered. They were in for a long night.

* * *

The two had waited till night fell to begin their mission. Sabine and Zeb made their journey on foot; the speeders were too loud for this mission.

Sabine got the holomap out as they walked, "Okay the base is standard, mostly only used for scouting parties and Imperial training." Sabine then showed the inner design, "They most likely have their med center right in the middle of the base."

"So I help you over the wall, you get in, grab the antibiotic and get out." Zeb clarified.

Sabine nodded her head before she added, "We can't draw any extra attention. So we got to keep quiet and quick."

Zeb noticed Sabine seemed a little upset, "What's wrong with you?" Zeb asked

"Nothing." Sabine tried to brush off, but she soon found the lasats twitched his ears in disapproval and crossing his arms.

Sabine consented, "It's just, seeing Ezra like that back there, it was so weird. I'm so used to the kid being so energetic and happy."

"But now he is sick and frail, and you're not used to seeing that," Zeb offered.

"It's not just that," Sabine admitted before she asked him, "Wasn't it kind of odd how Ezra was clingy to Hera?"

Zeb thought of it for a bit, "Not really," Zeb answered, "Kids of all species want a mom when they are ill or scared; and Ezra right now is both so he clung to her."

Zeb noticed Sabine turned her head the other way.

"Was your mom…?"

"She was a fierce warrior of Death Watch, when I was sick or hurt she would tell me to suck it up," Sabine could tell Zeb didn't like what he heard so she reassured him, "She was never mean or anything, she just had a no bull shit attitude, it's just how she was. Hera though, she act's a lot like a mom should."

Zeb agreed "Yeah. Hera has always had that 'motherly knack'. I think having you and Ezra is like having her own kids."

Sabine was silent a bit, a little baffled, "You think Hera sees me as one of her own."

Zeb then laughed at Sabine's doubt, "Sabine, she always talks about how lucky we are to have you, how talented you are as an artist, and she always calls you 'her girl' when you aren't in the room. I think she worries you might be embarrassed by it though."

Sabine smiled at Zeb's words. Sabine had to admit she could be a little hard at times, but it was nice that Hera saw past Sabine's mandalorian heritage, and saw her for her.

She smiled at Zeb, "Thank for telling me Zeb, you're a good brother to me."

"Woah missy, I'm too old to be a brother, I'm more of an uncle figure." Zeb offered.

Sabine thought of it for a moment, "How about an Uncle Brother figure; you're the best of both roles."

Zeb nodded his head in agreement, "Deal."

That was when they got the view of the base.  
"You ready?" Zeb asked

"No, but we got to do this." Sabine told Zeb.

The two got ready to get the medicine with any means necessary.

* * *

Kanan was on standby in the kitchen. With his comlink at his side, he was waiting for not only word from Specter's four and five, but was also waiting for Hera to order Ezra another cup of tea or glass of juice. Kanan couldn't help but feel so disgruntled.

Kanan knew he made the right call to stay behind to help Hera; and though he didn't tell Zeb and Sabine, he didn't want to be too far from the kid when he was sick. But he couldn't help but feel almost jealous of Hera. It was weird to Kanan; yes, Ezra had only been with them for several months now, but in that time Ezra and him had bonded. Kanan had gotten used to the idea of Ezra going to him when he was scared or upset. The man had even questioned if he had done anything to make Ezra resent him.

" _Kanan, can you come here please, and can you bring some more juice and tea?"_ Hera asked Kanan on the comlink

"Coming," Kanan confirmed as he grabbed the beverages.

Once in the med bay, he saw how fidgety Hera was.

"You okay?" Kanan asked in concern.

"Yeah I just got to pee," Hera confirmed, as she got up gently to not wake Ezra.

"He likes it when you rub his back when he coughs and prefers the juice after the tea." Hera instructed, "I won't be long."

"Why don't you go take a nap or get some caf. You look frazzled." Kanan told her with concern.

Hera smiled at the worry, "That's sweet you're concerned, but I'll worry about myself when Ezra feels better." With that Hera left the room for a moment.

After about several seconds, Ezra woke up a little dazed.  
"Kanan?" he muttered as he looked around, "Where's Hera?" the boy sounded scared.

Kanan smiled as he ran his fingers through the kid's hair, "She had to step out a for a bit, but she will be right back buddy." He promised Ezra.

"Oh," Ezra sounded disappointed, "Is she mad at me?"

Kanan was shocked, "Why would you think that?"

Ezra weakly shrugged his shoulders, "Because I've been making her stay with me."

Kanan laughed a little at the idea, "Kid, you can never make Hera do something she doesn't want to do," Kanan pointed out, "She wants to be with you. She's really worried about you."

This though seemed to make Ezra sadder as he hid more in his thick blankets before another coughing fit began.

"Come on buddy," Kanan helped Ezra sit up to sip the tea to ease the poor kids throat.

"Thank you," Ezra replied. Ezra then apologized, "I don't mean to make her worry. It's just…"

Kanan could tell the poor kid was apprehensive with his thoughts.

"Hey, you don't have to say anything; but it's not cause you're mad at me right?" Kanan just had to know.

Ezra in surprised coughed up some more gunk, but not as badly as before.

"No, I'm not mad at you, you're awesome," Ezra assured, "It's just I like Hera being here because… she's a good mom." Ezra revealed with hesitation.

Kanan smiled a bit before his padawan continued, "I mean, I know she isn't my mom, but she is a mom to me. Hera always makes sure I'm okay, she is always teaching me stuff, and she comforts me.

"Whenever I got sick when I was younger, mom did exactly what Hera is doing; being there with me. It's not like I can ever replace my mom; but with Hera it's like I have two. Also I like it when she pets my head, it's nice."

Kanan laughed a bit at the last part. But upon seeing Ezra look nervous, he clarified.

"Kid, Hera would be thrilled if you told her that." Kanan told him.

"But what if she doesn't view me like-,"

"A son?" Kanan finished, "Kid that is crazy, Hera love you. I bet she would love it if you told her how you felt. But you do it when you're ready okay?"

Ezra smiled with content as he leaned back on the pillows.

"Will Hera be back soon? I miss her." Ezra asked as his eyes began to droop.

Kanan stood up as he pulled the blanket over the kid, "I'll go get her, but you stay in bed, okay?"

Kanan got no answer as Ezra had fallen asleep. Kanan smiled as he got a cool rag to place on the kid's hot forehead.

Kanan was about to check on Hera when he left the room, only to find Hera right at the door way; and by the smile and tears of joy's in her eyes, Kanan could tell she had heard.

Hera, trying to maintain her composure, wiped her tears away and smiled at Kanan,

"Thank you love." Hera kissed Kanan on his cheek and went back to her ill child.

From the entrance, Kanan smiled at Hera as she sat next to Ezra as she gently patted his head; causing the child to smile contently in his sleep.

* * *

Sabine and Zeb analyzed the base. I was exactly as Sabine theorized; a standard base for imperial training. Two men were on outer patrol.

Once the coast was clear, they made their way to the base wall. Zeb was easily able to lift Sabine up the wall so she could get over. Once that was done, Zeb retreated to their designated hideout to observe any problems.

Sabine was able to evade the troopers patrol the yard. With the shroud of darkness, Sabine was able to sneak into the base. Once inside, the madalorian hacked into the unsupervised mainframe and uploaded a map of the base. Just like Sabine expected, the med center was at the middle of the base. Knowing she couldn't just walk down the hall, she climbed up into the vents to make her way to the destination.

" _You know with some space this is kind of fun. No wonder Ezra always plays in the vents."_ Sabine thought to herself.

Finally, Sabine got to the med center. With no one inside, Sabine made her way to the med cabinet; where she picked the lock with ease (Ezra taught her that). Sabine only had to scan for a moment to find the antibiotic.

"Specter Five to Specter Four, I got it." Sabine told Zeb in the comlink with pride, "Prepare to meet me at the wall."

" _Be careful,"_ Zeb cautioned, _"you still need to get out without blowing anything up."_

"Aw, you're no fun," Sabine joked as she got back into the vent.

* * *

As Zeb waited for Sabine he noticed an oncoming vehicle. With his binoculars he got a closer look, and he kicked himself when he saw who the man was.

"Kallus," Zeb growled under his breath.

Zeb knew he could easily take Kallus out as he was entering the base, and he knew Kallus would not be expecting such an attack so late at night. But what kept Zeb getting a rematch and letting the muttonchops by, was recalling how sick Ezra was.

"Specter four to five, muttonchops are coming into the base, troopers will be distracted by his arrival, remain hidden." Zeb ordered into the comlink.

 _Understood,"_ Sabine replied, _"Same goes for you."_

After a few minutes, Sabine was on the wall near Zeb. As Sabine leapt over she was caught by Zeb. The two barley avoided the troopers on patrol as they ran. Once they were far enough away they stopped to catch their breaths,

"Well?" Zeb asked.

Sabine smiled as she held up the antibiotic capsules. Both smiled at themselves cunningly.

"and Kanan worried we couldn't do it by ourselves." Zeb smugly told Sabine.

"We can brag about it later, let's get this to the kid before he gets worse." Sabine stated

Zeb nodded in agreement as the two headed back to the Ghost, while playfully pushing one another as they raced to the Ghost.

* * *

As soon as Zeb and Sabine got back, they had Ezra take the antibiotic capsules. After a day Ezra's fever had gone down some and while he was coughing a bit, his lungs were clear of any black gunk.

Ezra, still in bed with Hera and Kanan on each side of him, was listening to Zeb and Sabine's story of how they got the medicine.

"We were this close to getting spotted when we bolted right out of there as the troopers turned the corner." Zeb finished.

"Wow, I can't believe you guys didn't get spotted." Ezra admitted impressed as he coughed a little.

"It wasn't easy, but we did it. Besides, that base wasn't worth blowing off." Sabine blew off.

"I still feel bad you guys went to all that trouble for me." Ezra told them almost apologetically.

"It wasn't trouble," Sabine assured him, "Kanan told you the other day, if you need it, then it's never an issue, and even if it was, your always worth it."

"Yeah kid, your one of us; and we look out for our own." Zeb told the kid, causing the still ill child to smile.

"Still, thank you guys for doing all that." Ezra replied appreciatively

"You can thank us by getting better soon kid," Sabine reasoned, "The sooner you are better, the sooner we can get back to our lessons."

"Yeah, and we can't have you getting rusty with your shooting," Zeb pointed out as well.

"Well he can't do any of that till he gets better, which means letting him sleep." Kanan indicated strongly for the two to go to bed as well.

At the droid's insistence as well (who was ramming it's self into Zeb's knee so his buddy could sleep) Zeb, Chopper and Sabine reluctantly wished the kid good night before going to bed themselves. Kanan smiled at the two specter's concern for Ezra.

"Good night kid," Kanan bid him as well as he ruffled the kid's hair, "Night Hera."

"Night Kanan." Both replied,

As soon as Kanan left their view Ezra told Hera, "You know if you want Hera, you don't have to sleep in here with me tonight." Ezra though he seemed pained to offer the idea.

"Is something wrong?" Hera asked with worry.

"No," Ezra assured Hera, "But I feel bad that you have had to take care of me, and I don't want you to get sick of me."

"Oh Hun," Hera replied sweetly, "I could never get sick of you, and it's my job to take care of you. Do you know why that is?"

"Because you are really nice?" Ezra asked, trying to avoid the word.

Hera gently told him as she held on him, "Because it's my job to take care of my children."

Ezra looked up in surprised but smiled at Hera's words before she told her, "You're a good mom." Hera smiled at his words as she held him.

Ezra leaned into Hera's gentle hold, the one that seemed so much like his mothers, because in a way, it was his mother's hold. At the moment, Ezra was content to fall into a land of peaceful slumber with his mother-figure by his side.

After a week Ezra was back to being his energetic self, playing Lothcat hunts with Chopper and continuing his lessons with the others. While the crew hated to see their youngling so ill, it was an enlightening experience for them all. Each put in different positons then what they were used to and figuring things about themselves out during that time. But it helped them each grow a little, and in the end they got through the ordeal with only a few bruises from Chopper.

* * *

 **A/N: So this concludes the ill chapters of Ezra. I hope I didn't cause you all to wait too long and I hope I gave you all a great chapter. So let's see if you all can guess the next chapter, hint, it has something to do with this story. Until then.**


	28. Vaccination Mandation

"EZRA BRIDGER, you get out here right now!" Kanan shouted as he pounded his fist next to the vent of the cockpit.

"NO! I'm not coming out and you can't make me" Shouted the boy back, sounding determined to stay in there for as long as he could.

"Oh Ezra, you seem to underestimate what we can do." Hera argued

Sabine with some tea in her hand saw Hera trying to maintain her cool.

"Ezra, we need you to come out, we're going to be late." Hera tried to reason.

"Then you go, you don't need me." Ezra argued.

"Ezra this appointment is for you. You're the patient, I don't think we can go to this without the patent." Hera again debated.

It was silent for a bit before Ezra argued, "I didn't ask to be a patient, and I'm not coming out to do something I didn't volunteer for."

Sabine couldn't help but giggle at the scenario. While she hated seeing Kanan and Hera so frustrated, it was cute to see Ezra acting like normal kid with issues.

Zeb then came into the cockpit. He was about to greet everyone after he did some solo target practicing. But Zeb then decided against it when he saw Kanan and Hera talking to the vent.

Zeb merely sat in the seat next to Sabine and asked simply, "The kid?"

Sabine nodded before she pointed out, "Hera was able to find a medical professional that Fulcrums knows to give him his vaccines. But Ezra is more than adamant to stay in the vent."

Zeb just laughed at the scene.

"Zeb, it isn't funny." Hera argued.

"It's a little funny," Sabine objected.

Hera just rolled her eyes as Kanan became even more agitated, "Ezra, if you don't come out there right now, no holovids for a month."

"I dealt with no holovids for a year," Ezra argued, "I can handle it."

Kanan just face palmed him, "How did he even know about this?" Kanan asked himself.

In truth, the plan was for Kanan and Hera to talk to him as they got to the Doctors office, but Ezra somehow caught wind of their scheme and decided to hold himself in the vent.

Kanan and Hera had spent the better part of an hour trying to find Ezra, and once they found him in the vent, they discovered that Ezra was not going to the Doctors without a fight.

"How the heck did he even know about the appointment?" Hera asked this time, eyeing the room as she asked

The room was silent until Sabine's told them, "I told him."

Sabine then felt the angered heated stares aimed at her.  
"Why did you tell him?" asked the frustrated Hera.

Sabine shrugged her shoulders and explained, "After Ezra caught Hoth Throat, he wanted to learn some human anatomy and when he heard you talking about vaccinating him, I thought it would be a good idea to explain it to him."

Sabine could tell that despite her best intentions, it lead to trouble.

"What exactly did you tell him?" Kanan asked.

Sabine told them, "I explained him that a vaccination is an inert virus that is administered inside one's system through a needle injection…" Sabine then understood where her lecture on the topic might have caused panic for the child, "Okay, looking back now I can understand why he might be scared."

As Kanan face palmed himself, Hera just rolled her whole head around.

"Sabine, your grounded." Hera ordered

"For what, being honest?" Sabine asked in shock.

"For telling Ezra about the appointment without going it over with us." Hera indicated.

"I guess now is a bad time to ask if I should give him 'the talk'?" Sabine jokingly asked, only to get two angered stares from the two parent figures in the room.

Kanan, trying to focus on the current problem at hand he turned his attention back to Ezra,

"Ezra, it really isn't that bad. It will be a small prick and-,"  
"I am not going to get stabbed, so leave me alone please." Ezra asked politely while still rebelling.

Hera kept her cool and spoke in to the vent, "Ezra, we need you to come out, you cannot stay in the vent forever." Hera reasoned.

"Way ahead of you guys," Ezra told them, "I have enough snacks and juice in here to last me a while."

Zeb just crossed his arms and smiled, "Good luck you two, Ezra can probably last a whole month on a bag of chips."

Hera was really trying to keep her cool, "Ezra if you don't come out, then I'll just have to come in there and get you."

"You can't come in." Ezra stated timidly.

Hera smiled, believing she has won, "I can and will."

It was silent for a moment before Ezra spoke, "No, you really can't, your too big."

The room was silent in shock. Zeb blocked Sabine from Hera's soon to be outburst while Kanan just stood there in shock.

"THAT'S IT!" Hera hollered as she took off her goggles to give to Kanan to hold as she crawled into the vent.

"Um Hera." Kanan tried to warn, but alas fell on deaf ears from anger.

As Hera tried to crawl into the vent, she soon found herself trapped; her lower extremities becoming wedged between the small space.

As Hera began to squirm, she saw Ezra sitting in the vent, a safe distance from Hera.

"I tried to warn you," Ezra stated, "Sabine got stuck twice, so…"

Hera face palmed herself. Ezra was not trying to be a smart ass he was trying to warn her.

Before the crew could say anything Hera shouted to them, "If any of you say a word, so help me I will kick you all when I get out."

This silenced the others immediately

"Kanan," Hera hollered to the man on the other side, "Turn up the heat, the vent will expand and I will be able to shimmy out.

"Um okay," Kanan said as he went to do just that when he asked concerned, "Ezra, are you still alive?"

Ezra giggled weakly, "Hera would never hurt me, no matter how mad she is."

Hera, while still upset with the kid, smiled at Ezra trusting her.

"No, but you're still in trouble young man." Hera pointed out.

Ezra then grabbed a box and offered it to Hera, "Cookie?"

Hera, a little hungry, took the cookie as they waited for the vent to expand.

Hera then noticed the little set up Ezra had places in the vent. Despite the vent being small for the grownups, it was the perfect size for tiny Ezra to sit in. Ezra had a pillow and spare blanket neatly folded on one side of the wall next to his food stash, while Ezra had some coloring supplies and the holorcron on the other side."

"You got a little set up in your hide out here." Hera commended a little impressed.

Ezra though was not going to be easily swayed, "I'm still mad," Ezra pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Ezra, why are you so mad? You have to of gone to the doctors before." Hera asked concerned.

"But I don't like needles, they hurt." Ezra told the twi'lek.

Hera was a little confused, but Sabine hollered to the two from the other side of Hera, "Ezra, you've never had a vaccination, how could you know what getting a shot is like.

Ezra then shook a bit as he hugged his knees; Hera knew this was what he did when he was scared. Some gears began to turn in Hera's mind.

"You can tell us sweetheart. We want to understand so we can help you, please" Hera appealed to the boy.

Ezra gazed at her a bit before he took a deep breath and told her fearfully, "When I got grabbed the muttonchops man when I was looking for Tseboo, someone jammed a needle in me and it made me black out and the next thing I was at that base. I don't want the same thing to happen again." By the end Ezra was holding back his tears.

Hera now understood, and because she did she was able to understand Ezra's behavior from earlier.

"Ezra, that isn't going to happen this time; Yes, it is going to pinch a bit, and your arm might be sore for a while, but you won't black and won't ever wake up in that base again." Hera assured him.

Ezra though was still scared because he soon asked. "Why do I need it anyways.

Hera then felt the vent loosen up around her, so she crawled back as she told Ezra, "Remember how you got sick a few weeks ago, and how you felt awful and cold."

Ezra began to crawl towards Hera as he answered, "Yeah."

Hera smiled calmly as she squirmed her way out of the vent, "Well this vaccination will make sure you won't get so ill again. Does that make sense?" Hera was now completely out of the vent while Ezra still was in there.

"It does, but I still don't want to go alone." Ezra stated

Sabine smiled, "Hey, we're all going, so we'll be right by your side."

Ezra just looked to the side nervous

"I don't know?" Ezra admitted.

Kanan then smiled thought of an incentive.

"Tell you what, you get this vaccination and we'll get doughnuts."

Ezra smiled, "Can it be chocolate?"

"Of course," Kanan promised.

"With sprinkles," the boy asked hopefully.

"If you go to the doctors yes." Kanan offered as he held out his hand for Ezra to get down.

Before Ezra took it though he asked, "You'll be there by my side right?"

Kanan smiled, "I always am."

Ezra, smiling back, took Kanan's hand as he helped the boy out of the vent.

The rest of the crew smiled.

"Let's get going, we're going to be late." Hera voiced her concern.

* * *

The Med center that Fulcrum had send them too was nothing too fancy. In the country side of Garel, the Med center was located near an old farming community. The center was older than most on the outside, but the equipment inside was high tech.

Once they got inside, they were greeted by a med-droid (which caused Ezra to cling to Kanan tightly) when a doctor came in.

"C-143, please get the instruments ready," ordered the elderly silver haired women. Ezra looked at her, and could tell she was nice.

"Sorry about that. Fulcrum warned me to keep him at a certain distance. I'm Dr. Jones" the women offered he hand which Kanan took and shook.

"I'm Kanan and this here his Ezra."

Dr. Jones then smiled and knelt down in front of Ezra, "My patient today."

Ezra, while a little shy, nodded his head with a smile on his face.

"I know going to the doctors can be a little scary, but don't worry we'll be quick about this."

The med droid came back in and told them the items are ready.

"Are you ready?" Dr. Jones asked kindly to the kid.

Ezra, a little timid to answer, was relieved when Kanan picked him up and answered for him.

"Yeah he is, I hope it's alright I stay with him."

The doctor smiled, "Of, course. Follow me into the med room.

Kanan with Ezra in his arms followed the doctor into the room. As Ezra got down and sat on the examination table, Hera also entered the room.

"Zeb and Sabine will wait outside." Hera indicated with her thumb.

Ezra then asked, "Is it going to hurt?"

"No, I won't feel a thing," Jones joked at before smiling and honestly telling him, "It will be like a couple of pinches. Just three though and it will over with. I got the vaccinations already in the syringe guns."

"Kanan!" Ezra screeched as he clung to the man sitting next to him!

"Oh, no not that kind honey," Hera assured Ezra, "It has the vaccine and injects into you. It makes it quicker."

"Oh, okay," Ezra said reassured, "So-,"

Just then the doors burst open followed by a panic stricken Lasat and Mandalorian with their hands hovering over their weapons. But once they saw that all was well in the room, Sabine reasoned, "We heard screaming."

Kanan and Hera just eyed them sternly.

Zeb got the message, "We'll be in the waiting room." Zeb told them as he pushed Sabine out of the exam room.

As the two left, Hera was about to apologize when the doctor held up her hand with a gentle face.

"Trust me, I have dealt with a lot more awkward situations before." Jones explained gently as she got the supplies ready, "I had one matter where one boy bit me."  
Ezra giggled, "Really?"

"Yes. I was vaccinating a little girl when her sister and brother came up to me when she started crying, one on my left leg kicking me and the other shouting at me to 'not hurt his sissy'."

Ezra laughed at this, barely noticing the prick from the first injection.

"That must have been a nightmare." Hera offered her sympathy.

"I have been in the medical field long before the Empire, I have seen a handful of messy situations."

"So, how do you know Fulcrum?" Kanan asked as the second injection went in Ezra, again unnoticed by the boy as he was listening to the adult's story.

"Let's just say I have a past with Fulcrum. In fact, I gave Fulcrum's vaccines many years ago."

"Really?" Ezra asked surprised,

"Yup," Dr. Jones answered as she administered the last of the vaccinations.

Ezra flinched a bit at the contact, "That's not too bad. Will the others be like that?"

The grown-ups chuckled.

"Ezra, that was the last one." Kanan revealed.

Ezra looked at the empty syringe guns surprised and smiled at the adults in the room, "Hey that really wasn't so bad."

Dr. Jones smiled as she finished putting the ban-aids on the injection spots,

"See, just like I said. Why don't you go see the other two while I talk to Kanan and Hera?

Ezra smiled and left the office to see Zeb and Sabine.

Dr. Jones then told them "His arm may be sore for a few days, that is common with vaccinations. He also may experience nausea, a little fever, and may be a little lethargic; but those should pass in a day or two. But other than that he should be fine."

Hera smiled relieved as Kanan shook the doctor's hair again, "Thank you again. We're just happy we got this over with." Kanan told them.

Dr. Jones smiled, "Fulcrum told me how desperate you were to get him vaccinated. I must admit, many people these days would not even consider it. They argue that with the prices being so high and then they hear the horror stories of the vaccinations being dangerous. But those stories were back from a time where even doctors knew very little about vaccines. I'm glad you guys made the right decision."

Kanan and Hera turned to on another embarassed. Hera told Jones, "Well we were not aware of the vaccination laws changing, so when Ezra developed Hoth Throat, we knew we couldn't risk him getting that sick again."

Dr. Jones smiled gently at them, "Well he is very lucky to have people like you guys to care for him."

Dr. Jones then grabbed a communication code, and gave it to them, "If any of you all need to come back here, do not hesitate to communicate me. Fulcrum already paid for the vaccinations visit, and I have to clean up. You two have a great day and, thank you for what you do."

Kanan and Hera were a little shocked by the doctor's words, but smiled as they left.

"Did Fulcrum tell you?" Kanan asked Hera.

"No, I had the credits ready to pay her. I'll contact Fulcrum once were back on the Ghost.

Once the two got to the waiting room, they saw Ezra telling Zeb and Sabine about the story Dr. Jones told him. Both laughing at the tale.

"Okay," Kanan greeted, "Now that is out of the way, let's go get you that doughnut."

"Chocolate right?" Ezra asked as he took Kanan's hand.

"Of course,"

"See kid, it wasn't so bad," Sabine assured Ezra.

"Yeah, you and Zeb were the only ones who freaked." Ezra made fun as he reminded the two of how they were ready to attack when they heard Ezra scream.

They all laughed as they headed to the nearest bakery, happy that they got that doctors visit out of the way without any broken bones.

* * *

 **A/N: First out shout out to Midnight Luna for the doughnut idea I know it was a joke but I loved it. So obviously I had to do a vaccine one after the sick chapters. I actually a real experience from when I was a kid when my sister was getting her shots and being three and my older brother being five, decided to attack the doctor who was making her cry. Even the nurse said that was not the worst thing to happen to her when my mom apologized.**

 **In all seriousness I should point out, Vaccinations are important! Sorry but I'm in the medical field and I cannot stress this enough.**

 **But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	29. A Luring Trap

Evening was setting on Lothal, and young master and padawan were heading back to their ship after a long day of training.

Ezra trotted after Kanan tiredly, "Why does using the force have to be so exhausting? I only lifted like five boulders," the boy questioned to his elder.

Kanan rolled his eyes in amusement at the youngling's naïve nature. "Soon you'll be able to use the force with ease. It's just like lifting weights, you don't just go and lift fifty pounds, you work your way up; building your strength.

Ezra though was not amused, "But I want to help you guys take down the Empire now." He whined like only a seven-year-old could.

Kanan chuckled as the two finally made it to the ramp, and was about to reason with Ezra when Chopper came wheeling in with a net blaster that the droid and child had salvaged in an old junk yard.

"Oh, right," Ezra exclaimed excitedly as he forgot his tired troubles, "thanks for training Kanan but Chopper and I need to test this on a newt," and with that Ezra quickly hugged Kanan and followed Chopper out to the field to test their new gizmo.

Kanan couldn't help but to laugh. While Ezra was getting stronger in the force, he still failed to learn the importance of maintaining focus. Not that Kanan was complaining now, he was a bit too tired for reasoning.

Kanan made his way to the common room to see the rest of his crew circled around the holo-news that was displayed on the table.

Hera looked up at Kanan as he entered and smiled, "I'm guessing Chopper got to Ezra."

Kanan smiled as he sat next to her and looped his arm around her shoulders, "I know Chopper is technically older, but I feels like the droid is more a child then Ezra is."

Hera smiled at the comment, "Both have been waiting all day to test that thing. Did you know they spend this whole week tinkering with it? Where did they even find it anyways?"

Zeb and Sabine answered simultaneously, "Junkyard."

Kanan then changed subjects, "So what lies are the Empire instilling into us today?" he questioned sarcastically, because the news was always the same.

Sabine answered in a mellow tone "Oh the usual, Empire good, rebels bad, just the us-,"

Just then the holo-news showing an image of some Stormtroopers was disconnected, followed by a display of an elder man they knew as the Senator.

"Good evening, This Senator Trayvis, informing you all of what needs to be heard."

The rebels leaned in, knowing that Trayvis wouldn't be risking exposure if it was not important.

The man's gamboled words spoke out, "I speak out against the Empire because it is our rights as beings to have a voice of our own, and I am not the only one who has this view."

That was when all the crew's hearts skipped a beat as they saw the holoimage of a couple they had all seen at least once when they caught Ezra looking at them on his own holo-projector.

"Mira and Ephraim Bridger were arrested for speaking out their minds about the Empire, an unjust arrest, and is now being held in a North Stergron system prison waiting for a trial to be set in Corosaunt, and I will assure they get a fair trial so help-,"

The news had gone back to the Imperil broadcast. Sabine had been the one to turn off the projector, showing the crew's shocked expressions that laid on their faces at the news they just heard.

"Their alive?" Sabine questioned in shock.

"It looks like it," Kanan acknowledged as he leaned back in his seat before he explained, "We did say they were missing in imperial custody, but it looks like they aren't missing anymore."

The crew was silent for a bit, all amazed that they now knew where Ezra's parents were

Hera finally spoke up, "What's the plan here?" she asked as she turned to Kanan.

Kanan seemed to think about it for a moment before Kanan asked the manadlorian, "Sabine, can you bring up a display of where they are being held at?

Soon a holo display of the large imperial base was displayed.

"The base is edged into the side of a mountain, Security will obviously be tight, almost impenetrable.

"Like that has stopped us before," Zeb commented with a little pride.

Kanan stood up and took charge, "Okay, with the broadcast out, we go tonight. We can't risk the possibility of them being moved after today. Everyone get their supplies ready." Kanan began to head to the cockpit when he heard Sabine.

"Kanan, what does this mean? For Ezra and all." Sabine questioned with worry.

Kanan just shrugged his shoulders and answered, "We get his parent's back, simple.

Kanan then left to head to the cockpit.

"That's not what I meant." Sabine admitted solemnly. Hera patted her Mandalorians shoulders, smiling gently as the Twi'lek followed Kanan.

Sabine sighed as she got up to get ready, only for Zeb to halt her for a moment.

"We're not losing him. We're helping him get his family back." Zeb reassured Sabine, and while Sabine smiled at Zeb, though a part of her was in despair as she thought they were his family. Even Zeb couldn't convince himself that things wouldn't change.

Meanwhile, Hera followed Kanan into the cockpit. Kanan was going over the holo-image of the base as Hera got into her seat to get the coordinates set.

As Hera, did so, she turned to Kanan for a moment and noticed his trouble mind obvious in his face.

"Kanan?" Hera asked worried.

"What if they hate us?" Kanan voiced suddenly.

Hera was now confused, "What?"

Kanan got up and began to pace around, "I mean, they don't even know us. They're probably going to have a million questions about how we got Ezra, how we're taking care of him. What if they don't like us? What if they find me training Ezra-,"?

"Kanan," Hera voiced over Kanan's concern as she took his hands and patted them.

"We will tell them everything we know, and we will assure them that we have taken good care of Ezra. So, let's focus on saving them."

Kanan smiled gently at Hera's words, but then frowned as he noticed Hera's grip on him had tightened as her eyes stared at him almost as if she was pleading.

"Please just assure me this; that this doesn't mean we're saying good-bye to Ezra."

Kanan smiled at her as he tightened hi grip too, "Of course not."

Hera smiled at Kanan's words and got to her seat to continue preparations, unaware of the concern that crossed Kanan's mind; that he had not thought of the possibility of saying good bye to his padawan until Hera brought it up. But if the boy's parents were adamant to take him away…

Kanan shook his mind of that concern. Even if it meant having to say good-bye, even if it would kill him to not see him again, at least Ezra would be happy.

* * *

Once the Ghost landed on Stygeon, Chopper was left in charge of guarding the ship with a sleeping Ezra in his bunk. The crew decided not to get the boy's hopes up in case they failed, and had told him nothing of their plan.

Taking the Phantom, Hera dropped the remaining crew members off at the entrance while they took out the guards with ease. As Hera waited on the side of the mountain for an emergency pick up, she saw the distress beacon lighting up. Hera soon paled when she saw the distress beacon was coming from her ship.

As quickly as she could, she sped the Phantom back to where she landed the Ghost earlier. Landing the Phantom, Hera ran inside to the cockpit to find a berserk Chopper wheeling around in a panic.

"Chopper, what's the emergency? What's-,"

Hera then saw in the passenger seat of the ghost was Ezra; shaking like a leaf, hands covering his mouth as if he was going to throw up, tear streaming down from his terrified eyes.

"Ezra!" Hera shrieked as she got eye level with the boy who seemed to be hyperventilating. "Breath Hun, just breath." Hera eased the boy. "Hun, why-,"  
"He's near." The child muttered in a barely audible tone.

"Who?" Hera questioned with concern.

"HIM!" Ezra shouted in fear, "He's here, I can sense him! Why are we here! Where are the others? I couldn't find Kanan and…" Ezra yet again began shaking, not for his own sack, but his fear for the others.

Hera was horrified to realize she understood who 'him' was. Hera fiddled to find her comlink

"Specter One, come in!" Hera hollered into the comlink. Only to find only a static sound on the other end; the signal was being jammed.

Her hurried into her pilot seat to get the Ghost ready for take off.

"Buckle up Ezra," She ordered to the still shaking boy. It pained her to see Ezra in such distress, but had to keep her eyes on the task as they flew up into the air. Still, she took the time to place one hand on her boy's shoulder,

"Listen to me," Hera ordered as the teary-eyed boy looked up at her, "Everything is going to be okay and we're going to get them right now."

Ezra smiled weakly at her, while Hera continued to fly the ship to the base; hopeful she wasn't making a false promise as they sped to the others before they entered the trap.

* * *

Once Kanan, Zeb, and Sabine snuck their way into the base, Sabine hacked into the computer to find the prison cells below, far away from any exit.

"Goanna make our breakout a lot tougher" Sabine voiced her annoyance through her helmet.

"Hasn't stopped us before," Kanan pointed out optimistically as the they made their way to the lower levels via turbo lift.

Finally, on the lowest level, Kanan scoped the area and found no imperials. While he found that already odd, he continued down the corridor, ordering Zeb and Sabine to maintain their spots by the turbo lift.

As Kanan made his way down numerous halls to where the cell Sabine told him Mira and Ephraim were in, Kanan prepared himself for what to expect when he met them. Finally, he made it to the cell. Kanan though became skeptical as he noticed no Stormtroopers on the floor at all. Something was off. With one hand on his blaster, he made his way to the door; and just as he was about to open it, the force began to shriek inside him, like it was warning him to run.

Kanan looked around for any oncoming threats, but soon realized the threat was coming from the room he was about to enter, where he could recognize a familiar presense. Shock increased as did his adrenaline when the door opened to not reveal his padawan's long lost parents', but the Pau'an who still haunted Ezra's nightmare.

The Inquisitor walked out of the room and towards Kanan, who now had taken out his lightsaber and ignited it. The Inquisitor smiled at him wickedly.

"Looking for someone else perhaps," The dark side user taunted.

Kanan remained silent and focused, even as the Inquisitor activated his own lightsaber and lunged at Kanan.

As the sabers met in battle and each man attacked the other, Kanan caught a glimpse of the cell, showing it to be empty, like the hopes of this being a successful mission.

The Inquisitor sensed Kanan's sorrow and grinned viciously

"Yes, I knew you rebels wouldn't pass the chance to rescue fellow rebel scums. Especially considering 'whom' they were." The Inquisitor revealed to Kanan with a menacing smile, "However I was hoping you'd be foolish enough to bring my apprentice along."

Kanan's strike's at the Inquisitor increased at the Pau'an's mention of Ezra.

"He is not your apprentice! I won't let you get a hold of him again!" Kanan vowed as he tried to strike the Inquisitor down, only for each blow to be blocked. Kanan did manage to force the man as far away from him, sending the Inquisitor to his knees. Kanan used this time to get one of Sabine's 'surprises out as he threw it in the direction of the Inquisitor; just as the imperial was began to regain his composure, the smoke bomb ignited, giving Kanan the chance to flee. Despite the desire to finish the battle, Kanan knew the others and him needed to get away before reinforcements arrived. As Kanan made his way down the halls, he found Sabine and Zeb already running down the hall away from the turbo lift.

"What happened?" Kanan asked as they ran down the hall.

"On coming troopers on the lift," Sabine answered before she asked, "Where are they?"

Kanan shook his head, "Not here. Where are we heading?" Kanan asked, focused on their escape.

"Landing platform, just down the hall."

"Any contact with Hera?" Kanan questioned.

"Negative, they comm's are jammed. That's how we figured it was a trap." Zeb pointed out.

As they ran down the hall, Kanan could sense the Inquisitor behind them. Just as they saw the bay, they saw the bay door begin to shut. Kanan in desperation force pushed the other two specters ahead of him to get past the door, as he slides underneath it just as it was closing.

"You know we hate when you do that!" Zeb yelled as Sabine and him regained their composure.

"You're welcome." Kanan replied as he focused on shooting the oncoming troopers on the platform. Before the shooting battle could begin, the gust of wind blew some of the troopers off the side of the mountain. The rebels were relieved to find it caused by the Ghost coming in. As the remaining troopers began to shoot at the Ghost unsuccessfully, they didn't see the other rebels shoot at them as they made their way to the opened cargo bay. As Zeb and Sabine hopped onto the ramp, Kanan sensed the Inquisitor right behind him! Kanan used his saber to block what would have been the fatal blow. Kanan could see by the light of the sabers that the Inquisitor was both determined, and furious; a scary combination."

The Pau'an roared, "If I can't bring the boy to my master then I will have to suffice with your head!"

As Kanan was about to reply he heard a young voice come from the ramp above him.

"YOU LEAVE KANAN ALONE!" Ezra screeched as he forced pushed the Inquisitor as far away from Kanan as possible and into the side of the base hard.

Kanan, having no time to enjoy the view of the fallen inquisitor jumped onto the ramp, to find a tired Ezra on his knees. Quickly Kanan scooped Ezra under his arm, ran up the ramp and it the button to close it.

"Go Hera!" Sabine hollered into the bay's intercom. With that the ram closed and ship shifted as they sped away from the base and into space.

Once the Specters caught their breath, Kanan turned to Ezra.

"What the heck were you thinking, you-," Kanan began to lecture before Ezra screamed.

"WHAT WAS I THINKING!?" Ezra screeched as his voice revealed he had been crying.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!? WHY WOULD YOU GO ON A MISSION THAT INVOLVED FIGHTING…" Ezra couldn't bare to say that monsters name as be lowered his head in a futile attempt to hide his tears.

Kanan looked upon his padawan with sorrow, glancing at the other two as they looked away with guilt and despair. Kanan got down to Ezra's level and wrapped his arms around the boy, letting the boy sob into his shoulder for support.

He heard the boy mutter, "I don't want him to hurt you guys too." Ezra then wiped his face before looking at Kanan with sad puppy dog eyes before asking, "What was so important anyways?"

Kanan sighed in defeat. Despite not wanting to tell Ezra of the mission, he knew Ezra deserved to know the truth of their failure.

* * *

Once Hera got out of hyperspace and set the Ghost onto autopilot, the rest of crew explained to Ezra what they had saw on the holo-news; of how they were trying to rescue his parents, and that the whole thing was a trap.

"…but they weren't there. It was a trap to lure us in, and we took the bait." Kanan finished explaining to Ezra whom was completely silent through the explanation. The boy didn't look at any of them for the longest time till finally he looked up at them and asked timidly,

"So, it's my fault you guys-," Ezra began to ask until Hera cut him off.

"No no no Hun. This mission was no one's fault. We wanted to do this mission for you, so you could finally find your parents." Hera clarified quickly.

Ezra began to look away again, with guilt on his face.

"What?" Hera questioned worryingly.

Ezra hesitated to ask, "If I tell you guys something, promise you won't think I'm bad for thinking it."

Zeb chuckled a bit, "Kid, we could never think that."

Ezra still didn't look at them as he answered, "You might…It's just that… I don't think I'll see them again?" Ezra admitted.

Ezra saw the worry on the other's faces before he explained sadly, "It's not that I don't want to see them again, I miss them every day. But… After being on the streets for a while, I kind of realized that there is a good chance they might not come back, and I don't mean like 'break out' come back. I miss them, but if they're, you know, I think I'd be ready to hear that news."

Ezra saw the other's look at each other with complexed expressions.

"It is bad I think that, isn't it?" Ezra questioned.

Sabine took the reins on this one as she sat down next to Ezra and wrapped a protective arm around him, "It's not bad kid, it's sad." Sabine revealed before she explained, "What you're mind set is going through is acceptance."

Ezra was confused, "Acceptance?"

Sabine nodded sadly as she continued, "It's the final stages of grieving kid. When you miss someone, you go through these stages where you begin to grieve them. Acceptance is normally the finale stage; it means that while you miss them, you're okay with them being gone."

Sabine saw Ezra was think over what she said, "Does that make sense?" she questioned.

Ezra smiled weakly and nodded, "Yeah, it does."

Kanan could still sense Ezra was still a little upset, "I'm sorry kid."

"Why are you sorry?" Ezra asked a little shocked.

Kanan then told him, "We really wanted to find your parents so you could have a family again. To make you happy."

Ezra then did something the others were not expecting; he laughed. Ezra seemed to almost be bursting a gut before he caught his breath and told them, "Wow that's a dumb thing to say."

"Ezra?" Hera questioned, a little shocked and hurt by what he said.

"Not like stupid dumb," Ezra tried to clarify as he continued to chuckled a bit. "But I am happy. Like yeah I miss my parents, but I have you guys, and you're my family too."

Hera smiled fondly at Ezra's words, as did Sabine and Zeb as he referred to them as 'his family'.

Ezra then smiled as he turned to Kanan, "Besides, you're the one who told me 'the force works in mysterious way'; maybe me meeting you guys was what the force wanted." Ezra smiled

Kanan couldn't help but smile with pride at his padawan. Kanan wrapped an arm around Ezra and hugged him.

"When did you get so smart?" Kanan asked.

Ezra smiled as he looked up at Kanan, "I've learned from the best." Ezra then hugged him back. The rest of the crew, despite being hard core rebels, also surrounded themselves around the young padawan; hugging one another. After a long moment Sabine finally admitted to Ezra what she was worried about the entire mission, "I'm glad you're still going to be with us kid." As Sabine held onto Ezra tighter.

Ezra then decided to change the subject, "So was this mission a success or…"

Kanan sitting up contemplated before replying, "We all escaped and are all alive, so I suppose We can call it a success."

Ezra then perked up and smiled, "Then we should celebrate surviving!" Ezra exclaimed as he got up and went to the fridge.

"Ezra what are we going to celebrate at three in the morning" At least that's what it would be if we were on Lothal." Hera pointed out as she questioned.

Ezra smiled as he went to the freezer and got the box. "Waffles!" Ezra beamed.

Zeb and Sabine chuckled,

"I like the kid's plan," Zeb replied as he snatched the box from Ezra, "But I'm toasting them. Last time you burned them." Zeb joked.

Ezra remarked, "They we're not burned, they were overly crispy."

Sabine the pointed out, "They were black."

Ezra argued back, "They were dark brown."

Kanan then remembered something else, "You know what else we should be celebrating?"

"What" Ezra asked.

Kanan smirked and replied, "That your training is paying off. While you shouldn't have been so close to the fight young padawan," Kanan pointed out as he ruffled Ezra's hair, "That was quite an impressive force push kid."

Ezra then giggled a bit, "I bet he is really miffed right now."

"Wait, when did this happen?" Hera inquired.

Ezra then told her about saving Kanan by force pushing the Inquisitor. While Hera was furious about Ezra putting himself in danger, even she couldn't help but be proud of Ezra facing his former demon.

Ezra then asked, "So does this mean I can go on missions with you guys now?" Ezra asked hopefully. Only to be shot down by a Unison answer from the whole Crew

"No!" they all answered, even Chopper beeped a 'no' too.

Before Ezra could argue, the waffles popped up and immediately distracted him as he grabbed a plate with the force. Only to be stopped by Kanan who grabbed the plate in midair.

Kanan then lectured, only for Ezra to say with Kanan in unison,

"No using the force unless absolutely necessary."

The two force sensitives then smiled at each other as they burst out laughing, just for the others to laugh as well. Not just because of the scenario, but because they all were relieved they all still had each other; because they were a perfectly insane family, and they wouldn't have it any other way. Despite the oncoming threats, as long as they had each other, they knew things were going to be okay.

* * *

 **A/N: I finally finished it. Something I learned as a writer; I prefer writing fluff to angst. Will there be more angst, of course. But I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Also I hope people realize that this is kind of the season 1 of the series, so they don't know about Trayvis yet. It took me a while to write it. Thank this Nor'easter for giving me the time to edit this. MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU, and please let me know how you liked it.**


	30. Watch the Language

**So, I got some messages and reviews asking if the last chapter was the end. Rereading my authors notes I can see why many would make that mistake. But rest assured I have plenty of ideas for this story. So, without further explanation, please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

It was a late morning on the crew's day off. No missions or lessons. The only agenda for the crew was to catch up on sleep and relax. It was no surprise to anyone else in the crew however that Ezra was in the kitchen first.

Hera and Kanan entered the kitchen to find Ezra on the counter top getting a bowl and cup out.

"Ezra, do you need any help?" Kanan asked as he saw Ezra struggling to reach the required item

Ezra shook his head in confidence as he finally got the bowl, "No thank Kanan. I've got it."

Kanan then let him be as Hera and himself got themselves caf when Zeb and Sabine soon entered as well. During which time Ezra was now trying to open a bag of cereal with some struggle.

"Kid, you need some muscle?" Zeb asked as he poured himself some caf.

Ezra still struggling with the bag began to tell Zeb, "No I almost…"

Ezra was pulling the bag with all his might when suddenly the bag burst open followed by an explosion of cereal all over the room.

Before the others could begin to laugh at the situation, they were caught off guard with what came out of Ezra's mouth.

"AH, F*** ME!" Ezra cursed loudly.

The sudden swearing of words coming from their youngest member's mouth caused an array of emotions; Zeb, laughed so hard his caf came up his nose, Kanan spat his completely out. Sabine began laughing so hard she began to cry, and Hera's reddening cheeks only showed how angry she was at what she just heard.

"EZRA JAMES BRIDGER!" Hera raised her voice to Ezra.

"That's not my middle name," Ezra pointed out.

Hera, ignoring the correction, went on, "Where did you hear that phrase?" she demanded.

Ezra though just shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know?"

"Ezra…" Kanan intervened with less anger and more curiosity.

"I don't know, really Kanan." Ezra told Kanan, "What the big deal?"

Hera continued, "The 'big deal' is that phrase is crude language! Especially for a child your age."

"Why?" Ezra asked as he saw Zeb and Sabine still laughing, even smiling himself with how much they were laughing, "They thought it was funny."

Hera, seeing them still laughing, approached them, resulting in Sabine to silence her chuckle. Zeb on the other hand, continued his bellow of laughter.

"That's because they need to grow up!' Hera hollered as she smacked her hands on the back of Zeb's head, which immediate snapped him back to reality as he rubbed his sore head.

Kanan, telling Hera was trying to maintain her cool, decided it might be best for Ezra to get out of the room.

"Kid, why don't you go get the broom to sweep up the mess." Kanan strongly suggested to the youngling. Ezra though looked at him worried, but decided to do as he was asked and left the room.

Hera, seeing Ezra leave the room then eyed each member of the crew, the heated anger in her eyes burning like Tatoonie's suns as she eyes them, her gaze lasting quite long on Kanan as he began to look around to avoid her stare.

Kanan, after an intense moment of handling Hera's gaze, spoke up, "Hey, he didn't hear that from me!"

"Well he hangs out with you the most!" Hera pointed out.

"That doesn't automatically mean he learned it from me!" Kanan pointed out.

Hera, catching Zeb and Sabine trying to sneak out of the corner of her eye, turned to them.

"Then who swore in front of him?" Hera questioned as she starred the Lasat and Mandalorian in the doorway. "Zeb?"

Zeb waved his hands 'no' in response, "Hey I have never said those words in front of him."

Hera crossed her arms as she questioned Zeb's response, "Coming from the guy who constantly says 'Karabast' on a daily basis."

Zeb rolled his eyes in defense, "It is a Lasat word that we all use! Not to mention the kid doesn't even know what it means."

"What does it mean again?" Kanan asked, he knew Zeb told him once but forgot.

Before Zeb could answer though, Sabine chipped in.

"Look Hera, good chance Ezra probably heard it back when he was on the street." Sabine reasoned.

"Then why have we never heard him say it until now?" Hera questioned as she realized Sabine could be right.

Sabine elaborated, "Because he's used to us now. Think about, it the six months he's lived with us, this is the first time he said swore. Maybe it means he's becoming more comfortable with us." Sabine pointed out.

"If that's the case then why didn't he say it sooner?" Hera questioned.

"Maybe he was worried you'd react this way." Zeb stated sarcastically.

"More or less it slipped out." Sabine pointed out.

As the three were discussing the possibility of how Ezra learned the swear and what it meant, Kanan couldn't help notice Ezra taking a while to get the broom. So, while the rest of the crew debated, the Jedi snuck out and went to check on what was taking Ezra so long.

As Kanan made his way to the supply closet, Kanan heard Chopper in the closet. He listens in a bit to what Chopper was saying.

" _Ezra, Hera isn't mad at you, she is just mad at what you said."_ Chopper beeped to what had to be Ezra in the closet as well.

"But I've never seen her get so upset before." Ezra told the droid.

" _She is only upset cause she doesn't like the idea of you swearing."_

"But I didn't know!" Ezra exclaimed quite upset. "I don't know why it even matters that I said it, grown-ups swear, so why can't I."

Before Chopper could respond, Kanan opened the closet to see Chopper and Ezra facing each other in the closet; now looking up at the man in the doorway.

Ezra quickly got up and grabbed the broom and was about to leave the closet before Kanan put a hand on his shoulder.

Ezra looked away, avoiding Kanan's stare.

"Ezra, you know Choppers right, right?" Kanan pointed out before explaining, "Hera's just upset that you know that phrase."

Ezra thought it over before finally looking up at Kanan confused, "But why, it's not just words."

"To you it is, but that's because you don't understand what it means." Kanan pointed out as the two made their way back to the kitchen with Chopper.

"Don't you just say it when your pissed at yourself?" Ezra questioned.

"Well…" Kanan knew he couldn't fully explain the meaning to a kid Ezra's age, so he stopped and got eye-level to the kid and gently told him. "You know how we tell you we'll tell you when you're older?"  
Ezra nodded in response.

"This is one of those times," Kanan admitted before continuing. "Just know that what you said, while you didn't know, is rather inappropriate to say, okay."

Ezra just shrugged his shoulders, "I guess," Ezra answered, giving Kanan a small smile; who in response smiled and ruffled the kids head a bit. Once the two got back to the kitchen, they noticed the rest of the crew was not in the room. So, while Ezra swept the cereal on the floor Kanan picked them up with the dust pan.

"So where did you hear that phrase anyways?" Kanan asked Ezra as they finished picking up the mess.

Ezra thought about it before he replied, "I don't know."

"You sure you didn't hear it when you were on the streets, or with us…?" Kanan tried to enquire.

"I really don't remember," Ezra insisted, "I think I heard it recently though."

"Why do you say that?" Kanan asked.

"Because I think I heard it before I fell asleep, then I woke up here."

Kanan thought about it a bit as he threw the swept-up cereal in the garbage.

"Hmm…" Just as Kanan was thinking about what Ezra said, when suddenly they heard an explosion coming from the loading dock of the Phantom.

As the two raced there, they saw smoke clearing out of the area, revealing Zeb, Sabine and Hera, all over the diagnostic panel of the ghost.

Before the human males could ask what was going on, Hera began a rant.

"This stupid wiring, I just installed it!" She roared before she finally shouted.

"AW, F****** ME!" While the rest of the crew was silent, Ezra's eyes widened in realization.

"That's it," he said as he looked up to Kanan, "I remember now! Hera and I were flying the Ghost when-," Ezra though stopped himself when he looked at Hera, her hands covering her mouth with her eyes widened in horror.

"And you were accusing us of cursing in front of the kid." Zeb pointed out resentfully, only to be elbowed by Sabine rather hard in the ribs.

Ezra went up to Hera, and tugged on her suit to get her attention.

"It's okay Hera." He tried to assure her.

"No it's not Ezra." She told him. "We're supposed to be setting a good example for you; and here I am cursing like a nerf-herder!"

The room was silent for a bit before Ezra spoke up.

"You guys are showing me how to stand up for myself and defend others. I think you guys are pretty good example, even if you do swear."

Hera smiled at Ezra.

"No one is perfect." Kanan pointed out as well.

Hera smiled sweetly as Ezra hugged her middle.

"Thanks Hun, but Ezra."

"Yeah?" Ezra asked.

"If I ever catch you swearing again," she then turned dead serious, "I will make our flying lessons a f****** nightmare."

Ezra, eyes widened in fear before he questioned a little annoyed, "Then why can you swear?"

Hera, returning to her kind nature, "Because it is too late for me." Before Ezra could think of arguing, Hera put a finger up and came up with an alternative idea, "Now do you want to argue or help figure out why the diagnostic panel just blew up.

Ezra, deciding no fight could be won against Hera, nodded his head to Hera's offer, who smiled at Ezra in response. Soon they were fixing the phantoms crossed wiring in the diagnostic panel.

After that day Ezra never swore again…In front of Hera.

* * *

 **I got a lot of request for this one, which I am happy to say I had this idea for a very long time and finally got the time to write it. This is what I do during my Spring break. So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully more will come soon.**


	31. Happy O'Hilla Day!

Hera smiled fondly at the holocron in her hand while she sat at the table in the common room. Hera had found it on her nightstand that early morning, and was now questioning why the holocron was in her room in the first place. Hera had been told how important the holocron was to Kanan, as it was the one of his few remaining objects from his time as a Jedi at the temple. Ezra too had taken a strong liking to the cubed item, finding great comfort in having it nearby when he was distressed. So, it was surprising that yet again Ezra had taken the holocron from Kanan's cabin and placed it in Hera's room. While Hera did find it sweet the youngling thought she should have it, it was the third time to happen within the week, and it was getting a little odd.

Suddenly she heard the two coming in from practice, not noticing the twilek's presence until she cleared her throat.

"Hi Hera," Ezra greeted innocently.

Hera smiled at the youngling as Kanan greeted Hera with guilt in her tone of voice, "I know we ran a little late with our Jedi training but…," That was when Kanan noticed the holocron in Hera's hand, "Why do you have the holocron?" he questioned with some amusement.

Hera smiled as she turned to Ezra, who got up to sit next to her, "Why don't you ask young Ezra Bridger here?"

Ezra looked away as he turned red as Hera turned her attention back to Kanan who stood there in some amusement of the scene, "I woke up to turn off my alarm and I find myself hitting this instead for 20 seconds.

"Ezra…" Kanan chuckled a bit as he face-palmed himself. While Kanan found it a little funny, he also found Ezra's action redundant.

Hera, gently placing a hand on the boy's shoulder commented, "Sweetheart, I think Kanan is a little upset you took the holocron, again?"

Ezra pouted before he debated, "But it's pretty and it means a lot to us, just like you. So, you should have it."

Hera could only giggle at the comment with flattery while she handed Kanan back the holocron.

"While that is true," Kanan agreed, "You know better to take things without asking."

Ezra, with saddened look in his eyes, hung his head as he walked out of the room.

"Karabast," Kanan cursed himself as he followed Ezra out of the common room; he could already tell it was going to be a long day.

"Ezra." Kanan called out for him to stop. Once Ezra halted, Kanan got down to his level.

"Alright kid, out with it. What's up?" Kanan questioned in curious concern.

"Just wanted to get something nice for Hera." Ezra commented quickly as he looked away from Kanan, revealing the kid was hiding something

"Kid, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Ezra nodded his head in agreement.

"So, what's going on then?" Kanan questioned, "This isn't the first 'gift' you've tried to give someone."

This was true; all week Ezra had been finding odd things to give to members of the ghost crew. First, Kanan found an old blaster that Ezra found a few weeks ago. Then Sabine told the other's that she found of few of Ezra's Stormtrooper helmet in her room (which she gladly painted a bright array of colors); and Zeb almost cut his hand off when Ezra placed a kitchen knife that he thought Zeb should have for combat.

Ezra hesitated a bit before he told Kanan, "I just want to get you all something nice, no big deal."

Kanan chuckled a bit at Ezra trying to sound tough "Ezra, it's not that we don't like the thought behind these gifts; but they all seem to be rather…random."

Ezra thought for a moment, "So, what would you get for the crew?" Ezra asked innocently.

Kanan thought for a bit, he never really thought of a gift for the crew.

Kanan then came up with a simple answer, "I guess If I were to get a gift for the crew it would be something the crew could enjoy, like a treat they all like."

Ezra smiled at the idea. "A treat, that's a great idea. Thank Kanan."

With that Ezra ran off to who knows where.

Kanan just rubbed the back of his neck of the stress as he made his way back to Hera. While he knew the kid was trying to do something nice, it drove Kanan almost crazy that he didn't tell him why.

As he reached the common room, he slumped into the sofa.

"Why do you look so worried?" Hera asked as he got them caf.

"Just trying to figure out what Ezra is hiding," Kanan admitted.

"You know he just wants to do something nice for us?" Hera pointed out.

"I don't think it's just that?" Kanan elaborated, "When he hides something, it normally means something crazy or dangerous, or even both. Remember last time he hid something from us he was using a blaster."

"Kanan that was different," Hera pointed out gently, "and it's normal for children to want to try to give something for people they care about. It's how they tell us 'thank you'."

Kanan though just threw his head back in troubled thoughts.

"But I can sense his worry over the matter. It's like he thinks if he doesn't get us something we'll be disappointed."

Kanan could tell through their bond that Ezra was keeping something from him, and Kanan just had to know what could be eating at the kid right now. Not realizing he was going to find out in the most odd and dangerous way.

* * *

Ezra, in a field of grass was looking at the passing clouds, with Chopper circling around him, began thinking of possible things he could make.

"Maybe I can make a cake?" Ezra suggested. "hmm. But Hera can't eat chocolate and Sabine won't doesn't like sweets that much…. Oh, what about-, no that won't work."

Ezra groaned to himself in frustration. Chopper, in curiosity, asked Ezra why he wanted to make something for the crew, and why he was stressing about it.

Ezra explained, "Tomorrow is O'Hilia Day. I wanted to get them something special.

Chopper then chirped that the town of Coasthal was only a few clicks away.

Ezra was hesitant for a bit, "I'm not supposed to go into towns by myself."

Chopper chirped, _"You'll be with me, and local stores could help inspire you."_

Ezra hesitated, "Okay, but the others can't know what we're doing."

As the two headed into town, Ezra didn't see Chopper turn off his communicator so Kanan and Hera wouldn't call to ruin the surprise.

The town was overall small, little imperial activity, so no one recognized Ezra. What really caught Ezra's eye though was the decorations; all the local flowers hand up down the streets with banners of two moons were hung up. Seeing all the smiling faces and happy families getting ready for tomorrow's holiday brought joy to Ezra; but it also reminded him why he was town in the first place.

As the boy and droid looked around at the shops, the saw flowers, and baked goods, but nothing that would be great for the whole crew.

"Do you see anything they would like Chopper?" Ezra asked as he was looking at some handmade pots.

Chopper just shook his head.

"Yeah me neither. Hmm…"

That was when Ezra overheard a conversation a few stands away.

"Lothal cafbeans?" asked an elder Rhodanian as he chuckled, "I haven't sold those in years."

The elderly women who seemed to of asked the question smiled at herself, "Never hurts to ask."

As the women left Ezra approached the Rhodanian.

"Excuse me," Ezra raised his voice to get the man's attention.

"Hello young man, what can I get you?" the Rhodanian asked nicely.

"Actually, I was wondering what's so special about Lothal cafbeans?"

The elder man smiled with a laugh before he continued, "Well kid Lothal cafbeans used to be the biggest export on Lothal. It was grown in the sea caves on the coast, and the soil with the sea's salt used to grow the purest cafbeans in the galaxy.

"Used to?" Ezra questioned.

"Huh, sadly cafbeans have not been found in years."

"Can't you just grow it?" Ezra asked

The man shook his head, "Sadly it is not that simple. You see Lothal cafbeans grow in the underground sea caves by the coast and none have been unobtainable in quite some time."

"But there supposed to be by the coast? Like that one?" Ezra asked as he pointed to the nearby shore line about five clicks east form them.

"Indeed." The Rhodanian looked kind of sad, "Huh, I remember this town once strived on cafbean diggers working here. But that was so long ago."

The Rhodanian then eyed Ezra suspiciously, "Don't be thinking about trying to find some kid. Can get dangerous during high tide."

Ezra nodded his head, "Okay, thank for telling me mister." Ezra then bought a yogan with what credits he had in his pockets before walking off.

Ezra had a cunning smile on his face,

"The coast is only a few clicks away," Ezra told Chopper, "and, it doesn't hurt to look. Maybe we'll find them in a place no one else has looked."

Chopper shook his dome in disagreement.

Ezra pleaded, "Please come. I need you to help detect any danger and life forms, which include plants. Even if I find one, I know the crew would love it! They all drink caf, it's the perfect gift,"

Ezra then hung his head and stated in despair, "it's the only good one I can get."

Chopper, looking at his companion's desperation, chirped in agreement. Ezra grinned widely.

"Let's go!" Ezra exclaimed enthusiastically as he headed off towards the coast. Not hearing Chopper beeping, _"I gotta make sure he doesn't hurt himself."_

* * *

In the Cargo hold Kanan and Hera were going over items they needed when Zeb came in looking around a bit before he asked, "Hey guys, is Ezra on the ship? We're supposed to be having shooting practice today."  
Kanan felt a little panic attack at the question. Thankfully Hera asked what he was thinking.

"Isn't he and Chopper outside?" she sounded just as worried as Kanan was feeling.

Sabine came up the ramp at that moment, "No, I was going over the Ghost. Didn't see him out there."

Kanan got out his comlink, "Specter six…" However, when he spoke into it, he heard an echo of his own voice nearby, Sabine with a guilty look on her face pulled out the youngest specter's comlink with a newly painted blue flaming bird logo on it.

"Hi." Sabine talked into the comlink guiltily.

"Why do you have Ezra's comlink?" Hera questioned as she withheld her anger.

"I wanted it to look like mine, and so did he, so he gave it to me to decorate, and that's why I have it." Sabine replied in a vain effort to defend her actions.

Hera rolled her eyes as she tried to get a hold of Chopper, but to get no signal.

"Chopper turned off his comlink!" Hera raged infuriated.

Kanan then put the pieces together. "He knows."

Hera looked at him in confusion, "What?"

"Chopper knows what Ezra's up to," Kanan concluded as he ranted on, "So Chopper, being the demon droid he is probably is goading Ezra to do something cray!" Kanan now was angry as he stormed off the ramp.

"Kanan, you always think Chopper is up to no good with Ezra." Hera tried to defend her droid, become a little relieved as she realized Chopper had to be with Ezra.

"Hera, last time we left them alone, he tried to enhance Ezra's observation skills by almost pushing him off a cliff."

The rest of the crew's hearts all skipped a beat at the horror of what Chopper could be making Ezra do.

"Let's see if we can find them." Hera suggested quickly.

"Yeah," the rest of the crew replied in unison as they grabbed their jackets and hurried to find the droid and boy before they got into trouble.

* * *

Ezra and Chopper enjoyed the leisurely stroll to the coast. Chopper was rolling along in the tall grass taking holoimages to show the crew later. Ezra was inhaling the salty sea air as the dark blue ocean drew closer to them. Where they were heading was a flat plain of sand; but further down the coast an incline of ocean cliffs that housed the infamous sea caves.

Ezra, seeing the tide being quite out, ventured down the shoreline to the caves.

"Aren't you coming Chopper?" Ezra asked as he headed down the windy beach, noticing the droid falling behind.

Chopper wheeling up to Ezra, beeped his concern that the beach was 'dangerous, and sketchy'.

"But we have to try." Ezra proclaimed with determination to get to the caves to begin the search.

Finally, Chopper had to ask, _"What is the big deal about this stupid holiday that you would risk your life for a gift?"_

This caused Ezra to stop in his tracks, letting the sea water wash up onto his boots.

Ezra then told Chopper solemnly, "It's a big deal because it's all about family…and last year I didn't have one." Ezra felt his eyes water up as he recalled last year.

One year ago

 _As O'Hillia Day reached its peak, there was joy for most. Families gathering for a home cooked meal, children showing the gifts they made or saved up to get for the family elders, laughing in their merriment for celebrating such a lovely concept of family, Ezra was not participating in them._

 _Ezra spend the good portion of the day collecting thrown out left overs and weapons he could sell later in the week. Ezra knew what day it was, and he couldn't help but feel envy for these people who still had loved ones. As he saw a happy family heading inside their house, he knew he couldn't stay in the city any longer without breaking down._

 _The rest of the day Ezra spend it in his tower, alone in the dark, crying in sorrow for the parent's he could not celebrate with._

Present

Ezra wiped the tears away along with his memory of a year ago, and smiled at Chopper, "But this year I have the crew. So, I can celebrate with them. Even if they don't know it's a holiday, I can finally do something nice for them."

Chopper, now getting some perspective of what fueled Ezra's desire today, snuggled up to Ezra to console him. Ezra, hugging his droid friend, saw a narrow cave that seemed to go in pretty deep to the earth.

"Best place to start is the beginning," Ezra reasoned cheerfully as the he and droid ventured to try to find the rare cafbean.

* * *

The worried Ghost crew decided to head to the local town to see if anyone had seen the missing specters.

The crew split up into teams Kanan and Hera checking the town square while Zeb and Sabine investigated the park area.

During their search, they saw the floral decorations, happy groups of people, and signs and banners that said "Happy O'Hillia Day". But no signs of a blue haired boy and cranky droid.

Finally, after a long and tiring hour, the crew met up in the market place.

"No Luck?" Kanan asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Nothing." Zeb reported just as tired as Kanan.

"Not quite," Sabine chimed in as she took off her helmet.

Zeb glared at her in puzzlement, "What are you talking about? We still have no clue where the two are."

Sabine rolled her eyes at the Lasat's naïve nature, "But we have a good clue as to why Ezra has been acting so weird lately."

Both Hera and Kanan starred at the Mandalorian, intrigued by what she found out.

Sabine waved her hands at all the decorations the brightened up the streets, "Have you guys not noticed the holiday decorations?"

Hera shrugged her shoulder's, "It's a holiday, what about it?"

Sabine felt like she was surrounded by nerf herders as she shouted, "Guys, put the pieces together! We're on Lothal, it's a holiday…"

The rest of the crew were slowly understanding what was on the youngest member's mind lately.

"He was trying to get us something for the holiday." Kanan concluded.

"Exactly!" Sabine exclaim that Kanan got it, "Don't you know what O'Hillia means?" Sabine questioned with a little superiority in her knowledge of the planets language.

Kanan and Hera simply shrugged their shoulders as Zeb just rubbed the back of his neck that showed no he did not either.

"O'Hillia is a Lothal word," Sabine pointed out before she revealed, "It means 'family' guys."

Now the crew realized how ignorant they were the past few days. None of them had thought much of what was going on with Ezra. What seemed like childish behavior was really the kid's desire to get his 'family' something for the special day.

"I told you something was up with him!" Kanan pointed out to Hera.

Hera defended, "I didn't say something wasn't up, I just wanted you to wait till he said something. He wanted to surprise us! Isn't that obvious?!"

"What's obvious is that if I had just probed him on the topic, he wouldn't be missing now?" Kanan argued, more out of fear than anger.

"Guys," Zeb roared at the two 'grown ups', "Are we going to have brawl, or are we going to ask if anyone has seen Ezra."

Kanan and Hera decided on the latter and ended the bickering. The crew had split up to go to different venders; though it did not take long, as Kanan found a Rhodanian at a cafbean shack.

"Um excuse me," Kanan spoke up to get the man's attention, "Have you seen a boy around here? He's about eight, has dark hair that almost looks blue."

"Bluer eyes that can pierce through your soul?" The Rhodanian asked

"Yes! How long ago?" Kanan exclaimed, getting the attention from the rest of the crew to come over.

"Oh, almost an hour ago. He was asking about Lothal cafbeans." The man told them casually.

"Cafebeans?" Hera asked as she and the other's approached the vender.

The Rhodanian explained, "He heard a woman asking about them and got curious about where to find them. Poor kid probably went on a fruitless mission to go find some.

"Why fruitless?" Sabine asked.

The man sighed, "Well Lothal cafebeans, while a luxury beverage, hasn't been found in years due to the insane tides off the coast."

The rest of the crew was lost, and the vendor could tell.

"Lothal cafbeans grow below ground off the coast in sea caves. But no one has been crazy enough to dig for them in years."

"Why?" Kanan asked, "Empire illegalized them, have become toxic…?" Kanan questioned.

The Rhodesian shook his head and answered, "The tide."

Sabine voiced her confusion, "You got me, why would the tide matter?"

The Rhodanain explained, "In recent years with the droughts on Lothal, the tides have been rather random. Low tides can last for days, then as quickly as you can blink, it's back up to shore. Like it has a mind of its own. Only the insane have dared to attempt access to those caves. Too bad too, would be nice to sell them again."

The Rhodanian then returned to his work as a twi'lek man approached his stand

Every one of the crew member's hearts skipped a beat at the news. If the crew knew anything, it was that with Chopper and Ezra, anything crazy could be attempted.

They began to run towards the shoreline, ignoring the yelling from the Rhodanain wondering where they were going. They were focused on trying to reach Ezra before he did something suicidal.

"What do you think the odds are the tides going to come in soon?" Zeb yelled as they sprinted.

"Pretty bad, Look!"

As the rest of the crew looked closer at their destination, they saw numerous waves crashing onto shore; closer and closer by the second.

" _Ezra, you better know how to swim!"_ Kanan thought to himself for his young padawan.

* * *

The First cave the two scanned for showed no signs of life. As did the next cave, and the next, and so on. As they searched several more caves that stretched for many kilometers, Ezra was beginning to suspect that what the man said was true, and there really weren't any cafbeans in Lothal.

"Huhhh!" Ezra exclaimed as he flopped onto the sand, "On this whole beach, there has to be at least one cafbean in these caves."

As Ezra began to doubt his words, he heard Chopper chirping and spinning his chrome all around.

"What is it?" Ezra asked in anticipating as he got up and ran towards the droid.

Chopper then showed a holo-image of a small cave layout where bright blue blobs blinked, indicating life down there.

Ezra ran his way to the cave and made his way carefully down the slippery rocks. As Ezra felt through the dirt, he felt a large object; and as he pulled it up, and in his hand, there it was. A moist root, softened by the sea water, and littered all over…

"Cafbeans!" Ezra exclaimed loudly to himself. They were in a dark casing and littered the root. As the boy pulled them up, his smile grew as he saw the root was connected to a whole network of them.

"Chopper! Get my back pack ready! We have a whole punch of them to bring back." Ezra ordered the droid.

Soon Ezra filled the bag with cafbeans. Chopper then decided they need to harvest as many as possible. So, Chopper would bring them down to where they arrived, making a pile of them so they could bring them all to the crew. Neither noticing the waves crashing into the shore closer and closer to the cave.

When Ezra made his way back down for what was supposed to be the last trip down, he got a sudden felling; he could tell from his training with Kanan that it was the force, and from the hairs on the back of his neck standing up straight, that it was a warning. Ezra then noticed the floor of the cave was covered in water. Not just puddles, the floor was covered in sea water and coming up fast.

When Ezra looked up to where he came from, he saw the dark rocks forming a waterfall down to the cave floor.

Ezra knew that his time in the cave was up, he tried to maneuver his way up the rocky cave entrance, but hadn't even made it a meter up when a huge wave crashed into the cave and down onto Ezra, sending him painfully to the bottom.

Poor Ezra ended up soaked with salt water burning up his nose.

Ezra coughed up as he tried to yak up the salty sea water.

"Chopper!" Ezra called out with fearful desperation. When he got no response, he began to question if Chopper could even reach him.

Ezra knew that he had to get out. So again, he climbed back up out of the cave. As the waves became more frequent. Ezra, remembering meditation with Kanan, kept his breathing calm so he wouldn't be breathing in the crashing water that was pounding onto him.

After what felt like forever, the now shivering and drenched Ezra finally made his way out of the cave. Only to see the ocean was now crashing all around him.

"Chopper!" Ezra shouted again. Ezra was trapped between crashing waves and rough cliffs, the beach being kilometers away. To make the matters worse, Ezra couldn't swim.

Ezra was tempted to cry, but he knew that wouldn't help him. Ezra saw no other option and began to climb the side of the cliff to the beach.

Slowly Ezra shifted to the side, watching his footing and grabbing what he could.

Ezra began to focus on the force, helping him keep a calm mind. But began to freak once again when the waves crashed onto him, threatening to take him into the cold ocean.

With the force though he kept thinking of the crew, reminding himself he needed to get back to them, to his family.

" _Ezra!"_ that was when heard a voice in his head that sounded familiar.

"Kanan?" Ezra questioned as he looked around for if he was nearby.

"Ezra!" shouted Kanan, and not just in his head, it was loud, it was close. Ezra looked up the cliff, and saw him, the distant silhouette of Kanan.

"Kanan!" Ezra shouted in both a cry of joy and a cry for help.

But by losing his focus on the cliff, the wave that crashed into him, washed him into the sea below.

He swirled around in the rapids, unable to coordinate his way to the surface. Ezra heart was going at rapid speed he feared it would come out of his chest. Of not his pounding heart then his lungs would soon collapse from having no air. The lack of oxygen was quickly replaced by salty water. As he began to black out, he could have sworn he felt the force lift him into the light, only to be met with darkness.

* * *

As the crew made their way to the coast, they saw the beach now flooded with the sea, but no Ezra.

"Split up! If anyone runs into trouble, radio the others!" Kanan ordered.

While Zeb and Sabine investigated down one end, Kanan and Hera ventured up the other end and onto the cliffs.

Kanan was sprinting as he looked frantically down the beach, keeping an eye out for his padawan. That was when it happened. The force came ringing in his ears; as he closed his eyes to calm the ringing, he saw visons of pounding waves, Ezra holding onto the side of a cliff, and the undertow of the waves.

Once he opened his eyes and the ringing stopped, he bolted up the cliff, leaving Hera in the dust. As he got as high as he could, he saw the waves crashing onto the side of the cliff. That was where he saw the opening to a sea cave, and almost beneath where Kanan stood was Ezra, clinging onto the side of the cliff for dear life as he waves crashed onto him.

"EZRA!" Kanan screamed at the top of his lungs that it hurt his throat.

Kanan smiled when he heard the faint shouts of Ezra calling his name. Kanan was about to figure a way to get Ezra when he saw the humongous wave come and wash Ezra away!

" _NO!"_ Kanan screamed in his head as his next act was both a sign of Kanan's bravery and insanity; jumping from one ledge to the next at lightning speed, Kanan managed to get down to the ledge Ezra was on and scanned for any signs for Ezra. That was when he Ezra sinking into the ocean. Kanan dove into waves.

Kanan wasn't thinking of the cold water or the chaos of waves that were all over him, all he cared about was getting his padawan. When he saw Ezra sinking to the ocean floor, he took a big breath and dived down. As he swam closer to Ezra, he saw that the kid wasn't moving. Once he wrapped his arms around Ezra however, he could sense through the force that he was still there.

As Kanan's head crashed up to the surface and gasped for air, he immediately crashed into the side of the cliff. Luckily the waves helped as they lifted Kanan and Ezra up high enough to reach a nearby edge.

Kanan held onto the rocks with one hand and hauled him and Ezra up onto the ledge.

As Kanan gasped for air, he turned to his padawan and saw the kid not moving, not breathing.

Kanan was now more scared then he was jumping off the cliff. With shaky hands, Kanan placed one on the boy's chest and head. Just as he was about to connect with him though their connection, Ezra began to cough up sea water. Hearing Ezra gasping for air was the most wonderful sound.

"Ezra, are you okay?" Kanan questioned as he examined the boy for any injuries.

Ezra continued to cough up some water when he replied, "Yeah, I'm okay?"  
Kanan laughed as he wrapped the kid into his own embrace, with relief his child was alright.

"We leave you alone for five minutes and this happens."

Ezra laughed a little too, "It was more like a couple of hours." Both males laughed off their insane near-death fiasco.

Kanan had Ezra get on his back to get back up the cliff side. As they reached the top, they were greeted by the rest of the crew.

"We saw you dive in! That was beyond crazy" Hera exclaimed in panic as Zeb helped the two humans up onto flat ground. Hera then looked down at Ezra, checking him for injuries, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Ezra smiled as he shook his head and replied, "I'm okay."

"Oh, okay then," Hera replied calmly before she began to grasp Ezra's shoulder's and shake him like a doll screaming, "What in Forces sake were you thinking!"

"Woah, Hera," Kanan was able to calm his love a bit to get her from shaking Ezra, "He was just thrashed around by waves, he doesn't need a repeat of it."

Ezra then began to sneeze, as did Kanan.

Hera rolled her eyes in irritation, "Come on, let's get you two dried up."

Kanan, not wanting to let Ezra get away again, carried the youngling in his arms.

* * *

Back on the Ghost, Kanan and Ezra were able to dry up and get some new clothes on. Ezra was sitting in the common room as the other's lectured him.

"Ezra Ephraim Bridger, what you did was pure insanity!" Hera exclaimed.

"Karabast kid, you didn't tell us where you were going. You know that's not okay." Zeb pointed out his own disapproval.

"Not to mention how dangerous that was! You could od died!" Sabine berated the child as well.

Kanan then asked, "Do you have anything to say about this?"

Ezra then looked around and realized something the crew hadn't realized, "Where's Chopper?"

The rest of the crew looked around and immediately face palmed themselves as they realized they needed to go back out for the droid.

"Also, Ephraim isn't my middle name." Ezra corrected Hera's earlier statement.

Hera glared at Ezra, who got the message that his middle name was the last thing on their mind, and remained quiet as he rode with Kanan.

Taking the speeders, the crew scanned the beach for their droid, finding him near some rock formations.

Chopper was spinning his chrome, racing up and down the beach like he was having a meltdown. When he saw the speeders coming towards him, he wheeled up to Ezra.

Chopper began berating Ezra about going missing like that.

"I'm sorry Chopper, just got out of hand." Ezra then realized something, "Chopper, where are the cafebeans?"

Chopper then wheeled towards the rock formation with Ezra following close behind.

The rest of the crew was stunned.

"Wait, you actually found cafbeans?" Zeb questioned with skepticism.

Ezra explained, "Yeah, their we're hundreds of them in that cave down there. Chopper brought them in by the loads so we could harvest a bunch."

That was when the rest of the crew saw the pile of cafbeans that reached up Kanan's height, and was wider then Zeb. "Woah!" was all what came out of both Hera and Sabine in astonishment.

Ezra then became a little bashful, "I wanted to get them for you guys for…" Ezra realized he almost let it slip.

"Kid, we know about the O'Hillia Day. We saw the decorations in town." Sabine revealed.

Ezra face the fell from disappointment.

Kanan then began to realize why Ezra was hiding the importance of the holiday from them.

"You wanted to surprise us." Kanan concluded.

Ezra nodded his head in confirmation as he explained, "Kids are supposed to get something for the family and present it to them in the morning." Ezra then frowned as he realized the surprise was now ruined. "I'm sorry, I ruined it."

Kanan chuckled a bit as he sat Ezra on the speeder to be eye level with the boy, "No you didn't. This was a very thoughtful idea."

Ezra then frowned again, "It was till I caused you guys more trouble again."

Hera asked what the rest of the crew was wondering, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ezra looked to the ground as he explained, "You guys don't have to do all the amazing things you do for me; you didn't have to save me from the Inquisitor but you guys did, you didn't have to take me in but you guys did. Now you're all teaching me all these cool things like shooting, flying, Jedi and force stuff, and how to read." Ezra looked at the pile of cafebeans and smiled, "I thought I could do something nice for you guys for once."

"Oh Ezra," Hera hugged the boy as she explained, "Having you on the ship is nice enough."

Kanan then placed a hand on Ezra's shoulder, "Yeah kid, you make life on the ship way more interesting.

Zeb and Sabine nodded their heads in agreement.

Ezra smiled that the crew felt this way about him "So, does this mean I'm not in trouble because I was doing something nice?" Ezra asked hopefully.

Kanan shook that hope away, "No way kid! You're grounded for a month for scaring the crap put of us and nearly dying, starting the day after tomorrow!"

Ezra sighed at the punishment but then asked, "Why after tomorrow?"

The rest of the crew smiled as Hera pointed out, "Well we can't have you grounded on a holiday." Ezra smiled at the logic.

The rest of the crew began to bag up the cafbeans.

"Hard to believe one kid and droid found so much in one trip." Sabine exclaimed how impressed she was.

"Is it enough?" Ezra asked naïvely.

Hera smiled at the pile, "It's enough for a pretty good idea."

* * *

The next day was a great O'Hillia day for the crew. They not had enough Lothal cafbeans for months. They also had decided to sell the rest of the cafbeans to the local stores, bring them in some extra money they could use for all they needed for supplies, and a little extra for the holiday.

Most of the day consisted of relaxing while eating some treat Ezra had helped Hera and Sabine cook (with only one batch burning).

At the end of the evening, Sabine needed to have some fun so she and Ezra set of a load of fireworks, so many that even the citizens of the local towns could see them light up the sky.

Ezra though was not focused on the food or the fireworks, what he smiled about all day, was seeing his family so happy. Unlike last year, Ezra was not alone, and he was happy.

 **A/N: Finally, an update. Sorry it took so long, lots of good craziness was going on in my life. I was hoping to have it up yesterday but fell asleep. So, Happy Late Independence DAY!**

 **Also shout out to Mistress Malica for supporting me on this chapter. I hope to get more up soon.**

 **Pop Quiz now:**

 **1\. O'Hillia is a conjoined word for family, what two languages inspired the name?**

 **2\. one of these scnese was inspired from a fanfic comic, who drew that comic?**

 **anyways hope you all enjoy and hope it was worth the wait.**


	32. It Could Be Worse

**A/N: am so pumped about this chapter coming out. I just hope this doesn't get stolen either. I recently found out that the Ghost crew young padawan has been stolen by a user on wattapad. I have asked the use Rosesmith591 to stop it and she has refused and is continuing to do so. I just am thankful I have great friends through this fandom who stand by me and fans who enjoy the hard work I put into this. But enough with my rant.**

* * *

When most kids are grounded they go through the five phases similar to death (because it is practically a death sentence to them); denial, anger depression, bargaining and acceptance. Children normally throw hissy fits about being grounded, losing their temper and testing their guardian's patience to the maximum. Finally, they mellow out and accept their groundation with acceptance. Most kids though are not Ezra Bridger.

After the O'Hillia Day incident, Ezra was grounded for one month; no lothcat hunts, not visits to the junkyards, no holovids, and no leaving the ship unless accompanied by a 'living being' (Chopper was in trouble too). While Ezra did complain about it for the first few seconds of being grounded, the kid seemed to jump over the other stages of grief and went right to acceptance. He had already been grounded for a week and just went on with life on the Ghost. In fact, he almost seemed happy, like he forgot he was even grounded. He did chores without grumbling and attended his lessons ready to hear what was to be taught. Instead of being impressed how mature the eight-year-old was acting, the others began to worry.

Kanan and Hera were talking about the matter while finishing up their supply run.

"I just don't think it's healthy for Ezra to suppress his feelings." Hera expressed her concern to Kanan.

"It's not but we can't be like 'hey kid just get pissy already'. Besides, maybe he just accepts he did something wrong." Kanan suggested with some optimism.

"Or maybe he's scared about showing how he feels to us?" Hera offered her theory as the two made their way back to the Ghost.

"Why would he be scared about how he feels?" Kanan questioned in bafflement.

Hera rolled her eyes at Kanan's ignorance, "Remember when Ezra first joined he was hesitant to talk and ask questions because he was scared we would hurt him like the empire did right?"

"Yeah," Kanan acknowledged, not really wanting to know where she was going with it all.

"Well what if he thinks if he acts out we'll hurt him, or abandon him.

"We would never do that." Kanan stated firmly, angry at such a horrible idea.

"I know that and you know that, but does Ezra?" Hera voiced her concern. "I love that kid. We all do, he's a good kid. But maybe he's being too good for his own good."

Kanan hated the idea, but Hera did have a point. Yes, they all had been through so much during the past few months; from saving him from the Empire, having him join them, each crew member bonding and teaching him new things, and saving him... twice! Ezra has even mentioned the crew was his family. Would Ezra think after all that time, that one mishap would make the crew desert him if he didn't behave? The idea of Ezra fearing the crew seemed crazy to Kanan.

* * *

"That's crazy," Zeb replied to Kanan and Hera's idea about Ezra as they loaded the cargo hold with supplies.

"Crazy or not, what if it's true?" Hera pointed out.

"Ask him then?" Zeb suggested.

Kanan shook his head, "We don't even know if it's the reason he's been so calm. If we confront him he could shut down. A bunch of grownups asking him questions could feel like an interrogation," Kanan detailed the worst-case scenario,  
"After all, he's just a kid."

This caused Sabine, who was standing by the ladder as the adults bickered, to giggle.

"Maybe that there is the problem." Sabine voiced in.

The older of the four looked at her in confusion

"problem?" Hera questioned.

Sabine began to explain, "you guys think Ezra is acting weird because you are comparing him to a typical child. Ezra isn't your typical kid."

The rest of the crew was a little perplexed by Sabine's statement.

"Grown-ups," Sabine complained as she rolled her eyes.

"We'll what do you think is up with him?" Kanan questioned

"I think he's a lot more grown up then you guys give him credit for." Sabine stated as she turned on her comlink and places it in her pocket.

"Give me ten minutes with the kid and you will have you're answer." Sabine stated as she left the room as the other three and Chopper listened to Kanan's comlink, curious as to what Sabine was up to.

* * *

" _you'd think it be obvious."_ Sabine thought to herself as she grabbed some yogans for her and Ezra.

She found Ezra going over a holobook on Jedi history in the cockpit.

"Having a good read?" Sabine asked as she tossed a yogan to Ezra.

"Kind of," Ezra admitted, "It is kind of interesting but some of it is boring."

Sabine chuckled at the comment, "not as much fun as lothcat hunting or watching those holo-shows.

"Nah, but it's only for a month I can't do that stuff.

Sabine smiled, "You know kid, I have to admit, you're taking this grounded thing extremely well."

Ezra looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"  
"well most kids would complain and whine about being punished. But you're taking all this in stride." Sabine then saw Ezra's confused look and rephrased, "taking it like a grown up."

Ezra just shrugged his shoulders, "Well I did something stupid and dangerous that could have gotten me killed; and I made you all worry and that wasn't fair."

Sabine then commented, "Yeah but you trying to do something nice for us. Aren't you at all annoyed about being punished for something you generally thought would be nice for us."

Again, Ezra just shrugged his shoulder, "A little, but it could be worse."

Sabine knew what he meant, but not the other's, "What do you mean?"

Ezra looked away, questioning if he wanted to tell Sabine.

"You know you can tell me. We're all here for you."

"Exactly," Ezra replied smiling. "I have you guys now. I used to be alone and had no one after mom and dad were taken away.

"For a long time, I was trying to survive. I had nothing. Then the Inquisitor found me and… that was worse than being alone." Ezra trembled at the memory of those awful months.

Sabine sat beside him and hugged him, for the young one to hold his sister figure, embracing the warm comfort she provided.

In the other room, Kanan, Hera and Zeb realized what Sabine meant. Ezra was dealt with every punishment possible and he hadn't even done anything wrong. With his parents being taken away, left to fend for himself on the cold streets where he starved and beaten when he attempted to get food. When he was taken into imperial custody he was tormented and went through torturous training and abuse at the hands of the Empire.

"You're very brave Ezra." Sabine told the young boy.

"Thank Sabine." Ezra replied as he smiled, "Being grounded sucks, but like I said, it could be way worse. Besides. I'm already making plans."

Sabine was now curious, "Plans?"

Ezra then showed a holo-list of his plans. The boy lite up as he excitedly told Sabine, "Once I'm done being grounded I have some ideas on how Chopper and I can catch the Lothcats faster with a fling net. So, we need to check a junkyard to see if anyone was stupid enough to throw away some parts. Also, a holovid marathon…" As Ezra told Sabine about his plans, the rest of the crew was content. Sabine was right, Ezra wasn't typical, they need to understand what he went through to realize that Ezra can be quite mature for his age. It might have come from some troubled time, but as long as they had their Ezra, it wasn't the worst thing in the galaxy.

* * *

 **A/N: I need to give a shout out for the pop quiz last chapter. Some-Helping-Hands-of-Fire is the only one who got that is was Spanish and Hawaiian. Great job on figuring it out. Hoped you all enjoyed this tiny chapter. Next one will be a little longer and more intense.**


	33. In Depth A Powerful Bond

**A/N: So, I would love to thank all of my lovely fans and friends both here and on Tumblr for the amazing support I got after what happened. When I started writing fanfiction, I did not think I would be making such great friends through this. I would like to personally thank what-a-strange-little-star on Tumblr and Mistress Malicia for being a huge support for me.**

 **Now I'm actually writing a co-story with Mistress Malicia called "Lighting the Path". I hope everyone enjoys it. Like I said I feel so blessed.**

 **Also, I thought I would do a Q/A in my author notes. So, if anyone has any questions you want to ask me, please ask and I will try to answer them all.**

 **So here is our next tale.**

* * *

 _It was a dark night over Lothal. The two moons were full, shining over the grassy fields that were covered in dew. In the far distance, canyons and mountain ranges were scattered for miles. As one looked down, they saw a deep crevasse that went on into darkness. When someone looked up, they saw three scout troopers, one aiming a blaster at him. The trooper shot, sending them down into the seemingly endless abyss._

* * *

Ezra woke up in a panic, shooting up in the bed he laid on. The boy began panting for air as cold sweat dripped down his face. As Ezra slowed down his breathing, he looked around and found himself not in his cabin, but Kanan's. However, his Jedi master was not in the room; in fact, he had been gone for almost three days now. The thought made Ezra gloom.

Kanan was at the moment on an undercover mission within an imperial scouting party. Fulcrum gave them the mission a few days ago.

Apparently, Imperial scouts had been located in unusual territories. Normally the scouts go around Lothal in search of criminal's or possible rebel activity. In recent weeks, they have been located to smaller Lothal villages, and seemed to be looking more for land then people. Some villagers even mentioned they would come in and take whatever was worth something, claiming it was to pay for taxes. Fulcrum suggested the theory that they are scouting for something the Empire needs or wants. Kanan was undercover to see what the scouts were up too, so that they could get the upper-hand in retrieving what they were looking for.

Ezra did not like the plan one bit, but Kanan promised to contact them daily with reports, so it made Ezra feel a little better. Ezra had snuck into Kanan's room for the night as it made him feel better about Kanan being gone; like being in Kanan's room was like he wasn't really gone.

Just outside the door, Ezra suddenly heard quick footsteps. The door opened to reveal Hera in her night robe, looking concerned.

"Ezra, are you alright?" Hera questioned as she sat down next to Ezra.

"I think so," Ezra replied as he leaned into the women's gentle touch upon his head, "Just had a bad dream."

Hera though wasn't completely convinced, seeing her youngling pale and shaky, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ezra was not quite sure, but replied, "It was weird."

Hera smiled as an idea came to her, "How about you tell me about it over hot cholate," she offered. Ezra smiled, he never said no to a warm chocolate beverage.

Soon the two made their way to the kitchen. Once Hera started making Ezra hot chocolate and herself some tea, Ezra elaborated on his night terror.

"So, you think it was a memory?" Hera asked as she handed the boy his drink.

"No, that's why it's so weird. I've never been to Lothal's cavern's. They're only located on the southwestern part of Lothal." Ezra pointed out.

"Hmm…" Hera replied in confusement before she came to the conclusion as she realized where Ezra was talking about. It was about around where they were now. "I think you might be over thinking Kanan's mission."

Ezra knew this was true, "I just don't understand why we couldn't go with him?" Ezra asked.

"I wish we could," Hera admitted, "But Zeb and me couldn't because of our species, and Sabine and you are too young to fit the costume."

Ezra though still seemed weary.

Hera continued to assure him, "We have a general location of where he is. Kanan will contact us with daily updates, and if it seems to be getting too hairy, we pull him out."

"I know," Ezra admitted, "But…I miss him."

Hera was touched by Ezra's words. Hera knew the two human males were close, and that this was the first time since Ezra joined them, that the two would be apart for so long.

"Is that why you were sleeping in his room?" Hera questioned

Ezra nodded his head.

"He'll be back before you know it," Hera assured him, "and we'll be here if he or you need us."

Ezra smiled at the comment, "Thanks Hera."

Ezra took a sip of the hot chocolate and smiled at the taste, "You put cinnamon in it." The boy quickly deduced.

Hera giggled at the boy's clever taste buds, "Always add Ryloth cinnamon to any sweet."

The two giggled as their minds eased in the moment. After she knew Ezra was calmed down Hera asked, "Think you're ready to go back to bed?"  
Ezra though seemed uneasy to answer, so Hera got an idea, "Tell you what; why don't I stay with you in Kanan's room till you fall asleep."

Ezra thought of the idea before he nodded his head with a weak smile.

Hera and Ezra headed to Kanan's room. As Hera sat on the bed, Ezra used her leg as a pillow and instantly fell asleep. Despite her concern for Kanan, Hera was calmed by Ezra's peaceful slumber with her in the room. Hera smiled as she too fell into a deep slumber.

SWR

The next morning Kanan and Hera were talking through the holovid.

"So far, I've only been through introductions and basic mission protocol" Kanan reported to Hera, "But they say were heading south for a few investigations."

"They haven't said what you should be looking for?" Hera wondered.

Kanan shook his head, "Hopefully I'll learn that today. I should get going."

Hera shook her head, "not before you talk with Ezra. The kid misses you."

Kanan giggled

"What?" Hera asked.

"Ah, I miss the kid too. It's weird waking up and not having him jump on you while saying 'let go and train'. Honestly, I'm worried If I see him, I'll just miss him more."

Hera looked a bit uneasy at the comment.

"What?" Kanan asked as he noticed Hera's face.

"Ezra just seems… off with you gone."

Kanan sighed before he admitted, "I'm not surprised."

Hera was a little shocked before Kanan explained, "Remember, we have a bond through the force. Force users with that connection so young will feel off when separated from their bonded person. But Ezra will be fine, he's tough."

"Ezra is worried too." Hera pointed out.

Kanan chuckled, "Don't worry Ezra, I'm being careful."

Hera turned to see Ezra standing there right behind her.

"Are you sure?" Ezra asked with skepticism.

"Yes kid. I'll be back in a few day's and we can get back to your training, alright."

Ezra smiled as he nodded, "Okay."

"I'll contact you guys about any more info later this evening."

"We'll see you then." Hera and Ezra waved to Kanan on the holovid.

Once the video turned off Ezra became gloom.

Hera though cheered him up, "We'll talk to him again tonight. Promise.

Ezra though, unhappy about Kanan being gone, went to the booth at the table and laid on it on his back, and let out a sigh of despair.

This was perfect timing as Zeb came in.

"Morning," Zeb greeted Hera before turning to see Ezra laying there.

Zeb looked a Hera questionably before she responded, "Kanan."

"Ah," Zeb acknowledged before he went over to the boy, "Come on kid, you can't mope around all day."

Ezra pouted as he responded stubbornly, "I can and will. Besides it's not like I can do anything to distract me. I'm still grounded."

Hera and Zeb knew that this was true. Ezra was still grounded for two more weeks for almost getting killed during the O'Hilia day episode. But while Ezra was limited with his activities and leaving the ship, he still had training with Zeb and Sabine.

Zeb then smiled slyly before he pretended to be defeated, "Fine, but I guess this means you won't want to do the special shooting practice I had planned today."

Ezra shot up in the booth with curiosity, "Why's it so special?"

Zeb smiled as he explained, "Sabine got some smoke bomb's set up for us so you can practice finding target's in places you can't see." Zeb saw the excitement on Ezra's face, "But if you want to just mope today, I guess we can-,"

"Let's go!" Ezra exclaimed as he raced out of the common room.

Zeb and Hera chuckled at the kid's change of emotion and how quick it was.

"We'll be careful," Zeb assured Hera as he raced out after the kid.

Hera smiled to herself, happy that Ezra was distracted from missing Kanan.

* * *

Sabine soon came out with the smoke machines, now her, Ezra and Zeb were doing target practice. Which was the only thing Ezra could really do outside the ship. Ezra still had two more weeks of being 'grounded'. Not that Ezra really minded; but still, he would like to explore the area and see if they have any lothcats like near capitol city.

But in the moment, he was outside with Zeb and Sabine, so he'd settle for that.

"Ezra, it's important to always keep your eyes opened." Zeb pointed out.

"So that way, I know what I'm shooting?" Ezra questioned.

Zeb and Sabine chuckled a bit, "Not even to know your target. When you're out in the field, you have to know where you are, the enemy is, and where your allies are." Sabine explained as she held one of her surprises.

"Today," Zeb began to explain. "We will be behind you while a smoke will scatter over the area, thank to Sabine. Your goal kid is to use your senses to find Chopper and be able to stun him."

Ezra smiled at the challenge and nodded his head and the task.

Soon Sabine lite off her surprise as smoke scattered over the field.

"remember, know your surroundings" Zeb instructed.

Ezra knew what Zeb meant, as he moved forward, he knew Zeb and Sabine were behind him, the Ghost was on the left, and the only factor Ezra didn't know of was Chopper.

As Ezra saw nothing but gray clouds around him, he decided to close his eyes and focus on his hearing. Soon Ezra could hear Zeb and Sabine breathing more clearly than before, and he also heard the turning of treks that had to belonged to Chopper. Ezra opened his eyes, shot towards his right and heard the defeated chirping of Chopper, as he got closer though, he was able to see Chopper falling, but instead of triumph that he had succeeded, he began to panic. Ezra didn't know why but suddenly his heart began racing; and he thought he must be losing it, because he heard several men's mumbled yelling. That was when Ezra saw Chopper become fuzzy, and felt himself hit the ground; entering a black world before images appeared before him.

 _A mountain range with a broken crevasse leading to it was seen when it flashed to another vision. A group of imperials were surrounding him when one aimed a blaster at him, shooting him. A burning sensation was eating at him as he fell in the canyon. As he tried to grab onto ledges that passed him, he grabbed onto one, only to feel a snap, forcing him to let go. Finally, he reached the bottom, it was a numb sensation of everything hurting, before everything went black._

"AH!" Ezra screamed as his eyes shot open.

As he looked up, he saw Hera right over him with Zeb and Sabine on both sides of her; all of them having panic on their face.

"Ezra, are you alright?" Hera questioned as concern was evident in her voice.

As Ezra sat up, he felt an immense headache, "What happened?"

Zeb and Sabine looked at each other, unsure of how to tell him. Sabine though began,

"We heard you stun Chopper, and we were ecstatic, but as the fog cleared though, you looked disoriented, that was when you passed out."

Zeb went on, "We tried to wake you up, but when that didn't work we got Hera, she just started to shake you when you came too."

Hera helped Ezra to stand as Sabine asked, "Did you feel like you couldn't breathe, lightheaded, or…?"

Ezra, just as confused tried to piece it all together, "I think I had the nightmare from last night, but there was more to it."

"Come on," Hera directed towards the ship gently, "Let's talk about it while we look you over."

The rest of crew followed suit as Zeb gave Ezra a piggy back ride.

* * *

As Hera checked Ezra vitals, he told them about the dream; detailing how he even felt pain as it all happened.

As Hera concluded that Ezra was physically fine, she was still worried about him mentally. It was clear that the kid was still spooked, like he saw a ghost. Hera could also tell Ezra was holding something back.

"Come on Ezra, you can tell us. What's going on?"

Ezra kicked his feet back and forth, scared of what to tell them, "You'll think I'm crazy."

"I promise we won't." Hera assured the child gently.

Ezra, though hesitant, took a deep breath as he told them, "I think, in the dream, I was Kanan."

The rest of the crew looked at each other, stunned at the idea.

Sabine asked, "Why do you think that?"

Ezra explained nervously, "Because I was seeing it like it was happening to me, but it didn't look like me, or feel like me. When I reached for a ledge, I saw my hands as kind of hairy, like Kanan's." Ezra then asked what was truly bothering him, "What if it really happens to Kanan?"

The crew was silent in thought, wondering if what Ezra saw, was a probability.

* * *

"Ezra saw me falling?" Kanan asked through the holovid as Hera told him what happened.

"More like he saw himself falling through your eyes. It was like he was having a nightmare, but it just happened so randomly. I think you being too far has made him stressed." Hera confided to Kanan.

Kanan though, looked rather serious as he furrowed his eyebrows; indicating we was in deep thought.

"I don't think that's what he experienced." Kanan admitted, before he told Hera, "I think Ezra, may have had his first vision."

Hera was stunned. How could their Ezra of had a vision so young? Kanan could tell this was what she was thinking, "I had my first at fifteen, I heard of other's having them as young as three."

Hera though was still perplexed, "But even you said most visions showed their own perspectives."

Kanan again was silent before he told Hera, "That's why I should stay on my guard."

Hera panicked a bit before she became serious, "We need to get you out of there."

"No," Kanan objected.

"Kanan, if his vision-," Hera began to protest.

"'If' Hera. That is the problem with visons; sometimes they come true, sometimes not. All it is, is the force telling one of a possibility. Besides, I'm close to finding out where the other scouts are locating around Lothal. We need to know what they have planned."

Hera huffed in disapproval before acknowledging Kanan's point.

"Fine, but you call us every evening. Okay?"

Kanan chuckled at the comment, "alright." Kanan though face became stern as another topic had to be discuss, "Hera, just don't mention this vision stuff with Ezra. I want to talk to him about it one on one so he knows not to read too much into them."

Hera nodded her head again in agreement. "Then you better get back soon."

Kanan chuckled, "I will. But I before I go, I should talk to with Ezra; calm him down a bit for you guys."

Hera nodded and went to get Ezra; whom was watching a holo-movie comedy to relax after what happened during their lessons.

"Ezra," Hera greeted happily, "Kanan's on the holovid."

Ezra jumped form where he was and ran into the cockpit. As Hera entered the room, she saw master and padawan greeting each other happily. Kanan then noticed Hera in the room.

"Hate to ask you this captain, but this is kind of a guy talk, do you mind?" Kanan asked hesitantly, fearing the twi'lek wrath. But to both males surprise she smiled.

"Just keep it clean, he's eight" Hera bid them farewell, knowing this was going to be a force talk. But a part of her couldn't shake the unsettling feeling that this whole vision thing will hang over them for a while.

As Hera left Kanan talked with Ezra, "So, Hera told me about what happened today. You okay kid?"

Ezra seemed uneasy to answer but nodded that he was in fact physically fine.

"It's okay Ezra. I'm fine, and what you experienced is normal." Kanan assured the child.

Ezra was puzzled, "Is it?"

Kanan went on to explain, "Ezra, you and I have a bond, so of course your sacred for me. I worry about you when I'm not around."

Ezra, while pleased by Kanan being concerned just a s much as he was for Kanan, he still worried, "But what if it happens?"

Kanan took a deep breath before he sighed, "Ezra-,"

"I think the force is telling me something." Ezra cut in quickly, "the whole dream thing felt like when the force tells me of danger."

Kanan was silent at the revelation. Kanan knew Ezra was very mart for his age, but he wished the boy hadn't realized the familiarity.

Kanan thought for a moment before he offered to Ezra, "Kid, remember what I told you about the force?"

Ezra nodded as he smiled, "trust it."

"That right," Kanan confirmed, "So you will know if it's the force, and you will know if something wrong because of our bond. But for now, nothing is wrong, and if something is you will know."

Ezra didn't really seem to follow the logic, "How will I know?"

Kanan smiled as he told him, "Because I trust you kid."

Ezra smiled at Kanan and smiled back at the holo-image of the man and nodded.

"I got to get back, so try to take it easy till I get back; and remember, you will know." Kanan instructed as he turned off the holovid.

With Kanan now gone, Ezra sat there as recalled what Kanan told him. Ezra wasn't sure if he would know if Kanan was in danger, but knew he had to try if he sensed it again.

Ezra walked back to the common room where the rest of the crew was watching the movie.

"Hey Ezra," Hera greeted cheerfully, "Kanan talk to you about what happened."

Ezra nodded as he sat next to her, "Kanan said that if something was up then I would know. But I'm not sure what he meant."

Sabine, who muted the film, explained to him, "You know how when I ask you a question and sometimes you think the answer is right and hesitate, but other times you know the answer and tell me quickly?"

Ezra thought of it for a moment before he replied, "I guess."

Sabine nodded her head as she told him, "That would be how you'd know. Make sense?"

Ezra thought of it for a moment and the similarity and smiled as he understood, "Yeah it does."

Sabine smiled as she began to unmute the movie, before Ezra asked another question, "You guys don't think I'm crazy, right?"

The crew was silent before Hera told him, "We would never think you're crazy. I think what you experienced was something we don't fully understand; and once Kanan gets back we'll help figure it out, okay?"

Ezra, relieved that the crew didn't think he was crazy, smiled. Finally, the rest of the crew watched the comedy for the remainder of the day, easing their minds after what happened with their youngest members. Not realizing how much trouble one of their members was about to get into.

* * *

Later that night, Ezra slept in Kanan's room once again. Ezra slept peacefully for the first few hours, until the dream came back.

The images were not fuzzy, or dislocated, Ezra saw it all so clearly.

 _The high mountain range scattered over Lothal's land, the top was shaped almost like the top of Hera's head. At the base of the mountain was an open crevasse that opened into the earth. Ezra's vision flew down to the crevasse area, to see a band of scouts heading to the crevasse. One of them got off their speeder, as the other's followed. The leading scout took of his helmet, revealing it to be Kanan. Ezra wanted to run towards him, but his heart skipped a beat when he saw one of the scouts aim a blaster towards Kanan._

" _KANAN!" Ezra tried to shout to Kanan. Kanan was only able to turn to see what was happening for a second before the shot was fired._

 _Ezra felt like his heart had stopped completely as he saw Kanan hit by a shot to the stomach, the force of the shot sent Kanan down into the crevasse. Ezra raced to the side to de Kanan holding himself up on the ledge by one hand._

 _Ezra then heard the scouts going through the speeder Kanan was on. "Rookie wasn't half bad, but we need the supplies to sell so we don't have to stop trying to find that old temple."_

 _Ezra would have been madder if he hadn't seen Kanan fall from the ledge yet again. It was like Ezra had fallen with Kanan now; he saw Kanan using the force to stop the fall as much as he could, but with a shot into his side, the pain limited what he could do, only by grabbing onto ledges as he fell, helped reduce the impact as he finally hit the ground. It looked more painful than being shot!_

 _Kanan shook as he grabbed onto his side, looking like he was fighting consciousness. His last words before he closed his eyes were silent mumble that Ezra was barely able to comprehend. "Ezra…know." That was everything in Ezra's vision went black._

Ezra shot up in bed, gasping for air. Ezra knew, this wasn't some nightmare, he felt it. It was real, it had happened, and Kanan was in trouble!

Ezra knew it was real, and he knew he had to wake up Hera. Just as he stood up though, a thought occurred to him; what if he was running out of time. If Kanan was hurt now then he couldn't waste time convincing Hera that this wasn't just some nightmare of a scared kid. Hera thought it was all a nightmare caused by Ezra being scared. But he was still grounded; So, him leaving the ship alone and grounded would only lead to furious Hera.

Under normal circumstances, he would have woken up the crew and explained why he knew it was no normal dream…but this was not normal circumstances.

Ezra grabbed the holo-pad on the sideboard and looked up mountain ranges in their area. It was not hard to do, as Ezra immediately found one shaped just like the top of Hera's head, and was even names 'Twi'lek Mountains', that was the mountain range he saw in his dream. Ezra took a holo-map to where Twi'lek Mountain was and found it to be about twenty miles west of where they were. Ezra tiptoed into his and Zeb's conjoined bedroom to grab his jacket, comlink, and his fully packed backpack; a habit he kept from his time on the streets.

Ezra then made his way to the loading dock where the speeders were parked. Since Ezra was the smallest, he could only drive the one that was operated by the handles as opposed to foot mechanics.

Ezra opened the cargo hold doors and hovered the bike far enough. The whole time Ezra's heart was pounding almost out of his chest. If he went back, he could still talk to them. Ezra knew it was the smartest thing to do. But Kanan needed him, he had to go. Ezra started the speeder and headed west, determined to find Kanan.

* * *

Hera woke up the next morning to brew some caf, so she could talk to Kanan. But when he didn't call her by their usual time, she knew something had to be wrong.

Hera turned her comlink on to contact Zeb and Sabine. Hera thought it be best to let Ezra sleep before worrying him.

Once Sabine and Zeb entered the common room, she told them of the problem, "Kanan has never missed a check in time so far. Something has to be wrong, his comlink can' t even be tracked. Either it is dead or it's broken."

"Then let's go find him." Zeb suggested.

"That's the problem," Hera began to explain, "Kanan only gave us a general location of where the scouts were going to be and what they had already covered. It is quite a large region and we have no start point." Hera seemed to think of a plan when Sabine spoke up.

"So, Ezra was right then; Kanan is in trouble."  
Hera became more troubled by the thought, "That's what we were afraid of." She admitted.

"Wait, knew Kanan was in trouble?" Sabine asked a little shocked.

"Kind of," Hera admitted before seeing the stunned shock, "Kanan think's Ezra may have had a force vision."

Zeb showed the most confusion, "Vison, like the future?"

Hera sighed as she explained, "Yes; But the problem Kanan mentioned is that visions are not always accurate, or don't necessarily mean what the seer thinks."

Sabine understood, "So Kanan didn't want to chance the mission by a possibility that Ezra could of saw nothing."

"The problem now being he did see something. That's why you let him sleep in, so we could figure out how to get him to find Kanan without scaring him." Zeb deduced.

"Also without causing any trauma to him?" Hera admitted

"We won't let him get hurt." Sabine stated firmly.

"It's not about guarding him," Hera began to explain, "Remember when Kanan sensed Ezra getting stunned and kidnapped. He had a massive head ache from it. If Kanan is seriously hurt…This is why I wish I knew how this bond thing worked."

"Bond?" Sabine wondered, "I know the two are close but-,"

"There more than close, the two are bonded by the force." Hera revealed

Both Sabine and Zeb seemed oddly puzzled, Hera continued

"Kanan explained it to me when we first found Ezra. Their force signatures are so similar that they can sense each other's emotions, and thoughts."

Sabine and Zeb looked a little perplexed by it, "That sounds creepy." Sabine admitted.

Hera clarified, "It's not like the two are in each other's head all the time."

"Oh," Zeb and Sabine replied, realizing it wasn't a constant thing, so not as creepy as they thought it was.

Hera continued, "But if the two are in danger or need to talk to them, the other can sense them."

Sabine then understood, "So when Ezra was kidnapped, he connected with Kanan so he could find him."

"Exactly," Hera confirmed, "But the problem is it didn't happen when Ezra saw it, so it has to be a vision; but I don't know how to get Ezra to tell us what he saw."

"Also trying to do that without him freaking out like you are." Zeb pointed out.

Hera sighed in content, "But we do need him if we're going to help Kanan. Zeb can you get him up?"

Zeb seemed perplexed, "Why?"

Hera did not like Zeb's attitude, "Because he's in you guy's room, so it makes sense for you to wake him."

Zeb went right from confused to freaked, "Ezra didn't sleep in our room last night, he slept in Kanan's…Didn't he?"

The crew was shocked into silence, but only for a moment before they all raced to Kanan's room to find it empty.

"Ezra!" Hera hollered as she began searching the rest of the cabins, while Zeb checked the cockpit and kitchen, and Sabine looked into the vents; all missing a blue haired child."

Chopper though who wheeled to the loading dock alerted the others to his location. When they arrived, they found the bay door open, and a speeder.

"I'm going to kill him," Hera stated in contained fury, "We will find him, I will hug him, and then I will kill him."

Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper all seemed worried, now not for Kanan's life, but for Ezra's as well.

* * *

Under an hour was what it took for Ezra to reach the mountain range. Ezra parked the speeder and began walking around the base of the mountain range for the canyon Kanan fell into. Ezra tried to see if he could sense him, but felt nothing, which meant Kanan unconscious.

As the sun began to rise, light from the suns began to shine; this helped Ezra have a clearer view of where he was. As the suns rose just beyond the mountain's peaks, that was when he saw the crevasse. The crevasse and the mountain range were exactly how they were displayed when Ezra saw it in that dream. Where he saw Kanan…

Ezra had to swallow the bile the threatened to come up his throat when he thought of it. Ezra raced to the edge of the rife. There on the ledge he saw a discarded scouting helmet, Ezra knew he was in the right place; but it was too dark to see down it.

"Kanan?!" Ezra asked desperately, but got no response.

Ezra realized though the sad truth, he had no idea what to do now. If Kanan was down there, how was Ezra supposed to reach him? The kid couldn't just fly down, and it was too dark to see if he could just jump down. But Ezra had to get down there somehow, Kanan needed help.

After a moment, he looked to the edge of the ledge. It was rocky, but sturdy when he kicked it. Kanan in the dream even was able to grab some before he lost his grip.

Ezra took a deep breath as he knew he had to climb down. So, with his backpack strapped tightly around him, he began to climb his way down. Ezra was able to keep a firm grip on the rocks as he climbed down, his feet finding sturdy earth as well. Ezra supposed that after climbing up wet and slippery rocks on O'Hillia Day, climbing down dry and sturdy ones was no sweat. It took a while, but Ezra recalled his early training with Zeb and Sabine; he was able to use his senses to tell where to place his feet for his safe decent, he was able to understand his environment despite his limited sight at the moment.

Ezra was beginning if it was a kilometer stretch when his foot hit steady flat earth. Ezra looked around, noting but darkness. Ezra took off his bag and found his flashlight. The light immediately illuminated the damp floor of the cavern. As Ezra scanned his eyes, he saw the wall he climbed down, some fallen rocks, and there he was, a man in a trooper uniform, on his side, with no helmet.

"KANAN!" Ezra shouted as he ran towards the fallen man. Ezra turned the man onto his back to find Kanan had a gash on his head, it wasn't bleeding but it still looked bad. Kanan's side though looked bad, it even left a little pool of blood where he had laid.

"Kanan! Wake up Kanan! Please!" Ezra pleaded the man. When Ezra saw the man not waking, he looked to see if the man was breathing. When Ezra saw his chest rising up and down, the boy sighed in relief. Now Ezra needed to contact the crew, so he quickly grabbed his comlink

"He-, um I mean Specter Two, are you there?" Ezra asked into the comlink.

It was silent before Ezra's ears heard the painful loudness of Hera.

"OH, I'M HERE ALRIGHT, BUT YOU AREN'T! EZRA DENISE BRIDGER, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG MAN! WHERE-,"

"Hera," Ezra shouted to get Hera's attention, "Kanan's hurt."

It was quiet on the other end for a bit before Hera spoke again, "Where are you guys, how bad is it?"

"Twi'lek Mountain, it's just south of the Ghost. But Kanan is really hurt; he's a live, but he has a cut on his head. Please hurry Hera!"

Hera hollered to the what had to be Zeb and Sabine, "Close the hanger, were taking the Ghost," Hera then went back to talking directly to Ezra, "Ezra, we're going to be there in less than 20 minutes. Try to wake Kanan up and see if he has any other injuries."

"Okay," Ezra put it down and did as he was asked. As he looked over Kanan, he noticed both the side and head seemed to not be bleeding much, but Ezra couldn't tell for sure.

Ezra knew he had to try to wake Kanan up. Shaking him awake did not seem to work, so Ezra decided to try mentally. Ezra closed his eyes and place a hand on Kanan's head, despite his hand being shaky in this situation. After taking some deep breaths Ezra, focused his energy on connecting with Kanan. It took a moment, but Ezra found Kanan's signature, it was weak, but it was there. As Ezra lend Kanan his own strength, Ezra smiled that Kanan was alive. Ezra opened his eyes to see if Kanan had woken yet when he noticed his own hands were glowing, like a light. Ezra immediately retracted his hand, afraid it was hurting Kanan. But Ezra looked closer and found the gash on Kanan's head was…healed?

" _How?"_ Ezra thought to himself, a little freaked by what he did. Then Ezra realized that if he could do that for his head, maybe he could the same for where Kanan was shot. Ezra hesitated to try this on Kanan, but he had to…Kanan would do the same for him.

With a determined mind, he let his had hover over Kanan's wound. Just like before, he put his own strength into it, into healing it. As Ezra put more of his energy though he began feeling tired, but fought though it for Kanan's sake. After a couple of minutes of it, Ezra began to worry it wasn't helping; that was when he heard a cough. Ezra opened his eyes to find Kanan blinking his eyes.

"Kanan!" Ezra exclaimed as he hugged Kanan, which resulted in Kanan to moan, so Ezra got off him.

"Sorry," Ezra sheepishly apologized.

Kanan though still seemed dazed, "Ezra? How did you…? How did I…?

Ezra began to tell him, "I saw you fall, and I came here, and Hera's on her way, and I think I healed you. Did I?"

Kanan felt his side and smiled as he felt that it was closed, "Did you?"

Ezra was confused, but then remembered what Kana told him, "I know I healed you."

Kanan chuckled, but only for a second before he groaned in pain as he grabbed his arm. Kanan saw Ezra looked worried when the man told him, "Don't worry, I'll be okay. Just some things can't be healed so easily." Kanan placed a shaky hand on Ezra's shoulder and his smile grew with pride, "Told you that you'd know."

Ezra too smiled when they heard the comlink come on, _"Ezra, we're almost there, have you woken Kanan up?"_ Hera questioned with concern.

Kanan took the comlink from Ezra and replied, "Yeah he was able to wake me."

The two males heard Hera sigh in relief before she spoke, "We are getting to the mountain range right now. We'll lower a cable bed down so the Ghost can pull you guy's out."

Kanan replied, "Understood".

Soon Kanan and Ezra heard the Ghost getting closer, relieved that this little nightmare was over.

* * *

"Ah, Hera I think it's cleaned." Kanan protested in pain as Hera cleaned up his sore side of blood.

Hera grinned smugly, "I wouldn't have had to clean it if you had been more careful."

Kanan rolled his eyes as he laid on his bed. Despite falling such a length, the force helped him to limit the impact of it; resulting in his worse injury being a broken arm from the ledge he tried grabbing to. Kanan was still badly bruised and his ankle was sprained and swollen, but Kanan would survive it.

"You were sure to tell Zeb and Sabine to smack those scouts hard when they raid their camp." Kanan asked with hope.

Hera grinned, "Oh, yeah."

After Kanan was patched up, Zeb and Sabine were eager to volunteer to go to the camp Kanan told them about. The plan was simple; burn the camp and take whatever they had useful. Kanan told them that the scouts were sent to look for possible kyber crystal mine's in mountains around Lothal. While the scouts had found none, they told the Empire otherwise in order to keep getting credits sent for supplies, that they were in truth saving up for themselves out of pure greed. When Kanan came into the picture, they were scared the 'new scout' would squeal, so they tried to get rid of him; and tried to take his supplies to pawn for extra money as well.

Hera sighed a bit, "At least they didn't find any crystals. Plus, they still had the money at their camp that we can give back to the villagers they ransacked." She pointed out the silver lighting.

Kanan chuckled, "Only you Hera, can find a positive point in all this."

Hera smiled to Kanan, "I know you did." Hera then looked at Ezra, who had been sleeping soundly, curled up next to Kanan; Kanan holding him with his good arm almost like a doll.

Kanan smiled down at his padawan, "Pretty ballsy what he did. Sneaking out, knowing very well of your wrath when you found out, then riding a speeder pitch black, and scaling down a large cavern. We have definitely instilled into him the guts of a rebel."

Kanan was silent as he combed Ezra's hair with his hand. The man was beaming with pride at the kid and what he managed to accomplish; that he saved Kanan's life.

"Yeah, reminded me to tell him he's no longer grounded for saving you," Hera requested as she realized the tiny hero could no longer be grounded after what he accomplished

"At just eight, Ezra has had his first force vision and learned to force heal." Kanan then chuckled a bit, "No wonder he's so tired; he literally put his own energy into the force so that it could heal me."

Hera saw Kanan looking down so fondly at the child, how Ezra in his sleep seemed so much more peaceful then he had been these past few days.

"You two really missed each other." Hera deduced.

Kanan nodded and confided to Hera. "I know what it's like to have such a strong vision and know that it will happen. I never thought someone else could relate to that until Ezra came along." Kanan turned to Hera as he told her happily, "I'm lucky we found him, and today proved so in more way's then one."

Hera smiled as she got up, "I couldn't agree more." Hera then laid a blanket over Kanan and Ezra, "Try to get some rest. When you wake up, Sabine and Zeb will be back with the camp destroyed and some dinner ready."

Kanan nodded as he began to close his eyes. As Hera reached the door, she turned to find Kanan asleep. Both Master and student at peace by each other side. Hera's heart warmed up as she saw how strong their bond was; and knew that it would never be broken.

* * *

 **Thoughts? I hope this was a sufficient chapter for you all. stay tuned and check out**


	34. Strong Hair, Strong Bond

**A/N: I know a lot of you all have been super patient for my next update. I love how I have such amazing fans so eager to read. I intended to update it on my birthday, but my family brought me out to dinner, so pretty cool of them. Anyways, here's a little family fluff.**

* * *

When one goes without, it can be a humble experience when you realize how dependent you truly are on something so simple. Kanan was becoming quite humble with his dominant arm in a sling. After the imperials ambushed him a week ago, Kanan was left with his dominant hand in a sling. Even though he was no longer bed bound, Kanan was finding the simplest task a challenge.

Putting on clothes now took twice as long as usual, and carrying items required some maneuvering (and the force) to get anything without dropping them. For the most part, Kanan could manage; but there was one thing Kanan couldn't do single-handedly, and that was getting his hair up.

Kanan was actually struggling with the matter when he heard someone come into his room.

"What are you doing?" asked a small concerned voice.

Kanan looked around in his cabin, not seeing anyone enter, then saw the vent open, revealing the crew's youngest ward.

"How long have you been watching?" Kanan asked Ezra,

Ezra shrugged his shoulders as he thought about it, "About as long as you've been trying to do your hair."

Kanan glared at the boy, not happy that Ezra saw him struggle.

"You know it's rude to peep in one people, right?" Kanan scolded.

Ezra shrugged his shoulders, "I know, but I couldn't find my datapad and decided to see if I left it in the vent," Ezra then showed the man the datapad, "It was."

Kanan smirked as he rolled his eyes, continuing to struggle with getting his hair up.

"How come I can't just heal your arm through the force?" Ezra questioned as he sat on Kanan's bed.

Kanan chuckled as he abandoned his impossible mission and sat next to the kid, "If this was life threatening, I would think about it. But force healing drains people, and you were out of it for a while the last time. By the time you woke up, you had no memory of even healing me. I can't have you hurting yourself for me."

Ezra though still seemed unsure, "But it looks like you're really struggling.

"It's not too bad," Kanan told Ezra before he admitted, "The only thing I'm struggling with is getting my hair up."

Ezra chimed up, "I know, I can go get Hera, she'll know what to do."

As Ezra was about to get up, Kanan stopped him with his good hand, "No!"

Ezra seemed shocked by Kanan's tone. Kanan stood up and closed the door.

"This doesn't leave the room about my hair kid," Kanan ordered as he sat back down next to Ezra, "Hera is amazing, but when she gets a hold of my hair, she turns it into buns and braids."

Ezra couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Kanan having tiny buns and braids over his head.

"Won't she find out though when she sees your hair down?" Ezra wondered

Kanan sighed in annoyed acceptance, "Yeah, she will."

Ezra then smiled as he stood up on the bed, "Then I'll do it."

Kanan turned as he looked at the child who was now eye level with him, "I don't know…"

Ezra though got to work as he grabbed Kanan's hair, "I can do it, and this way you don't need to ask Hera for help."

As Ezra began gathering Kanan's hair, Ezra struggled to gather them all evenly.

"Have you ever done this before?" Kanan questioned the boy, almost laughing at the situation.

"No," Ezra admitted, "But I can do it."

Ezra tried to use his fingers to comb Kana's hair up, but stray hairs would fall out of his grasp.

"Is this how you brush your hair?" Kanan wondered.

Ezra shrugged his shoulders as he continued his attempts, "When I do it, yeah, but Hera likes my hair too. I like it when Heras does my hair though, it's relaxing."

Kanan smiled, "Well it's nice she does that for you. Maybe that's why Hera hasn't bothered to ask to do my hair in a while."

"Maybe," Ezra acknowledged.

Kanan was now quite grateful to Ezra for taking that burden off his shoulder's. Kanan thought Hera would be itching to do his hair but didn't want his hair to get knotted up like last time. At least Ezra liked it; good chance because he liked hanging out with Hera.

Ezra tried several times at getting Kanan's hair up before he began wondering what he was doing wrong.

Luckily, Kanan knew what to do and took the hairbrush on the side and handed it up to the kid, "This might help."

Ezra looked at for a bit, a little unsure of what to do with it. Fortunately, Kanan instructed on what to do, "Just brush the hair back as much as you can till it makes a ponytail."

Ezra did as he was told, but noticed that Kanan squinted a little bit, "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"Nah," Kanan assured the boy, "Just pulling the hair's a little, but it happens."

"That's why I can't brush my hair. I end up pulling at the knots to hard," Ezra told Kanan.

Kanan chuckled, "That's because you make a mess of yourself when you and Chopper go to the junkyard. Yesterday you had grass in your hair. How did that even happen?"

Ezra was tying the hair back when he replied, "I think it happened when I tried to lift the wheel out of a pile of other stuff. I fell to the ground when I lost my grip."

Ezra looked at what he did with Kanan's hair and seemed to like it.

"What do you think?" Ezra asked nervously.

Kanan got up and looked in his mirror, and saw it was exactly like how he did his hair.

"Not bad kid," he smiled at the boy, who smiled proudly in return.

"Come one, let's get to training," Kanan instructed.

"Can you train with one bad arm?" Ezra questioned.

Kanan told Ezra confidently, "We can stick to fighting stances and basic force stuff. Might be a little while though till we get to do anything too extreme. Hope that's okay.

"That's fine," Ezra agreed happily.

With that, the two headed out to begin their day.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Ezra and Kanan had the morning routine that right before meditation, Ezra would brush and tie Kanan's hair. While Kanan still did not feel so reliant for such a simple task, he wished he could thank the kid for helping him out. It wasn't even just helping with his hair. The kid did force heal him, possibly saving his life. Kanan knew he's done the same for Ezra, but he still wanted Ezra to know how much he appreciated what he had done for him. Kanan then got an idea when Ezra asked to try to braid his hair one day (which Kanan politely said no to). So When Kanan's arm was finally healed up and out of the sling, Kanan was pretty stoked. Not only because he would no longer struggle with simple tasks anymore, but now he was able to do what he should have done a long time ago.

The next morning, Ezra came into Kanan's room as usual, "Hi, Kanan. How's your arm feel?"

Kanan rotated it a bit before he replied happily, "Pretty good."

Ezra smiled, "So that means we can get back to our regular training, right?"

"Not yet," Kanan told him, earning a confused look from Ezra.

"Have a seat kid," Kanan instructed.

Ezra sat on the bed as Kanan told the kid, "There's something we need to do about your hair." Kanan told Ezra.

Ezra grabbed his hair, "What's wrong with it?" Ezra smelled his hair a bit before telling Kanan, "I washed it."

Kanan chuckled, "Nothing is wrong with your hair. I just think we need to add something to it."

"Like what?" Ezra asked

"Well Ezra, you are my padawan, right?"

Ezra nodded, with a smile on his face proudly.

Kanan continued, "Well Ezra, when one becomes a padawan, one is supposed to have their master fashion a padawan braid."

Ezra looked up, causing Kana to lose the hair he had in his hand, "I thought you didn't like braids."

Kanan smiled as he had Ezra face the door, "Try not to move."

Ezra nodded in agreement as he tried to sit still as Kanan re-grabbed a small clump of hair beneath his ear.

"It's not that I don't like braids, but having a dozen over your head in different sizes like Hera does can be a little odd."

Ezra chuckled at the thought of Kanan having a bunch of braids through his hair.

Kanan continued his explanation, "Anyways, this braid will be a sign that tells everyone you made a pledge to the Jedi Order, and that you are training to be a knight."

Ezra thought about it for a bit, "I thought we had to hide the fact we were Jedi?"

Kanan nodded his head, "In cases, we need to yes. That's why I'm placing the braid behind your ears where the top of your hair can cover it; so, you can hide it when need be. Hold the end of it while I grab the hair tie."

Ezra held it in place as Kanan got the hair tie and bead from his draw.

Ezra noticed the color of the beads, "Blue and orange, my favorite!"

"Exactly, but in the Jedi, order blue represents the calm mind, while orange is the righteous fury. Both ideal to be a Jedi knight. This way, you'll remember what I taught you…and they are your favorite colors," Kanan explained, happy to pass this tradition down to Ezra.

"Cool," Ezra exclaimed.

Once the beads were tied in at the end, Kanan looked at his handy work, "take a look."

Ezra got up and looked at it and the mirror, and he gave his reflection a huge smile, "I love it! Do I look cool?"

Kanan was relieved the kid liked it, "You look very cool Ezra. Let's go show it to the other's."

"Okay," Ezra agreed. Just as he was about to leave the room, Kanan stopped him.

"What's wrong," Ezra asked with worry.

Kanan smiled, "Nothing, I just want you to know that I am very lucky to have you as a Padawan."

Ezra smiled as he held his hand over his fist and bowed, "I'm lucky to have you too, Master."

Kanan smiled at the gesture and bowed back to the boy.

"Come on, let's show the crew your new look."

With that Kanan and Ezra went to show the rest of the crew Ezra's official acceptance as Kanan's Padawan.

* * *

 **A/N: hope this chapter was worth the wait. Next chapter should be more intense and adventurous. Peace out for now.**


End file.
